Climbing out of Hell
by missy7293
Summary: Daryl Dixon had lived a horrible and abusive life and couldn't seem to escape the Hell that faced him at every turn. This story covers a twenty year span and includes all of the characters of the walking dead. AU. The themes are Dark and the story contains strong language. STORY WILL LEAD INTO ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Folks- This is my second story. This first chapter starts off very dark and deals with drug usage and heavy duty abuse themes. **

**I will get the disclaimer out of the way.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE WALKING DEAD...They belong to Robert Kirman...**

**So here you go...Chapter 1**

**Hurt**

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liars chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I will keep myself  
I would find a way

It was the summer of 1990 and He was desperate. He was only seventeen years old and life was kicking his ass. There was no happiness, no joy, no love, and no comfort. All that existed in Daryl Dixon's life was hurt. His brother Merle was sitting in front of him, offering him a quick fix to make the hurt go away in the form of a needle in the arm.

"Come on baby brother. Man up and find a vein, and then no more pain. Just feels good and you don't care about nothing else." Merle told him trying to encourage Daryl to take the needle.

Daryl couldn't speak as he picked up the needle and began to tie off his upper arm. He was terrified and his hands began to shake, but he wanted everything to just go away. There was an old man living inside his young body and he was allowing his addicted older brother to lead him down a road that would destroy him. He took a deep breath and contemplated what he was about to do, Merle speaking again, "Come on Darylina, don't be chicken shit, just do it and enjoy."

Daryl took a deep breath, about to plunge the needle into his throbbing vein, but was startled by a knock on the front door. His salvation. Merle swore and grabbed the needle and drugs as Daryl removed the tourniquet on his upper arm, getting up quickly to answer the door.

As he opened the door he was greeted by a girl about his age. She was dressed in what he would call a prairie dress, no make-up or jewelry of any sort, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. He recognized her from school and realized she was the girl that lived next door to him. Her father was the preacher at the local Pentecostal church and had visited the Dixon house a few times over the years. The last time the man had come over to invite them to church, Daryl's father ran him off the property with a shotgun. That's why seeing the girl on his front porch had been a bit of a shock. He couldn't imagine her father would allow her to come over to the house by herself.

"Um, Hi Daryl…we don't talk much, and I reckon that's my fault, but my Dad wanted me to invite you to a revival at church tomorrow night. After the service we are having a dinner and thought you and your brother might want to visit." She said nervously.

Normally he wouldn't have given her the time of day, but she had a nice warm smile and eyes full of life. Considering the fact that he was just about to shoot himself up with heroin, he thought this was a nice change of pace. He suddenly was trying to recall her name; "It's Trinity isn't it?" He asked not quite sure that he had it right.

"Yes it is. It is nice to finally meet you after all these years. Look, I know going to church is probably the last thing you want to do, but it really isn't that bad. The music is pretty good and the food afterwards is even better. So just think about it. I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to, so if you can make it that's great, but if not, I understand." She said.

That was the most he had ever heard the girl speak. What he actually liked most about the interaction was the fact that she actually would speak "to" him and not "at" or "down" to him. Everyone that Daryl ever dealt with would talk to him like a worthless piece of shit. He had decided it was much easier to keep everything too himself than even try to relate to anyone his own age. They all saw him as the white trash Dixon boy that had a drunk for a father and a Hell Raising addict for a brother. None of them had a clue about the Hell that Daryl lived in. But this sweet girl talked to him like he was someone who mattered.

"What time does it start?" He asked.

"Seven tomorrow night." She said.

"Ok, thanks I might try to come." He told her. Would he really try to go to church voluntarily? Five minutes ago he was about to plunge a needle in his arm and now he was thinking about going to church.

"Well that would be awesome. I hope I see you there Daryl." She said as she awkwardly reached out and shook his hand.

"See ya." He said.

He closed the door as she left and headed back over to her house. The few times Daryl had met her father he had been impressed with how friendly the man was. He had a genuine sincerity to him that he didn't pick up from many people. What impressed him the most was that her father never seemed to judge him because of who his family was. Dixon's didn't have a good name in this area.

He had lived in the tiny town of Clayton Georgia his entire life and his family had a less than a stellar reputation going back several generations. They were known for lawlessness, fighting, drinking, killing, and any other violent crime you could think of. Daryl's grandfather had died in prison after murdering two revenue agents that had stumbled on him tending to his still. The crime had rocked the county back in the late fifties and forever tainted the Dixon name. It was a black cloud that Daryl could never seem to get out from under.

Merle could see Daryl deep in thought so he shouted at the boy, "What the fuck boy. Get over here and let's do this."

"Changed my mind. Keep your fucked up shit to yourself. Can't believe I almost let you talk me into doing that shit." Daryl said with conviction.

"You ain't really seriously thinking about going to that Holiness church tomorrow night are you? All them religious nuts speaking in tongues and lying hands all over you. Ain't nothing but a bunch of Hocus Pocus and a way to control you and your money." Merle said.

"Well it beats the shit out of staying around here hungry one more night. I'm sick of eating Raman noodles and Spam. Ain't no damn groceries in this house and I ain't got a dime to buy any." Daryl said.

"Quit your bitching baby bro and get a fucking job." Merle said flippantly.

"First of all, I got school to finish, and I only got one more year and I will have my diploma. Second of all, won't no one legitimate hire a Dixon around here thanks to the fuck ups you and Dad have pulled." Daryl told Merle.

"Don't go crying to me. Finishing school ain't gonna get you nowhere Darylina. What the hell you thinking?" Merle said chiding his younger brother.

"Look, just because your twenty eight years old and haven't done shit with your life don't mean I gotta be the same way. My grades are decent enough I could maybe go to college and get the hell out of this miserable town." Daryl said.

"Nope, ain't got the money, and once they find out your background you are screwed. It's just you and me brother. Get those pipe dreams out of your worthless head. You need to kiss that dream good bye. You should quit school, get a job, and buy Old Merle some groceries. If Pa heard you talking about going to college he would beat the shit out of you. You need to man up and get a job."

Daryl sighed knowing it was pointless to have this conversation with Merle and he knew that Merle was probably right. There just didn't seem to be any escape from this hell of a life he was living.

"Now baby bro If I was gonna give you some advice I would say go to that Church tomorrow night, sing your sob story to that preacher and see if you can get you some of that little girl of his. Them quiet church girls are real hellcats in the sack. You could pop that cherry and she would love you forever." Merle taunted.

"Your sick. You know that Merle. It ain't like that she was just being nice probably because her Daddy put her up to it. I'm gonna go and check it out. It beats the shit out of staying here and listening to your sorry ass. And another thing, don't ever try to talk me into touching that shit again or I will kick your ass." Daryl told him with seriousness in his voice.

Daryl stormed off and went into his room and slammed the door behind him. Merle just shook his head and chuckled to himself. Daryl wasn't going anywhere ever because this town had him and it wasn't going to let him go.

He let himself fall back onto his old twin bed with the threadbare sheets. Daryl didn't think there was anything he owned that didn't have a hole in it. Literally Daryl had practically nothing to his name. A few pairs of ripped jeans, a couple of old T-shirts, and one dress shirt that one of the old ladies down the street gave to him when his father wasn't around. The women were always giving him sad looks that left him embarrassed.

The entire neighborhood was painfully aware that his father had been abusing Daryl since his mother died seven years earlier. There had been a call to social services at one point during the early years after his mom passed, and the results after the visit were not good. Daryl had been too scared to say anything about the abuse to the social worker and she gave up and left saying that there wasn't anything they could do. After that event Gene Edward Dixon reeked havoc on the neighbors trying to find out who made the call. He suspected it was the Preacher next door, but couldn't ever prove it. After the threats that had been put out by Daryl's father were well known, no further calls were made.

The beatings were bad when he was young, but they had become worse as Daryl got older. Daryl was strong, but small for his size. The lack of nutrition he had received his entire life had caught up with him. He would fight back for all he was worth, but Gene Dixon always managed to defeat him. His father shot down every accomplishment Daryl had achieved in his young life, dismissing them as a joke. Often followed by taunts of being called weak, girly, or a pussy. Daryl hated his father and he unfortunately would carry permanent scars from all of his father's "life lessons" to the grave with him. That was just the tip of the iceberg of the scars that Daryl would carry until his death.

Daryl pulled off his shirt and cut the light out in the room. He turned on the radio and listened to AC/DC blaring out of the distorted old speakers. He looked out of his broken bedroom window and could see a light on next door. He wondered what Trinity was doing right now. She was probably sitting at the table eating a warm meal and talking about the events of the day with her family. Daryl envied anyone who got to enjoy those luxuries in life. The only luxury Daryl ever enjoyed was solitude. And the only reason he enjoyed it was because it meant he was getting beaten, picked on, or worse.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he had swiped from Merle. He leaned back in his bed and lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply. As he lay there he began to think about the desperate mistake he almost made tonight. He hated his fucking life, and he was too chicken shit to just end it and be done. As he lay there and began to think about everything he had been through and was currently going through, tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes. Daryl Dixon was a broken man at seventeen years old and didn't know if it would ever get better.

Little did Daryl know that the girl next door was going through her own personal Hell. She envied Daryl and the freedoms that he had compared to her prison-like home life. Her mother controlled everything in her life, how she dressed, who she spoke too, how much time she read her Bible, even what she was allowed to eat. Trinity Page Murdoch was seventeen and had less freedom than some four-year-olds she knew. If she tried to rebel then there would punishment for being disrespectful. Hours forced on her knees in prayer for forgiveness, food withheld for days, being locked in her room, or the whippings on her bare back and legs.

Trinity wanted to tell her father what she was being put through, but he already had so much on him in his role as Pastor at the church. He had taken on the burden of each of his parishioners and she didn't want to put any more stress on him. She often worried about her father's health and blamed her mom for pushing him so much. Where her father was a good man and a loving Saint, Quinn Andrews Murdoch was the Spawn of Satan, all in the name of Jesus.

**So What do you think so far? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for me. **

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just and FYI-There are a lot of religious references in this chapter. This is definitely not a story about Daryl Dixon finding religion. It just happens to be the backdrop of the life of one of the main characters. I don't want to express my personal views one way or another and feel that what ever you believe or don't believe is strictly a personal choice. I just don't want to offend anyone.**

**Personal Jesus**

Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there  
Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer  
Take second best  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest  
You need to confess

I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver  
Reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith  
Your own personal Jesus

Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone  
Flesh and bone  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer

I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver  
Reach out and touch faith  
Your own personal Jesus  
Reach out and touch faith

The sun was just beginning to appear in the sky when Daryl heard an all too familiar sound. The clink of a bottle hitting a wall, stumbling feet and a string of profanities that would make the devil blush. He heard yelling, "where is that useless mother fucking pussy of a son of mine?"

Fuck, he was in for it now. As quickly and quietly as he could, he opened up his window and went out landing in the area between his and Trinity's house. He marveled at the difference in the two homes. His home had broken windows, peeling paint, missing shutters, and a blue tarp over the roof where a hole from a long ago storm ripped off a portion of the covering. Her home was immaculate. The grass was perfectly green and mowed. The house was pristine, the porch was warm and inviting with Ferns and rocking chairs, and all the windows were perfectly clean with lace curtains peaking through.

Daryl now found himself outside missing a shirt, barefoot, and no place to go. He leaned up against the house and pulled out a cigarette he still had in his pocket from the night before. He would wait for his father to pass out and then go in to retrieve his clothes and disappear for the day. As he took long drags off of the old Marlboro he had taken from Merle, he noticed the curtains moving in the Murdoch home. He looked up just enough to see Quinn Murdoch staring at him with venom in her eyes. He dropped his head so he wouldn't have to see the look she gave him. Quinn Murdoch looked at him like he was dirt under her shoes, and the hatred in her eyes was almost as scary as facing his drunk of a father.

Daryl sneaked back in his window after he stopped hearing his father banging around the house. He grabbed his shirt and shoes and headed back out the window to the woods. His Dad's disability check would be coming today, which meant as soon as the mail came, Gene would disappear to the bars for at least a day until he either was broke or got arrested.

Daryl headed deep into the woods to a spot he would often retreat too when things got too bad at the house. At the present moment Daryl was hungry and tired, but relieved that he had managed to escape his fathers drunken wrath. School would be starting back in a few days and Daryl was glad because it meant that he would at least get to eat breakfast and he would be out of the house during the day while his father would be there sleeping off the previous nights drunkenness.

Daryl spent a good part of the day in the woods. He had found a rock and attempted to kill a squirrel that he decided would be something to eat as soon as his dad got out of the house. Unfortunately, he wasn't skilled enough to kill it with just the rock. Daryl had always enjoyed hunting when he was lucky enough to borrow a rifle or a shotgun from one of Merle's friends. Daryl dreamed of the day that he could afford to buy himself a weapon. He had always wanted a Crossbow, they were quiet and efficient, and required you to have above average skills. Merle's friend Jim had taken Daryl out hunting once and let him try out his crossbow, and Daryl fell in love with it instantly. Unfortunately Daryl's circumstances presently couldn't even afford him a slingshot.

Around four in the afternoon Daryl finally emerged from the woods. He headed towards the house and was relieved to see his Father's truck was gone. He wouldn't need to worry about the evil bastard until at least tomorrow morning. He was starving and went through the fridge and cabinets and was able to find some stale bread and peanut butter. He toasted the bread and made a sandwich and then flopped down on the couch to eat.

Merle had disappeared at some point during the night, and Daryl had guessed he had gone to find another fix or get laid by some local tramp he had currently been messing with. Where as Daryl had been completely mortified about the situation he had grown up in and the reputation his family had engrained on the town, Merle actually seemed to embrace it. Merle Dixon didn't give a shit about what people thought of him, or any of the repercussions his actions would instill. People were just about as scared of Merle as they were of his father and Merle like it that way.

Daryl finally got up off the couch and decided to take a shower to get ready for the revival he would be attending later in the evening. He chuckled to himself about the fact that he was voluntarily going to church. Daryl didn't even know if he believed in God and he questioned how a loving God could allow Daryl to go through the circumstances he had already been through in his seventeen years? Maybe he could find some sort of answers about the whole dilemma tonight but that didn't really matter that much to him. He wasn't fooling himself into believing he would "see the light" and to be honest the only reason he was attending church was so he could get a hot meal and maybe talk to Trinity. He liked her even though he had only met her for a few moments, not in a romantic way, but he liked her all the same.

Daryl arrived at the "Pentecostal Holiness Church of the Living God" a few minutes early. Nervously he entered into the building and was immediately greeted by Trinity's father, Pastor Albert Murdoch. The man was kind and warm and had a friendly smile, very similar to the qualities that Trinity possessed. He reached out and extended his hand to Daryl "Good to see you again Daryl and I am really glad you could join us. Hope you will enjoy the service tonight and I hope you choose to join us all for dinner and fellowship afterwards."

Daryl nodded and quietly responded, "thanks" to the man.

In true Daryl Dixon style, Daryl sat on the very back row of the church, alone in the darkest corner he could find. He wanted to completely avoid any attention that might be placed on him. To say he was out of his comfort zone was an understatement. He tried to push away all the looks that he was getting from people in the Church. They were either shocked to see Daryl had actually attended the church, or shocked that he had somehow managed to escape from his abusive father for an evening.

Trinity spotted Daryl when he had entered into the sanctuary. She noticed that he had kept his head down and seated himself in the farthest corner he could find. She made her way over to him and extended her hand,

"Well Hello Daryl. You don't know how happy I am to see you here tonight. I really didn't think you would come, but I am glad you did. If you wait after the service, we can go over to the fellowship hall together and you can eat dinner with me." She said both telling and asking him at the same time.

He looked up at her and whispered out "Ok, I would like that." She could sense his awkwardness but she also sensed something else, could it be that he was actually seeking friendship? She began to realize that she had never seen Daryl with any friends. He was always alone, avoiding people at all costs. He was quiet, and she couldn't help but notice he had a broken quality to him that a seventeen-year-old boy shouldn't possess. She knew she had her own demons, but she at least had the love and support of her father and her brother Jonah, who was currently away at Seminary.

The service began with announcements and prayer requests. Daryl felt there was hypocrisy in several of the prayer requests because it seemed a lot of the people doing the requesting were either doing it to get sympathy for themselves, or sticking their noses in situations that they had no business being a part of. He also wondered how many of these people would actually take the time to pray for the requests being brought forth to them. He was sure no one had ever prayed for him and wondered if anyone had even been concerned enough about his situation to think about requesting a prayer.

The highlight of the service for Daryl had been when Trinity sang a powerful version of "Amazing Grace". It was one of about three hymns that Daryl had ever been familiar with. His mom used to listen to Elvis gospel albums when he was younger, and this was one of the songs he remembered. The Angst and emotion in her voice as she sang the hymn was powerful. As she sang she raised her hand up in typical Pentecostal fashion, as if she was trying to reach for the Lord himself and tears slid down her face. There was something about her face and the emotions she was displaying that told him it wasn't a love of the Lord she was feeling, he could see misery and hurt on her sweet face. He suddenly realized that there was more to Trinity Murdoch than his initial first impression.

The Evangelist made his way to the pulpit and Daryl couldn't believe who it was. It was none other than Ezra Jacob Andrews, famous television evangelist and preacher of hell fire and brimstone. The man would preach with a Fury that would make the most innocent of individuals feel like dirty sinners. To be honest, Daryl had never been impressed with the preacher or his messages and had been subjected to him several times because Merle used to watch the man on TV pointing out what a fraud the Man of God was.

Andrews whipped the congregation into a fury and the service busted wide open. People were falling out in the aisles, speaking in tongues, and making a mass exodus up to the altar. Daryl had to commend the man's showmanship, but to him, that was all it was. There was a lack of sincerity in the message he delivered, but plenty of drama and "buzz" words that would garner strong reactions from the church members. He watched Trinity as she sat up in the pulpit with her parents. Albert would nod in agreement occasionally, but that was about all the reaction the man could muster. Trinity had very little emotion on her face, and Trinity's mom Quinn looked like she was hanging on every word the man said. It was a strange combination of reactions that left Daryl with more questions than answers.

The service began to wind down with Trinity leading the congregation in a closing hymn. Daryl was impressed at how well the girl could sing. She had a talent that was miles above anyone else he had heard sing before. It made him question why she was singing here in this little church and not out in Nashville somewhere trying to market her talent into something she could turn into a paying career.

As things were coming to an end, an older woman known as Eliza Devonshire approached Daryl. She was known to be the town gossip and made it a point to be involved in a little bit of everyone's business. Daryl's breath hitched as he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Daryl Dixon, the Lord has revealed to me that I need to lay hands on you and pray for your lost soul." He gasped as she reached out for him. Before he knew it, she had placed both her hands on his shoulders and began to pray loudly, alerting others in the vicinity and apparently giving them sort of non-verbal signal to join her. The next thing he knew there were no less than five individuals laying hands all over his body and praying in some sort of gibberish he believed to be them speaking in tongues.

Trinity witnessed what was going on with Daryl and she saw a panic over take his face and body. Knowing a little something about the type of abuse he went through at the hands of his father, she suspected he was about to have a panic attack. She needed to get over there and diffuse the situation before something bad happened. She jumped down off the stage and began to make her way towards Daryl, not catching the look on her mother's face as she saw her daughter headed towards the young man.

A shortness of breath began to overtake Daryl and he began to feel dizzy. Before he knew what was happening the voices were becoming muffled and darkness began to overtake him. Trinity made it to him just as he passed out from being overwhelmed by the zealous crowd. She kindly asked them all to step back and then gently shook him to get him to come back around.

His face was flushed and he was breathing rapidly, but his eyes slowly began to open as Trinity began to say his name in a soothing tone. "Daryl can you hear me? I've asked everyone to leave and it's just me here with you right now. Can you get up and go with me, we need to get you out of here." She said.

He nodded and got up as she took his hand and led him out of the sanctuary. She wondered how long it had been since he had eaten or had a decent night's sleep. His facial features were too worn for someone his age and he looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She decided at that point that she was going to make an effort to get to know Daryl Dixon. He looked like he needed a friend in his life, and she wanted to be that friend for him.

They entered into the fellowship hall where some of the ladies were making the last minute preparations of the dinner. Trinity took Daryl and brought him to one of the Sunday school rooms that were off to the side of the main dining area. "Why don't you sit in here so you can have some privacy. Just how long has it been since you have had anything decent to eat Daryl?" She inquired,

Embarrassed, he quietly responded, "A while. I'm sorry to be a bother."

"Oh Daryl, your no bother at all. Just stay here for a few minutes and I will be back. No one will come in here and try to bother you while I go and fix you a plate." She said with a true sincerity in her voice.

A few minutes later she returned with a plate piled high with steaming hot food. Daryl's eyes grew wide as he saw the feast laid before him. She handed him a fork and napkin and said she would be right back. She then returned with a large glass of sweet tea for him to drink with his meal.

"Thank you Trinity. I don't know if anyone has ever been this nice to me before" he said.

"It is no problem at all Daryl. I'm sorry you got tag teamed tonight by Eliza and her crew. They are just a bunch of old busy bodies who like to make dramatic demonstrations of their faith. Unfortunately, if you were in the desert dying of thirst and there was only one bottle of water, she would let you die before she would share with you. But pretend you didn't hear me say that." She joked.

He liked her. She was easy to talk to, and had an honesty to her that very few people seemed to possess. He thought she was cute too, not a striking beauty, but cute with a naturalness to her. He asked her a question, "So I can't believe that a church as small as this one managed to get TV Evangelist Ezra Andrews here to preach a revival. How did your father manage that? I always thought Andrews had a tendency to follow the money trail."

"Oh trust me, he definitely follows the almighty dollar, but he also happens to be my Grandfather." She said, causing Daryl's mouth to drop open.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. Please throw me a review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the third chapter up later tonight or possibly in the morning. **

**Once again, Review Review Review, it helps to keep me on point and I love to know what other's think or would like to see the story go. **

**Thanks **

**Missy **

**XXOO**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Warning-Physical abuse mentioned in this Chapter*****

**You've got a Friend**

When you're down and troubled  
and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights.

You just call out my name,  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
all you have to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.

If the sky above you  
should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
and soon I will be knocking upon your door.

You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
all you got to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them.  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them.

You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Oh babe, don't you know that,  
Winter spring summer or fall,  
Hey now, all you've got to do is call.  
Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.

You've got a friend.

Daryl and Trinity stayed in the quiet Sunday school room talking for an hour. Daryl had never been much of a talker in the past, but Trinity made it easy for him. She would ask him questions, and he would answer and vice versa. Daryl asked her a question she dreaded was coming since they started talking, "How come you never spoke with me before the other night?"

"Truthfully? Because your Dad scares me to death, and my mom had threatened me within an inch of my life if I ever associated with you or your family." She said.

"What made you change your mind?" He replied.

"I honestly can't say, except for the fact that it isn't right to pretend to be a Christian, and then try to make it a selective group of who can and can't be members. How is it right the exclude someone because they don't meet the profile of perfection?" She asked.

"I saw your mom looking at me this morning, and I don't think she likes me very much." He told her.

"Don't feel bad, she doesn't like too many people, unless she can benefit from them. She's just like her dad." Trinity said in a matter of fact tone.

"I couldn't help but notice that you don't look at him like someone would look at their Grandfather, you look at him like he's a monster." Daryl inquired.

Trinity sighed not knowing how to answer the question that Daryl just posed to her. She finally spoke meekly, "Some things are just better left unsaid Daryl. I think we both know he isn't anything like the person he portrays. He hates my father, and he has a control over my mother that isn't normal. And I look at him like he is a monster because he is."

Daryl simply nodded to let her know he understood, than simply said, "I would rather deal with a monster like my dad, who everyone knows is evil, than one who portrays himself as a saint, and in reality is a bigger monster than anyone could imagine. I'm sorry you have to deal with that Trinity."

Trinity's eyes teared up, but she took a deep breath and composed herself, "Thanks Daryl. Just so you know, I have never expressed my opinion about Ezra to anyone, so if you could keep it between us, I would appreciate it. There would be hell to pay for me if anyone knew what I thought."

Daryl just smiled, "Consider it locked in a vault. Your secret is safe with me."

Trinity looked at him and noticed how handsome he looked when his features were softened, " You know Daryl, I had always been a bit scared of you, but talking to you like this I realize I just misunderstood you. I think we both know you don't have it easy at home, and if you ever need a friend to talk to, I will be there for you. We both could use a friend and I hope you will consider it."

Daryl's stomach did a flip as she made that statement. To be honest, Daryl had never really had a friend. Anyone he had ever attempted to have a friendship with was either too scared of his dad, or had parents that wouldn't allow the person to be near Daryl because of his dad. He had lived a lonely existence with the exception of the few times that Merle would let him tag along on a hunting or camping trip.

"Trinity, I would like that, but I don't know how your parents would take it." He said.

"Parent singular Daryl. Daddy wouldn't mind a bit, my mom on the other hand, not so much. But don't you worry about that, I just wish I had made an attempt sooner to get to know you. We have lived next door to each other for fourteen years, and I have never really spoken to you, and it makes me feel bad that I never tried." She said sincerely.

"So how does this work? You and I both know that I won't be welcome in your house, and it isn't safe for you to come over to mine?" He asked.

"We will figure something out. Plus there is always school. And to be quite honest with you Daryl, I will be eighteen in June, and as soon as that happens, I am out of my parent's house. I have a place that I can go, and if you want, you could go with me." She said.

"Um Trinity, Don't you think that is a little fast? You don't know me I could be dangerous for all you know. You really shouldn't be so trusting." He said

"Daryl, I know "things" about you. I also know you don't deserve the situation you are living in, and too many people in our neighborhood and town have turned a blind eye to what goes on at your house. I'm going to be the first person to step up and offer you a way out but it just will be a few months. If we can get through this school year, we both might have a shot of happiness."

"I am having a hard time processing this right now Trinity. Don't take it wrong, but no one had ever really said anything like that to me, or actually given a damn. I always suspected people just saw me as a throw away kid that wouldn't ever be anything in life." He told her.

"So it's settled Daryl, we're buddies now!" She joked.

Trinity packed up several containers of leftovers and put them in a bag for Daryl to take home. He didn't really know how to react to the kindness she offered him, so he simply said "thank you" for what she had done. Her father insisted on driving Daryl home instead of letting him walk. Quinn huffed in disappointment, but Albert ignored his wife's actions.

When Daryl got home he went to fridge and loaded it up with the leftovers, but not before fixing himself one more plate. He couldn't remember the last time he went to bed with his belly full. Daryl was glad he chose to go tonight, he actually had a friend, someone who knew just how bad things were for him, and understood. Trinity had alluded to a few things as well regarding her mom and grandfather. She hadn't gone into any detail about what had happened, but Daryl assumed she would tell him eventually. If she was gonna offer to be a friend to him, then he would certainly return the favor.

When Daryl awoke the next morning, he was actually in a good mood. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a cigarette and kicked back onto his bed and turned on the radio and began to relax. How long had it been since he had felt this way? He really wasn't sure he ever felt this good before. Of course, like everything else in his life, the feeling didn't last very long.

"Baby brother, get your ass out here right now." He heard Merle beckon.

Daryl finished his cigarette and got out of bed to meet Merle in the kitchen. Merle had found the food in the refrigerator and had fixed himself a heaping plate. "Hey Merle, Don't eat it all up, it's mine" He said.

"Nope, it's ours. You can't let your brother starve" Merle replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't let me starve, oh yeah, that's right, you already do." Daryl said with bitterness in his voice.

"What, one night with Jesus and you turn into a bitch. You best watch your mouth Darling before I beat the shit out of you." Merle threatened.

Daryl didn't say anything, so Merle continued on, "So did you and the little princess next door get to bumping uglies?"

"Merle, she ain't like that at all. Don't say that about her." Daryl responded heatedly.

"What, you got feelings for her. Boy, don't let her get inside your head, women are good for only one thing. You start feeling things for 'em and the next thing you know you are tied down for the rest of your life. Nothing will ever be your own. Don't let it happen, We're Dixon boys, and we don't let bitches rule our life." Merle threatened.

Daryl just scoffed at his brother's ridiculous statements. Besides, Daryl was just friends with Trinity. Nothing more than that even though she did offer to help him get out of the hellhole of a town, but he doubted very seriously that she really could do anything about his circumstances.

His conversation with Merle was abruptly interrupted when Gene burst through the door drunker than hell and with anger in his eyes. "Well if ain't my two good for nothing sons having a bonding moment. Ain't that sweet you fucking pussies."

Daryl shivered knowing there wasn't any window near by that he could slip out of. It took Gene all of three seconds to notice all the food and containers on the table, "What the fuck is this? We don't take charity handouts…which one of you bastards brought this here?"

Daryl spoke, "I did. I took home some leftovers from Church last night. Thought we could use the food since there isn't a God Damn thing to eat in this house."

"What the fuck did you just say to me boy? You think you can come into this house and disrespect me like that? If I find out you were at church with those Jesus freaks from next door you are going to wish you were dead boy." Gene threatened.

Daryl snapped at his father's comments, "You know what you sorry piece of shit, I was at their church last night, and it was the first time in a long while that I actually felt good about something…" Smack! Gene's fist came across Daryl's face before he could respond.

Gene then jumped on his son and began beating the hell out of him. Daryl threw his hands up to protect his face, but it was pointless. Merle tried to diffuse the situation, "Pa, he is just trying to get himself a piece of ass from the little girl next door, it won't nothing more than that."

But Daryl wouldn't let Merle trivialize Trinity like that "Your full of shit Merle. She's my friend, not like one of your whores."

As Gene continued to beat mercilessly on his youngest son, Merle gave Daryl a look that said he was just trying to help. But Daryl was now at a point that he couldn't respond. Each punch his father threw was becoming more violent and painful.

"Boy, you want to go hang out with those zealots and raise your hand to Jesus? I will make sure you ain't raising nothing to that sorry Piece of Shit, the Good Lord don't want nothing to do with us Dixon's" Gene said with venom in his voice.

Daryl was suddenly overwhelmed with an agonizing burning pain in his arm, as a sickening snap seemed to radiate across the room. Daryl wasn't sure exactly what happened at first, but the disturbed look on Merle's face told him it wasn't good. Daryl took a good look at his left arm and realized it was now bent between his elbow and shoulder. It wasn't just a fracture but his father had broken his arm severely.

Daryl began to writhe in pain and embarrassment as his father got up off of him and gave him a final kick in the ribs for good measure. "Boy, you don't fuck with me EVER again. And if I catch you with any of those people again, you are gonna wish you were dead." He said as spit on his son.

Merle took one look at Daryl and knew he needed medical attention. His arm was bent at an angle that wasn't natural, and the boy was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Daryl ain't you learned yet to keep your fucking mouth shut" Merle spoke, Not exactly knowing how to react.

"Help me the fuck up" Daryl moaned, trying to control the pain his body was going through.

Merle went over to help his brother get up off the floor. Daryl winced as he did his best to stand up straight, the pain almost making him black out. He pushed it down and made his way to the front door and outside.

Trinity was working out in her mom's flowerbed when she saw the battered Daryl stumble out the front door, with Merle coming out the front door after him. Trinity dropped everything and ran over to Daryl's side to assess what had happened to him. She saw he was covered in blood and his arm was obviously broken.

She looked at Merle, "What happened?"

Merle didn't say a word, but he didn't have too. His lack of response let her know exactly what had happened. His father had done this too him.

"We need to get him to the hospital now." She didn't allow Merle to even question her decision.

Daryl spoke, gasping in pain, "No hospitals, please"

Merle finally looked at both of them, "Sorry Daryl, you gotta get that arm fixed. We'll tell them you wrecked on a motorcycle."

Trinity looked at Merle like he was speaking a foreign language. "Why don't we just tell them the truth? Your father deserves to be locked up for this."

"You just don't get it do you girly? Daryl ain't eighteen yet, if they find out Gene did this, then they aren't going to let him come back and they will stick him in a home somewhere away from here. I ain't gonna let them take my baby brother. Just go with me on this and I will make sure Gene doesn't do this to him again."

Reluctantly Trinity agreed. "Let's get him to the truck and take him now." She said.

She ran next door quickly and told her father what happened. Her mother began to protest but Albert reluctantly gave her permission to make sure that Daryl was OK. "I have to go by the church to handle a few things, but call me when you know something. I'm real proud of you Trinity for trying to be a friend to him."

Quinn spoke, "Are you kidding me Albert? He's probably on drugs like his brother, and you are letting her go without a chaperone with the both of them to the hospital."

Albert looked directly at Quinn, "Are you volunteering to go with them then Quinn? I have a business meeting with the deacons and I have to go, so does this mean you are stepping up?"

Quinn was silent and just shook her head, "Albert this is just another one of the many mistakes you have made. I'm tired of having to clean up your messes. I really think my father was right about you and I often wonder why I didn't listen to him."

Albert ignored his wife's comments. "Trinity call me if you need me. I will come by and check on you guys after the meeting."

Trinity was proud of her father for standing up to Quinn. She had noticed a shift in her parent's relationship in the past few months. She wasn't sure what had happened to cause the change, but she was relieved that her father didn't seem to allow her mom to continue to walk all over him anymore.

Trinity rushed over to Merle's truck and jumped in. She opted to sit in the middle so that Daryl could support himself against the door. "OK Merle, we will go along with the wrecked Motorcycle story, but you have to promise me that you won't let this happen to him again. You're bigger than Daryl and you could protect him from your dad better than you do."

Merle nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let him down. You don't have any idea how fucked up things are at our house. But you need to keep your nose out of it. Daryl is better off without people nosing around, it will only make our Pa angrier."

Trinity didn't respond. She simply took Daryl's hand in hers and whispered in his ear so Merle couldn't hear her. "I told you I would be your friend Daryl, so you just tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it for you. OK."

Daryl didn't say anything as he just squeezed her hand and sighed. His pain was becoming worse as they got closer to the hospital. In his seventeen years he had only been to the hospital twice, both times when his mother was still alive. If it hadn't been for the arm injury, he would have refused to go, but he knew that he couldn't fix this one himself and he didn't want to risk being permanently disfigured by the injury healing incorrectly.

They arrived at the Emergency room and Daryl was taken back immediately. They allowed Trinity and Merle to go back with him after Merle lied and said Trinity was his sister. The nurse looked at them suspiciously when Merle told them that Daryl had a motorcycle accident. She looked at the name on the chart, and then looked at Merle, "Dixon, as in Gene Dixon?"

"Yeah, what of it bitch? What's that got to do with my brother here?" He challenged her question.

"Nothing, sorry I asked." She replied.

They had taken Daryl for X-rays and then were waiting for the Doctor to come in and discuss Daryl's injuries with them. Trinity sat quietly beside Daryl, who was now quite groggy from the dose of pain meds that they had administered to him.

Merle got up, "I'm gonna grab a coffee, you need anything?" he addressed Trinity.

"No, I'm good but thanks for offering." She said.

When Merle left Trinity moved closer over to Daryl. "Hey Daryl, how are you doing?"

Through slurred words he responded, "better now. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I'm just a burden on you."

"No you're not Daryl. If you were I wouldn't be here." She answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Daryl said.

"Sure anything." She replied.

"When you said last night you had a place you could go when you turn eighteen, and that I could go with you, were you serious?" He asked.

She looked him directly in the eyes, with all the seriousness she could muster. "Yes Daryl. We both need to get out of this place. And if you are willing to go with me, I'm willing to take you. We can support each other as friends. But we can talk about it more once we get you out of here."

**Please leave me a review on this Chapter. This story will still remain pretty dark through the early chapters, but as the title mentions, things will get better for Trinity and Daryl as time goes on. **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for me, and I will take all advice and suggestions. This story is for you guys, so I want you to like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS*****

**Broken-Lifehouse**

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts

I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain is the healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you will throw my way

And I'm hangin' on to the words you say

You said that I will, will be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain, there is healing

In your name, I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you

Merle returned with his coffee about the same time that Trinity's father showed up to check on Daryl. Trinity smiled as her dad entered the room. He turned to Merle, "Have you heard anything from the Doctor yet Merle?"

"No, they took him down for x-rays, doped him up, and now we are waiting." Merle answered surprising himself by not using profanity in front of the preacher.

"Can we talk outside?" Albert asked the older brother.

"Sure." Merle said.

"Do you care to tell me what happened?" The preacher asked directly.

"Look preacher man, I appreciate your concern, but you ain't no fool. You know what my Pa is like. He was pissed Daryl went to your church last night. Pa has always suspected it was you who called social services on us years ago, and he lost his shit when he found out Daryl was with y'all last night. You know if you start butting into this it ain't gonna turn out well for anyone, especially for Daryl." Merle said giving up on holding back on the swearing.

"First of all Merle, it wasn't me who called Social Services all those years ago. You could take your pick of anyone in the neighborhood for that one, it's not like Gene ever tried to conceal the fact that he was beating the child and God knows what else was going on. Second of all, my daughter has expressed to me the desire to befriend Daryl, and I don't have a problem with that, as long as I know she isn't going to be in danger." Albert Said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. Daryl don't need a princess messing with his head. He has only spent one night hanging around with y'all and look where it has gotten him. I'd say y'all are more of a risk to him then he is to you at the present time." Merle said bitingly.

"Let me handle Trinity, and you handle Gene. I don't think it is bad for either of them to be friends, I actually think they can help each other. Trinity's mom has kept her too sheltered, and it's time for Trinity to get out and begin to know who she is, I think Daryl can help her with that." Albert confessed to Merle.

"That's a mighty tall order preacher man. Daryl can barely take care of himself, he don't need to be taking on her problems too." Merle responded.

"Let them decide what they want to do. Just promise me that you will protect your brother better than you have. Merle, I know about your extra curricular activities, and it's not my business, but if anything happens to my daughter because of it, then there will be hell to pay. I'm a man of God, but I am a man first." Albert said, surprising Merle with the last comment.

"Well thanks for making that clear. Now let's go wait for the Doc to come in and tell us how my baby brother is." Merle said, cutting the tension in the conversation.

It was another thirty minutes before the doctor returned. He had a hospital administrator with him when he came into the room. "I understand that Mr. Dixon is underage, so we are going to have to address his legal guardian concerning his course of treatment. I'm Doctor Michael Levitt and this is Ms. Velma Allred, Director of Patient services.

Albert noticed a slight look of panic on Merle's face. There was no way that Gene Dixon would come to the hospital to approve medical treatment for his son. So Albert decided to intervene. As a pastor at one of the larger local churches, he was well known and respected at the hospital so he decided to take advantage of his notoriety.

"Dr. Levitt and Ms. Allred, I know in certain extreme cases, it is allowed for someone such as a Minister to step in as a proxy when a parent or guardian is currently incapacitated. Unfortunately, Daryl's father is indeed incapacitated for the time being. I will sign the documentation taking on the role of Guardian Ad Litem for Mr. Dixon's care. I will also take on all financial liability as well. We just want him to receive the proper treatment."

Ms. Allred looked surprised at the Preachers statement, "Are you sure Pastor Murdoch, his medical bills could be quite extensive."

Merle shook his head in disgust, especially noticing that Daryl caught on the way that she delivered the question. Basically she was questioning if someone like Daryl was worth the trouble.

Without missing a beat, Albert responded back, "I am very aware at how much hospital care costs these days, but I have been very blessed and have a good sum of money put aside for just such types of emergencies, so let's just get him treated properly."

The Dr. nodded and then delivered his diagnosis, "Well I think it is fairly obvious that Daryl has a compound fracture in his arm. We are going to have to surgically repair it so that it will heal properly. He also has a level two concussion, several contusions, and two broken ribs. We understand that he was injured in a motorcycle accident, yet his injuries are more consistent with a physical altercation than an accident. Is there anything anyone would like to tell us?"

Albert now found himself in a predicament. He didn't want to lie and hurt his reputation, but he knew that if they told him that it was Daryl's father that did this to him, then Daryl would get caught up in a social services case. He wasn't sure how to respond when Daryl finally spoke up, "I got jumped by someone I owed a debt too, I didn't have time to defend myself, so here I am."

"So I suppose you know who this person is?" Ms. Allred inquired.

Merle finally lost his patience, "Hey are y'all gonna call the fucking cops or something? If not, can we get my baby brother fixed up so we can take him home?"

Dr. Levitt spoke, "He won't be leaving here for at least two days. We will schedule surgery in the morning and continue to monitor him for his concussion overnight. My understanding is that school starts back Tuesday and if Daryl follows all of our protocols, then he should be able to return on schedule. I apologize for the leading questions, we are just trying to make sure that there aren't any home issues that other agencies need to be aware of."

After the Dr. and Ms. Allred left everyone sat quietly in the room. Trinity then spoke, "Dad, why don't you and Merle go home and I will stay up here with Daryl. I don't have anything to do today and I'm sure Daryl could use the company."

Trinity's suggestion was music to Merle's ears. He hated hospitals, and he was really in need of a fix. He responded immediately to her suggestion, "Tell y'all what, I will come up later this evening and bring Daryl some clothes and then I can take Trinity home if that is all right with you preacher man?"

Albert responded, "Trinity, is this agreeable with you? Just say the word if you want to do something different."

"No, I'm fine with it. I can keep Daryl Company and if he needs anything, I can help him out. Just don't tell mom there is a TV in his room. She will come up here herself and drag me home if she finds out I was exposed to the evils of television." Trinity said joking, but not really joking. Quinn thought television was "of the devil" which is ironic considering how Ezra made his living.

After everyone left, Trinity spoke to Daryl, "Hey how are you doing Daryl."

"I'm fine. These pain killers are kicking my ass." He said.

"Are you sure? You seem quiet." She inquired.

"Look, this all sucks. My arm hurts like fuck, I feel guilty as hell for dragging you and your father into our family mess, and I'm scared as hell what is going to happen when I get out of here. My father is going to lose his shit knowing I'm in the hospital. Not because of the fact that I'm hurt, but because I didn't 'take it like a man'. You have no idea how evil he is. He hates me and no matter what I do or say, he just continues to do shit like this to me."

"Daryl I'm sorry about this. I really am, and I am sure you don't want any pity from me, so I am not giving you pity, I am sympathizing with you though." Trinity told him.

"Something about you has been on my mind Trinity, why are you in such a hurry to get away? Your dad seems like a decent man."

"My dad is a wonderful man. He isn't the issue. It's my mother because she is a controlling nut job. I'm seventeen years old and I have never been on a date, cut my hair, worn makeup or picked out my own clothes. Does that seem normal to you Daryl?"

Daryl was surprised that Trinity opened up to him like that. "So why don't you just do what you want, I'm sure your dad will back you."

"It's because of the Church we belong too, those are the "rules" that hey follow. It's horrible how controlling they are." Trinity told him.

"You really have never cut your hair? Is that why you always have it pinned up?" Daryl asked.

Trinity laughed, "After everything I just told you, you are most interested in the fact I have never cut my hair?"

"Seems silly, I know, but I am curious to see how long it is." He told her.

She removed the clip and pins and then shook out her long locks. She pulled out a brush from her purse and brushed it out so he could see it. He was surprised when her hair was almost down to her knees. It cascaded around her face, shoulders, and down her back. Daryl would never admit it, but when he saw her like that it took his breath away. It changed her appearance from that of a young girl to an almost angelic appearance.

"I like it Trinity. You should wear it like that more often." He told her.

"It's a lot of work, and to be honest I would wear it down if I was allowed. But that little glimpse I just gave you was my church's equivalent of foreplay. There are many that believe that a woman's hair is her Glory and should only be shared with her husband."

Her boldness in choice of words surprised Daryl. "I don't mean no harm, but your church has some strange views on things."

"Another reason I have to get out of here Daryl. Please don't say anything to anyone, but I don't even know what I really believe in to be honest. When I sing, I feel close to the Lord, but when I look around and see the things that so called Christians do, and the way that you have been treated all your life, It really makes me wonder if there is a true and just God. I know you have had to question it yourself."

"Trinity, I have so many things going through my head right now your head would spin. I am so sick of being a punch line to everyone's joke. My entire life I have been looked at with utter disgust, just because of who my family is, and I'm not like them. When my mom was still alive, she used to tell me I was different than the rest of them. I am capable of feeling guilt, and I don't think my Dad or Merle have ever known what that was like." As Daryl spilled his guts to Trinity, tears began to slide down his cheek.

Trinity reached out and wiped his tears off of his face, Daryl not even caring that she was seeing him at a weak moment. "Daryl, people are going to see us however they want to see us, only those who truly know us can judge what type of people we are, and the person who's judgement matters the most is ourselves. If we can't accept who we are, then no one will ever be able to accept us."

"What you are saying makes sense, but Trinity, I hate myself, I hate my life, I hate everything right now. Even spending time here with you I keep questioning why someone as sweet as you would give up one the last free days before school to spend time with me in the hospital." Daryl told her sincerely.

"I told you last night I wanted to be friends, and this is what friends do for each other. Like it or not, you are stuck with me. I don't have many friends Daryl, so I hope you forgive me if I mess up."

"So far you are doing a good job. I just have to get out of this hellhole town and away somewhere where the Dixon name isn't associated with White Trash." Daryl admitted.

"Nine months Daryl. That is how long we have before we can leave. I will be eighteen right after graduation. My father knows my intentions, but we haven't said anything to my mother, because she will find a way to sabotage my freedom."

"How did your brother get to leave?" Daryl asked.

"She could never control him. I think she looked forward to the day he turned eighteen just so his "defiance" would no longer embarrass her. He is at Seminary, learning to be a Youth Pastor. To be honest, I don't even know if that is what he truly wants to do, but he is doing it more for my father and grandfather than himself. Ezra can be VERY manipulative if he wants to be."

"I'm sorry that you and your brother had to go through things with your mom. It seems your mom and my dad should get together. They are complete opposites, but yet they are the same." Daryl joked.

Daryl and Trinity continued talking for hours. When she noticed that his pain levels were increasing, she called for the nurse. He was touched by her concern for him and overwhelmed at her lack of judgement of him, his family, or his lifestyle.

Merle showed back up around Seven that evening to check on Daryl. "Here, I brought you some relatively clean clothes. How ya doing baby brother?"

"Peachy." Daryl responded. "Where's the old man?"

"Out on some bender with a waitress from the bar. He doesn't even know you aren't home. Drunken bastard probably doesn't even remember what happened this morning. What time is your surgery in the morning?" Merle inquired.

"They said they were taking me back around seven. They said I couldn't have any food or water after midnight. I'm kinda nervous about it." Daryl admitted.

"No need boy, the only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon. You'll be fine. I will be here in the morning before you go into surgery." Merle told him.

Daryl nodded. At least Merle tried to be decent to him. Merle was really all Daryl had. Any bit of joy that Daryl had experienced in life after his mother's death was because of Merle. There had been plenty of moments of embarrassment and pain as well, but there were a few good times thrown in.

Trinity spoke up, "Merle, I will meet you at the truck OK, I just want to have a quick prayer with Daryl, unless you would like to join in."

Merle threw his hands up in mock protest, "See ya at the car, and see you in the morning Daryl."

When Merle left Trinity turned to Daryl. "If you want me to pray with you, I can, but that isn't really why I wanted him to leave. I'm sure you are nervous about the surgery tomorrow, it's only normal. But I wanted you to know that I will be here for you tomorrow. Don't worry about anything. And one more thing, when we go back to school on Tuesday, can we hang out together? I never really had anyone to hang out with before. If you do hang out with me, it will mean you will be teased mercilessly for it though. I'm the 'virginal Jesus Freak' in Holly Hobby clothes."

"Trinity you don't even need to ask. As long as you can tolerate hanging out with the 'White Trash Dixon' I ain't go no problems hanging with the Jesus freak." He told her reassuringly.

"Good, I will see you in the morning then. Get some rest, and for God's sake if you start to hurt, call the nurse. And here, this is my number, you can call me if you need anything or can think of anything that you want me to bring you. I think we might have some extra clothes that my brother left that I can bring you. It's not charity, just hate to see them go to waste."

"I don't know how to thank you Trinity. No one has ever been this nice to me and I don't know how to react." He said honestly.

Trinity leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You just did thank me Daryl. More than you know."

When Daryl was alone he was left to think about all of the events of the past two days. His life was completely fucked up. His father snapped his arm like a twig and can't even remember doing it, Merle had to leave so he could go get his fix, and Trinity's father had to step out on a limb and take responsibility for him. Why couldn't he have a normal day for once in his life? He touched his cheek where Trinity had placed the sweet kiss. It was the first time someone other than his mother had showed him any type of affection, and it felt strange and lonely.

Daryl missed his mother more than anything in his life. She had died in a house fire seven years prior and the hole in his heart that she left never healed. All he had to remember her were a few photographs that he had to keep hidden so his father wouldn't destroy them. Gwendolyn Dixon died when she fell asleep smoking in bed. There had been a lot of speculation about what had really happened, but Daryl chose to accept that it was an accident. Some thought his father may have had a hand in her death, but to be honest, Daryl's father seemed to slide out of control after his mother's death. The only other option would have been that she had killed herself, but Daryl refused to accept the idea that she would willingly leave him behind.

He hated this lonely life he lived, and now he seemed to have a genuine friend in Trinity. It didn't seem fair that a girl like her would choose him for a friend, but he wasn't going to question the one thing that had managed to make him happy for the first time in many years.

**Hello my lovely readers. I decided since this is such a new story I would post a second chapter today to give you more to read. I hope you enjoy this.**

**PLEASE...Leave me a review. I think others look at the reviews to see if a story is worth reading...Plus if you like it or hate it let me know. We are just getting started on this story, there will be some dark themes, and some happy themes, so just give it a chance.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, and for all of those who have left reviews, I adore you. I try to respond to each one!**

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**We will be meeting some familiar characters in this chapter...**

**You and Me-Lifehouse**

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

Daryl didn't sleep well the night before. The anxiety of his surgery and being in a strange environment didn't allow him to relax enough to fall into a deep sleep. Even with the pain meds he still struggled to find sleep. He looked at the clock in the room and it said Six AM. They would be coming to get him in an hour to fix his arm. He knew Merle and Trinity would be arriving sometime soon to be with him before the doctors arrived to take him back.

He kept watching the clock, six-thirty, six-forty five. Daryl could feel his anxiety overtake him and began having a panic attack. Six-fifty and his door opened up, and Trinity and Albert entered. "Where's Merle?" Daryl asked.

Trinity shook her head, "He didn't come home last night Daryl. I'm sorry I am here late, but I had to catch a ride with Daddy."

Disappointment and sadness overtook Daryl's face. Why couldn't Merle be reliable just once in his whole life? Daryl needed his brother today. Trinity could see the hurt in his expression.

"I'm sorry Daryl. I guess you are just stuck with Daddy and me this morning. We will be here as soon as you are released to recovery."

Albert spoke, "Daryl I had prayer for you last night with some of the deacons, and you have been on my mind all morning. I have to go sign some documents, so if I don't return before you get taken to surgery, just know we will be here for you every step of the way."

Daryl nodded shyly, not comfortable with the attention from the Pastor, "thanks sir." Was all he could muster for a response.

Trinity bounded across the room and sat up on his bed with him. She took his hand in hers and patted it with the other hand. "Don't be nervous. The whole surgery will seem like a blink of the eye for you. I plan on taking advantage of all the free coffee I can drink in the waiting room." She told him.

"Now don't go getting wired on coffee. I won't be able to keep up with you when I come back to my room. You will be chattering ninety to nothing if you are hopped up on coffee." He told her.

"I promise to keep it to a manageable level Daryl." She said.

A nurse came into the room and gave Daryl a sedative in an IV drip. Daryl was less than happy when the stuck the IV in his hand, but he didn't complain. Trinity teased him, "Not a fan of needles are you?" She would have been mortified to know he almost let Merle talk him into shooting up heroin just a few nights earlier. She had saved him from that, and he prayed she would never find out.

Daryl started to fade as the sedative kicked in, he was speaking, but it was more like mumbling. "Please be here for me Trinity, I ain't got no one else."

She squeezed his hand that she was still holding and felt him squeeze back. "I'm not going anywhere Daryl. This ugly face will be the first one you see when you wake up." She said.

He mumbled one last sentence before he succumbed to the meds, "You have the face of an angel and I can't wait to see it again."

She smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. The orderlies came in and wheeled him down to surgery. She then headed down to the waiting room to await the results of his surgery. Her father joined her and asked her to pray with him for Daryl's healing. She did obligingly, but only Daryl knew her true doubts. It wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss with anyone in her family, maybe with the exception of her brother Jonah.

As they were waiting for Daryl to come out of surgery, Trinity asked her dad a question, "Dad, do you think I could get my driver's license? Mom never wanted me to learn to drive, and I think you know why, but I hate being dependent on others to take me places. If I had my license I would have been able to come up here by myself today. And since I am moving out to go to school in the summer, I'm going to have to get it sooner than later."

"Trinity, I think it is a good idea. We both know your mom is struggling to cut the strings from you. She can be…. Difficult…but I don't see why we can't go sometime next week and let you sit for your exam. I actually know someone who has a vehicle that would be perfect for you at a good price. Just let me talk to your mom and break the news."

"Thanks daddy. I promise not to abuse the privilege, I just want some freedom." She told him.

"Does this have anything to do with your friendship with Daryl?" He asked.

She thought about her response. In a way it did, if she had her license they could get away from his house so he could do fun things without the fear of his father coming down on him, but she would also have more freedom to do things she wanted to do. Like buy some better clothes, visit her brother, and make preparations for her departure after graduation.

"It does have a little to do with it dad, but it also will help me with participation in school and being able to just be somewhat normal. Being a preacher's daughter and the Granddaughter of Ezra Andrews has its drawbacks." She told him.

"I understand Trinity, I really do. This hasn't been an easy life for you." He acknowledged.

Daryl was in surgery for four hours. Dr. Levitt explained that there had been evidence of two other untreated fractures and that they ended up re-breaking his lower arm as well to re-set it. Daryl now had screws and pins in his arm and would probably need three months to recover. Trinity's heart sank when she found out that he had suffered in silence at least two other times in his life. Apparently this break was bad enough that even Merle couldn't ignore it. The Doctor then told them that they would be bringing Daryl back to his room shortly and that he would be released under strict Doctor's orders the next day.

Albert then turned to Trinity, "Honey, I have some church business to attend, do you think you manage Daryl on you own today?"

"Sure Daddy. I will call you when I want you to come get me. Unless Merle shows up." She said.

"I wouldn't rely on him sweetie. He has his own demons he is dealing with. I think Merle is decent, he's just let his addictions get hold of him. If he could overcome his drug abuse, I think he would be a good man. But drugs are his coping mechanism, and until he finds something or someone to make him want to quit, he isn't doing his brother any good." Albert told her.

She agreed. She liked Merle, but he wasn't doing Daryl any favors right now. She couldn't deny the disappointment on Daryl's face when he didn't show up this morning. It was just another heartbreak in Daryl's life. How many could one person handle?

Trinity made her way up to Daryl's room and waited for him to return. She didn't have to wait long before the nurses rolled him and shifted him off the gurney and back into his bed. He was still out, and his left arm was not in a cast, but in a metal frame with screws coming out and attaching to the frame. It didn't look at all comfortable and she was afraid he was going to be hurting when he woke.

Patiently she waited for Daryl to wake up. She had promised she would be there for him when he opened his eyes. He slept for almost an hour before he finally began to emerge from his sleep. She gave him the most comforting smile she could, and reached for his right hand, since his left hand and arm were immobilized now.

"Hey Daryl, See I'm here for you just like I said I would be." She told him, trying to be encouraging and hoping he wouldn't realize Merle wasn't there

"My angel" he mumbled again.

"Oh honey, I'm no angel, they must have you on some pretty good pain killers." She said, trying to make him laugh.

"My arm hurts. Is it in a cast?" He asked.

"No cast Daryl. They have it in a metal frame. Apparently they have some screws and pins in there to hold things together. They found two old breaks in your arm and repaired those as well. They had to re-break your lower arm so it could be re-set."

"No wonder it hurts like a bitch. Sorry, didn't mean to swear in front of you." He said, still groggy from the medication.

"It's ok Daryl. Be who you are in front of me. I'm not a fragile doll that will shatter if I hear profanity. Don't ever change for anyone." She told him.

And then he said it, maybe it was the meds, maybe he just felt courage, but he said it so softly she barely heard him, "You're gonna make me fall in love with you, and it scares the hell out of me."

Her heart stopped when she registered what he said. She didn't respond, because to be honest she was in shock. All she had done was encourage him to be himself, and offered him friendship. She wasn't the type of girl that boys were attracted too. She was plain, a horrible dresser, and quirky, and worse of all, she would forever be associated with one of the most popular Televangelists known in the South. She just decided to let it be and blame his medication for making him think crazy.

Daryl slept off and on for the most of the day. They watched television together, which was actually a treat for Trinity, and chatted about the day's events. As the day wore on and Daryl became more coherent, their conversation picked up. "Trinity, you don't know how much it means to me that you are here. I appreciate your friendship. I guess you can see how sorry my brother is. I really needed him to be here for me today, and he just blew me off, probably for a slutty piece of ass."

She giggled at his last comment, "Sorry, I don't get to hear good profanity at home. Well because of him I almost didn't make it this morning, but my Dad came through for me. My mom is furious with both of us. She thinks you are a mad rapist drug addict. She's full of Christian Love, isn't she."

"Unfortunately, that's what most people think of me. I bet no one realizes I have been on the A-B honor roll in school the last two years, or the fact that I had a decent enough SAT score to get into college if I had the opportunity. But no one cares. Not even my own family. Merle wants me to drop out and get a job so I can support him."

"Don't even think of it Daryl. You have to go with me when we leave."

"You haven't told me about where we are going." He stated and inquired at the same time.

"My grandmother died and left me a house that will be in my name on my eighteenth birthday. It's in Asheville, North Carolina. It's a great area because there is a college that I have already been accepted and it caters to people with artistic and crafting skills. So being a singer, I want to get a degree in music, and become a teacher." She said.

"And you are sure you want me to go with you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Without a doubt. You could get a scholarship, or even a Pell Grant, and then we could get jobs to support ourselves while going to school. I really hope you consider it Daryl." She told him in earnest.

"I am sure your mom would love for me to do that." He replied.

"Even better than." She joked.

"OK Trinity, it's a plan. I was thinking I could get a job after school so I could put aside some money. But I am asking if I do, for you not to say anything to Merle, because if he finds out, he will find a way to weasel it out of me."

"Your secret is safe with me. Somehow I think the two of us will be a good team against the world." She said enthusiastically.

"Trinity, I have never had anyone in my corner before, so if I fuck up, let me know, but please don't give up on me, I don't know if I could take it. We've only known each other for a short period of time, but you have shown me more kindness than anyone in my life ever has. Everything for me has always turned into a miserable mess, and I am scared that I am going to mess this up too."

"Don't worry Daryl, you think too much. I'm not going anywhere because I've been through far worse things than you could imagine. Sometimes evil comes wrapped in a shiny package, but beauty can be hidden behind ugliness. Have you ever-broke open an ugly rock and found beautiful crystals inside? Nine months Daryl, that's all we have to get through." She told him reassuringly.

"I wish you could stay here with me tonight Trinity. You make me feel calm, almost like the world is an OK place." He told her honestly.

"I will ask my dad, and if he says I can, then I will. I didn't tell you, but he is letting me get my driver's license this week. You could ride to school this year with me if you wanted." She told him.

"I've got my license, just don't ever get a chance to drive. That's another reason I need to get a job so that I can get a truck or something. Right now when I need to get away I have a spot in the woods I hang out at."

"The woods behind our house? It's not up on the ledge that overlooks the creek is it?" She asked.

"How do you know that?" He asked back.

"That's where I retreat too when I need to get out of the house as well. It's funny how we never ran into each other. Guess our bad days are on different schedules." She teased him.

Trinity called her father and asked if she could stay for the night and he agreed she could. She was surprised that he allowed it and wondered if he did just to make her mom angry. There had been a power shift in the home as of late, and Trinity had a gut instinct that her mom had done something unforgivable, but she wasn't sure what it was. However, she wasn't going to question it either.

"Daryl, if you can wait for about thirty minutes I will go across the street and grab some burgers for us to eat. This hospital food looks gross, and you can only eat Jell-O served so many different ways. Daddy said I can stay for the night." She asked him.

Daryl smiled at the good news. He was pleasantly surprised that she even asked. Quinn must be having a heart attack about now, and that actually gave Daryl a good chuckle.

"Burgers sound good as long as you don't mind going to grab them. I don't want you to have to go out of your way." He told her.

"I'll be back, just don't fall asleep on me yet, I don't want to have to eat your burger." She teased.

She ran into the local diner across the street to pick up dinner for her and Daryl. While she was waiting for the burgers she noticed Shane Walsh and Andrea McCormick with a group of their friends sitting at a booth. Shane was an All Conference quarterback with a huge ego, and Andrea was his girlfriend/homecoming queen/class valedictorian and just a regular bitch.

Trinity had been tormented by the two of them many times over the past few years and suddenly prayed that they hadn't seen her. As the cashier called her name to let her know her order was ready Shane looked up and spotted her. "Well if it isn't Holly Hobby out on the town. Are you out to perform and exorcism or something Freak?"

She found herself suddenly filled with anxiety and fear. No matter how much she told herself that it didn't bother her how Shane and his crew treated her, she knew it was a lie. Each taunt hurt deeply. Not knowing what to say she shut down.

"What, nothing to say…Cat got your tongue?" Shane teased.

"I don't have anything to say to you Shane." She told him as calmly as she could.

Andrea saw Shane talking to Trinity and walked over, this was just getting worse by the minute. "Well hello Trinity. Nice outfit, you think you could make me one?"

Trinity tried to ignore them as she made her way to the cashier to pick up the food, but as she grabbed her bag, Shane snatched it from her.

"So nice for you to think about me darling." He said laughing, getting the group he was with to join in the laughter.

Trinity could feel her face getting red and tears coming to her eyes. No matter how much she tried to convince herself it didn't hurt, she knew it was a lie. She took a deep breath and responded, "Give me my food and I won't scream right here right now Shane. You are not going to do this to me this year. Things are different now and I refuse to put up with you and your slutty girlfriends crap!"

Shane's eyes grew wide, but he handed her back her stuff. She turned to leave but not before Shane retorted, "Trinity, you just made a huge mistake. It is going to be my pleasure to make your senior year as miserable as I can. I don't give a shit who your family is, you just fucked up little girl."

She sighed as she walked out of the Diner and really hoped that Daryl meant what he said about sticking by her at school. More than anything she needed a friend. People like Andrea and Shane had made a hobby out of making her life hell, and she was tired of it.

When Trinity returned to Daryl he noticed she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey Trinity, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Trinity broke down sobbing and Daryl's eyes grew open wide at her emotional release. "Shane Walsh happened. Him and Andrea were at the diner with their friends and he tried to take my food and of course had to make fun of me publicly. I told him to leave me alone and that I wasn't going to put up with their crap this year, but he just threatened me and told me he was going to make my life miserable."

"Take a deep breath Trinity. You've got me in your corner this year, they can say what they want about me, but I won't tolerate them giving you shit. Let me worry about it and you can enjoy your last year of High School. Walsh is terrified of the Dixon's, he might talk shit about us, but he is still scared. When we go back Tuesday, Shane Walsh will know you are off limits to his torments."

"Thank you Daryl. I hope you are right." She said trying to convince herself things would now be better with Daryl in her life.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more of a set-up as Trinity and Daryl get ready to go back to school. As you might pick up on this, I don't have a lot of love for Shane or Andrea.**

**Please review for me...please please please, and if you like the story, feel free to suggest it to any of your friends. Also feel free to ask me any questions or leave any comments. **

**Have a fantabulous day!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	6. Chapter 6

******OK, I'm writing at a feverish pace...it probably won't keep up like this, but this story has been rolling around in my head for while, so I can't wait to get it on paper******

**Outside-Staind**

And you can bring me to my knees again

All the times, that I could beg you please, in vain

All the times, that I felt insecure, for you

And I leave my burdens at the door

But I'm on the outside

I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

'Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

All the times that I felt like this won't end

It's for you

And I tasted what I could never have

It was from you

All the times that I've cried, my intentions, full of pride

But I waste more time than anyone

But I'm on the outside

I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

'Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

All the times that I've cried

All this wasted, it's all inside

And I feel, all this pain, stuffed it down

It's back again

And I lie here in bed, all alone, I can't mend

But I feel tomorrow will be okay

But I'm on the outside

I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

'Cause inside you're ugly

You're ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

No one had still heard from Merle when Daryl was released from the hospital. To say Daryl was pissed was an understatement. He was going to have to fend for himself when he got home. Trinity had insisted on coming over and checking on him regularly, but Daryl would have no part of it. It would be too much of a risk if his father returned home and she was over at the house.

Albert did bring Daryl home and even he was reluctant to leave Daryl there by himself, but Merle's words rang true, If Gene Dixon suspected Daryl had any involvement with the Murdoch family, then Gene would reign hell on Daryl. The kid couldn't get a break. Albert prayed that Daryl would make it to his eighteenth birthday and able to get out from under his fathers vicious influence. He was disappointed that Merle had seemingly disappeared and left Daryl unprotected from his father.

Daryl was in a lot of pain the day after his surgery. For some reason the doctor only wrote him a prescription for ibuprofen and no pain medication. Albert had questioned the motives behind it to the Physician, and his response was because of Daryl's age. However, Albert had known young children that had been given pain medication for injuries a lot less painful than the one that Daryl received. Albert suspected it might have been the Dixon name that led to the Doctor making his decision.

Deeming it safe for the moment, Albert and Trinity helped Daryl into the house and to his room. Daryl was embarrassed about the conditions that Trinity would see that he lived in, but she didn't seem phased by it all. Albert spoke, "Daryl, do you have a working phone?"

"Yes sir." He told him.

"Here is our number, you call if you need anything. If your father isn't home, I will stop by and check on you in a few hours. I don't want to stir anything up with your father and make things any worse for you here. I'm sorry you are hurting so badly. I can't believe the Dr. didn't prescribe you any better medication. I will see what I can do for you as far as that matter goes." Albert told him.

Daryl looked at the floor and thanked the man. "Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

"A couple of reasons Daryl. I have sat by for too many years knowing what you were going through and let it happen because Quinn didn't want me to get involved. Another reason was you gave us a chance the other night when you visited the church, and it didn't turn out too well with you because of it. That's my responsibility and I want you to know that good Christians do exist, even though there are many who think they are good Christians, but they are really just judgmental hypocrites."

"Thank you sir." And then he looked at Trinity, "and Thank you Trinity for staying with me last night. It meant a lot to me that you did that. I think you both should go though in case my old man comes home." He told them.

Trinity gave Daryl a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand before she left. Then she whispered, "Call me if you want to talk."

He nodded and gave her the slightest of smiles. There was a sadness to Daryl now that he was back at home, alone, and nervous about what would happen when his father would return. He still was pissed that Merle hadn't shown up and had been gone for the most part of two days. Worst of all, Daryl was going to miss the time he got to spend with Trinity. Even though they lived next door to each other, they both knew that Gene posed too much of a threat. His violent behavior and mental instability were too dangerous for Trinity and Albert for that matter as well, to be around.

Daryl was in his bed listening to the radio and trying to get comfortable when he heard a knock at the door. He managed to get himself up and made his way to the door to find Merle's friend Jim standing there.

"Hi Daryl. What the hell happened to you?" He said when he saw Daryl's arm in the metal brace.

"Had an accident. What's up?" Daryl asked.

"Came to tell you that Merle is locked up. They picked him up two nights ago for drunk and disorderly. Got in a fight with that Asshole Ed Peletier." Jim told him.

"Just fucking great. I ain't go no money to bail him out, he is gonna have to stay locked up." Daryl told him.

"I figured as much. Hey Daryl let me ask you a question. Merle say's you are pretty smart and do well in school, would you be interested in working for me after school a couple days a week and on Saturdays? I need someone that can run the part's counter at the shop, and I need someone who I can trust."

Daryl couldn't believe his ears, a real legit job. "How much does it pay?"

"Five bucks an hour, you ain't gonna get rich, but it is better than minimum wage." Jim told him.

"What about this?" Daryl said holding up his arm.

"We can work around it, you still got one good arm. So are you gonna take it?" Jim asked.

"Hell yeah. When do I start?" Daryl questioned.

"Two weeks. But don't tell Merle. He wants a job, but he is too unreliable and I don't want to piss him off. I've got a wife and two kids to worry about now and I can't risk Merle fucking shit up." Jim told him.

"Ain't a problem. So I will see you in two weeks?"

"Yep, look forward to it Dixon." Jim replied.

Daryl made his way back to his room and reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He couldn't believe that he actually managed to get a job. It would help out in putting money towards him moving out with Trinity. He figured he could put aside about three grand and that would help them out in getting settled in. He couldn't wait until they were able to leave this hell behind them. Everyone knew the shit he had been through, but Trinity had hinted at some things that led him to believe she had been through her own share of hell too and he wondered if she would ever open up to him about it.

Daryl was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knocking on his window. He jumped up and ran to the window, happy to see it was Trinity. "Hey Daryl, I got something for you" she told him. She ran to the corner of her house and dragged out a cooler.

"I put some drinks and snacks and stuff in here for you. That way your dad won't see the food in the fridge and freak out like he did the other day. Throw some dirty clothes or something on it so he won't notice it. I'm sorry it isn't anything hot, but I figured this could work." She told him.

"Trinity, you have done way too much nice shit for me. I ain't never gonna be able to repay you for it." He told her.

"Don't worry about it Daryl. Just being my friend is enough. It's the least I can do."

Daryl suddenly spoke up "I got a job today. One of Merle's old friends hired me to work at his garage. I start in two weeks. I estimate I can have about three thousand dollars saved by the time we leave."

"Oh Daryl, that is amazing. That will help us out so much. I'm going to try to get a job teaching singing lessons and I will put all that money toward our fund too." She said.

Daryl liked how she said "our" fund. She stayed outside talking to him for at least an hour before she decided she had better head back in the house and get ready for Church. It was time for the Sunday evening service, and that meant she had to be ready to perform.

"I will check on you tomorrow Daryl. Dad is going to stop bye and check on you tonight too. Please promise to take it easy, and if your dad comes home, try to head for the spot in the woods. Knock on my window and let me know." She said as she pointed to the window in the back of the house.

"Thanks Trinity. Oh, by the way, Merle didn't show because he is locked up. Ain't no money for bail so he is going to have to wait it out." He told her.

"What did he do now?" She asked.

"Drunk and disorderly." He told her.

"Ugh, I asked him to try to stay out of trouble so he could help you while you recover. He is one stubborn old goat." She said.

"Yep, that's Merle. He's been that way my whole damn life." Daryl told him.

Trinity smiled and waved goodbye as she headed back to her house. Albert stopped by less than an hour later and handed Daryl a prescription for Vicodin that he had another friend who was a doctor prescribe for him. "Told him what they did to you at the hospital and he agreed that you should have been put on some type of pain medication for at least seven days." Albert told him.

"Thanks again. And I wanted to also say Thank you for allowing Trinity to spend time with me. Not many people would let their daughters talk to someone like me." He told him.

"Daryl, there isn't anything wrong with you. You're a good boy in a messed up situation. Just continue to treat my daughter with respect and I won't have a problem with it. OK?"

Daryl nodded as Albert left. He was thankful for the pain meds and took one and chased it down with Cold Mountain Dew that Trinity had put in the cooler for him. Trinity. That was all he could think about these days. He was attracted to her but had no clue at all how to proceed. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by developing a romantic link with her. She was much too good for him. They were both outsiders though, and that was a bond that would keep them linked together. He was at least going to have someone to talk to at school. Maybe his senior year wouldn't be horrendous.

Daryl spent Labor Day just lounging around the house. His father hadn't been home and Daryl was relieved. He had been pretty lonely without anyone to talk too. Trinity stopped over at his window again and brought him a hot dinner and he was thankful for the food, but more thankful for the company. She had told him she would meet him out front at Seven in the morning so they could walk to school together. It was only about a mile to the high school, and he was looking forward to the time they would get to spend together.

Tuesday morning came and Daryl pulled his backpack out of his closet and threw it over his good shoulder. His arm was still bothering him, but not as bad as it had when he first got home from the hospital. He met Trinity out front and she handed him a sausage biscuit she had saved for him.

"Girl, you're trying to make me fat." He said.

"You could use a little extra meat on your bones Daryl. Just eat it and walk with me." She told him.

When they arrived at school they went and picked up their schedules. They were in three classes together, including Biology. Rumor had it that Shane had been banging the Biology teacher during the summer. Daryl thought it was quite funny. Andrea was one of the most beautiful girls at school, and Shane treated her like shit, but in Daryl's mind she deserved it. He remembered what Trinity had said about Ugliness being wrapped in pretty packages and realized Andrea met the profile.

At lunch when Trinity and Daryl were sitting together people noticed. They both noticed the whispers and stares, and did their best to ignore it. It didn't seem to bother Daryl, but he could tell it made Trinity nervous. He whispered to her, "Don't let 'em get you down Trinity. Let 'em talk, remember what you told me…Nine months."

Trinity seemed to relax at Daryl's comments, until she looked up and saw Andrea with her scrawny friend Lori standing at their table. "Hello Holly Hobby. You hanging out with the heroin addicts now?" She taunted.

Daryl spoke up, "Shut the fuck up you skank bitch. Why don't you go down to the biology class and see if your boy Shane is fucking the teacher again." He said with venom in his voice. Trinity couldn't help but smirk.

Andrea looked furious at Daryl's comment, "What Dixon, couldn't find a cousin to fuck so now you are trying to hook up with the little virgin next door? Bet her Daddy loves that."

Daryl stood up shoving his fists in his jacket pocket, "You don't got no right talking about her like that. She's got more class in her little finger than you will ever have. So take your VD ridden ass out of my face and get the fuck out of here."

Lori stood there with her mouth hung wide open. Most people were too afraid to respond back to Andrea. She was class president, valedictorian, and homecoming queen who had a way of getting her way. The only person that dared to challenge her was Shane, and Lori secretly thought that was part of what Andrea liked about him. She liked the challenge.

Andrea whirled around and stomped off, before she spoke one more time to Trinity, "You best hope I don't catch you without your pitbull here, because I will kick your ass little girl. You got that?"

Trinity had it with Andrea, "Bring it on bitch, I'm not scared of you." Now it was time for Daryl's mouth to drop open. Andrea came at Trinity and Trinity sidestepped quickly enough that Andrea hit the floor. Trinity then launched herself at Andrea and pinned the blonde down.

She began swinging ferociously at Andrea and screaming at her, "I'm not afraid of you Andrea, you have made my life hell and I'm tired of it. You think your so fucking perfect, but let me tell you something you aren't anything but an insecure little bitch who picks on people you think are beneath you. I'm tired of it and I'm tired of you." She continued her ruthless assault until Daryl came over and pulled Trinity up off of Andrea.

"Shhh Trinity, calm down girl. I think you got the best of her." Daryl told her. A crowd had surrounded them and he knew Trinity was going to be in trouble. He looked over at Andrea who had the beginnings of a black eye forming on her face. He had to hold back the chuckle. Trinity had finally stood up for herself and did a damn fine job.

Daryl leaned over and gave Trinity a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm real proud of ya girl. But I think you might be getting a trip to the principles office." He said as he looked up and saw Mr. Horvath assessing the situation between the girls. Mr. Dale Horvath was one of the teachers that Daryl actually liked. He was fair and didn't judge anyone, especially Daryl. Daryl had him for both history and this year he would be taking a woodworking class for one of his electives.

"Ladies, I'm going to need you both to come with me. We aren't even half way through the first day of school and already there is bad blood between you two. Let's go." He said leading them to the office. Trinity turned back and looked at Daryl, he noticed she touched her cheek where he had given her the quick kiss. He couldn't believe he had actually done that in front of people.

Trinity was back before their biology class began and she sat with Daryl at a table at the back of the room. She looked like she wanted to cry. "What's wrong Trinity?" He asked.

"They are going to call my parents. Andrea turned the whole thing around and made it look like it was me who provoked the entire fight." She said.

"Don't worry about it Girl. I will talk to your Daddy and explain what happened." He said.

"It isn't that Daryl. My mom HATES you, no offense, and she is going to blame you for this. I'm so sorry I didn't control myself." She told him.

"Hush, I don't care what your mom thinks. Your dad will take care of it. For some reason he likes me, and he won't let your mom bully you." He told her.

She took a few breaths and calmed down. Only one day at school and she was getting in trouble. "Nine months Daryl…that's all I keep telling myself, and then you and me are getting out of here, Promise me that."

"I promise Trinity."

The rest of the day was uneventful. The pair of teens walked home together and as Daryl got to his house he noticed his father's truck parked out front. "Fuck, why couldn't he just stay away." He said out loud.

"You don't have to go home Daryl. We can go somewhere and do our homework." She told him.

"No, it's time I face him. He's probably sober or asleep right now." He said.

"Look, I have to go face my parents about today. You do what you feel you need to do, and if it is too bad, just knock on my window and we can go for a walk. We need to get a place where we can hang out when things get tough Daryl." She told him.

"You know what, I might know a place. Let me see how my Dad is, and if he is in one of his moods, then I will get you and we can go check it out. OK." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." She said as she walked on over to her house.

Daryl entered into his house noticing his father sitting in a beaten up old recliner watching TV. The man looked up at Daryl, "Where the fuck you been boy?"

"School." Daryl said not offering anymore than that.

"Get me a beer while you are up." Daryl grabbed a beer out of the almost bare fridge and handed it to his father.

"You seen your good for nothing older brother?" Gene inquired.

"He's locked up. Got into with Ed Peletier the other night." Daryl told his dad.

"What the hell did I do to deserve such loser's for sons? And what the fuck is that contraption on your arm?" The older man inquired.

"I broke it and had to get it fixed." He replied in disbelief. The asshole really couldn't remember beating the shit out of him a few days earlier.

"Clumsy bastard aren't you. And how the hell are you going to pay for that?" Gene taunted.

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered. It's been nice talking to ya, but I got homework to do." Daryl said as he walked into his room and shut the door. Locking it behind him.

"That went well" he told himself. Daryl finished his homework up within an hour and slipped out his bedroom window. He tapped on Trinity's window hoping she was in her room. She pulled back the curtains and then slid the window open. She climbed up and began to climb out, but her foot got caught in the drapes causing her to lose her balance, Daryl caught her with his right arm and helped her to the ground. For just the slightest moment their eyes caught and Daryl was overwhelmed with a sensation he had never experienced. Trinity gave a slight shutter, but let herself gain her composure. "Where too boss?" She said trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

"Follow me. I might have a hangout we can go too where no one will find us." He told her barely able to contain his smile.

**Thanks so much for the interest in this story. I adore each and everyone of you who have left amazing reviews. Your support is incredible. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. **

**Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. The reviews help out greatly, and you guys give me lots of good ideas. **

**Just a warning, there are going to be some DARK and Really sad chapters coming up soon, and I will be sure to post a warning when I put them up. **

**Take care folks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	7. Chapter 7

******WARNING-THIS IS A VERY DARK CHAPTER THAT DEALS WITH SEXUAL ABUSE AND SUICIDE******

**Angel-Robbie Williams **

I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old

'cos I have been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel the love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows

She breathes flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Wherever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call she won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

Daryl led Trinity through the woods and past his "spot" on the creek. Trinity wasn't sure where she was going, but she had complete trust in Daryl and knew he definitely had something in mind. Her mind had been spinning since he helped her out of her bedroom window.

The school had indeed called her parents, but fortunately for her it was her dad they contacted and not her mom. She managed to escape with a warning and a lecture about violence from Albert and a promise to control herself better. Albert sensed that Trinity had been picked on quite a bit over the past few years and he placed total blame on his wife. Quinn refused to see that keeping complete control over Trinity was actually hindering their daughter.

Albert no longer was in love with his wife and the realization that his marriage was a sham had left him physically and emotionally exhausted. He wanted a divorce more than anything, but Quinn had begged him not to leave because of what it would do to her social standing in the Church and the fact that it would put a black mark on her father's ministry as well. Their religion had a very strong stance against divorce, and Quinn would become an outcast.

Things started heading south in their marriage about six months earlier when he noticed that Quinn had been draining the bank account. Their daughter had been relegated to wearing hand-me-down clothes and yet Quinn would come home with expensive watches, hand tailored outfits, and designer handbags and perfume. She had tried to keep her shopping from Albert, but the bank and credit card statement gave away her deceit.

Albert was scheduled to go out of town for a week a few months later and Quinn seemed actually happy that he was going to be gone. She packed his suitcase and she even made love to her husband, which was a rarity in their marriage. Quinn had never been a fan of intimacy and declared that it was "of the devil". Albert had lived pretty much a lonely existence with the exception of his relationship with his children. They and his ministry were what gave Albert happiness.

Albert's Pastor's conference ended a few days earlier than he anticipated so he was eager to surprise his family with an early return. However it was he who was surprised when he returned home and a vehicle he didn't recognize was in his driveway. He didn't give it much thought until he realized Quinn wasn't at home and her car was missing. Immediately he had suspicions and decided to take a ride to a local hotel. Sure enough, he spotted Quinn's car and He knew immediately why she was there.

He was shocked at her lack of discretion and the fact that she would allow her lover to park his car blatantly in the driveway. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he wanted to see whom she was with. For two hours he contemplated leaving, but he had to know whom his wife was betraying him with. His patience was rewarded when she emerged into the parking lot with none other than Pastor Philip Blake, leader of the largest Church in the entire region. He was a Charismatic man who seemed to be able to manipulate people into attending his church and emptying their bank accounts. This man made Ezra look humble, and that was no easy feat.

The confrontation was short and to the point. Quinn admitted to the affair, and promised it would end immediately as long as Albert agreed not to expose her and allow them to stay married. It wasn't because she loved Albert, but it was because she loved her position in the Church more. The children wouldn't be told and Quinn agreed to let Albert have control of the decision making and have more of an influence on Trinity, whom had become a concern to him in recent months.

This was the Hell that Albert now saw himself living in. He was lonely and miserable with his wife, but he threw himself into his ministry and became more involved with his daughter, and that seemed to satisfy him for the time being. He had no clue that Quinn had no intentions of ending her affair and that she had other plans that would be detrimental to Albert and her daughter.

Daryl had led Trinity another half mile into the woods and showed her an abandoned cabin he had come across a few months earlier. They entered into it and found it had a small fireplace and some dusty old furniture. Trinity spoke, "Daryl this could be perfect. It's not quite inhabitable, but we could definitely hang out here. I could clean it up and get a radio and some candles and we could use this as our escape if it ever gets too tough for us at home.

He liked the smile she had on her face. It always managed to take his breath away when her eyes would light up and her face would glow.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but we can't tell anyone about it. I don't want Merle, my Pa, or anyone finding out about it."

"I agree. Why don't we plan on working on it this weekend? Daddy is taking me to get my driver's license on Friday, and then we could go by the thrift store and pick up a few items to make it more homey." She said.

"Sounds like a plan Trinity. Now we need to get you back home before your parents find out you slipped out. It will be dark soon." He told her.

"Thanks Daryl. And I also wanted to thank you for standing up for me today at school." She said.

"I think you did a pretty good job of holding your own. You do realize though that Andrea isn't going to let it lie don't you? It's probably going to be tough for us for a while."

She sighed, "Yeah, I figured, but I don't care. I feel like when I'm with you I can handle anything."

"Trinity, I'm no knight in shining armor. I'm just a white trash redneck that people are afraid of just because of my family name. I don't want to disappoint you." He replied.

"Stop it Daryl. You are so much more than that." She told him.

"You are delusional Trinity. I ain't nothing and never will be. You are going to meet someone who will sweep you off your feet and give you everything you deserve. You have a certain thing about you that makes you special. It's the one thing I'm afraid I will mess up if you remain my friend." He sad sadly.

"Daryl you need to give yourself some credit, If I thought that about you I wouldn't be here. You doubt your self too much. Don't you realize you make me happy? I feel safe around you, and I haven't felt that way in a long time." She told him honestly.

Daryl decided to change the subject when he began to feel uncomfortable with the praise she gave him. "Trinity can I ask you why you hate your Grandfather so much?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it Daryl. I will tell you, but I can't right now. It hurts too much, but trust me, he is NOT a good man." She told him, looking nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry Trinity, I just thought you might want to talk about it. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you I swear." He told her.

"I know Daryl. It's just something I'm not comfortable talking about yet." She admitted. He accepted her answer and didn't ask anymore questions.

The two of them worked their way back to the houses. He helped Trinity get back into her window and she gave him her customary peck on the cheek. As she went to climb in Daryl pulled her to him gently and bravely kissed her on the mouth. Her eyes closed, and she kissed him back. It wasn't a passionate kiss, both of them being inexperienced, but it was enough to get their hearts racing. Daryl pulled back after realizing he probably crossed a boundary.

"I'm sorry Trinity, I didn't mean to do that to you. It's just that…" He stuttered.

"It's fine Daryl, I'm glad you did. I have never kissed anyone before so I don't really know what I'm doing." She admitted.

"That makes two of us. It won't happen again unless you want it too." He told her.

Her cheeks were flushed and she wasn't quite sure what to say. She paused for a minute, an awkward silence falling between them, and then she leaned in and kissed him again. It was a sweet innocent kiss as a result of neither of them knowing how to carry on, but it meant the world to both of them. Finally Trinity pulled away, "I've got to get inside before my parents realize I'm gone. Thanks Daryl, that was nice."

"We can work on it again if you want" He told her, blushing as he said it.

"Daryl, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She replied, surprising herself at her honesty.

He pulled her into a simple hug and then watched as she climbed into her room. Daryl's head was spinning, his heart was pounding, and he had a smile on his face. That happiness lasted for a full five minutes until he walked back into his house.

"Where you been boy?" Gene asked as Daryl walked back into the house.

Daryl closed his eyes and simply responded, "Out."

"I've about had it with your shit Daryl. I asked you a question and I want an answer. I provide you with a roof over your head and the least you can do is respect me in MY house." He said.

Daryl had to control himself from replying with a smart answer. He couldn't risk provoking his father with his arm in the shape it was in. So he looked at his father and responded, "sorry. I was out for a walk."

"I better not catch you with that girl next door. Those people are a bunch of hypocrites. All they want to do is tear our family apart. They ain't nothing but a bunch of fucking busy bodies and I don't want you near them. You hear me boy?"

Daryl lost it, "Family? You think we are a family? You don't have any idea what a family is? Do you even know how old I am, or realize you are the one who broke my fucking arm in a drunken rage the other day? Don't give me any shit about family, you don't deserve to call us that…"

Gene lashed out at Daryl and punched him in the side of the head, causing Daryl to see stars. "You are a fucking ungrateful little bastard. You caused your momma to kill herself and you have the nerve to tell me I don't care? If I didn't care I would have kicked you out on your ass back when she died. I have provided for you."

Daryl couldn't believe what he just heard, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"You heard what I said, the bitch killed herself because she thought she made a mistake having you. Why do you think there is such an age difference between you and Merle? Neither of us fucking wanted you and she just couldn't cope with it anymore. She didn't die smoking in her bed she lit her ass on fire so there wouldn't be nothing left, no memories, no body to bury nothing. That's on YOU boy. You killed your momma and with that you took a piece of me too. I have HATED your ass ever since for taking the one good thing in this world from me." Gene spit out.

Daryl's head was pounding, and he began to pace like a caged tiger. He wasn't sure what to do, say, or feel. He felt like he was going to be sick, could what his father be saying be what actually happened? Why would she do that to him? She had always made him feel loved. Tears were pouring down Daryl's cheeks and he didn't know how to handle the emotions he felt. So he did what he knew how to do best, he ran.

Daryl ran out the front door and began to run through the woods, he didn't realize that Trinity had seen him run by her window on the way to the woods. He just kept running, branches scratching his arms and face and he was oblivious to the numerous cuts that were covering him. He ran for at least thirty minutes, finally stopping when his lungs were on fire and he couldn't breathe.

"No…No…No, how could you do that to me? How could you leave me with this monster? You were my mother and you were supposed to love me and take care of me. You made me think you cared, but you couldn't of cared, not to leave me like that…Why?" He shouted as loud as he could. He dropped to his knees sobbing. He couldn't control himself anymore. He curled up in the fetal position, sobs racking his body.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Trinity leaning down to touch him. He looked at her, and without any words he fell into her outstretched arms and let her cradle him. He didn't care at this point that she saw him completely vulnerable and an emotional disaster. Daryl had just found out the most devastating news he had ever heard. His father wanted to hurt him when Daryl had been brave enough to stand up to him. Gene's physical beatings weren't enough anymore and he had to completely destroy his son now with horrific family secrets. Gene wanted Daryl to be miserable, just like he was.

Trinity was heartbroken to see Daryl in this condition. He had been through so much in the past few days. She wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it another nine months before they could leave. She was going to have to come up with another plan in the interim to get him out of that house. She had hoped that Merle would step up to help out, but he was currently in jail and from what she had gathered, he was going to be there at least another month or so. Damn him for doing this to his little brother. She spoke softly to comfort him.

"Shhh Daryl. You do what you gotta do to get this out. I don't know what happened, but you tell me when you are ready, OK sweetie."

She was full of so much love and kindness Daryl thought he might break. He needed her more than anything right now. He had wanted to go to her immediately when he ran out of the house, but he didn't want to burden her, yet it was like she read his mind.

"Trinity, I don't know how much more I can take. Everyday it gets worse and worse. If I didn't have you right now I don't know what I would do. I can't do this anymore." He said, his voice exhausted and worn out.

"Daryl, you can't let yourself get defeated. If you do, then he wins. I'm so sorry that something has upset you like this. I wish I could take away the pain from you." She told him sincerely.

"He told me my mom killed herself. Lit herself on fire to get away from me. Told me I wasn't wanted and I caused her to end it. I can't believe she went out that way. I had always heard she fell asleep smoking in bed, but what he said it makes sense. He blames me for taking away the one thing that made him happy."

"Daryl, your father was far from perfect when she was alive. We weren't that young when your mom died. Think back, did she ever do anything that made you feel like you were a burden to her?"

"No, that's the thing Trinity, she always made me feel safe, and loved, that's why it throws me for a fucking loop that she hated me." He said.

"She didn't hate you Daryl. There was something obviously wrong for her to do something like that. Maybe she hated your father, and he has shifted the blame to you. Gene obviously has issues taking responsibility for his own actions. Have you ever talked about it to Merle? I bet he would have some insight as to what happened."

"Merle and I ain't never talked about her. Hurt too much to bring it up. When she died he started shooting heroin. It's always been his coping mechanism, now he is addicted and can't get off the stuff. He's tried, but the withdrawals are so bad he can't handle it." He told her.

"I feel bad for him Daryl. He doesn't have anyone he cares about enough to be willing to give it up. Merle isn't a happy man. If he were he wouldn't feel the need to keep himself chemically dependent. My dad says that Merle is a good man, but lonely."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better Trinity? You're like an Angel or something. You have no idea what you do to me. You make me feel things I have never felt for anyone and it scares me."

"Daryl I told you, I'm not an angel, but you are so easy to talk to, you don't judge me or make fun of me. You treat me with respect and make me feel better about myself. It's hard for me to trust people. People that I have trusted in my life had done things that have hurt me horribly. If I tell you something, can you please not say anything to anyone, please? I haven't ever told a soul, so I am trusting you with what I'm going to say."

"I promise Trinity. I just want to be there for you like you are for me." He said. She was still holding him in her arms. He felt so good lying there, the heat from his body radiating and pouring into her like a soothing warm liquid.

She began her story "When I was fourteen I had gone to stay with Ezra. I adored him at the time. He would always fuss over me and spoil me rotten. He said I was the exact image of my mom when she was my age and that he was proud of me for being such a strong woman of faith. My grandmother had recently passed away and I was sad for him because he seemed so lonely."

Tears came to her eyes as she continued and her voice began to shake, "Daryl he came into my room one night when I was there and began to touch me in places that no one other than your husband should touch you. He was quoting scripture the entire time, as if trying to justify his actions. He began to do things that were hurting me, not actual fornication type stuff, but you know, things with his hands."

"What the fuck Trinity, why didn't you tell anyone? It wasn't your fault." He sat up and took her hand into his, now he was trying to comfort her just as she had done for him.

"Because I was scared, and I think my mom was aware it was going to happen, and I was afraid my Dad would be disappointed in me." She said as her tears began falling harder.

"Daryl" She was now sobbing "He kept saying I was just like my mother, that I "felt" just like my mother. I think they had a sick relationship. He kept quoting scripture and talking about Lot and his Daughters…It's in the book of Genesis and it mentions the daughters lying with their father after their mom dies. It's horrible, and I think he used it as justification with my mom like he tried with me."

"Trinity, he isn't right mentally, and neither is your mom if she let it happen."

"I know Daryl, but I didn't know what to do. My mother continued to send me there for two years. I finally told my Dad I didn't want to keep going because it was boring and I couldn't tell him the real reason why. All my mom said was that I was a disappointment to her and that I was denying my grandfather the gift of the company of his granddaughter. Daryl she knew, she had to, but I think she thought it was normal to have that type of relationship."

Daryl grabbed her and wrapped his good arm around her. They stayed together like that for hours, both shedding tears and demons and not caring what the other thought. They had revealed their darkest secrets to each other and it felt good to share the burdens.

They finally came out of the woods and returned to their homes around two in the morning. Daryl gave Trinity a soft kiss and said goodnight. "Goodnight Daryl, Will you still walk with me to school in the morning?"

"Trinity, I would walk to the end of the earth with you." He told her as she climbed into her window.

**Sorry this chapter was so sad, but it is relevant to the character development and it explains why Trinity hates her mom and grandfather so much. I apologize in advance if this has upset anyone. Daryl and Trinity's bonds are growing strong and they are starting to develop an unbreakable relationship. They are both damaged as a result of things that have happened to them in their life. Unfortunately, we all know things like this can happen with people we are supposed to be able to trust.**

**Please let me know what you think, or if you want to yell at me, that is fine too. There are going to be a couple of more dark chapters, but I promise once I can get them through high school things will get better...Now don't get me wrong, we will still have drama, I have to keep the story interesting, but it won't be so dark.**

**Please leave me a review...I haven't had as much interest in this story as I had in the other one, but I think my writing is a bit better on this one. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you don't leave me.**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	8. Chapter 8

*****This chapter starts out light, but turns dark again in the end.******

**Up To The Mountain**

I went up to the mountain

Because you asked me to

Up over the clouds

To where the sky was blue

I could see all around me

Everywhere

I could see all around me

Everywhere

Sometimes I feel like

I've never been nothing but tired

And I'll be walking

Till the day I expire

Sometimes I lay down

No more can I do

But then I go on again

Because you ask me to

Some days I look down

Afraid I will fall

And though the sun shines

I see nothing at all

Then I hear your sweet voice, oh

Oh, come and then go, come and then go

Telling me softly

You love me so

The peaceful valley

Just over the mountain

The peaceful valley

Few come to know

I may never get there

Ever in this lifetime

But sooner or later

It's there I will go

Sooner or later

It's there I will go

Daryl awoke a few hours earlier to the sound of Merle's voice filling the house. His brother must have been released early, probably too much of a pain in the ass for them to put up with at the county jail. He was tired after the long emotionally exhausting night and had managed to grab just a few hours worth of sleep knowing his relationship with Trinity had moved to another level and that aspect of his life felt good.

Daryl rolled out of bed and made his way to the living room to face Merle.

"So you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut long enough to be there for me just one God damn time huh Merle." Daryl challenged.

"Whoa Baby brother. It wasn't my fault. Peletier went to beating on his old lady and I had to defend her honor."

"Since when do you give a fuck what happens to someone besides yourself Merle?"

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf Darylina, can't have a man beating on a defenseless woman like that. It just ain't right." Merle told him, honesty in his voice for the first time in a long time.

"I fucking needed you the other day Merle. For just once I wanted someone to be there for me. I'm sick of being alone all the fucking time." Daryl told him. Maybe it was because he was exhausted, or the fact that he was an emotional live wire after what his father revealed to him, but Daryl was revealing his true frustrations to his brother.

"Man don't go all girly on me. I honestly couldn't watch Peletier humiliate his woman like that. She's a sweet lady and didn't deserve what he did. I did what I felt I had to do at the time, and at that moment, she needed me more than you did. I'm fucking sorry, but what was I supposed to do. What would you do if someone was beating on your friend Trinity?" Merle questioned.

Daryl thought about what Merle had said, probably more surprised that Merle had stepped up and done the right for the first time in his life. "OK, I get what you're saying."

"Well based on that contraption you have on your arm, I'm assuming everything went well?" Merle said changing he subject.

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch, but it should heal. They had to re-break my lower arm because they said they found I had broken it before and it healed wrong. Most likely a gift from one of Gene's beatings." He said like it wasn't any big deal.

"I gotta get ready for school." Daryl said dismissing himself from the conversation with his brother.

Daryl jumped in the shower and pulled on some relatively clean clothes. He decided that once he went to work with Jim he would use part of his first paycheck to take Trinity to dinner and to buy himself something decent to wear. He was tired of wearing rags that just made him look like a homeless man. Trinity made him feel like he could be something better if he wanted, and that gave him a glimmer of hope.

He looked at his seventeen-year-old face in the mirror and didn't like what he saw. He had circles under his eyes and remnants of the bruise his father gave him last night, and his arms, neck, and face were covered in scratches from his reckless run in the woods. He was thankful Trinity showed up when she did because he was feeling so desperate he thought about doing the unthinkable. At that point in his life, Daryl had no hope, but maybe his luck was changing now.

Just like the previous day, Daryl met Trinity out in front of their houses and they walked to school together. She brought him a breakfast bar for him to eat.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He told her.

"How are you doing this morning Daryl?" She asked.

"Better than last night, thanks to you. Merle is back home." He said.

"Good, that makes me feel a little better. Did he tell you why he got in the fight?" She inquired.

"Said he was defending a woman from her asshole husband. I was surprised he would do that, which doesn't sound like Merle. He normally wouldn't give a shit."

"Maybe he is attracted to the woman. You know, Merle is human, and he is capable of feelings." She stated.

"Ha, that would be something. Merle Dixon falling in love. I don't know if that is possible."

"Anything is possible Daryl. I never thought I would have a friend in my life, and now I have you, and that feels good. Right now the only things that seem to make me truly happy are my father, singing, and spending time with you." She told him as she blushed at the last admission.

"I like spending time with you too Trinity. When I get my first paycheck I'm gonna take you out proper and take you somewhere nice for dinner, if your father will allow it." He told her in a hopeful voice.

"Wow, like a real date. I can't wait Daryl. I've never been on a date." She said as she bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Ya think I have? I ain't ever met anyone I wanted to go on a date with, and even if I did I wouldn't have had a way to pay for it. All I want to do since I met you is make you happy, because that makes me happy." Daryl confessed.

"The feeling is mutual Daryl." She said as she reached and took his hand. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to school.

Once again when they walked into the school together and holding hands, they were greeted with sneers, stares, and whispers. For the first time, neither of them seemed to care what anyone else thought. They headed to their lockers to get their books for the first class and as Daryl shut his locker he suddenly felt himself shoved from behind and pushed up against his locker. Only having one useful arm put him at a disadvantage to defend himself, but he knew who was behind him, it was Shane Walsh.

"You fucking piece of trash. I heard what you did and said to my woman yesterday, and I don't take too kindly to you disrespecting her like that." He said with a threatening voice.

"Fuck you Walsh, I didn't say anything that wasn't true. And it looks like my girl got the best of her. It's about time someone knocked the bitch down a peg. Y'all don't run this school, and you sure as hell don't have any say in what Trinity and me say or do. You will learn to treat her with the respect she deserves." Daryl said in an equally threatening voice. Then he continued, "You think I give a shit what you or your bitch say or do? If you two so much as look at Trinity wrong then I will fuck you up so bad you will only be able to eat through a straw. I'm sick of it and I'm done with dealing with you and the skank."

Shane snapped and once again slammed Daryl into the locker twisting his bad arm at an awkward angle. Daryl couldn't help but cry out in pain. Shane's friend Rick jumped in and pulled Shane off of Daryl. "Shane, lay off, you are gonna hurt him bad, you aren't fighting fair, and you don't want to jeopardize your scholarship with a suspension." Rick said, trying to talk sense into his friend.

Daryl had spoken to Rick Grimes a few times over the past few years. Grimes was a decent enough fellow, but Daryl questioned the friends he associated with. Anyone who voluntarily chose to hang out with Shane Walsh was suspicious in his mind.

Shane hesitantly let go of Daryl, but not before giving him another good shove into the locker and pushing into Trinity with his shoulder, forcing her to lose her balance and fall against the locker. Daryl immediately ran to her side and helped her up, and then proceeded to shove Shane from behind. Shane had crossed a line when he pushed Trinity, and Daryl refused to let him get away with it.

"Walsh" Daryl yelled at him.

Shane turned to face him with a smug look on his face "What now Dixon?"

Without warning, Daryl slammed his fist into Shane's nose, watching as blood began to pour out rapidly. There was no doubt that Daryl had broken his nose by the loud cracks the immediately followed. Shane and everyone else stared at Daryl in disbelief, including Trinity.

Daryl realized he had probably just fucked up his school year with that move. He would most likely be suspended and destroy any shot he had at a scholarship. They weren't even a week into the school year and things were going badly. Daryl didn't say a word, but picked up his backpack and turned and left the school campus. He was done for, and he knew it.

Trinity saw the fear that came over Daryl's face as he walked out of the school without saying anything. She knew that he realized he had crossed a line when he punched Shane, and she felt guilty because she was the cause of his action. Her mind suddenly presented her with an idea.

She turned to Shane, and spoke to him so only he could hear, "You don't DARE say a word to anyone about that, or I will tell them that you hit me when I rejected your advances. Administration will believe me Shane, and you have too much to lose. Do you understand me?"

Shane had no doubt she would do exactly what she said she would do. When did she become such a conniving bitch? Whether it was true or not, the school admins would investigate and it would go on Shane's permanent record, and his chances at getting a decent sport's scholarship would diminish. She had him and he had to admit defeat. "Fine, I won't say anything, but this isn't over by a long shot."

Daryl had made it halfway home when he heard Trinity's voice calling for him. He turned to see the girl out of breath and in a full run to catch up to him.

"Trinity, you gotta go back. You're going to get in trouble for cutting class."

"I don't care Daryl. Shane has been 'handled', you aren't going to get in trouble. I put Shane in his place and he isn't going to say anything. He's pissed, but you're not going to get into trouble. Come on back, we can just make it to classes before they begin."

Daryl followed Trinity and they made it back to school, separating to go their first classes of the day. Daryl had decided to take a woodworking and cabinetry class as one of his electives. Mr. Horvath was the teacher and Daryl liked the man. They had started the week with an assignment to build a storage chest. Daryl had decided that if he liked how it turned out, that he would give it to Trinity as a gift.

The teacher was going around inspecting everyone's work. He knew Daryl had some challenges as a result of the limitations of his left hand. He hadn't set high hopes for Daryl's success, but was pleasantly surprised at what Daryl had accomplished. His angles and joints on the chest were seamless, and Daryl had embellished the woodwork with intricate scrollwork, including a stunning Cherokee rose across the lid of the chest.

"Daryl, this is exquisite. You have a real natural talent for this. I'm not sure that I have ever seen anything quite this intricate. Have you done woodworking before?"

"No Sir, I have not. I just have someone in mind that I want to give this too." He replied.

"Ah, it wouldn't be a certain young lady that I have seen you with recently would it?" Mr. Horvath asked.

"Yes sir. I just want it to look nice for her." Daryl told him, surprised he admitted to the man his intentions.

"Daryl there is a Regional competition next week that I would love to submit your work too, would you be interested? We have a field trip scheduled for that day and I think your entry would definitely put us in the running for a first place finish."

"Really, you think it is that good?" Daryl asked.

"No, I think it is better than that. I have been teaching for over twenty years, and I think this might be the best craftsmanship I have ever seen. Especially since you are managing to do this with only one hand. This is incredible Daryl."

"Thank you sir." Daryl said, a little overwhelmed with the praise. He had been inspired by Trinity to put the effort into the chest, and it wasn't lost on him that she made him a better all around person.

Quinn Murdoch was angry and stuck. She was angry that her husband was allowing her daughter to associate with the dirty redneck next door, and she was stuck because she couldn't do anything about it. Damn him for coming home from that conference early and finding her with her real love, Pastor Philip Blake. He was a real man that understood her better than anyone. He wanted the same things in life she did, and she needed a way to finally get rid of Albert. Unfortunately, Divorce was not an option.

So Quinn derived a plan that was going to kill two birds with one stone. If everything worked the way she had planned, Albert and Daryl would no longer be a threat to her and her daughter. Today was the day she would begin to put her plan in action. Her and Philip would be together soon and that she had no doubt about.

Daryl and Trinity were in biology class when they were both called into the office. Daryl looked at Trinity, "I thought you said Walsh was going to keep his mouth shut."

"He said he would and I can't believe that he is willing to jeopardize himself like this." She hissed.

When they got to the office Merle was waiting for them both. Something was very wrong. The look on Merle's face confirmed that point along with the mere fact that he was at the high school voluntarily.

"You two need to come with me, I will explain in the truck." He told them as they both shared a look of concern on their face.

As Merle began to drive off he began to talk, "Trinity, I don't know how to tell you this, but Gene, he…."

"What Merle, Gene did what?"

"Gene killed your daddy this afternoon. He was drunker than I had ever seen him and mean as a snake. Someone had given him an expensive bottle of Tequila, and our Daddy doesn't handle Tequila well. He started running his mouth about Daryl and you being together. I don't know how he found out, but he completely lost his shit. Daddy was ranting and raving and brought his drunken ass outside and wandered over to Trinity's house and began to beat on the door. Albert answered, and Gene…."

Trinity was shaking and sobbing, "What did he do Merle…what did he do…"

"Trinity, he stabbed your Daddy, over and over and over. No one was at home at your house to stop him, and Gene just completely lost it."

Daryl asked, "And you don't have any idea what triggered this?"

"None. Trinity I'm sorry. They can't find your momma right now, and I didn't want you to walk in on this by yourself." Merle said in a truly concerned voice.

Trinity was crying uncontrollably, and Daryl was trying to console her, but to no avail. They arrived home momentarily and crime scene tape was wrapped around both houses. The coroner was their trying to put together the details of what specifically had happened and Quinn was no where around. Trinity's front porch was covered in blood.

Trinity crossed under the yellow tape and ran to the porch and tried to grab her father's lifeless body. She was stopped immediately by one of the Police officers who then handed her off to Daryl, who had followed her. "No No No No No…"she was screaming, not even registering that Daryl was with her. She collapsed into a heap in his arms, completely overwhelmed with the events that had occurred.

A little while later Quinn was escorted back by a police officer who had located her at the Church. She began to cry "No, Albert, Not my dear husband. How did it happen."

Merle was struck by the lack of sincerity in her voice. Something didn't add up about the events that occurred today and Merle couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He didn't say anything just yet, but he wasn't going to let it rest until he could figure it out.

Trinity's brother Jonah soon joined Quinn and Trinity. He had been contacted and returned to be with his family upon hearing the news. Trinity looked like a broken china doll, and Daryl looked even worse. Once again, his father had managed to destroy something that was good in his life.

Gene had been apprehended at the Dixon house. He was covered in blood and still held the knife and the bottle of Tequila he had managed to come across. Merle wondered how he would have been able to afford the liquor. Once again, something didn't add up and Merle was beginning to think that Albert's murder was a set up of some sort. But why? What did anyone have to gain by having Albert Murdoch murdered? That was the part that didn't make sense.

Around eight that evening the police removed the tape and both families were allowed to return to their homes. The news of the murder had already made it around town and Albert's Parishioners were streaming steadily over to the Murdoch home. Quinn played the grieving widow perfectly as several of the church members tried to console her and others stepped up to clean the bloody crime scene on the porch.

Daryl was a disaster. He was wracked with guilt over the fact that his father had taken something so dear from Trinity. Daryl felt like he was poison to everyone he was ever involved with, and now because of him the one thing in life that was most dear to him was now broken. There was no way she would want to continue to be his friend. He wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again.

Daryl had given up. Every little glimmer of happiness he ever experienced always ended up destroyed. He was tired of existing and he was tired of fighting his way through life thinking things were going to get better. He found a bottle of cheap liquor stuffed in the back of a cabinet and headed to the woods. He had to escape from this hell.

He began to drink the liquor, the warm liquid starting to soothe his pain. His head began to float and he suddenly felt brave enough to do what he had set out to do. He pulled his knife from his pocket and slashed his wrists as he felt the warm blood pouring down his arms and life began to drain from his seventeen-year-old body. He wouldn't have to fight anymore, no more pain, no more sorrow…he would just slip into an abyss and cease to exist. He pictured Trinity's face as he began to lose consciousness.

Merle was beginning to panic when he couldn't find Daryl. Out of desperation, he went to the Murdoch's house and knocked on the front door. Trinity answered it and immediately knew something was wrong, "Merle, what is it?" She said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I can't find Daryl, was hoping you might know where he is."

Trinity was suddenly overcome with an ominous feeling, "Oh God Merle, we have to find him now."

She ran out the front door with Merle following. She suspected he would go to the woods to the spot by the creek, but he wasn't there. They stumbled through the dark and came to the cabin that Daryl had showed her the other day. As they both entered, they found Daryl lying a pool of his own blood, empty liquor bottle by his side, lifeless.

Trinity screamed out and ran to him, able to find a pulse barely beating in his neck. He was pail and unconscious, but he was still alive. Merle scooped up his little brother and the two of them ran as fast as they could to get Daryl help. Trinity praying in earnest for the first time in a long while, "Please God, don't take him away from me. I love him."

**I didn't want to end this chapter at this point, but it was going to get too long if I didn't. Please leave me a review and encourage your friends to read (if you like the story)...I'm not getting much response to this story, but I am getting good reviews.**

**Sorry I missed updating yesterday, but I hope to get another update this evening. **

**Take care and have a great day y'all...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	9. Chapter 9

*****This chapter is a little less dark, but still kind of intense******

**Love You 'till The End**

I just want to see you

When you're all alone

I just want to catch you if I can

I just want to be there

When the morning light explodes

On your face it radiates

I can't escape

I love you 'till the end

I just want to tell you nothing

You don't want to hear

All I want is for you to say

Why don't you just take me

Where I've never been before

I know you want to hear me

Catch my breath

I love you 'till the end

I just want to be there

When we're caught in the rain

I just want to see you laugh not cry

I just want to feel you

When the night puts on it's cloak

I'm lost for words don't tell me

All I can say

I love you 'till the end

Merle was panicked to say the very least. He really thought he was going to lose his little brother, and it was killing him to think about all the times that he, nor anybody else had been there for Daryl. Shit, he knew why Daryl tried to end it all, the kid had absolutely nothing good in his life and Merle knew he shared in some of that responsibility. He made a silent bargain with God, keep Daryl alive and he would change, he would try to be what Daryl needed him to be.

Him and Trinity made it to the house in ten minutes, even with Merle carrying Daryl. Merle was now covered in his brother's blood. He had a dilemma, they needed to get Daryl immediate medical care, but if they took him to the emergency room Daryl would be involuntarily committed to a psyche ward because of the suicide attempt. The wounds on his wrist couldn't be explained away as an 'accident'. They laid Daryl on the dirty couch in the living room as Trinity applied direct pressure to the wounds, trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Neither one knew exactly how much blood he had lost, but to Trinity it looked like he couldn't possibly have any left in his body.

Merle ran to the phone and called the one person he could think of, his friend Carol, Ed Peletier's wife. She was in her mid twenties and a Trauma nurse at the hospital and if anyone could help him with this situation she could. He got in touch with her and she said she would be there in ten minutes.

Trinity refused to move from Daryl. She held onto his wrists like she could push the blood back inside. He looked so young and vulnerable in his current state. He had been there for her every step of the way so far, and she wasn't going to let him give up. She had to make him realize that he had meaning in this world, he was suddenly becoming her meaning to go on everyday. Right now he was lifeless, and it broke her heart to see him like this.

Carol arrived in just a few minutes and didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before Merle had it open and was ushering her into the house. She went over to Daryl immediately and checked his vitals and took a quick look at his wounds. "He needs a hospital, he is bad and his pulse is weak and thready. He has lost too much blood and he won't survive if we don't get him a transfusion." She said honestly.

Merle replied, "What do we do Carol? You know what happens if we bring him in as a suicide attempt, and add the fact that he is underage, the state will take him until his eighteenth birthday."

"Merle lets take him now, and we can discuss this in the car. I have someone who will treat him, and we will circumnavigate the ER. They will do it for me as a favor. Let's just get him to the hospital now." She said.

When they got to the hospital, Carol had Merle pull up around back near the morgue. Trinity shuddered at the fact they were so close to real death. She ran in and came out with a Gurney and they gently placed Daryl on it. He still hadn't awoken since they found him, which was close to thirty minutes earlier. Carol lead them down the hall to an elevator and straight up to a private hospital room.

A young Hispanic Doctor by the name of Hector Morales came into the room and shut the door. He greeted everyone and quickly went to Daryl. "Carol, he needs a transfusion. Let's get him out of these bloody clothes and into a gown and get him cleaned up. Can I ask any of you what happened to his arm?"

Trinity spoke up, "He had surgery just over a week ago, he broke his arm in an accident." She told him.

"Seems like he isn't having a good time in life right now. I am going to need to suture up these wounds and I want to put him on a Saline solution as well as an IV antibiotic just as a precaution. Do either of you know what triggered this?"

Trinity went to speak, but Merle stepped in and spoke for her, "Doc, we don't have enough time to tell you all the hell this boy has been through. Our pa got picked up on murder charges today and unfortunately it was his best friend, this pretty little lady right here, who's father he killed. I think Daryl blames himself."

As the Doc and Carol began to cut Daryl's shirt off of him a silence filled the room. Daryl's back was nothing but a mass of scars that told the story of all the abuse he had taken over the past seven years. Trinity's heart sank when she saw the obvious scarring from numerous lashes with a belt. It wasn't lost on Carol or the Doctor as well. Dr. Morales looked at Merle, and Merle confirmed his suspicions with his eyes. It was painful for everyone in the room. Maybe even more so to Merle, because he had been out drunk or high when the majority of the injuries had occurred.

Merle could feel his daily high escaping him, and he knew he would soon be showing withdrawal symptoms if he didn't get a fix. He now cursed himself for getting himself stuck in this vicious cycle. He slumped down in a chair in the room, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Merle broke down. Carol went over to Merle and began to comfort him. She slowly began rubbing circles on his back and whispered words of encouragement in his hear. Merle slumped into Carol and she found herself wrapping her arms around him into a hug.

Trinity thought this was probably the worse day of her life, she had lost her father and felt like she was on the verge of losing her first true friend. She knew she had to keep it together for Daryl and from the looks of it, for Merle too. She finally spoke to the Dr. "Is he going to make it Dr. Morales?"

"He should physically heal, but I don't know about his psychological state. Normally he would be admitted to a psychiatric hospital until his mental health can be assessed, but Carol has explained the predicament you all are in, so I am keeping this under wraps. I am going to admit him as an indigent direct admission, which means their won't be any questions asked, and their won't be any financial liability, but I really would like to talk to him myself one on one when he is recovered."

Trinity spoke for everyone, "Whatever you think it takes to get him better Dr. I don't know if Daryl will participate, but we can at least get him to try."

Merle spoke, "If you think that will help, then I will make damn sure he does exactly what you say. The boy needs help, and we will get it for him."

Dr. Morales spent the better part of an hour stitching up Daryl's wrists and administering a transfusion of three units of blood. It was close to two in the morning and everyone was exhausted. Trinity suddenly remembered that no one at her house knew where she was or what she was doing. She was certain her mom was completely freaking out, but she was more concerned about her brother Jonah.

Trinity made her way down the hall to a payphone and called her house. Fortunately it was Jonah who answered, "Hello, Trinity this better be you."

"It is me. I'm at the hospital with Daryl, he's bad off."

"Mom is going crazy. Why are you there with the son of our Father's killer Trinity? Are you nuts?"

"Jonah, I don't want to get into this right now. I can't come home, not with everything that happened there, and Daryl needs me." She told him, on the verge of tears.

"Do you need me to come up there to be with you? There are a few things I want to talk to you about." He said.

"Can we talk in the morning? Right now I can only focus on Daryl. Jonah, don't say anything to mom or anyone, but he tried to kill himself tonight."

"Trinity, to be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't before. The poor guy has lived in hell since his mom died. I never really talked to him too much, but he always looked like a wounded puppy to me. I'm sorry for freaking out when I found you were there with him. You should be right now, he's alive, and well mom…you know how she is. Ezra is coming into town tomorrow."

"Ezra? No, I'm not coming home anytime soon. I hate that man." She told him emphatically.

"I'm not a fan of the man either Trinity, but he is mom's father, and she needs him right now. Trinity, there is so much I need to tell you, and some of it involves Ezra as well. Please promise me you will take time to talk to me." He said, his voice almost pleading.

"We will talk, I promise. But just so you know, I'm not leaving Daryl until I know he is OK, physically and mentally."

"That's good Trinity. He needs you; hell he needs someone in his life. I have worked with a lot of kids in similar situations and to be honest, Daryl's case is as bad as I have ever seen. I'm proud of you Trinity for sticking by him." He told her.

Trinity couldn't stop the tears as Jonah sounded so much like their dad at this moment. Albert would have been proud of the man that Jonah was becoming.

"Thanks Jonah. I love you." She said as she hung up the phone.

She went back to Daryl's room and found only Merle and Carol in there with him. Daryl still was not awake and she hoped that he had enough fight left in him to get through this. She sat down beside him and began to sing to him as softly and quietly as she could. He had told her that he liked her voice, and she hoped that maybe it would bring him enough strength to come back to her. The only song she could think of was the Michael Bolton song she had heard on the radio recently, it was probably corny, but it had some lyrics that touched her so she sang them,

"_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you, Now that I've been lovin you so long, How am I supposed to live without you, How am I supposed to carry on, When all that I've been livin for is gone"_

Trinity couldn't help it anymore, so she grabbed his hand and began to sob. "Daryl, you can't do this to me, you mean to much. We will get through this, I promise you I will do whatever you want me to, just come back to me so we can fix what's broken. I promise, I promise, I promise…"

She suddenly felt Merle's hand on her shoulder and he pulled the young girl into a tender hug. "I promise you Trinity, we are going to do whatever we can for him. I've failed him, and you've done nothing but right by him. It's partly my fault he is so broken, and I think it's because I'm broken too. I'm gonna fix me, and we are going to fix Daryl. I've let him down for the last time."

Trinity fell asleep in the chair beside Daryl, never once letting go of his hand. Merle was trying to keep it together, but his addiction was getting the best of him at the present time. Carol had stayed the entire night, calling her husband and telling him she was working an extra shift. Carol had her own demons she was fighting at the moment, and Merle was all too aware of them. Her husband was an abusive asshole who refused to let her go. Her and Merle were growing increasingly close, but until she was able to leave Ed, they weren't able to proceed with any type of relationship. Ed had money and connections, and Carol was afraid of the repercussions if she left, both for herself and for Merle. Right now Merle was all that Daryl had, and until Daryl legally became an adult, Merle was going to have to take the role of guardian for him.

Daryl finally woke up, startled and confused. His first reaction was to try to rip the IV in his hand out, but Trinity reacted quick enough to get him to calm down before he was able to pull it out. She was relieved to see his color had returned, but he was incoherent and it took him a minute to realize what had happened.

"Trinity, you don't need to be here. I'm no good for you. It's my fault, all of it. I'm poison to everything I touch." He said, tears sliding down his cheek.

"Stop Daryl! You are not poison. Daryl, I love you more than anything, and I have never told anyone that before in my life. If you leave me, then that will kill me too. Why didn't you come to me? Stop trying to take the world on by itself. I'm here for you, lean on me Daryl." She said as she also began to cry. As gently as she could, she crawled up in the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I dreamed about an angel and she was singing to me. I just wanted to leave and be with her, she sounded so comforting." He told her.

"Daryl, it wasn't an angel, it was me and I am willing to do anything to make things right for you." She softly began to sing the words again that she had sang to him earlier and he closed his eyes as she wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Trinity, do you realize what you just told me?" He whispered.

"I do Daryl, and I meant it. I have never felt this for anyone. You have my heart." She told him.

"You have mine too. I'm sorry I put you through this, I just figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me, and I thought I had lost everything. I can't bear the thought of being without you. Trinity, I have fallen in love with you, and I never thought I was capable of feeling that way. That's why it hurt so bad knowing what my Pa did to your Daddy. Because of me, you lost someone who you adored. That's why I thought you would leave me." He told her honestly.

"Daryl losing my dad hurts, I won't deny it, It has barely sunk in that he won't be there for me, but it wasn't your fault. You had no control over your father's actions. When I saw you laying there in the floor of that cabin, looking so lifeless, a part of me died."

"I'm sorry Trinity. It won't happen again, I promise I won't hurt you like that. I wasn't thinking straight and thought it would be easier for you to live without me."

"No Daryl, you are the only good thing to happen to me in a long time." She kissed him gently on his forehead.

"So what does this mean Trinity, are we a couple?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl we are so much more than that. I don't ever want to be away from you. When you kissed me the other night I thought my heart might explode. I felt things I had never felt before. I know it wasn't the type of kiss you are used too, but for me it was the most intense feeling I have experienced." She admitted.

"Trinity, I don't know if you realize it or not, but that was the first time I ever even attempted to kiss someone. It's not like I had the ladies lining up to be with me, and to be honest, there was never any that I wanted to kiss. I'm not like my brother when it comes to women. I have to respect them before I can be attracted to them."

"Daryl, I love you, and I am going to keep saying it over and over again because it makes me happy to be able to tell you that."

"It feels good…No it feels amazing to hear that from you. Look, I'm damaged, we both know that, but I promise, I will try to get myself right so I can be what you expect me to be." He told her.

"Daryl, I don't expect you to be anything but yourself. That's perfect for me. Even with all your imperfections, you are perfect. Just promise me you will always be honest, and if you feel overwhelmed like you did last night, that you will talk to me about it. I don't care if we have had the worst fight known to man, I want to know so I can be what you need me to be for you."

Because of his brace on his left arm, and the IV in his right hand, he wasn't able to wrap his arms around her, but he took her hand in his, and pulled it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Trinity, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Daryl, the feeling is mutual, but I was wondering if when you go home if I can stay with you and Merle for a few days, Ezra is coming today, and you know I can't be around him."

"Trinity, you don't even have to ask. What's mine is yours. I don't know how Merle and I going to make it, but we will find a way. Don't you worry about Ezra. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

"Somehow Daryl I know you will protect me. You make me feel safe and I want to make you feel strong. Together we can defeat anything."

"I know we can Trinity. I will fight for you, and you will fight for me, that will make us both strong for each other."

**So our boy Merle is starting to come around and to step up for his little brother. He has some demons he has to get off his back, but he is falling in love with Carol, and this is going to be the catalyst to help him heal. We all know that Merle was a decent person deep down inside, and I want to show that in this story.**

**Please Review Review Review for me...If anyone has any questions or comments, please feel free to leave them, I read all of your reviews and try to respond to all of them. You guys give me good ideas!**

**Thanks guys- Now enjoy...I will have another chapter up tomorrow night...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	10. Chapter 10

******* **A much** **lighter chapter this time...Daryl and Trinity get a chance to be normal (sorta) teens briefly.*****

**In your eyes**

**_Love I get so lost, sometimes_**

_**Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart**_

_**When I want to run away**_

_**I drive off in my car**_

_**But whichever way I go**_

_**I come back to the place you are**_

_**All my instincts, they return**_

_**And the grand facade, so soon will burn**_

_**Without a noise, without my pride**_

_**I reach out from the inside**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**The light the heat**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I am complete**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I see the doorway to a thousand churches**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**The resolution of all the fruitless searches**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I see the light and the heat**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Oh, I want to be that complete**_

_**I want to touch the light**_

_**The heat I see in your eyes**_

_**Love, I don't like to see so much pain**_

_**So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away**_

_**I get so tired of working so hard for our survival**_

_**I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive**_

_**And all my instincts, they return**_

_**And the grand facade, so soon will burn**_

_**Without a noise, without my pride**_

_**I reach out from the inside**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**The light the heat**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I am complete**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I see the doorway to a thousand churches**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**The resolution of all the fruitless searches**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I see the light and the heat**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Oh, I want to be that complete**_

_**I want to touch the light,**_

_**The heat I see in your eyes**_

_**In your eyes in your eyes**_

_**In your eyes in your eyes**_

_**In your eyes in your eyes**_

Merle was doing poorly by the time he had woken up. Carol knew he had an addiction, and as much as it pained her, she offered to take him so that he could get his fix to keep him from going into withdrawals. They left Trinity and Daryl with the promise to return in a few hours. Daryl could sense Merle was struggling, so he didn't question his need to disappear for a little while.

Daryl looked at Trinity, still lying beside him, thankful that she was there with him. "Trinity, you do know you saved me from that life that Merle is struggling with now don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Daryl." She said in response to his statement.

"That first night you came over and invited me to Church, when you knocked on the door I had my arm prepped and ready to inject myself with heroin. I was so desperate I was willing to try anything to numb the pain. It was like someone up above knew I needed you at that time. After I saw you that first time, I didn't want to do it anymore. There was something special about you the first moment I met you." He said.

"Oh God Daryl, I had no idea. Please don't ever make a mistake like that. It would destroy you, and it would destroy me." She said almost pleading.

"It would destroy me too, and that's why you saved me that night. It's yet another reason I love you." He told her.

She was surprised at Daryl's confession to her. How lost he must have been that night to even have considered attempting to use heroin, especially after he had witnessed the torment that Merle had suffered. Seeing Merle in the shape he was in this morning saddened her. It was obvious that he wanted to finally kick his habit, but it would be a long painful road. She hoped his friend Carol could help him get the proverbial 'monkey' off his back.

Trinity also noticed how Carol and Merle interacted. She didn't know all the details of their relationship, but by the way they acted with each other, she suspected that each of them had strong feelings, even possibly love, for the other one. She hoped they both could find the love that her and Daryl felt.

It was Friday morning, and Trinity realized today was the day that she was supposed to have gone with her father to get her drivers license. Her mother would never allow it to happen now, so she would have to wait until her eighteenth birthday. She also figured that the money Daryl would make from his new job would go towards supporting their household instead of towards their 'moving' fund. That was fine though, if anything good came out of this horrific tragedy, it was that Gene wouldn't be able to hurt Daryl anymore.

Dr. Morales came in and asked to speak with Daryl alone, so Trinity left the room and decided to go and give her brother a call so she could update him about what was going on with Daryl. The Doctor sensed Daryl's apprehension and tried to put him at ease.

"So Daryl, it would appear that you haven't had a very good week. Is that a safe assumption?" He asked calmly.

"You could say that. Did Merle tell you what happened?" Daryl asked.

"He did, and I would say that those are some pretty tough circumstances for someone to go through, let alone at your age. Has this been the first time you have ever tried anything like this?"

Daryl didn't answer, not wanting to divulge anything.

"Daryl, this is all off the record. I just want to know if I should try to get you some help from someone that I know and trust. I'm not judging you by any means, I just want to get you the help you need, but you have to want it."

"I don't need any help. I just had a bad day." Daryl said not making eye contact with the Doctor.

"Were you having a bad day when you tried this before?" The Doc asked.

"Look, I didn't do anything before, I chickened out, so let's not talk about it." He said.

"How old were you at the time?"

"Which time?" Daryl asked back sarcastically.

"Look Daryl, we can play this game all day if you want. I can also do the proper thing and make an official report about your suicide attempt, and you know that won't bode well for you. So I am asking you as one man to another to be honest with me." Dr. Morales said sternly.

"Fine. I tried to swallow a bullet when I was fourteen, but forgot to turn the safety off. At sixteen I swallowed a bunch of pills I found in the bathroom, but it ended up being meds for heartburn, and I ended up puking them up. I couldn't even get that right. So twice, OK. But I don't want to do it anymore, I think I have found something bigger than me that makes me want to stay here for a while." Daryl told the Doctor.

"Last night when we cleaned you up, I noticed you have a lot of scarring on your back, does that have anything to do with your previous choices?"

Daryl's heart hit his stomach because that meant that Trinity must have seen the scars as well as Merle and Carol. "What do you think? Do you think it was a picnic to come home every day and get beat to the point you could barely move, and have no idea why it was happening? Each time I tried to do it was because I just wanted the pain to end. He's gone now, so that works out for me." Daryl told the doctor with a bit of edge in his voice.

"I assume that you are referring to the young lady that is here with you as the reason you want to continue to live, but what happens if things don't work out with her?" The doc asked him.

"It will work out, It has too. We've been through too much together in a short period of time." Daryl told him, with slight pain in his voice.

"Look Daryl, I hope it does work out, but people your age rarely spend the rest of their life with someone that they meet in high school. I'm not saying it won't work out, but if it doesn't I don't want you to think ending it all is an option. You have got to start putting yourself first and develop something that is just for you to do. You need a trade or a hobby, something like hunting, painting, writing, or even playing video games. Something to distract your mind when things go bad. You still have a long road ahead of you to get through school and managing on your own with your brother. You don't have to confirm this to me, but I sense your brother has a substance abuse problem. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"I've dealt with for the past seven years, I think I know what to expect. Look the biggest threat to my well being is my asshole father, and he ain't getting out anytime soon, that right there is an improvement. And Trinity, well if things don't work out with her, I will come up with another option, but I ain't never felt this way about a girl before, and I think the feeling is mutual."

"I'm going to ask you an embarrassing question and I want you to be honest with me. Are you two sexually active?" Morales asked in a professional manner.

"WHAT?" Daryl said, gasping at the question.

"Daryl, It's a natural question."

"No, it ain't like that with us, not yet. Look, she's been through 'things' and I would never try to pressure her into something like that. I respect her too much and if it NEVER happens between us, then I still will love her." He said.

"Look Daryl, that's a noble statement, and I don't know what your sexual history is, but I just want you to know that to say you could abstain the rest of your life isn't a realistic statement. I just wanted to make sure that if you two are physically intimate with each other that you use precautions to prevent pregnancy and disease. I see too many kids your age in here with STD's and unwanted kids, and I hope you choose to be responsible if that moment should arise between you two." Morales told him.

"Fine, I will take it under advisement. Let's change the subject, I don't want to discuss my sex life any more." Daryl said.

Dr. Morales chuckled, "Ok, I think I am done asking you questions Daryl. I will admit, I have concerns about your "support" group that you have around you, and I could recommend a good therapist for you to talk to when you feel overwhelmed, but you would have to be comfortable with it. I am going to give you my card and my personal phone number. If you start to feel like things are getting to hard to handle, I want you to call me, anytime. We can assess the situation at the time and I can make a decision if we need to get you somewhere, or have someone just stay with you. You seem like a smart kid, and I don't want you to become another statistic."

Daryl took the paper that the doctor handed him and quietly said "Thanks, I do appreciate everything you have done for me, I just ain't good about talking about myself." He told him honestly.

"I appreciate your honesty Daryl. And I truly do hope things work out with Trinity. She seems like an amazing young woman. Now are you ready to get out of here today?"

"Absolutely, and thanks again." Daryl said.

The doctor left the room and apparently had told Trinity she was free to return. She asked him, "How did it go Daryl?"

"I'm not used to talking about myself, but it went OK. He's a nice guy, seems real sincere. He asked some tough questions." He told her.

"He's just looking out for your best interest. He really did us all a favor by keeping this under wraps."

"I know he did, and it won't happen again. I realize now I have too much to lose. He did say I get to go home today, so that's good."

"Yes Daryl it is. I spoke with Jonah a few minutes ago, and he said they are having Daddy's funeral tomorrow. I would like for you to attend with me, but I know it will be extremely awkward for you just because of all the circumstances. So don't answer me, just think about it OK."

Daryl nodded. She was right, it would be very awkward with people seeing them together and then realizing it was his father that killed her father. Plus how her mom would react seeing him there, and how he would react seeing Ezra. It was a big decision that Daryl needed to contemplate. "I'll let you know in the morning, OK?"

"Absolutely Daryl. Just the fact that you haven't said 'no' means the world to me." She said as she kissed him.

Merle showed up a little while later and brought Trinity and Daryl home. Daryl spoke as they got to the house "Trinity is staying with us for a while. It ain't safe for her to be around her mom right now. That woman is crazier than a loon, and she will just keep Trinity locked up."

"Sounds good to me. Look, I got something I gotta do, you gonna be OK here without me for a while?" Merle asked.

"Merle, did you really just ask me that question?" He replied.

"Just checking baby bro. Look, I ain't been there for you in the past, and that's all changing now. It's just us now, and I'm going to do right by you. I mean it. I am going to start an outpatient treatment to get off the smack, and I'm serious this time. Can't risk losing you again, besides, If I want a shot with Carol I gotta step up and be a man."

Trinity burst out "I knew it. I could see it all over the both of you. But isn't she married Merle?"

"She is, but to an abusive asshole. We just got to figure out a way to get her away from him cleanly, and then her and I can be together. Guess me and my baby brother have finally met some good women that make us want to step up and be better men." Merle said to her.

"I'm proud of you Merle, I know it's gonna be a rough road, but Daryl and I will help you anyway we can, Won't we Daryl?"

"Yeah, if he's serious. I hope you are brother." Daryl said, somewhat skeptical. This wasn't the first time that Merle had said he was going to clean up, and Daryl didn't want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed again.

"Alright you too, I'll be back. Oh, here this is yours now…" Merle said as he tossed the keys to their pa's truck to Daryl.

"Daryl, a vehicle! That means we can finally go places together and get out of this area! That's fantastic." She said.

"That it is, but I gotta get paid so I can afford to put gas in the thing." He said.

"Daryl, before you say 'no' I want you to hear me out. I have a couple thousand dollars saved up from various birthdays and baby-sitting jobs. It's my money free and clear and I want you to let me help you out until you can get on your feet. We can use it for food, and necessities until you start work. Look at is as my contribution for staying here for a while. I will also help clean and cook and take care of you guys while you work. Please let me do this Daryl, if not I have to go back to the house."

Daryl contemplated what she was saying, and reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement. "I will pay back every penny to you, but I will accept your help now only because we don't have much of an option. Please don't say anything to Merle because I don't fully trust him right now. If he proves he can get his shit together, then I will tell him, but not for now."

"Yes! I promise I will not bother you two. I will take your father's room, but until I can get it straightened up and cleaned then I will sleep on the couch." She said.

"No, you can have my room and I will sleep on the couch." We've got the weekend and we can spend it cleaning this shit hole up. It's long past due." He told her.

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is order a Pizza, I'm starved!" She told him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon taking it easy and watching movies on TV. Daryl was lying on the couch with Trinity curled up beside him. Around four in the afternoon their was a frantic knock at the door and Daryl got up to answer it. He was shocked when he saw a furious looking Quinn standing at the door.

"Trinity you need to get yourself home right now. I will not allow you to whore yourself around with these murderous monsters anymore. You need to get to your house and clean yourself up so you are presentable to your Grandfather. That man deserves respect, and I want you on you knees repenting for what you are doing to Him and Me. You are acting like an ungrateful spoiled brat!" The words were pouring out of her mouth like venom.

Daryl spoke up, "Ma'am, with all due respect, Trinity is staying here. She isn't safe at your house. I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't trust that snake in the grass you call your father. He's an evil money grubbing thief and you're a fool if you think otherwise."

Quinn snapped, and took her anger out on Trinity, she raised her hand and slapped her daughter across the face, leaving a handprint where she made contact with Trinity's cheek, "To think you are my own flesh and blood, you disgust me. You want to stay here with these demons, that is your choice, but after you are used up and spit out don't come crawling back to me. As far as I am concerned you are dead to me." Her mother said as she stormed out the door.

Trinity just stood there shaking, anger in her eyes, and tears trailing down her cheek. Not because what her mother said had hurt her, but because that meant she would have no legal guardian to approve her to get her driver's license until next June when she turned eighteen. She took a deep breath, "Daryl, I'm going to need you now more than ever, I hate to say it, but you are stuck with me."

Daryl reached up and wiped her cheeks with his thumb, "I'm not stuck with you, I'm relieved you will be staying where I can protect you. And by the way, I will be attending your father's funeral with you tomorrow. I wouldn't miss it for all the money in the world. I can't wait to see the look on Quinn's face when you show up with me. But I will tell you this, I don't have anything to wear that doesn't have holes in it, so just keep that in mind."

"Daryl, why don't you show me how well you can drive. We've got a truck and I think us getting some new clothes would constitute a necessity."

"What? That wasn't why I told you that." He said.

"Look, we can go to the thrift store, if you are patient you can find some decent things, and I don't mean this crap my mom makes me wear. I'm sick of looking like I just walked off the set of "Little House on The Prairie" Daryl. It's about time I started dressing and looking somewhat normal. It's Friday night, why don't we do what normal teenagers do, and go to the mall or something."

"I'm not going to argue with you about it Trinity. If that is what you want to do, then that is what we are going to do. We are going to start living our lives for ourselves and not our parents. We both deserve some damn happiness, so get your purse and let's go to the mall." He said.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it's a bit less dark than the others. There is soooo much coming up in this story that I have planned...Ezra is going down...just so you know, and our regular pain in the ass Shane is going to betray someone, big time...so stay tuned and please Review if you like (Or hate) this story...I haven't had that much interest in this story like I did with "When life gives you Lemons" but I am proud of this one because we are getting to delve so deeply into Daryl's past.**

**Thanks Each and every one of you, especially to my new reader JeanF, and the adorable SillyGabby, Pantherbabe4ever, DarylDixon'sLover, Pharmtechgrl71, and OKgurl87 for your continued support. **

**Please feel free to share with anyone you think is bored who might would like this story.**

**Night y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	11. Chapter 11

*****This chapter deals briefly with sexual abuse of children. No specific details, but it is mentioned*****

**Breakaway**

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray (I would pray)**_

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I'd try to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I'd pray I could breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I'll take a risk Take a chance**_

_**Make a change And breakaway**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

_**Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, Take a chance**_

_**Make a change, And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I gotta take a risk Take a chance,**_

_**Make a change And breakaway**_

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging with revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_

_**I gotta take a risk Take a chance**_

_**Make a change And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk Take a chance**_

_**Make a change And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

Daryl and Trinity headed out on their adventure like two fish out the water. Neither had ever experienced freedom like they now had, and neither was quite sure how to act. The first place they decided to go was to the thrift store to purchase some clothing. Trinity found some jeans, a couple of T-shirts, sweaters, and blouses, all of which had been forbidden from her wardrobe in the past. She helped Daryl to find some new clothes as well. Since he couldn't wear anything with long sleeves because of the brace on his arm, she found some nice pull over shirts and even a few Ralph Lauren Polo shirts. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his new clothes.

After they left the thrift store, they headed to the mall where Trinity took Daryl to a hair salon and paid for them to get haircuts. It was the first time in Trinity's life she ever cut her hair, and the experience was a little bit emotional for her. She had always had a mousy blonde color naturally, so she decided to have it colored and changed to a light chestnut with auburn highlights. Daryl was a little sad to see her cut her exceedingly long locks, but he knew she was trying to break free of the bonds that her mother had put on her for her entire life. The whole experience was exhilarating for the both of the, they actually felt somewhat normal for the first time in their seventeen years.

After they were done with their shopping and haircuts, Trinity had Daryl stop at the drug store so she could pick up some various beauty products and then they stopped by a local Chinese restaurant and picked up some take-out for dinner. Both of them were grinning ear to ear when they got home. When they got to the house Daryl carried in the bags of all their purchases and Trinity carried in their dinner.

Merle was sitting on the couch watching the news as they came in, and unfortunately what had happened to Trinity's father the previous day was the lead story for the news that evening. They both slumped down in the living room and watched the lead story…

"Gene Dixon, an unemployed alcoholic with a long police record repeatedly stabbed the local and beloved Pastor unprovoked on the man's front doorstep. Dixon was found to be mentally unstable and is being held at a local psychiatric hospital to determine if he is mentally capable of being able to stand trial. Meanwhile, Ezra Andrews, Pastor Murdoch's father-in-law made a statement on behalf of the family stating that they are all deeply saddened and shocked at the untimely death of the Pastor and that his daughter is to distraught to make any public comments at this time. Besides his wife his Son Jonah and his Daughter Trinity survive the Pastor. We will provide you with more details as they are disclosed."

All three of them sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. Finally Merle spoke, "What happened to you two? You look presentable for once in your life Daryl and Trinity you look amazing. Looks like the butterfly is starting to spread her wings."

Daryl spoke, "Are we going to talk about what we just saw on the news, because I don't know about you Merle, but I sense there is a chance that Gene could get out of this. He's playing the crazy card, and if they deem him incapable to stand trial, they will just keep him at the loony bin for a little while, prescribe him some meds, and then send him on his way in a year or two. I ain't OK with that, he can't walk for what he did."

"Calm down boy, he ain't gonna walk. They will do an assessment on him to determine his mental capabilities. You and I both know he is plenty capable mentally, and they will ask us, especially you, and you just tell them the truth. He's just a mean bastard, why do you think Mama did the same thing you tried?" Merle said.

Daryl gasped at Merle's comment, "What do you mean by that Merle. Daddy said she killed herself because she didn't want me, it was my fault that she died."

"Daryl, that is bullshit. That woman suffered everyday she was married to Gene Dixon. Hell, you were the only good thing to her during that time. Hold on a minute, I want to show you something." Merle said as he left the room, returning with a box.

"Here" He said handing it to Daryl. "There is some heavy shit in this box, so considering what you have been through the past few days, I wouldn't look at it until you are ready, but I think you will see it is self explanatory."

"What is it Merle?" Daryl asked.

"Just look at it when you feel up to it, and if you have questions we can talk then, it ain't something I like to think about, but it won't right for Gene to tell you that bullshit that wasn't true. Now I'm hungry, did y'all bring me back something to eat?" Merle said changing the subject.

Trinity answered, "Yes we did Merle, I hope you like Chinese food."

"I like any kind of food. Thanks kiddo." He said to Trinity as she handed him a Styrofoam container of sweet and sour chicken.

"I got a job today, I start tomorrow. I will finally be able to put some decent food on the table and some decent clothes on your back, speaking of which, where did you two get the money to get all them clothes?" Merle inquired.

"I had a little saved from baby-sitting Merle, and we went to the Thrift store, a little goes a long way there. I also got a few things to make this place a little more homey now that your Dad isn't here and I am going to be staying for a while." Trinity told him.

"Hell, this place ain't gonna know what happened to it. We could use a female touch around here girl. And thanks for the dinner." Merle said kindly.

Daryl spoke, "So have you talked to Carol today? I like her, she seems nice, too nice for an asshole like you."

"Look, I know I ain't Prince Charming, but Carol makes me want to be a better person. I haven't heard from her since this morning, but that isn't unusual, Ed keeps her on a short leash, and it is hard for her to get away." He told them.

Trinity then asked, "Why doesn't she just leave him if she can't stand him and she wants to be with you?"

"Because he is a mean son of a bitch with money and he has threatened her. He knows people that could make her disappear, and his family money could get him to walk away cleanly. The only way we are going to get him out of the way is to kill him, which isn't a viable option, or if she can find enough evidence to get him locked up for some of his "activities" he is involved in. The Peletier's are a powerful family with deep connections to New Orleans and have lot's of crazy Cajuns on their payroll." Merle told him.

"I'm sorry Merle. I hope things work out for you. Isn't he the guy you got put in jail fighting with?" Trinity asked.

"Yep, the same one. Felt good to bust him in the face, even though he was beating on Carol at the bar. All she did was show up to ask for the car keys so she could go into work. He just snapped and told her that 'No Woman tells me what to do' and punched her in the face. Made me sick to see it, so I just went over there and busted him in the face too. I hate that asshole."

Daryl then said "I can't believe you actually stepped up to do the right thing, Carol must mean a lot to you."

"I ain't never felt this way about no one. Guess we finally hit the jackpot when it came to women little brother." Merle said.

Around ten-thirty there was a knock on the door. Daryl got up to answer it while mumbling that it had better not be Quinn. When he opened the door Trinity's brother Jonah greeted them.

"Hey guys, can we talk?" He said.

Trinity answered, "Sure come on in and take a seat. You sick of Mom and Ezra already?" she said half-joking and half-serious.

"Always. But that isn't why I am here. By the way, your hair looks unbelievable. It's good to see you spreading your wings baby sis. Look the reason I'm here is that I think mom might have had something to do with Dad's murder." Jonah said.

Merle laughed, "In case you missed it they sorta caught my dad red handed and I doubt him and Quinn Murdoch would be conspiring together."

"Look, I found this today, along with a partially written note" he said as he handed a receipt to Merle.

"That's a receipt for some high dollar Tequila from the liquor store purchased yesterday morning."

"Yeah, so, who's to say old Quinny doesn't drink on the sly…"

"Trust me, she doesn't. Wasn't your dad drinking Tequila yesterday?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything kid." Merle told him.

"I also found a partially written note addressed to Gene. She had written a letter expressing her 'concern' about Daryl and Trinity's relationship and also stated that my Dad wanted to take Daryl away from him so that he could raise Daryl proper. I know my dad well enough to know that he would have never thought about taking Daryl from his family, no matter what the circumstances. She was trying to provoke a reaction."

"Well there ain't no way we can prove any of that, or link it to her. She could just say she was looking out for the safety of her daughter, and let's be honest, who wouldn't when they found out their daughter was getting friendly with a Dixon." Merle replied.

"Well unfortunately there is more." Jonah continued.

"Hold on Jonah, I'm trying to process all of this. What more could there possibly be?" Trinity inquired.

"Dad had paid me a visit a month ago or so and gave me a key to a safety deposit box in case 'something happened' to him. I didn't think much of it at the time. But after what happened yesterday I decided to go check it out. Here is a box of what I found," he said as he handed it to Trinity.

Daryl commented, "What is this, the 'deep family secrets hidden in a box' night?

Trinity just rolled her eyes at his comment and opened the box. Inside there was a letter addressed to Trinity and one addressed to Jonah. There were also some family photos of him and the kids, some official looking documents, a copy of his will, and at the very bottom was an envelope that was addressed "to Jonah if something happens to me" written in her father's hand. She opened the envelope and suddenly dropped the box "Oh my God. Is this what I think it is?"

In her hand were several photos of her mom and Pastor Philip Blake taken in various places, including going into and exiting the local hotel in town.

"It is, seems mom was having an affair with Philip Blake. Dad must have known and confronted her about it about the time he started giving you some freedoms. You know how much of a control freak she was, so my guess is that since the Church frowned down on divorce she thought that getting Gene to take some vengeance on Dad would make her feel better. The fact that Gene actually killed him was a bonus." Jonah said.

"Why don't y'all go public with that?" Daryl said.

"Because I don't want the last memory anyone has of my father to be that his wife was cheating on him with the pastor of the largest Church in the area. It would embarrass him if he was still here, and it would do irreparable damage to his Parishioners that he cared so much about." Jonah said.

Daryl nodded in understanding.

Merle said, "You know none of this would hold water in court. We still couldn't link Quinn directly to Albert's death. "

"I know Merle, but that doesn't mean that we can't make her think that it will." Jonah said.

"Nope, it won't work. She's too smart for that. We'll come up with something though, so give me a day or two to think about it." Merle said.

"Well I found out quite a bit more today. Dad's will was changed so that all of his possessions would be left to Trinity and me. That also includes a half-million dollar life insurance policy to be split evenly between the two of us."

"Oh no Jonah. There is no way that mom will let me go now. She will have control of my portion of the money until my eighteenth birthday in June, and it could all be gone by then." Trinity said in a panicked voice.

"That is why I am petitioning the court Monday morning to get legal guardianship of you. But unfortunately there is more to the story." Jonah said.

"No, what now?" Trinity replied.

"Ezra is also trying to get Guardianship of you also. Mom is saying she can't mentally handle parenting you and that Ezra would be a good choice." He told her.

"WHAT? No that can't happen. I will runaway if I have too." She said emphatically

Daryl finally spoke up, "Trinity you have an option. I know you don't want to, but you can tell someone about what he did to you. You have to now."

Jonah's face sunk when he heard what Daryl said, "Please Trinity, don't tell me he did it to you too?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "He did, does that mean he did it too you too?"

"He started molesting me when I was five years old. He threatened me if I told anyone, so I never did. I had no idea he would do it to you also. He is a sick man and I feel horrible knowing I could have possibly prevented it from happening to you if I had just said something. I am so sorry Trinity. You shouldn't have gone through that." He said, almost breaking into tears because of the overwhelming amount of guilt he felt.

"Shhh…It's ok Jonah. You didn't know. I can't believe you had to endure it for so long and at such an early age." She said as she grabbed her brother into a hug to comfort him.

"Look, Daryl's right. We need to tell the authorities, if he did it to us, he probably has done it to other children. It is the only thing I can think of that will mean there is no way he can get custody of you, and if we can prove mom knew, it will make it that much easier for you to be in my custody until June. I promise I will take good care of you Trinity. I want you to stay with Daryl though until everything is hammered out. But I need you to be discreet about it, OK. We will say I am staying here with you if need be."

"Can we go tomorrow morning and file a report?" She said.

"Definitely. The sooner the better." He told her.

Merle then spoke up, "Isn't your daddy's funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes Merle it is, even more of a reason to get it over with. I hope that man is rotting in Jail on Sunday morning instead of preaching a false message from God on Sunday. Ezra Andrews needs to pay for what he has done." Jonah said Angrily.

**This wasn't a very Daryl heavy chapter, but it was mainly a setup of what is to come. I have so much that I want to cover with Merle, Carol, Jonah, and of Course Trinity and Daryl...these two kids are finally going to start getting a break. There is going to be a major betrayal coming up that is going to effect Trinity and Daryl...(No Daryl is going to cheat and neither is Trinity)...I have a ton of notes in my outline, so hold on y'all...this is going to be a long story, we are just getting started.!**

**Thanks everyone for all of your support. I appreciate it, and I will never get tired of thanking you.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for me, and also recommend if you like the story. **

**Sorry it's late tonight...but I lost the story with a power outage and had to re-do it. **

**Take Care friends-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	12. Chapter 12

***** I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT's CHARACTERS*****

**Jackson 5 – I'll Be There**

_**You and I must make a pact,**_

_**We must bring salvation back**_

_**Where there is love,**_

_**I'll be there (I'll be there...)**_

_**I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**(I'll be there...)**_

_**And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you,**_

_**I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on -**_

_**(Yes I will, yes I will)**_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

_**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**If you should ever find someone new,**_

_**I know he'd better be good to you**_

_**'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there**_

_**(I'll be there...)**_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there**_

_**(I'll be there...)**_

_**(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there...**_

Jonah left at close to two in the morning. After everything he had disclosed to them, Daryl and Trinity's heads were spinning. Daryl had never interacted with Jonah in the past, but was now regretful that he hadn't taken the time to get to know his neighbor. Jonah was a stand up guy who cared deeply for his sister and was willing to do whatever it took to protect his younger sibling.

Trinity was exhausted and said she was going to get ready for bed. She went into the bathroom and emerged in a pink nightgown that she had picked up that day. Daryl thought she looked almost mystical in the long gown with her new hairstyle. She truly was a beautiful girl who was just now discovering her full potential.

Daryl went with her into his room and made sure she was set up comfortably so she could sleep. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight as she curled up on her side. She then spoke, "Daryl, tomorrow is going to be a tough day for me. I don't know what I'm more scared about, talking about what happened with Ezra, or saying goodbye to my father. I am not sure I can handle it."

"Trinity you won't be alone. I will be there for you every step of the way. Everything at the police station will be confidential. Your underage and the record will be sealed. If you get scared or upset, I will be right beside you and Jonah will be there too. He's a good man and I wish I had known him better earlier in my life."

"He is a good man Daryl, but so are you. Just having you there with me tomorrow will put me at ease. I need your strength more than anything right now."

"Sweetheart, you don't even have to ask. There isn't any way I will let you go through this without me there." He told her.

"Thanks Daryl, I love you." She told him sweetly.

He pulled a pillow and blanket from the closet and set himself up to sleep on the couch. Merle had headed for his room a while ago and Daryl flipped the TV on so he could relax his mind and eventually fall asleep. Truth be told he was scared for Trinity tomorrow. It sickened him to think what that Bastard Ezra had done to his grandchildren, and he hoped that she wouldn't have to face him ever again. Quinn was another matter. She had to suspect what Ezra's intentions were and he wouldn't be surprised if the man had abused Quinn herself. He could have felt sorry for her, but she was old enough to know that Ezra was dangerous, and the fact she subjected her own children to it made her just as guilty as Ezra.

Merle woke up early to start his new job. He had managed to finally convince Jim to hire him to work on motorcycles and to handle the tow truck. The conditions of his employment with Jim would only last if Merle kept himself responsible and reliable. Jim had put him on a zero tolerance policy. It looked like both brothers were indebted to Jim for his willingness to take a chance on them.

"Daryl you gonna be OK today?" Merle asked. This was a new side of Merle that Daryl hadn't been quite able to wrap his head around. Merle was actually concerned for his little brother's well being. Daryl actually liked it, but it was going to take some time to get used to it.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Trinity today. It's gonna be hard on her."

"Look boy, you got a good thing in that girl, you take care of her. Comfort her, love her, and be strong for her, which is what she will need more than anything. You know I don't do touchy feely shit, but she is going to need that today. If people give you dirty looks or say shit to you today at the funeral, you let it go. You can't let your temper get the best of you, not today. Albert Murdoch was a good man and you show respect for him by behaving yourself. Promise me that boy." Merle told him.

"If I didn't know any better Merle, I would swear you became a parent overnight." Daryl teased.

"That's right boy, and you are the one I'm parenting, so you best behave or I will ground you." He told him joking.

Merle headed out the door and Daryl flopped back down on the couch. He slipped back into sleep and was awoken an hour later when Trinity began to shake him to wake him up.

"Daryl, wake up sunshine…time to get ready for the day." She told him.

Daryl groaned, still tired and wanting more sleep, "Fine, do you want the shower first?" He asked her.

"OK, it won't take me long to shower. Since we don't know how long we are going to be at the police station I am going to go ahead and dress for the service this afternoon." She told Daryl.

As Trinity headed into the shower to get dressed, Daryl rummaged through the bags of clothes that Trinity and he had picked out the previous night. These were by far the nicest articles of clothing that Daryl had ever owned. He decided he would wear a pair of black dress slacks and a blue polo shirt that Trinity said made his "eyes pop." He wasn't sure what that meant, but she seemed to like it so he would wear it.

There wasn't anything much to eat in the house, so he opted for leftover Chinese food from the night before and began to warm it up on the stove. He warmed some up for Trinity as well so she could eat something. He hated that he hadn't thought to get some things to cook a proper meal.

Trinity came out of the bathroom and Daryl's mouth dropped when he saw how beautiful she looked. She had chosen a simple short-sleeve fitted black dress that hugged her body all the way down to her mid calf. She also had on a pair of black heeled lace up boots. Daryl had never noticed her curves before mainly because she was always dressed in conservative clothes her mom had made her wear, but he definitely noticed them now. He was suddenly overcome with a sensation that made his heart rate increase.

She had her hair down long and had put on a little bit of makeup to enhance her facial features. Her golden brown eyes looked amazing and she smelled like strawberries and cream. Daryl couldn't keep his feelings inside, "Trinity you look unbelievably stunning. I don't know that I have ever seen anyone that looks as beautiful as you do right now. Wow!" He added

"Thank you Daryl, you don't think it is too much do you?" She asked back.

"Absolutely not. You look so amazing that it is going to be distracting for me to be around you. And you smell good enough to eat." He said, blushing at the last comment.

"Why Daryl Dixon, you are going to make my head swell." She said in a mocking Scarlett O'hara voice.

He thought to himself that her head wasn't the only thing that was swelling. He pushed those thoughts down and then headed into the shower himself. He needed to focus on Trinity's needs today and not his own. He refused to let her down knowing she would need to rely on him for strength for the impending emotional day.

Daryl showered and got dressed, struggling a bit to get his shirt to fit properly over his injured arm. He actually asked for Trinity to help him make sure that everything was hanging correctly. As she helped him get his shirt settled she couldn't help but notice the strength in his arms and the firmness of his chest as she smoothed her hand over the shirt. She really hadn't had many feelings about members of the opposite sex, but she felt a slight tingle in her stomach as she touched Daryl's body.

When she was at the drugstore she picked up a bottle of cologne for Daryl and handed it to him. He lightly spritzed himself and asked her how he smelled. "Good Daryl, really good. You look handsome and I wonder if the ladies are going to be able to keep themselves from falling all over you. I mean it Daryl I don't think you have any idea how nice looking you are." She said

Daryl blushed and didn't say anything. He knew a lot of things about himself, but he was convinced that he wasn't someone that women would ever notice. He had always been the dirty kid with the shaggy hair that never looked anyone in the eye, and to make matters worse, he was a Dixon.

Jonah met them at the police station promptly at nine in the morning. All three of them walked in and were greeted by none other than Rick Grimes. Rick's father was Clayton's Chief of Police and Rick was working as an intern as he intended to pursue a degree in law enforcement.

Rick smiled as he spoke "Hey guys, can I help you with anything?"

Jonah spoke, "Yes, we need to speak to someone about filing a complaint. It's of an extremely sensitive manner and we need to be sure that it is kept sealed."

Rick nodded and asked them to wait so he could go find someone to help them out. Trinity looked nervous and Jonah took her hand, "It's going to be OK little sis. Ezra is done hurting people. No one is going to know that he did this directly to us, but they will know what Ezra is all about. They have to keep this information confidential. As far as anyone knows you are Jane Doe and I am your brother John."

Trinity nodded and Daryl put his hand on her back, trying to get her to calm down. Merle's words from earlier in the morning were playing over and over in his head. His goal for the day was to do whatever he could to support Trinity. So when he sensed her nervousness at being at the police station, his first reaction was to soothe her by rubbing her back. It was awkward for about a second, but it soon began to feel like the most natural thing he had ever done.

A few minutes later Rick returned with one of the lead detectives. He introduced himself "Detective Morgan Jones. Mr. Grimes here tells me you need to file a report of a sensitive nature. Follow me into my office and we can talk there." He said. Trinity felt comfortable around the man, his eyes seemed kind and trusting.

Once they entered the office Detective Jones began, "OK which one of you would like to file the official complaint?"

Jonah spoke, "My sister and I both would. It's a very personal manner and she is underage, so we would like to keep her name out of any public record if possible." He told him.

"That will not be an issue in most circumstances." The detective then looked at Daryl, "Son I am going to have to ask you to leave OK."

Trinity clamped onto Daryl's hand as he began to get up. "Please sir, can he stay? He knows about everything and he has been my rock through all of this." She pleaded.

"If you and your brother are alright with him remaining, then I will allow it." He said.

Both Jonah and Trinity nodded and Daryl sat back down. Trinity still didn't release the death grip she had on his hand.

Morgan went through and got all the initial details such as their names and addresses. "Murdoch, as in Pastor Albert Murdoch?"

"Yes sir, his funeral is today and we will be attending when we are finished here this morning." Jonah told him.

"So who is this complaint regarding?" He began.

"Our Grandfather, Ezra Andrews, the Televangelists. He has done horrible things to my sister and I and we were both unaware that it was occurring until we had a conversation last night. Ezra began molesting me at age five and moved onto my sister when she was fourteen."

Morgan than inquired, "Did either of you ever report any of the incidents?"

Trinity spoke meekly, "No sir. I was too scared and ashamed to say anything. He touched me until I was sixteen, and then I finally pleaded with my father to not make me go visit him anymore. My mother used to force me to stay with him, and my father had no idea what was going on."

Jonah then added, "He had threatened me when I was younger, so I also was too scared to say anything. I regret my decision now as I feel that had I said something earlier than I might have spared my sister the pain that I suffered."

Det. Jones spoke, "First of all, both of you had totally normal reactions to what happened to you. I will need to get some more specifics from each of you regarding possible dates and event details, and if you prefer, I can have a counselor talk to you about those details. Secondly, I have questions regarding your mother. Is there any chance she could have been either a victim or a willing participant in your Grandfather's activities?"

Jonah answered, "It has crossed my mind, but I don't know so I won't speculate. She does have an incredibly close bond with her father. He seems to have a lot of control over her."

"Well we will have to do an investigation on her as well to see if she was an accomplice, but once you talk to the counselor we should make an arrest today. Just between us, I have no tolerance for pedophiles and the sooner we can get this guy off the street the better. You mentioned your father's funeral, we can try to pick him up before the funeral if you would like." The detective told them.

"If you could, that would be perfect." Jonah said.

The counselor did come in and talk to Trinity and Jonah about the specifics of what had happened to them. Daryl was visibly shaken after Trinity described the details of her experience to the professional. He was proud of her for being brave enough to be truthful, but he knew it hurt her to re-live the nightmare. He made a mental note to make Ezra pay for his actions. He wasn't sure when or how, but he was sure that Ezra would feel pain like Trinity and Jonah had suffered.

They were finished up at the police station around lunchtime, so Jonah took the two of them to the local diner before they headed to the Church for the funeral. They all seemed a little more at ease than they had been the night before, it was if a burden had finally been lifted from Jonah and Trinity. Daryl noticed that Trinity seemed to hold her head up just a bit higher than earlier in the day and he liked the change.

Daryl and Trinity followed Jonah to the Church and parked beside him. He came over to the truck and Daryl rolled the window down, "I'm going to go inside and check on things, you two come in when you are ready. Daryl, this is probably going to be hard on you just because of the circumstances with your father, so if you don't want to come inside, I understand, but you are certainly welcome."

"Thanks Jonah, but I think I can handle this. Your sister means too much to me for me to let her go at this alone." Daryl told him.

"Thank you Daryl. I really mean that." Jonah replied.

Jonah headed into the Church leaving Daryl and Trinity in the truck. "Daryl, do you think they have picked him up yet?"

"I don't know, but if they haven't they will. You don't have to talk to him if he is here OK. If you get scared just look at me and let me know. I will do whatever I need to so that you feel safe. You are becoming my everything, and I want you to be happy and not have to worry anymore."

Trinity's heart leapt as he poured his heart out to her, she never thought she could feel this way about anything or anyone, and she didn't know how to respond to Daryl to convey that feeling.

"I love you Daryl…more than anything. I love you I love you I love you." She said it over and over again as she pulled him towards her to kiss him. There was an instant spark as their lips met and he moved to feel her body against his. He was afraid she would pull away, but instead she just pulled in closer to him. They finally broke apart, gasping.

He smiled at her, "Probably isn't the best place to be getting all hot and bothered, but Trinity, you do something to me no one else has ever done. I am giving you total control of our relationship, we will only go as far as you a ready to go, I promise not to push you into anything you aren't ready for." He said.

"I know Daryl. Just be patient with me, I'm scared about the physical aspects of the relationship, but I am willing to work on it and I appreciate you respecting that about me." She told him.

"Anything for you Trinity. I promise."

When they entered into the Church they immediately saw Ezra with Quinn. Daryl took a breath and then looked at Trinity and took her hand. She held tightly but continued into the church and they both took a seat up front in the area the family would be sitting.

"I am doing this for Daddy" she whispered into Daryl's ear. He nodded and continued to comfort her.

Jonah came over to her and told her that they needed to make an effort to greet the Parishioners and other's who had showed up to pay their last respects to Albert. Daryl winked at her "You can do it Trinity. I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

She went to the receiving area with Jonah, Quinn, and Ezra. Neither Jonah nor Trinity made any effort to speak to or acknowledge Ezra nor Quinn, who was visibly angry with her children. The family continued greeting the mourners until it was time for the service to begin. Jonah spoke on his father's behalf, and Trinity sang a very emotional rendition of " Sweet Beulah land"

I'm kind of homesick for a country

_**to which I've never been before.**_

_**No sad goodbyes will there be spoken,**_

_**And time won't matter anymore**_

_**Beulah Land I'm longing for you,**_

_**and someday on thee I'll stand.**_

_**There my home shall be eternal.**_

_**Beulah Land... sweet Beulah Land**_

_**I'm looking now across that river**_

_**to where my faith is gonna end in sight.**_

_**Theres just a few more days to labor,**_

_**Then I'll take, my heavenly flight**_

_**Beulah Land I'm longing for you,**_

_**and someday on thee I'll stand.**_

_**There my home shall be eternal.**_

_**Beulah Land, Sweet Beulah land**_

When she had finished the song there wasn't a sound in the Church. All you could hear were people crying and wiping away the tears. She sang it so heart felt that no one could ever question her love for her Dad. Even Daryl was choked up hearing her sing knowing that she had just delivered the most incredible tribute to her father's life and work.

Quinn played the Grieving widow perfectly. Almost too perfectly as far as Daryl was concerned. She was speaking about the love of her life and it took everything Daryl had not to laugh at her lies. The Eulogy was going to be delivered by Ezra, ever the opportunist, but before he got a chance Detective Jones and a few other police showed up at the Church and summoned Ezra discreetly. Trinity couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She silently whispered "That was for you Daddy, I won't let him desecrate your memory."

Unfortunately a wild card played into the service and that was Pastor Philip Blake being asked to fill in for Ezra at the last moment. No one was sure what had happened with Ezra, but when he still hadn't re-appeared shortly before he was scheduled to speak, Quinn panicked and asked Philip to stand in to deliver the Eulogy. Jonah and Trinity were distraught at the choice, but without divulging the information that they had discovered they were forced to sit quietly and listen to the Adulterer talk about the man who's wife he was having an affair with.

All the moments of the funeral were surreal to all of them. The final tribute was the graveside service where Albert was laid in his final resting-place. Trinity who had tried so hard to keep herself together all day fell apart as they lowered her father's casket into the ground. She collapsed to her knees in a sobbing mess and her brother and Daryl both stood by her and assisted her back to her feet. Daryl's heart broke remembering that it was his own father who had done this to Albert. Somehow Daryl was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to Trinity, and he hated Gene even that much more for the pain he now had caused the one person that meant everything to Daryl Dixon.

**So we are not quite done with the funeral part yet...more to come in the next chapter. **

**I didn't put a warning up because I didn't go into anything specific or to detailed, but if I should of, let me know so I can do it next time. **

**I was a bit iffy on this chapter. Let me know your honest opinion. **

**Please Review for me!**

**Thanks Y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	13. Chapter 13

***** I choose a song for each chapter that I think fits the mood of what I am writing. Please be sure to read the lyrics to this particular song as I think it truly fits Daryl and Trinity and what they are experiencing*****

**This chapter has a lot of sadness, but it also has closure for Daryl. **

**Thank You**

_**If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.**_  
_**When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.**_

_**Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.**_

_**Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.**_  
_**My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,**_  
_**together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.**_  
_**An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.**_

_**And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,**_  
_**Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.**_  
_**Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.**_  
_**If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.**_  
_**When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.**_

As the service ended, Trinity asked Daryl if they could stay at the gravesite instead of returning to the church with everyone else. Of course he obliged her request and he pulled her in close and let her cry away her pain. "Shhh sweetie, I know this is tough for you Trinity. I'm here with you so you do what ever you need to do right now. I love you" He told her attempting to comfort her the best way he could.

"Thank you." She whispered.

As they headed back into the Church, Trinity excused herself to go to the rest room. Daryl decided to go find Jonah and see if he could find out some details about what took place with Ezra. While searching for Trinity's brother he was confronted by a woman he recognized to be Andrea's mother. "How dare you come in here and make a mockery of Albert Murdoch? Do you not realize what your appearance here today does to that man's memory? You might have cleaned up but that still doesn't change whom you or your family is. Quinn has told me what you are doing to her daughter, soiling her reputation, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

Daryl took a deep breath, He had promised Merle that he wouldn't cause any type of confrontation at the Church, but technically the funeral was over and a lot of people had already left. But he decided to take the high road and be diplomatic, no easy task for a Dixon "I'm sorry if me being here today upsets you ma'am, but I promise you I have nothing but the best intentions where Trinity is concerned."

"Oh, so you think you can smooth talk your way out of what you are doing to that girl. I'm not going to let you get off so easily young man. I find you and your family an abomination and I will pray that God reigns judgment on each and everyone of you Dixon's for what you have done to our Pastor." She said angrily.

Daryl could no longer hold his tongue, "Look Lady, you need to keep your nose out of other people's business and pay more attention to what is going on at your own house with your own daughter. If you want to talk about soiling reputations then you don't need to look any further than her and her boyfriend Shane Walsh. Everyone knows Andrea and Shane will sleep with anyone who is willing to take them on."

The woman's face dropped at Daryl's comment and she huffed, turned around, and walked away. Daryl thought to himself, "That went well." He then went to find Jonah.

He didn't have to look very hard to find Jonah, or Trinity and Quinn for that matter. The shouting he heard coming out of one of the offices alerted him to their location. Quinn had grabbed Trinity and pulled her and Jonah into one of the offices. Daryl walked in to find Quinn beating Trinity and Jonah trying to stop the altercation. Daryl jumped in and pulled Trinity up off the floor as Jonah pulled his mother off of Trinity.

Quinn was ranting, "How dare you two shame this family like you have. Your Grandfather has been nothing but a good and loving man to both of you and you couldn't even speak to him. You obviously hurt him so deeply that he chose to leave so as to not cause you any more pain. He is the most selfless man I know."

Trinity looked like a wounded puppy. Her face was bruised and her cheeks were tear stained and Daryl was trying desperately to get her out of the office and out of the Church. "Come on Trinity, you don't need to stay here"

Quinn then attacked Daryl verbally, "You are the Devil…Look what you have turned my daughter into. She is nothing but a no good whore with her seductive clothing and painted face. And she has caused irreparable damage to that beautiful untouched hair she possessed. She is ruined forever and needs to repent for her sins. Your filth has worn off on her. She is not leaving here with you, I will not allow it."

Jonah tried to interject, "Mother, you need to relax and just let them be, you aren't doing yourself any favors acting like this."

"You're just like your father Jonah, weak. He always catered to Trinity's manipulations, and you are no different. You need to be a real man like your Grandfather or Philip Blake. Those are people you should choose as a role models." Quinn told them.

Trinity burst out, "Are you kidding me Mother? Ezra is nothing but a child molester, and Philip Blake is nothing but a two-bit swindler who is conning good people out of their money, but I forgot how much you love money."

Smack! Quinn slapped Trinity hard across the face causing shock to everyone in the room. Trinity grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him out of the room. "We're done here" she told him. He simply nodded and led her to the truck.

The ride back to the house was a quiet one. Trinity finally spoke, "Daryl, I can't wait to get the hell out of this place. I hate my mother and I hate the mockery she has made of my dad. She thinks that Philip Blake and Ezra are good men. What a joke that is. I pray Jonah can get legal custody of me and I don't ever have to deal with her again."

"I'm sorry Trinity. I wish I could take you away from all this. Keep in mind it's just a matter of a few months and we are free. Jonah will succeed in getting the guardianship, and the court doesn't really have much choice. Quinn is mentally unstable and we assume that your Grandfather is safely behind bars right now."

"I'm just tired of the whole thing. I wish we could just get away for a while." She told him.

"Maybe we can go on a weekend trip somewhere. Think about what you want to do and I will take you there." He told her.

"Really, you would do that for me?" She asked him.

"You have to ask? Trinity I would hand you the moon if it were possible so think about what you want to do and we will do it. Just the two of us." He told her.

"I want to go to Asheville for a weekend. I want to check out the house and town and maybe we could work on getting things settled before we move." She told him.

"Ok, as soon as I get settled in a work routine with Jim, we will plan a weekend and go up there to check everything out." He told her.

They decided to stop by the grocery store on the way home and pick up groceries so they could save money on eating out. Trinity led the expedition and Daryl followed pushing the cart. He then asked her, "Can you even cook Trinity?"

"Daryl Dixon, my mom has been grooming me for marriage since the day I started walking, of course I can cook. Do you have any requests?" She asked him.

"No, go ahead and surprise me, I never had much home cooking so anything you make is going to be a treat. If you get some steaks I can grill those." He told her.

"OK, I will hold you to it then. But you have to make something to go with the steak." She told him.

"Fine, I will make salad, but if Merle asks, you tell him you made it." He told her.

"Daryl, you have to make more than that for a proper dinner. At least make some potatoes or something to go with it." She told him.

"God you are a picky woman. Just let me surprise you, OK." He said. He disappeared for a few minutes and returned with several different ingredients and told her not to take an inventory of them.

Then he told her "You cook tonight, and then I will cook tomorrow night, is that a deal?"

"You're on Dixon, and we will let Merle decide which he likes best." She told him.

"Whoa, this isn't a competition. Merle would eat worms if you covered them in Gravy. I don't make it a habit of cooking, so just consider me making dinner a treat. I'm sure it won't be nowhere as good as what you make anyhow." He confessed.

They went home and put up all the groceries. It was close to six PM and Trinity started dinner. She swatted Daryl out of the kitchen and told him to go change his clothes and get comfortable. Merle returned home while she was fussing in the kitchen and he flopped on the couch and told Daryl about his first day at work. Daryl noticed that Merle was sweating profusely and his hands were shaking.

"You haven't had anything today have you?" Daryl asked.

"No, I couldn't score anything and decided I would start today trying to get off the stuff." He told him.

"You can't do it like that Merle, you could have a seizure and die. How much money do you need to get you through until you can get into the outpatient program."

"Don't matter bro, I ain't got it." He told him.

Daryl got up and headed for his room and grabbed Trinity on the way. He shut the door and started pacing nervously. "Daryl, what is it? You're scaring me."

"I'm going to ask you for something, and I don't want you to get mad, but just hear me out. Merle's in trouble."

"Trouble, what kind of trouble? Daryl is something wrong?" She asked.

"Look, he needs two hundred dollars and he doesn't have it. I know I'm shit for asking, but he needs his fix. If he doesn't get it he gets really sick and can actually go into seizures and die. I hate asking, but I can't see him go through that right now. He will be starting the addiction outpatient program soon, and they will wean him of the drugs, but until then, if he doesn't get a fix he is going to suffer badly." Daryl told her, pleading in his voice.

"Calm down Daryl. All you had to do is ask. I don't condone what Merle does, but I understand that addiction to heroin doesn't get cured in a night. I will give you the money, but just don't tell Merle where the money came from. Tell him you found it in your dad's room or something." She told him, calming his fears.

"Thank you Trinity. I would never ask you for this if I thought it wasn't serious." He told her.

"Daryl it's OK. I know you love your brother, and he loves you. He really seems like he wants to get himself straight. If you think this will help then I will do it."

He embraced her and kissed her, once again the both of them feeling the spark of electricity. This time Daryl pulled away. "I need to go take a cold shower" he told her.

"Sorry Daryl, it's just when I kiss you I feel magic and I don't ever want to stop." She told him.

"Feeling is mutual darling." He told her.

They left the room and Trinity finished dinner. She had set the table and placed all the food on the table in serving dishes. Daryl and Merle both looked dumbfounded, not remembering a dinner served in the house like this since before their mother had died. She had made fried chicken, macaroni and cheese from scratch, and steamed green beans with bacon. She also made a pineapple upside down cake for desert.

One thing the Dixon boys were severely lacking in was table manners. They ate shoving forkfuls of food into their mouth, smacking, chewing, yelling at each other, and laughing all at the same time. Trinity found herself laughing hysterically at the brothers as they debated whether or not this was the best dinner they had ever had, or if it was one that their Grandma had made for them ten years earlier. Trinity thought it was sad that they could narrow down their best meal to only two.

Trinity then said "So I assume you two like the food."

Merle responded "Like it, honey I love it. You keep cooking like this and I ain't gonna let you go nowhere. Either that or I'm going with you two when you leave."

"No the fuck you ain't Merle." Daryl said laughing.

"Why not boy, if you don't marry this little girl then I will." He teased.

"No the fuck you won't Merle." Trinity joked, her choice of words shocking both the men. They all three burst into laughter which continued further when Merle spit his water out of his mouth all over Daryl. For the first time in a very long time, all three of them were having a genuine good time.

Daryl got up to clean up the dishes, but Trinity shooed him away from the kitchen and told him to go talk to Merle.

Merle was sitting down on the couch and had the Television on. Daryl sat down beside him and then handed him the money. "Here, don't ask where it came from, but it should be enough to get you through. There ain't no more, so don't ask."

Merle looked at Daryl, "Thank you. I promise this will be the last time I buy any shit. I want this damn monkey off my back worse than anything now. I found out something today but I don't want you to freak out."

"Oh God, Merle, what did you do now? You got the Clap again?" Daryl asked.

"Carol's gonna have a baby and it's mine." He told his brother.

"What the hell, I didn't even know you two had gotten to that point in your relationship." Daryl replied.

"Well we have a few times. Ed's sterile so I know it's mine." Merle confessed.

"I thought you said she couldn't be with you because Ed would put her in danger. What are you going to do Merle?" Daryl said.

"We're gonna take our chances. I reckon she will be moving in here with us. You two are leaving in a few months, so until then, we will all be one big happy family." Merle told him.

"She will be having that baby around the time we graduate. Hopefully it will happen before we will leave. I guess that will make me Uncle Daryl now won't it."

"Sure will baby brother. That's why I gotta clean up and get my shit straight. I got to take care of you and the little Dixon on the way." He told Daryl.

"For once Merle, I actually believe you. Maybe things are finally going to get better for us. We both fucking deserve it after all the shit Gene has put us through. Promise me Merle you won't be like that with your kid. You know how bad it was living with him and the things he did to us, don't do it to your baby."

"Won't happen Daryl. I already love that baby and I am going to do all I can to give it a life we never had. I hope one day you have some kids too, I can't describe what it feels like knowing a little bit of you is growing in the woman you loves belly." Merle admitted.

"I'm happy for you Brother, I really am." Daryl said as he gave his older brother an awkward hug. Daryl was convinced that Merle finally had something in his life that could help him succeed at overcoming his drug addiction. And a tiny bit of Daryl was jealous that Merle would soon get to be a father. He was hopeful he would one-day get to experience the same feeling, and he hoped more than anything it would be with Trinity.

Merle left the house to go take care of his problem and Daryl sat down on the couch waiting for Trinity to finish cleaning the kitchen. When she was done she came and flopped down beside him and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his good around her and they watched TV together. Daryl then spoke 'Trinity do you think you can help me do something?"

"Sure babe anything, what do you need?" She said.

"I want to go through the box Merle gave me last night." He told her.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? You weren't exactly in the best place a couple of days ago and I don't want anything to set you back sweetie." She told him.

"I need to do this Trinity. Today when I was with you at your father's service as much as it hurt to see you when you were hurting so badly, you got a sense of closure when they laid your father to rest. When my mom passed there wasn't anything. Just rumors about what happened to her. No funeral, no grave, nothing. I haven't ever been able to come to terms with her death, and maybe something in that box will offer me the closure that I need." He told her almost pleading for her support.

"OK Daryl, let's open the box. If this is what you need, then I am here for you, we will do this together." She told him.

He went and grabbed the box from his room and brought it out and set it down on the coffee table. The two of them opened it up and Daryl started to go through the items. The first thing he came across was a locket that had his and Merle's baby pictures, he vaguely remembered his mom wearing it. There were various pictures of the boys, such as Daryl's first grade picture, where he was grinning big with two missing front teeth. There was also a picture of Merle dressed for a school dance, and one of Merle standing beside their mom with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and Daryl holding onto her leg and peaking out behind her skirt. He couldn't have been more than three or four in the photo. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked at the pictures of happy times long since forgotten. Their were other mementos in the box such as the boys baby shoes, a lock of hair from each of them, and their mother's wedding rings. As he got to the bottom of the box, he found a sealed letter addressed to him written in his mother's hand. He had to take a deep breath as he began to open it. He stopped and then handed it to Trinity.

"Can you read this to me. I think I can handle it better coming from you."

She took the letter from him, not missing the fact that Daryl was on the verge of losing it at any moment.

"Are you sure Daryl, once I read it there is no going back." She said.

"I'm sure. I need to know what it says." He told her.

My Sweet little boy Daryl-

_I know what I am about to do is going to break your heart, but I can't let you or your brother suffer through my illness that I have been diagnosed with. The doctor's diagnosed me with ovarian cancer and I only have a few more months left with you my precious son. I can not and will not put you through seeing me wither away before you. You're father knows I am sick, but like with everything else, he is in denial that anything will happen to me. _

_Daryl you have goodness to you that I have seen very few people possess. That makes you special and I don't want you to lose that goodness. It hasn't been easy growing up in the circumstances we have lived with and unfortunately the Dixon name doesn't give many people a good impression. Daryl the choices you make and the example you set can always change that. Son, I pray that you strive to be more than then the example that your father has set for you and your brother. Your Father wasn't always the monster that he is now. He was once a caring person, but he could never overcome his family reputation, so instead of changing the past, he let himself fall prey to it._

_Please my darling boy I hope you strive to be more than him. Get yourself educated, learn a skill, meet a beautiful woman, be happy and live your life to the fullest. There isn't anything more that I want for you than your eternal happiness. You will always be in my heart, and I hope I remain in yours when I am gone. _

_I will be leaving you today and I am going to miss you terribly, but you can honor me by carrying on in an honorable manner and getting out of this life and building one that you will be proud of._

_Daryl, I love you and I always want you to know that, no matter what anybody will tell you. You have given me so much happiness in your ten years here with me. Please keep an eye on your brother, I think he is already losing himself and I hope you can give him the strength that you have given me._

_Love Always-_

_Momma_

Daryl slid off the couch and hunched himself over on his knees on the floor. Seven years worth of emotions came flooding through him and he finally released all the frustration he had held in. His body was racked with sobs, and Trinity got on her knees beside him. Letting him purge all the trapped up emotions just trying to be there for support. He grabbed her and began sobbing on her shoulder.

"All they ever had to do was be honest with me and let me know. She only did it because she was trying to protect us from seeing her die. Her last act was her trying to protect me. Gene couldn't even give me that little bit of satisfaction. Fuck him for what he did. Fuck him for being my Father, and Fuck him for what he did to you too. I hate him and I will hate him until I draw my last breath. He hurts everyone I know he is like poison. Why couldn't it have been him that died? Why Trinity?"

"Daryl I wish I had an answer. But she loved you sweetie and she wants so much more out of you than this life you have been living. And you have every intention of doing that for her. Daryl you have honored your mother's memory just like she would have wanted you too. Daryl she couldn't have asked for a better son. So you take what you have in this box and you hold onto it and you honor it. You have your mother's last words to you forever written in her hand. This is a gift, so treat it as such." She told him.

He continued to hold onto her until he couldn't cry anymore. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She gently wiped the tears off his cheek and kissed him in a soothing and loving manner. "It's OK Daryl. You are going to be OK."

"Yes I am Trinity. I have you and you make everything good for me now. I can only say one thing to you besides I Love you, and that is Thank You. Thank you for being who you are and thank you for giving me a chance to be who I can be." He told her.

The held each other for hours, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. All the emotions of the day had worn them out, but Daryl Dixon finally had closure on a big gaping wound in his life. He felt he could finally focus on something he didn't think about much, his future.

**So there you have Chapter 13. It was emotional for me to write as I was trying to capture the pain that Daryl had been dealing with since his mother's death. Slowly but surely we are going to build Daryl up and get him out of the misery that he has known his whole life. Of course, we have lot's of twists and turns coming too. **

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy and leave me a Review so I know how I am doing or what you would like to see or suspect is going to happen. **

**I have been feeling poorly today, so if I don't get better I might not feel up to updating tomorrow, which makes me sad because this story has become a passion of mine. **

**Have a great night each and everyone of you...**

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	14. Chapter 14

***** Some crazy violent Quinn in this chapter, and some might find her reaction a bit disturbing*****

**Never Alone**

_**May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you**_

_**And heaven accept you when it's time to go home**_

_**May you always have plenty, the glass never empty**_

_**And know in your belly, you're never alone**_

_**May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having**_

_**As every year passes, they mean more than gold**_

_**May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble**_

_**And know when you stumble, you're never alone**_

_**Never alone, never alone**_

_**I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown**_

_**Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye**_

_**My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone**_

_**Well, I have to be honest as much as I wanted**_

_**I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow**_

_**So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you**_

_**Wrap my love around you, you're never alone**_

_**Never alone, never alone**_

_**I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown**_

_**Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye**_

_**My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone**_

_**May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you**_

_**And heaven accept you when it's time to go home**_

_**So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you**_

_**Wrap my love around you, you're never alone**_

_**Never alone, never alone**_

_**I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown**_

_**Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye**_

_**My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone**_

_**My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone**_

Merle had slipped in quietly through the back kitchen door. He overheard Trinity and Daryl and knew they were looking through their mother's box of belongings. Everything in still in tact like it was the day she died, except for the letter that she had written Merle. That was tucked away secretly and Merle would still read it occasionally all these years later. Their mother was a good woman who fell on bad circumstances and Merle regretted that she didn't spend her final years happy because of the monster Gene had become.

The next morning Trinity and Daryl woke up on the couch together. There was no awkwardness, just comfort knowing that they had been there for each other the previous day. It was Sunday morning and Daryl turned on the Television, and it took about five seconds to find Ezra preaching on the "Ezra Andrews Gospel Hour". The two of them started laughing as they realized he would most likely be pulled from the cable network as soon as word of his arrest was made public. Daryl made the comment "The bigger they are the harder they fall, and that man is going to fall so hard he is going to leave a dent in the pavement".

"I sure hope so Daryl. I'm really surprised it hasn't made news yet. I'm also surprised we haven't heard a peep out of Quinn." She told him

"Tell you what…let's not think about all that today. Let's celebrate the fact that he isn't preaching his bullshit somewhere this morning, and then have a cookout tonight and cook up them steaks we bought. Invite your brother over and I will see if Merle wants to have Carol come over. I need to tell you something regarding them though."

"What's that Daryl?" She asked curiously.

"Merle and Carol are having a baby. She will be moving in here sometime soon. It's gonna be tight quarters for a little while, are you OK with that?" Daryl asked.

"Oh that's wonderful Daryl. I got to thinking about something, what would you think if we got a full size bed and put it in your room, then we could share." She told him.

Daryl's mouth dropped. That was not what he expected to come from Trinity at this moment. His head was spinning at the thought of actually sharing a bed with her on a regular basis. He knew she wasn't suggesting it as an invitation to sex, but he also knew that the temptation would be in overload being that close to each other.

"Trinity, are you sure that is a good idea? I don't want us to get carried away."

Trinity looked at him, a slight hurt in her eyes, "You don't want to share with me Daryl?"

"No, No, that's not what I meant. It's just that…you know…temptation will be there and I don't want you feel pressured or uncomfortable." He said, hoping the words came out they way he intended them too.

"Daryl, I'm not a fragile doll, I think I can handle us sharing a bed together. We have already shared so much of ourselves I think we can handle this. I know what temptation is, and though I'm not prepared right now to begin a sexual relationship with you, we both know that it will eventually happen between us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that is part of life. We will take this one step at a time." She told him.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it Daryl. I hope you feel the same way about me." She told him.

"Trinity, I would put a ring on your finger and marry you today if it was possible." He told her.

"Really, you would marry me?" She said.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He told her.

"You know people would say we were crazy talking like this. We are so young, and they would say we are acting on teenage hormones." She told him.

"Look, we ain't normal teenagers. We have both been through more shit than a fifty-year old man should have to deal with. Trinity, I want to marry you and spend every moment I can just making you happy. If you wanted fifty kids I would make sure we had fifty kids. That his how happy you make me." He told her.

"Me too Daryl, that's how I feel. But I think fifty kids is too many, how about five." She joked.

"Five it is then. Whatever you want, just ask and I will provide." He told her.

"Well for starters, can we go out and eat breakfast somewhere, just you and me?" She asked.

"Absolutely ma'am." He told her.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out." She told him.

He went into his room and changed his clothes. He pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and was in the process of combing his hair when he heard what sounded like his front door being beat down. He rushed to the front of the house, only to be pushed aside by Merle who got to the door first. None other than an angry red-faced Quinn greeted them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY!" She screamed, lunging at Merle.

"Whoa there preacher lady, what are you talking about? I ain't done a God Damned thing to your family."

"You Dixon's have destroyed everything I worked my entire life building. You have turned my children against their grandfather, and me and now you have them spreading vicious lies? How dare you? They have my father in a jail cell right now, accusing him of indiscretions with my children. He would NEVER do anything to hurt them. They obviously mis-construed his loving nature into something sinister. YOU had to have put those thoughts into their heads. WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" She burst into the house "TRINITY, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW."

Daryl heard the shower cut off and then Trinity emerged immediately, dressed only in a towel. Daryl thought his heart would hit the floor at seeing her dressed in so little. He noticed Merle's brows rose a bit too at the sight in front of both of them.

"What are you doing here Quinn? You are not welcome and I have nothing more to say to you." Trinity responded.

Quinn snapped and attacked her daughter. "You ungrateful little deviant" Quinn yelled as she jerked away the towel that Trinity had wrapped around her body and began to beat the girl senseless. "No need to cover yourself you little whore, You're not fooling anyone staying here with these two Satanist, I bet they have soiled you and ruined you from ever having a chance of being a Godly Woman."

Trinity struggled to fight her enraged mother off, but Quinn's anger was over-powering her daughter. Trinity was mortified that she was now totally exposed in front of Daryl and Merle, but at this point she was just focused on fighting off her mother's vicious attack.

Daryl and Merle jumped in to help Trinity, Merle pulling Quinn away and Daryl wrapping Trinity back up in her towel, trying to save her dignity. Trinity's face exposing her embarrassment at the predicament

Quinn raked Merles face with her nails and broke free and lunged at Trinity once again. This time she grabbed a belt lying on the floor and began to whip Trinity's bare flesh, the lashes breaking the skin.

"I will beat the devil out of you girl." She said as once again Merle grabbed the woman, this time with more force.

"You get the FUCK out of my house you crazy bitch or I will call the law on you right now and you can rot in jail with your Daddy. If I so much as smell you near this house again I will not hesitate to put my foot up your ASS. You leave Trinity and Daryl alone and don't even say their names. I am not fucking playing with you, so you best be gone NOW" He said as he basically pitched her out onto the front porch.

Quinn was gone, but the damage had been done. Merle's face was bleeding from where Quinn had clawed at him with her nails. Trinity was now at least covered, but she had several lash wounds on her back, shoulders, and arms and Daryl was trying desperately to get her to calm down.

"Daryl she is never going leave me alone. What type of mother does what she just did?" She asked trying hard to gain her composure.

"Look, she ain't right. She has lost control over everything she has and she is freaking out. I'm more worried about you than her. Some of these cuts look like they might need to be stitched. I'm going to get something to clean them up." He told her.

"Oh God Daryl, you and Merle both saw me naked."

Merle spoke up, "Shhh…girly. It all happened so quickly that I didn't notice anything. Besides, you underage and Merle ain't interested in no Jail bait." He said trying to make her feel better. He knew he had gotten a good eyeful of Trinity but he didn't want to make the poor girl self -conscious.

Daryl was thankful that Merle didn't take the opportunity to tease Trinity and instead opted to be somewhat supportive. Merle seemed to be changing by the day and Daryl was impressed with his brother's commitment to becoming a better person. Gene had been such a hindrance to both men, and now with him put away for what they assumed would be the rest of their lives, they could finally start to live somewhat normally.

Daryl was caring for Trinity's wounds and still insisted he felt like one or two of them needed stitches. Trinity just shrugged, "See if there is a butterfly bandage in the first aid kit and go with that. I don't want to go to the ER and have to explain this."

"You know, technically you could bring Quinn up on assault charges if you wanted too." He told her.

"I know Daryl, and you could have done the same thing with Gene. You of all people should understand why I don't want to go down that route. I just want to be done with her OK." She said.

"I get it Trinity. I'm sorry for pushing you. But I want Jonah to know what happened. He needs information like this in case something should come up with him trying to get guardianship of you." He told her.

"Fine we will tell him. Do you still want to have that cookout you were talking about earlier? If so, then we can tell him then." She said.

"Yep, if you are still up to it, I wasn't expecting Quinn to become a psycho bitch and come over here and begin attacking you." He replied.

"Good. Now let me get dressed so we can still go out to eat breakfast somewhere. How about the Waffle house." She asked.

"Waffle house, really?" He inquired.

"Yeah, my mom hates that place, so I want to eat there." She told him.

She finished getting dressed and they did indeed go to the Waffle House for breakfast. They enjoyed being out together and being able to relax. Trinity had managed to get a hold of Jonah and invited him over for dinner. He had gone back to his apartment near the seminary, which was only about twenty minutes away. Merle had gotten in touch with Carol and she was going to come too. It was going to be a real honest to good family dinner and they both were excited to have yet another normal thing happen in their lives.

On their way back Daryl had informed Trinity that he would be gone from school for most of the day on Monday because he would be going on a field trip with the woodworking class. He didn't mention that Mr. Horvath had entered Daryl's hand carved chest as a representation of Clayton High School. Daryl doubted anything would come of it anyway.

"Look, I don't know if I will be back before school let's out, so I can arrange to have Merle pick you up so you don't have to walk home alone" he told her.

"I will be fine Daryl. I have walked to and from school just about everyday for the past three years, it won't kill me. Is there any chance I could get a key to the house though?" She asked.

"Oh Fuck, I forgot all about that. Yeah we can stop by the hardware store and I will get one made up for you." He told her as he turned around and headed towards the store.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house and getting ready for the company. Trinity scrubbed the nicotine stained walls and the kitchen floor. Daryl gathered up all the trash that had collected around the house and dusted all the furniture and swept down all the cobwebs. The house really was filthy, and he couldn't blame Gene completely for that. Him and Merle lived there too and were just as guilty of ignoring the house cleaning. Merle even pitched in and mowed the grass, straightened up the front porch and swept the sidewalk.

Neighbors walking down the street did a double take when they saw the Dixon home actually beginning to look presentable. Merle was sure the old ladies on the street were making emergency phone calls to each other to discuss what could possibly be going on at 525 Mayfair St. He chuckled to himself and kept working.

Around four in the afternoon Daryl, Trinity, and Merle all got themselves cleaned up and after Daryl was done with his shower, he began to prepare the steaks that he had let marinate all day in the "Daryl Dixon top-secret" sauce. Trinity was impressed that Daryl took so much pride in his steak preparation techniques.

Carol and Jonah both showed up around six and couldn't believe the transformation the house had gone through. Everything was spotless and it actually looked like a home. Trinity had taken the liberty of putting the photo's of the boys from their mother's box on display and it seemed to give the final touch of a regular home that the house needed. The only bad thing about the day was the fact that Merle still had to dose himself to be able to function. But she believed with all her heart that this was just a temporary problem that would soon be taken care of once he was treated properly for his addiction.

Jonah headed out to speak with Daryl and Merle as Trinity and Carol began to talk about Carol's pregnancy.

"Carol I am so happy for you. Are you scared?" She asked.

"Terrified. Tomorrow while Ed is at work I am going to get all of my belongings and move over here. I hope you don't feel like I am infringing on you and Daryl." She said.

"Are you kidding? I am so excited about having another female here. I love Merle and Daryl, but they are basically one step above cavemen." She joked.

"Good I was worried about that. We can keep those boys in check. I think Merle begins his outpatient treatment close to the end of the week, so that is something I am truly looking forward too. My heart breaks for him though because it isn't going to be an easy process." She said.

"Well at least he doesn't have to go through it alone. I don't know much about drug addiction, but I know it is difficult too overcome, especially heroin. Carol I have to give credit for overlooking Merle's flaws and seeing the man behind the façade." She said.

"Trinity, you have done the same thing with Daryl. Everyone here's the name Dixon and just brushes them aside, but both of them have come a long ways in a short period of time. I don't know where Daryl would be today if he didn't have you. I think the other night was rock bottom for him and you have given him the spark to carry on. Dr. Morales spoke with me about Daryl and said he was actually impressed with him. He couldn't believe how intelligent Daryl was and how honest he was about himself. That isn't a side of Daryl many people know or see. You have brought that out in him." Carol told her.

"Well I don't think Daryl will be writing a tell-all book anytime soon. But it is good to know that he is coming out of his shell." She replied.

The men's conversation on the back patio was a little different than the conversation going on in the kitchen with the ladies. Merle started "Your crazy bitch of a mama came over and paid us a visit today."

Jonah groaned, "God, what did she do?"

Daryl then replied, "Well besides completely humiliating your sister, she attacked Trinity and those claw marks on Merle's face didn't come from a cat."

"What do you mean humiliating my sister? What did she do?"

Merle sensed a bit of discomfort on Daryl's part explaining what happened, so he just blurted it out. "Trinity was in the shower when Quinn showed up this morning. So when she heard your mom screaming, she came out wrapped in a towel, and your mom attacked her and ripped the towel off while calling her a whore, then she attacked her a second time with a belt lying on the floor. You sister has some nasty wounds on her back. Man, you need to do whatever you can to make sure Trinity doesn't have to live with her."

"Lord above that woman is crazy. Do you know what provoked it?" Jonah asked.

Daryl replied, "She knows about Ezra and blames you kids for 'misconstruing' his intentions."

"Look if she comes over again just don't even answer the door. I contacted an attorney last night and I am meeting with her in the morning. We should at least be able to gain temporary custody in the next few days. But I will be honest this does have the potential to become somewhat messy, especially since Trinity has a large sum of money coming her way. Quinn isn't going to roll over and just let this happen. Especially if she has Philip Blake whispering in her ear." Jonah told them.

Daryl then spoke "Jonah, if you don't get custody of her I will take Trinity and leave. I can't let her go back to that mess next door. Your mother has major issues and she is a danger to Trinity. I mean it though, I will protect her at all costs."

"Daryl trust me, if this doesn't go as planned then I will help you get her out of here. If I can't get custody then we can try to get her listed as an emancipated minor. It's a long shot, but it is worth a try. The fact of the matter is she will be eighteen in June and after that none of this will matter anymore. It's getting her to her eighteenth birthday that is the challenge." Jonah replied.

Merle then jumped in "I appreciate both of y'all wanting to protect Trinity, but do you realize what implications there would be if she and Daryl were to go on the run? Daryl could get in all sorts of legal trouble and I don't want that to happen. He's got a chance to get the hell out of this place and do something with his life. I will not let anything happen to him or Trinity. If push comes to shove I have ways of making Quinn back off, even if that means we go public with the photos of her and Philip. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet and assume that the Judge will see Quinn for what she is."

Jonah nodded and then said, "You are right Merle. I just feel desperate to protect my sister."

"And I feel the same way about my baby brother. He's had to deal with too much shit already in his life and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't have to anymore. Let's not jump the gun on this and see what happens when you meet with the attorney. Is that a deal?" Merle said.

"Deal." Jonah replied.

"Good deal, now lets eat some steaks. They ready yet baby brother?" Merle said changing the subject.

Dinner went smoothly and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Trinity didn't want to admit it, but the steaks that Daryl made were probably the best she had ever had in her life. It looked like Daryl was capable of giving her some competition in the kitchen.

As the evening wound down Jonah left but promised to contact everyone immediately after his meeting with the attorney the next day. Merle walked Carol out to the car and Daryl and Trinity cleaned up after dinner.

Trinity began to speak to Daryl "It's going to be lonely without you at school tomorrow. I've gotten so used to you being there with me all the time."

"I'm sorry Trinity. But just because I'm not there with you doesn't mean I won't be thinking about you while I'm away. As long as we are in each other's life, but you will never really be alone, we will just be separate. Everything will be fine."

Little did either of them know that the next day was not going to be fine as far as Trinity went. Rick Grimes had inadvertently let Shane Walsh know about Trinity and Jonah's trip to the police station, and Andrea's mother had told Andrea about Ezra being arrested for indecent liberties with a minor. It didn't take Shane very long to put the two incidents together and he realized that it had to have been Trinity and Jonah that filed the charges. He was finally going to get to humiliate the little bitch and her boyfriend and poor trinity had no idea what was in store for her. And the worse part about it was Daryl wasn't going to be there to hold her up when her world came crashing down.

**Things are going to get a little tough for Trinity in the next chapter. OK...they are going to get really rough for our poor little girl. She isn't going to know for a bit that it was Shane who found out and did what he is going to do...but she knows somehow it will link to Rick. So hold on for some teenage Angst...**

**And we are going to meet a young Michonne in the next chapter as well...**

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy and please...Review for me...This story hasn't got much love and I don't know if it is because it doesn't include Zombies (yet), or if it is boring, or just a crap story...but If I know what folks like, I can include it in my story.**

**Take care and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	15. Chapter 15

*****This is an emotional chapter...Trinity's secret has been exposed publicly and her world is falling apart around her*****

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**Invisible-Hunter Hayes**

_**Crowded Hallways are the loneliest places for outcasts and rebels**_

_**Or anyone who just dares to be different**_

_**And you've been trying for so long**_

_**To find out where your place is**_

_**But in their narrow minds,**_

_**There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different**_

_**Oh, but listen for a minute**_

_**Trust the one who's been where you are wishing**_

_**All it was sticks and stones**_

_**Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone**_

_**You're not invisible**_

_**Hear me out, there's so much more to life**_

_**Than what you're feeling now**_

_**Someday you'll look back on all these days**_

_**And all these pain is gonna be...**_

_**Invisible**_

_**Oh, invisible**_

_**So your confidence is quiet**_

_**To them quiet looks like weakness**_

_**But you don't have to fight it**_

_**Cause you're strong enough to win without the war**_

_**Every heart has a rhythm,**_

_**Let yours beat out so loudly**_

_**That everyone can hear it, yeah,**_

_**Promise you don't need to hide it anymore**_

_**Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different**_

_**Dare to be something more**_

_**Trust the one who's been where you are**_

_**Wishing all it was sticks and stones**_

_**Those words cut deep**_

_**But they don't mean you're all alone**_

_**You're not invisible**_

_**Hear me out, there's so much more this life**_

_**Than what you're feeling now**_

_**Someday you'll look back on all these days**_

_**And all these pain is gonna be... Invisible**_

_**Oh, invisible**_

_**These labels that they give you just 'cause they don't understand**_

_**If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend**_

_**Waving a flag, for who you are, and all you're gonna do**_

_**Yeah, so here's to you and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**You're not invisible**_

_**Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now**_

_**Yeah, someday you'll look back on all these days and all these pain is gonna be... Invisible**_

_**It'll be invisible**_

"Look Andrea, you can't say a word to anyone about this, people will find out, trust me, but it can't be linked back to me or you." Shane told her.

"Oh I want that little virginal bitch to get what's coming to her. I wish I could be the one to tell her." Andrea said.

"Well you can't, like I said, I made an anonymous call to the three local news networks and the newspapers as well. This is going to be the biggest story this area has ever known, and little Miss Goody-Two Shoes can't hide behind anyone with this. She deserves every fucking thing she gets." Shane told her, smiling at the plan he had put in place.

"Well let's go into the building now and act like we don't know a thing. Can't wait to see what little Miss Holly Hobby has on today" She sneered.

Even though Trinity had suggested that they get a bed so they could share sleeping quarters at night, Daryl still chose to sleep on the couch. Gene's old room was the largest in the house, but neither him nor Merle could muster up whatever it took to move into the room. When Trinity had suggested he sleep in the room instead of on the couch he told her he didn't feel comfortable in there. Trinity made a mental note to do something so that the room could be useable. She had to admit she herself didn't feel like sleeping in there because she felt Gene's evilness still lurked behind.

Trinity woke up showered and got dressed, and then woke up Daryl as she made breakfast for everyone. Merle stumbled out into the kitchen to enjoy his morning coffee dressed only in his boxers and a wife beater. Daryl spoke up "Merle do you think you could manage not to walk around half naked in front of my girl? You aren't doing any of us any favors looking like that."

"Hush boy, Carol likes me in my Natural State just fine, so fuck you if you don't like it." He grumbled. Trinity giggled and handed him his coffee.

"Just so y'all know Carol will be here when you get home later. She said she would cook dinner tonight, so Miss Trinity you just focus on your homework when you get home and let Carol worry about dinner." He said politely.

"Thanks Merle. I'm excited about her moving in. We need some more estrogen in this house, as much as I love you boys, neither of you have a clue about living with women." She told them.

Merle replied, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like the fact that I don't particularly enjoy seeing you sitting in you boxers with them gaping wide open allowing your 'boys' to say 'Hello' to the world." She told him.

Daryl burst out laughing at Trinity's comment to Merle. God he adored her. Merle just huffed, "Fine, I'll go put some pants on."

"Thank you Merle. You're an absolute sweetie." She said as sweetly as she could, only to receive an obscene finger gesture from Merle. Causing both her and Daryl to burst out into laughter again. Laughter was a great way to start out a Monday.

Daryl couldn't get over how pretty Trinity looked this morning. She had on some faded jeans that were tight at the ankles and black ankle boots that had a pretty good size heel on them. She was at least three inches taller in those boots and they made her legs look like they went on for miles. She then had on a fitted red Henley T-shirt layered over a black tank top with a wide black belt around her tiny waist. Trinity was going to give Andrea a run for her money once everyone got to see her new look. Daryl couldn't believe he was this lucky to have her as his girl. A girl looking like that could make your head swell and Daryl couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to her when they got to school.

When they pulled up in the parking lot in the truck everyone turned to look at both of them. Daryl had made an effort to clean himself up since he now had some new clothes and a decent haircut, and since he would be traveling on a field trip today with the Woodworking class. When Daryl came around to the passenger side and let Trinity out of the truck, you could hear a pin drop as everyone witnessed her transformation from the conservatively dressed daughter of Quinn Murdoch to Trinity Murdoch, the hottest new girl in school. Daryl swore he saw at least three of his male classmates' trip as Trinity walked by. She was holding Daryl's hand the entire way and he loved the reaction they were getting. He felt like he was in a video or something.

When they walked into the school and headed towards their lockers Trinity noticed there were flyers circulating for a school talent contest, "Oh Daryl look, I have to enter. I never get a chance to sing anything but Church music and I could sing whatever I wanted in this. Crap though." She said.

"What is it?" He said.

"My keyboard and stuff is at Quinn's house, and there is no way she is going to let me get my stuff." She told him.

"Don't worry about that, we will get it. It's yours and you deserve to get what is yours. Doesn't she have Church on Wednesday nights?" He asked.

"Good point. I can go over and get it then." She told him.

As Trinity was picking up her books and Daryl was dropping off his for the day, they were confronted by Andrea and Shane at the lockers. Shane spoke first, "Woo Wee honey, don't you look mighty fine in them jeans. I never knew you had an ass like that," he said as he slapped her on the backside. Andrea looked like she could kill him, until she saw how upset it made Daryl and Trinity and then she just smirked.

"Fuck you Shane, you touch her again and you lose your hand and can kiss your scholarship goodbye. That is a promise," Daryl said as he put himself in between Shane and Trinity.

Andrea, who was now pissed at Shane tried to get a little revenge of her own "Why Daryl Dixon, who knew you cleaned up so well? Maybe one day when you get done slumming you can step up to the penthouse and have a real woman show you what it's like to be a man. I'm sure the Vestal Virgin over here hasn't let you touch the goods yet." She chided.

Daryl's faced turned red at the blatant proposition and Trinity seethed at Andrea's words. Trinity responded, "The only thing you and a Penthouse have in common is one is a Trashy Magazine and you are just Trash." Daryl smirked at Trinity's retort.

"Don't you worry honey, you got yours coming. Come on Shane, let's ditch these losers." Andrea directed him. He snorted and wrapped his arms around her, copping a feel as they walked off.

"Ugh, they are so disgusting" Trinity said as they walked away.

"I wonder how many STD's they have between them" Daryl joked.

"We can't count that high, hell they probably have ones that haven't been discovered yet." She said as they burst out laughing.

As the first bell rang Daryl kissed Trinity goodbye as he headed to meet the School Activity bus. As he leaned in and kissed her Trinity pulled Daryl's lips to hers, and ever so softly parted her mouth and slid her tongue into his mouth. Daryl immediately responded and reciprocated with his own tongue. This was not the time nor place he expected Trinity to react like this, and now he was going to have to get on the bus with his raging teenage hormones in full form. He reluctantly pulled away, a huge grin across his face. He then whispered in her ear, "When did you decide you were ready for that?"

"About sixty seconds ago. It seemed like something I wanted to do, so I went with it." She told him.

"I'm not going to be able to concentrate all day now." He told her.

"Good, I'd rather you thinking about me than Andrea. I'm not a fool Daryl, she is very attractive, and you could have her if you wanted to." She told him.

"I only want you Trinity. Don't forget that. Good luck today. I will see you when I get home this evening. I love you baby." He said as he released her hand and headed off to meet the rest of his class.

Trinity tried hard to concentrate in her classes, but she was really struggling today. So much was happening at one time, between Shane grabbing her ass, Jonah meeting with the attorney, and missing Daryl, she wasn't really having a good day. She was also getting a lot more attention from males than she was used too. That part was OK, but it still made her uncomfortable. Yeah, she really missed Daryl. His was the only attention she wanted anyway.

The activity bus headed down the Road for Gainesville, GA for the regional competition. It was an hour away so that meant Daryl had an hour alone with his thoughts. He was still reeling from the first adult kiss he ever received. He had not expected Trinity to be so bold so quickly. He was also concerned that Andrea's comments might have sparked a panic in Trinity, and Trinity felt like she needed to compete. Daryl didn't think he showed any reaction to what Andrea said, but maybe Trinity picked up on something that he didn't realize he had done.

Mr. Horvath pulled Daryl to the side when they arrived in Gainesville and told him he had someone he wanted him to meet. Daryl agreed and followed the teacher until he was face to face with one of his idols, master carpenter Norm Abrams. Daryl was utterly speechless as Mr. Horvath introduced him. "Norm, glad you could take the time to meet Daryl for me. He's the one I was telling you about. His entry is in the competition today."

"Daryl, Norm is the guest speaker today. I would guess you know who he is?" The teacher asked.

"Oh yes sir. I can't believe I am meeting you, I watch all your shows on TV each weekend and I want to be as good as you are one day." Daryl said, trying not to get tongue-tied.

"Daryl, if your submission is the hand carved chest with the Cherokee roses then I have to admit you are light years ahead of where I was at your age. I don't know that I have ever seen such detail from someone who is as young as you are. When did you start woodworking?" Norm asked.

Daryl didn't know how to answer, "Really this is the first thing I have ever made. But I watched tons of videos and picked up on various techniques that people used." He told them.

"Son, if there was such a thing as a woodworking prodigy, I believe you would be it. All the judges have been talking about your submission, and I can't believe what I'm hearing that this is your first attempt. Before you leave today, I want you to stop by and see me. I would like to discuss your future plans and I think I can help you out. I know a lot of people and I think I could get you an apprenticeship somewhere."

Daryl nodded and shook his idol's hand one more time. He caught back up to Mr. Horvath, "Thank you sir. You don't know how much I look up to Mr. Abrams." He told his teacher.

"Good son, that is what I like to hear. You have a gift, and I don't want to see you throw it away. The talent you have, that's your own, and if I can do anything to help you expand that talent, then that makes my job worth it." He told him.

As Trinity was at lunch, she was unaware that down the hall in the teacher's lounge her worse fear was coming true. Her secret shame that she had carried for so long was slowly being the topic of discussion as the news story broke on the noon news. She was oblivious to the fact that Ezra's crimes were publicly known now, and that Her and Jonah were being mentioned as the accusers.

While Trinity was oblivious to her world exploding around her, her brother Jonah was about to meet the woman who would change his life forever. He was in the law office of an up and coming young lawyer named Michonne Alcine. When she came out to greet him in the lobby Jonah was rendered speechless for a minute. She was the most exotic and exquisite looking woman he had ever seen. Her voice was soft and confident and her eyes were full of life and strength. If ever asked, he would say that was the moment that he fell in love with her.

"Mr. Murdoch, pleased to meet you." She said.

"Likewise Ms. Alcine." Even her name rolled off his tongue like liquid silk.

"So I have been reading your request to petition the courts for your sister's guardianship and I really don't see any reason we would have any issues. This is quite a family history you have here. Do you foresee your mother trying to fight the petition?" Michonne asked.

"Unfortunately I do because of the large inheritance that my sister would receive. My father didn't really leave much to my mother upon his death, with the exception of lifetime rights to the house. And since Trinity isn't eighteen, then my mother would have control over her finances until such time. But there are other issues that I think play into this, but I don't know if you have time to hear all of that." He told her.

"Well unfortunately my time today is limited, but I don't see any reason we couldn't discuss it later on this evening over dinner. Strictly business of course" Michonne told him.

Jonah thought his heart was going to explode for a moment, but he took a deep breath and replied as calmly as he possibly could, "That would be fine. Seven this evening? I could meet you here and follow you to where ever you would like to eat. I will treat since you are taking the time for my case."

"That sounds delightful. Now am I to understand that Ezra Andrews is your grandfather?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately that is also true. But we can discuss that over dinner as well." He told her.

"Well just so you know, there are things that you can do as executor of the will to protect her funds from ever being touched by your mother, such as setting up a Trust in her name only."

"Can we do that. It's not that I don't trust my sister, she is beyond responsible, but like I said it's my mother I don't trust."

"I can draw the paperwork up this afternoon and have it ready for you this evening. That may even cause your mother to back off of the claim for guardianship." She told him.

"Michonne, that would be an answered prayer. You have no idea." He told her.

They went over some specifics and then Jonah got up to leave. He was giddy as a teenager at the prospect of getting to see the beautiful lawyer again.

"Well good. I look forward to our meeting this evening Jonah." She told him as she reached for his hand.

"Great then, I will see you at seven." He said, practically skipping out of her office.

As Jonah was leaving the attorney's office Trinity was struggling to get through her day. She was in biology, her last class of the day, and missing her biology partner, whom was none other than Daryl. She hoped he was enjoying himself at the competition. She was sure he didn't get to participate in too many extra curricular activities and was proud of him for taking an interest.

Daryl noticed the time and wished he were back at school with Trinity. They were about to announce the winners' of the competition and then they would be leaving shortly, but not before he got the chance to meet with Norm Abram's one final time. They had gone through announcing most of the winners of each of the categories, and just as he suspected he hadn't even gotten an honorable mention. Finally they were announcing the final category, best overall/best in show.

The moderator began to speak, "We had an entry this year that may be the best craftsmanship we have ever seen at this competition. The detail on this submission had all the judges one hundred percent unanimous and had our Special Guest Speaker Norm Abrams even speechless. Would Clayton High School's Daryl Dixon please come up to the front? You are the 1990 winner of the North Western Georgia Regional competition and you are qualified to move on to the State Competition in the Spring."

Daryl's knees went weak and his head began to spin. He had never even come close to winning any type of competition, and here he had just won the Regional Best Overall Entry and was moving onto the State Finals. All he had done was think of Trinity when he began to make the chest, and he wanted to give her something he thought fitting of her beauty. As he was pulled to the podium he had his picture taken, was awarded a certificate, had a ton of people want to shake his one good hand, and for once no one cared that his last name was Dixon.

Dale Horvath couldn't have been more proud than he was at the moment. He knew Daryl had a horrific home life, and he knew that the kid's father had murdered his girlfriend's father just a few days earlier. Both kids showed a lot of courage to be able to return to school so soon after the tragedy occurred. It also didn't get unnoticed by Dale that Daryl had a bandage on each of his wrists that weren't on his wrists the other day when he left school. He had assumed Daryl had missed classes on Friday because of the events that had occurred on Thursday, but now he wasn't so sure. He prayed that the bandages on Daryl's wrists weren't a result of the kid giving up. Daryl had too much to offer this world, and Dale was going to do everything he could to help the kid realize he was worth something. This competition couldn't have happened at a better time, and this was all Daryl's doings, nothing Dale could do would have caused him to fare any better. Daryl had true talent.

Daryl met with Mr. Abrams one final time before leaving and had told the man of his intentions of moving to Asheville as soon as the school year was over. The gentleman gave him his personal contact information, and then gave him the name and number of someone he wanted him to meet with as soon as he could get to Asheville. He believed that Daryl could get a paid apprenticeship for four years as he learned all the details of the craft. Asheville was actually a perfect place for him to be after he graduated, and Norm Abrams was impressed that Daryl had made that choice as well.

Daryl was back on the bus headed back as school was about to let out. There was about ten minutes left in Biology when the school Principle, Ms. Jacqui Prentiss appeared at the door and asked if Trinity could get her books and come with her. Trinity was confused at the request, but did as she was asked. As she headed down the hallway towards the principle's office she noticed that there were several local news trucks parked out in front of the school. She didn't really think much of is since there was a JV football game later on that day.

"Trinity, I don't know how to tell you this sugar, so I'm just going to be up front with you. I believe the news crews are here to interview you."

"What, why me?" She asked and suddenly her stomach dropped. Someone must have gotten wind of the charges brought against Ezra and who made them. But who would know? She suddenly realized that one person at the station would have access to the information and also knew her. Rick Grimes. But Rick didn't seem like the type that would do something so cruel and senseless. Trinity suddenly began to panic.

"Ms. Prentiss, do you know about it? Do you know about my Grandfather?" She asked meekly.

"Unfortunately honey I do. It broke on the noon news today. And they didn't mention your name specifically, but mentioned the charges were brought by 'Ezra Andrew's Granddaughter', and so they might as well have given your name, since you are his only granddaughter. I'm so sorry honey. Do you have anyone to take you home today?" She asked.

"No Ma'am, I am walking home by myself. Daryl is on a class field trip." She said, trying hard not to cry.

"Do you want me to get someone to take you home? I am sure on of the students like Rick Grimes could take you home." She said.

"Absolutely not. I will walk by myself, I have done it for the past three years, I can do it today." She said.

"Are you sure? I don't think that is wise." She said.

"I will be fine. Thank you for letting me know." She said as she got up and walked out of the office. Trinity Page Murdoch squared her shoulders, held her head up, and walked out of the front door of the school into the massive crush of media that was chomping at the bit to get her to answer their questions.

They were hollering things at her like, "Ms. Murdoch, were you molested by your Grandfather? Ms. Murdoch is there others involved? Ms. Murdoch what do you think will happen to your Grandfather's ministry? The final question she heard about killed her "Ms. Murdoch is it true you are involved with your father's murderer's son?" But Trinity continued to hold her head high and walked as quickly as she could to Daryl's house, which was now her home and her family."

Carol and Merle were sitting on the couch in the living room when she burst through the door, startling them. Merle immediately reacted when he saw how distraught Trinity looked, "Trinity, what's wrong darling?" He said as gently as he could.

She began to sob and Carol ran to her, "They know, They know everything about what Ezra did to me. Someone let the press know. Everyone said they wouldn't find out, but someone did and they told the press. Now everyone is going to know what a freak I am."

Carol tried to comfort the girl, but it was to no avail, because at this moment she was inconsolable. Trinity prayed Daryl would get home soon. She needed him so badly at the moment. He would make her feel better, he always did. Trinity was feeling utterly humiliated at the moment, and no matter what Merle or Carol said, it wasn't going to get better until Daryl returned home.

When Daryl arrived at the school, Ms. Prentiss met him in the parking lot. At first he thought he was in trouble, because to be honest, it wouldn't have been the first time he had a heart to heart talk with the principle. Then he thought she might just want to offer him Congratulations for winning the competition, but when he saw how serious she looked, he knew it was neither issue. "Daryl, I need to talk to you." She said in a concerned voice.

"What's wrong?" he said immediately knowing it couldn't have been good."

"It's Trinity. The incident with her Grandfather is all over the news and the school. A throng of reporters met her when she left school today. They were asking her some very personal questions, including ones that involved you. I think you need to find her immediately and see if she is ok."

"Thank you for telling me." He said as he ran to his truck and rushed to the house.

When he arrived at the house he found Merle and Carol trying to calm Trinity down. He immediately rushed to her side and pulled her too him. She looked like a broken doll. She had been totally betrayed after him and everyone else had told her she would be protected. And while he was off meeting his idol and winning all sorts of accolades because of something he did for her, her world was falling apart and she was all alone. He had promised he would always protect her, and now he felt like he failed her. He was going to find out who had done this too her, and he was going to make that person pay in the worse way imaginable.

Trinity sobbed in his arms letting all her emotions loose. Daryl yelled at Merle "Call Jonah and let him know what is going on, he needs to know about this and he needs to be here for his sister."

"No problem little brother, I did talk to him today about her guardianship, and he said it looked like he would at least be granted temporary custody until they can do a thorough investigation."

"That's great Merle, but we can't talk about that right now. I have to take care of my girl" Daryl said.

"Trinity, go pack up some clothes. We're getting out of here for the night. I don't want no one nosing around you right now."

Trinity nodded and grabbed some clothes and items for him and her. She threw them all in a bag and he led her out to the truck. There were already reporters gathering in front of the house and Daryl cursed at them with a stream of obscenities that guaranteed that they wouldn't be on the evening news. He was angry and this was how angry Daryl Dixon reacted.

As she got in the truck she found the award sitting in the front seat that he won that day. "Daryl you won. You won the entire competition. I'm so proud of you." She said through her tears, almost mustering a smile.

"It don't mean shit if you are hurting Trinity. Nothing means shit to me but you." They drove around in circles for at least an hour until he was sure no one was following them. Once he was assured that they were not being followed he headed out of town and headed a few towns over to Dillard. She gave him some cash and he booked them a room at a small inn. This wasn't about Daryl Dixon trying to have a conquest or anything sexual at all. This was about Daryl Dixon protecting his woman. The one thing he had failed to do earlier in the day.

**To quote Shane "Woo Wee" this is a long chapter...There is so much more to this story line I want to address...but I was getting a cramp in my hand LOL. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it...I managed two chapters today...This really has become a labor of love to me. The song at the beginning of the chapter is one I actually heard at the Grammy's the other night, and I am not normally a country Music fan, but the song is powerful, and to any of us that ever felt like an outcast, like Daryl and Trinity are, I think we can all relate. **

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for me...I hope more people get interested in this story and it really seems that the reviews help. **

**So please enjoy the second chapter for the day and have a great evening...**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Missy**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is kind of a slow chapter, I was struggling for inspiration with this one. I promise there will be smut in this story, but I want Daryl and Trinity to at least be of age when it happens, so don't kill me. It just feels creepy writing about underage teens having lots of hot lustful sex...even though I know damn well it happens...**

**Disappearing World-David Gray**

**_Slowly the truth is loading_**  
**_I'm weighted down with love_**  
**_Snow lying deep and even_**  
**_Strung out and dreaming of_**

**_Night falling on the city_**  
**_Quite something to behold_**  
**_Don't it just look so pretty_**  
**_This disappearing world_**

**_We're threading hope like fire_**  
**_Down through the desperate blood_**  
**_Down through the trailing wire_**  
**_Into the leafless wood_**

**_Night falling on the city_**  
**_Quite something to behold_**  
**_Don't it just look so pretty_**  
**_This disappearing world_**  
**_This disappearing world_**

**_I'll be sticking right there with it_**  
**_I'll be by your side_**  
**_Sailing like a silver bullet_**  
**_Hit 'em 'tween the eyes_**  
**_Through the smoke and rising water_**  
**_Cross the great divide_**  
**_Baby till it all feels right_**

**_Night falling on the city_**  
**_Sparkling red and gold_**  
**_Don't it just look so pretty_**  
**_This disappearing world_**  
**_This disappearing world_**  
**_This disappearing world_**  
**_This disappearing world_**

When they had checked into the Inn, Daryl called Merle and let him know where they were. He also asked his brother to contact the school and let Ms. Prentiss know what was going on. For some reason he felt like she would understand. Merle also informed him that they hadn't been able to reach Jonah yet. Daryl told him that he would try to get in touch with him later on.

Trinity was quiet, much too quiet for Daryl's liking. The poor girl had just had her world turned upside down and Daryl was scrambling to help her get through this.

"Trinity how you doing babe?" He asked her when she still hadn't said anything.

"I don't know Daryl. I feel so violated right now. Everyone knows what Ezra did to me. It sickens me to know that my first sexual experiences were a result of my Grandfather, not from a man I'm in love with. Does that make sense? And the whole school now knows. Shane and Andrea are going to LOVE to torment me about this. Face it Daryl, I'm damaged goods." She said.

"Fuck them Trinity. I will handle that so don't you give it another thought. And I never want to hear you call yourself damaged goods. You are perfect to me and that's all that matters. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are on the inside and out?" He said emphatically.

"Thank you Daryl. Thank you for still believing in me and still loving me." She said.

"Look, I've got an idea that might help you relax. We have about an hour before sunset and I have a place I want to take you, so come on and get back in the truck." He told her.

She did as he asked and he drove a few miles and then turned onto an old dirt road that led up a mountain. When he drove to the top there was a clearing and rock outcropping that had an incredible western vista. He guided her along a short path and then sat down on the rock, pulling her in between his knees with the back of her head against his chest. He wrapped his good arm around her and then said "Just sit here and we can enjoy the show. This is one of the best places I know of to watch the sunset, and if we are lucky we just might catch the green flash that occurs if the conditions are right. It only lasts for just an instance, and I have only seen it a couple of times. But it just feels right tonight and I bet we will see it."

Trinity relaxed against his chest and just enjoyed the silence of nature. The only thing she could hear was his heartbeat and the wind rustling through the trees. "Daryl, I'm really proud of you for winning today. I haven't even seen what your entry was, do you have it with you?" She asked.

"No, Mr. Horvath has it. It will be submitted to the state in the spring. I got to meet Norm Abrams and even talk to him" He told her.

"OK." She said, having no idea who Norm Abrams was.

"You don't know who he is do you? He is a big deal in the wood working community and he is on PBS every Saturday as the host 'The New Yankee Workshop' which I try to always watch faithfully each week. He said he hadn't ever seen such fine craftsmanship from someone my age, and he said I was better than he was at seventeen" He relayed to her.

She could hear the pride in his voice as he told her about his day. Daryl didn't usually get excited about most things, so she knew that this experience had meant a lot to him, and she felt guilty for having her problems overshadow his accomplishment.

"Daryl I feel like I am holding you down. You just did something completely amazing, and instead of enjoying your success, you are here trying to put the pieces of my life back together. Daryl do you realize what a big deal you winning that competition is? It could go a long ways towards you getting a scholarship."

"I forgot to tell you Trinity, I did get one. Mr. Abrams said he was going to contact someone at UNC-Asheville and get me a scholarship they have set up in his name, and then I will also be serving a four year apprenticeship, where I will actually get paid as well." He said.

"Oh my God Daryl. That is an answered prayer." She turned around and pulled his face down towards hers and kissed him, picking up where she left off earlier that morning. The kiss between them heated up almost instantly and before Trinity realized it she had herself wrapped around Daryl's waste with their tongues intertwined in each other's mouth. Their breathing was becoming ragged and their hormones were in full rage, Daryl finally breaking the kiss so they could catch their breath.

"Daryl, that was amazing." She said gasping for air. "Let's do that again."

"Calm down darling. We've got the rest of our lives and I don't want to start something that is going to lead us somewhere we can't get away from." He said.

"What is it Daryl, did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Daryl didn't want to admit it, but he was in full-blown panic mode at the moment. He did not want to stop that kiss with Trinity, not even a little bit, but he also knew she was feeling very vulnerable at the moment and he didn't want to take advantage of that. He also found himself with a huge erection that needed to be tamed and he was embarrassed that if they didn't stop he might become a victim of an uncontrolled emission. He could sense that he had upset her and that had not been his intention at all. He was just not used to being intimate in any way with a female. He at least owed Trinity some honesty, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"Trinity you were perfect. It's me. I've never been with a female in any way, not even a kiss on the cheek. Like I said, I wasn't the guy most daughters wanted to bring home to their parents. I want you Trinity in the worse way possible, but not yet. I don't want us to end up like Shane and Andrea. I want every moment with you to be special. Look, I've got a raging hard-on right now that is a like a hair pin trigger, and you do that too me, and I don't want to embarrass myself by having it go off. Please understand. I will not take advantage of you, your worth more than that to me." He said.

She sighed, "Does that mean we can't kiss anymore?"

"Darling we can kiss all you like. But I think we should refrain from you wrapping yourself around my waist until I can control myself a little better. We will take this slow and proper. But I promise you this Trinity Page Murdoch that our first time together will be legendary and special. No shit in the back of a car or with Merle banging on the door. I want to at least do that for you, so let me, OK." He told her.

"That's perfect to me Daryl. I love you and this is just another reason why." She told him. She sat herself back down in between his knees and the two of them watched as the sun finally set and the darkness of night began to overtake the day and all they could see were the lights of the small towns below. They didn't get to experience the "green flash" that Daryl had told her about, but it didn't matter to either of them.

"Well let's leave here and go and eat a nice dinner then head back to the hotel. You did notice that we have one bed in our room." He said.

"Actually I didn't really notice Daryl, I was a bit wrapped up in my own self pity but I think I'm done with that now. I did notice there was a fireplace in there, and I would love if we could have a fire tonight." She said.

"We can manage that. It's a gas fireplace, so I reckon I can turn on the fire, but it's not really that cold." He said.

"I'll turn on the AC then and make it cold." She said.

"Well that is totally crazy, but if you want to do that then we can. The room is ours for the night to do what we want." He told her.

As they headed back into town they went and at a nice steak house. Trinity commented that the steak there didn't hold a candle to the steak that Daryl had prepared the night before. But it was a good dinner and it was close to ten when they arrived back to the Inn. Trinity turned the AC on in the room as cold as she could get it and Daryl obliged her by lighting the fireplace.

She took a shower and braided her hair so it fell down the side of her shoulder. She had put on a pair of athletic shorts and a little tank top. Daryl tried to not notice that she didn't have a bra on, but it was difficult. He opted to take a shower as well and got dressed in some shorts and a T-shirt she had packed for him. He thought briefly about taking care of business in the shower to try to get his hormones under control, but decided he would just fight through the temptation and keep his body in check.

When he came out of the bathroom, Trinity was on the phone with Jonah discussing the events of the day. She told her brother where she was, and he wasn't exactly pleased that she was underage, in a hotel out of town, with Daryl who was also underage. "Trinity, I understand why you two did what you did, and I appreciate Daryl trying to protect you from all of this, but I don't want to jeopardize me being granted guardianship of you. At least at the Dixon house you are there with two adults who could chaperone you. This wouldn't fare well if someone like Quinn or any of the other church members found out. Please promise me you will come back tomorrow." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jonah, I didn't really have time to think this through. I promise we will be back tomorrow. You may want to call Ms. Prentiss and excuse my absence though, she knows what is going on, but it would be good if you could confirm it with her." She told him.

"I can do that. Michonne said that we have a very strong case. I also did something tonight to protect your inheritance from Quinn. I set up a trust in your name. Right now I have it set up for you to receive five hundred dollars a week until your eighteenth birthday. The money is in an account drawing interest. Once you are eighteen the funds will be turned over to you to do what you please with. I hope you aren't upset with me for doing that." He said.

"Not at all Jonah. That is plenty of money. I can even save a good part of that back up for our move in June. Now tell me what is wrong with you Jonah, your voice sounds funny tonight." She told him.

"Nothing is wrong at all Trinity. Everything is going just fine." He told her.

"You still sound strange, but I will let you tell me when you want too." She said.

Daryl and Trinity both got in the bed and enjoyed the soft glow of the fireplace. It was truly a romantic place to be. But she understood Daryl's apprehension about not rushing things. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven. "Daryl, we need to watch the news."

"No way Trinity. You don't need to see that shit" He told her.

"Yes I do Daryl. I need to know what they are saying about me." She pleaded with him.

"Fine, but you aren't going to I am sure you are not going to be happy with what is being said." He told her trying to persuade her not to watch the news.

They turned on the news, and sure enough the lead story was about Ezra,

"_Pastor Ezra Andrews is being held in the Raybun County Jail on half a million dollar bond tonight. There are charges pending against him of child abuse, indecent liberties with a minor, sodomy, and sexual misconduct made by unnamed family members, but believed to be his Grandchildren Trinity and Jonah Murdoch, who's father, Albert Murdoch, was brutally murdered by his next door neighbor last week. Police are unsure if the events are related. Since the initial charges have been made, five additional individuals have come forth and said that the Pastor also inappropriately approached them. We attempted to interview his Granddaughter about the allegations today, but as you can see, we were not successful."_

Footage then began to play of Trinity running from the school, and then of almost constant bleeping of Daryl's profanity laced tirade as the media had swarmed on them at the house.

"_It is believed that ironically that Trinity Murdoch is actually involved in a relationship with Daryl Dixon, son of Gene Dixon, the accused Murderer of Albert Murdoch. The Murdoch children's estranged mother, Quinn Murdoch, sat down with us tonight and gave us an exclusive interview"_

Quinn's face then flashed across the screen and she began to speak to the camera tearfully, putting on the best show she could,

"_Word's can not describe how heart broken I am over what has happened. I truly believe that this is a conspiracy to go after a true man of God. The Bible says that the righteous will be tested, and I believe that this is nothing but Satan coming against my Father and my family. My children have fell away from the Lord and are under the influence of some very well known lost souls. Ezra Andrews has always been a loving, giving, and kind man and he has always had a very special relationship with all children. Jesus loved the Children and Ezra was just trying to follow the example. His affections were obviously misconstrued by my own children and also by the others that have come forth and made these unfounded charges against him. I truly believe that Ezra will come out of this a better and stronger man and I believe that the truth will prevail."_

The story cut back to the news Desk

"Mr. Andrew's has hired legendary local attorney Lars McCormick whom has maintained that the Pastor is innocent of all charges and declares that justice will prevail in this case."

Daryl and Trinity both sat there with their mouth open. Lars McCormick was none other than Andrea's father. He was a very powerful attorney that was famous all over Georgia, Western North Carolina, and Eastern Tennessee. He had never once lost a case and was known to fight dirty to succeed on behalf of his clients. His true motivation was the same as Ezra's and Quinn's…money. He was said to be worth millions, and the way that Andrea carried on, Trinity believed it was true.

"Daryl, this isn't good. Lars McCormick has never been defeated in court. Ezra is most likely going to walk. My mother is all over TV trashing my brother and me, and Andrea is going to chastise the hell out of me at school now that her father is involved."

"Trinity, did you not catch the part that five additional people have come forward and said that Ezra was inappropriate with them as well? And the story just broke today. That means there will probably be more, most likely a lot more people that will speak up. There isn't any way that he can get out of this and I don't care if he hired God himself for an attorney. I think Quinn is right about something, the Truth will prevail, and Ezra isn't telling the truth." Daryl told her.

"How do you always know the right thing to say Daryl?" She asked.

"I don't Trinity, I just say what I feel, and I feel that both Lars and Ezra have just had their luck run out."

"Are you upset that you have now been brought into this mess publicly Daryl?" She asked.

"I ain't happy about it, but it can't be helped. It's the truth that you are with your father's murderer's son. That ain't never gonna change and we can't do nothing about it. I did forget they could bleep shit out on TV though, so I guess we still managed to make the news tonight." He told her, grinning.

"Guess you gotta try harder next time Daryl" She joked back.

He was glad to see her smile even if it was just for a moment. They were both exhausted and it had been yet another crazy day for them. However, even though they couldn't seem to catch a break, they had each other for support and still were able to manage to keep focused on the long -term goal of finishing school and getting out of town. Both of them were now scholarship eligible and as far as Daryl was concerned, that was a huge hurdle that they could put behind them.

Daryl turned the television off and the two of them snuggled together under the covers. Trinity opting to lay on Daryl's right side so she wouldn't disturb his injured arm during the night. He pulled her body into his and she snuggled into his side. He gently ran his hand up and down her back as she fell asleep. He soon followed, more comfortable than he could remember being at any time in his life. Trinity was right, they definitely needed to get a new bed. Sleeping like this was addictive and Daryl didn't ever want to sleep alone again.

They woke the next morning and checked out of their one night reprieve from the chaos that had become their world. As they headed back to Clayton and pulled into the driveway at 525 Mayfair Street, the media once again greeted them. The questions were being hurled at them again, and Daryl once again let his talented use of the word 'fuck' be known to every media outlet in the south. However, one question caught them both off guard and caused them to stop in their tracks, "Miss Murdoch what are your thoughts on your Grandfather being let out on bail this morning?"

Things just took a turn that neither one of them was expecting. The score was now Lars McCormick – One…Daryl and Trinity- Zero.

**So sorry this was slow...It is more of a set up of what is to come. Next chapter is going to be cruel, the kids go back to school and we know who they are going to be dealing with. Teen's can be super jerks at time...we all know, we've been there.**

**Please leave me a review if you think about it, and feel free to share this with anyone you think might enjoy it. We are going to start having some time jumps once we get through this whole Ezra thing...Don't forget I need to get us to a Zombie Apocalypse...LOL...**

**Have a good night and I promise to be more inspired for the next chapter! Stay warm peeps. And just another week before TWD returns and we get to see if Baby Judith survived. **

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter without warnings for a little bit. Please read and review for me. **

**Thanks for sticking with this story.**

*****I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD******

**Hero**

_**There's a hero if you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
And There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.**_

_**And then a hero comes along,**_  
_**With the strength to carry on.**_  
_**And you cast your fears aside,**_  
_**And you know you can survive.**_  
_**So, when you feel like hope is gone,**_  
_**Just Look inside you and be strong.**_  
_**And you'll finally see the truth,**_  
_**That a hero lies in you...**_

_**It's a long road, when you face the world alone;**_  
_**No one reaches out a hand for you to hold...**_  
_**You can find love if you search within yourself**_  
_**And then the emptiness you felt will disappear...**_

_**And then a hero comes along**_  
_**With the strength to carry on**_  
_**And then you cast your fears aside**_  
_**And you know you can survive.**_  
_**So, when you feel like hope is gone**_  
_**Look inside you and be strong**_  
_**And then you'll finally see the truth**_  
_**See That a hero lies in you.**_

_**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,**_  
_**But don't let anyone tear them away.**_  
_**Just hold on, and there will be tomorrow,**_  
_**And In time you'll find the way.**_

_**And then a hero comes along,**_  
_**With the strength to carry on.**_  
_**And then you cast your fears aside**_  
_**And you know you can survive.**_  
_**So, when you feel like hope is gone,**_  
_**Look inside you and be strong.**_  
_**And you'll finally see the truth,**_  
_**That a hero lies in you.**_  
_**That a hero lies in you...**_

Daryl grabbed Trinity and pulled her quickly into the house. "Don't panic Trinity. I can see it in your eyes already. He can't touch you. Call Jonah and tell him we will meet him at his place." Daryl told her. Neither Merle nor Carol was at home and Daryl assumed they were both working.

Trinity grabbed the phone and called Jonah's apartment. He didn't answer so Trinity told Daryl they should just go ahead and go over anyway. They ran back out of the house and got back in the truck and headed over to Jonah's. Unfortunately when they got to the parking lot of his apartment building there was yet even more media waiting. Daryl grabbed Trinity once more and took her around to the back of the complex and they went up the stairs at the opposite side of the building and made their way over to Jonah's place.

Trinity knocked on the door somewhat loudly, "Jonah open up, it's me." She said not sure if he was answering because of all the reporters circling around outside.

Jonah answered the door and Trinity and Daryl entered quickly. Trinity was surprised to see a very attractive woman sitting on his couch drinking coffee and looking through his photo album. "Oh Hi" Trinity said, "I didn't know my brother had company. I'm his sister Trinity and this is my boyfriend Daryl. We didn't mean to interrupt anything but with all the craziness going on I just wanted to talk to him face to face."

Jonah then spoke, "Trinity, this is Michonne Alcine. She is the attorney representing me in the case for your guardianship."

"Thanks Ms. Alcine for all you are doing. Anything you can do to keep me away from my crazy mother is greatly appreciated. Speaking of which Jonah, Ezra made bail." She said.

"How?" Jonah replied quickly.

"I have no idea, but considering who his attorney is, it wouldn't be difficult to figure out what happened. Lars McCormick is slick, he can pull off anything." She told him.

"Look not to change the subject Trinity, but you and Daryl need to be sure to be back in school tomorrow. They are posting extra security outside of the building to keep the press away. I spoke with Ms. Prentiss at length this morning and she is less than thrilled about the media and the reporters. They are staked out around the school, but are not being allowed on campus. She hinted that it might be better if you considered changing schools, so unless you want to stir up another mess, you need to go to school tomorrow as discreetly as possible."

"What are we going to do Jonah? They need to leave us alone and they won't." She said in an almost pleading voice.

"We go to the media on our terms and tell our story. Look I know I said you wouldn't be linked to this, but obviously someone snitched. I can't imagine it being detective Jones, considering how discreet he has been with everything, but it had to be someone who worked at the police station or who knows someone who works at the police station." Jonah said.

Daryl then spoke "Rick Grimes or Shane Walsh or probably both. Shane hates us and would love nothing more than to bring Trinity and me down. It had to be him."

Michonne then spoke, "If there was some way you could come up with some evidence, then I could get him brought up on charges for disclosing confidential information, and possibly slander. Is Rick Grimes any relation to Chief of Police Jesse Grimes?"

"Yeah, he's his son. He also was working as an intern the other day when we went to fill out the report. That has to be the common link." Daryl said gruffly.

"I happen to know Morgan Jones fairly well. Let me talk to him and see what details he can provide. Trinity, I'm sorry that you have to go through this publicly, this shouldn't and normally wouldn't be the case. Obviously we can't take your name out of the news, but we can maybe get a public apology and admission of wrong doing." She told her.

Daryl had been pretty much quiet with the exception of the discussion of Shane and Rick. Jonah had mentioned something earlier that Daryl wanted to discuss with him without Trinity knowing. So Daryl just finally got up from the couch he was sitting on and asked to speak to Jonah confidentially. Trinity looked up, but didn't give it much thought as she and Michonne continued to go through the photo album.

Jonah and Daryl went into his bedroom and closed the door. Jonah's apartment was not very large, but for a student living alone it was perfect. A small kitchen area, a larger common area that was both the dining/living area, and then a small bedroom that attached to the bathroom that was off the hallway. Daryl thought it would be perfect for a newly wed couple or the ultimate bachelor pad. However he knew that him and Trinity at least had living arrangements squared away after graduation. They had yet to visit the house, but Daryl was sure that they could do whatever they needed to make sure the living conditions were comfortable. Maybe not plush, but at least comfortable.

"Jonah you mentioned something about Trinity changing schools. Is that possible?" Daryl asked.

"I guess it is a possibility Daryl, but don't worry I won't do that to you both." Jonah said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Look, everyone is going to be harsh to her about all of this. I don't want her to have to endure that. If you could possibly get her into another school it might be better for her." Daryl told him.

"Daryl first of all, this story is all over the news, there aren't too many places she could go right now and not be recognized. Secondly, I don't think she would be willing to leave you and move to another school system."

"Look Jonah, I don't want to be apart from her, but if there is any chance at all to get her away from all of this and somewhere she can be protected, then I am willing to do it." He told him.

Jonah was impressed with Daryl's selflessness regarding Trinity's well being. But he also knew that Trinity would fight tooth and nail to not be separated from Daryl. He could see how much his sister loved the boy, and with all that the both of them had been through in recent weeks, he didn't want to put either of them through any more traumas.

"Look, I have an idea, lets run it by Michonne and Trinity and see what they think of the plan." Jonah offered.

They exited his room and when they got to the living area Jonah spoke. "Look all of us are going through a tough time right now because of all of our personal business now being open to the public. But I think I know what might help. Trinity, I know you and Daryl probably don't want to do this, but I think it could really help. I think that we should contact one of the trusted reporters in the area and do a heart to heart interview about what really happened with Ezra, and with Gene. It is the only way the rumors will be put to rest. Also, I think for both Trinity and Daryl that Merle, Myself, and you two need to have a sit down with Ms. Prentiss to discuss other alternatives for you two finishing school. My guess is that other than your English credits you both have enough to graduate. Let's see what we can do to get you two done early. Then if you choose, you can leave for Asheville and gain some of your privacy back. This story won't have the local interest all the way up there that it has here, and it might be easier for both of you. That is just my suggestion." He said.

"Sounds good to me" Daryl said, "How about you Trinity?"

"Do you really think we could finish school early? That would solve so many problems." She said.

Then Michonne spoke up, "The only issue is that they are both still underage and they wouldn't be able to have things like utilities turned on without a guardian signing for them, or receive any type of medical treatment without an adult present."

Trinity then spoke, "Then we finish early and work jobs for six months until we leave. Our guardians will both be in the area and then if anything happens, they would be close enough to give consent."

"That works too." Jonah said. Michonne nodded, and agreed that considering under the circumstances it would truly be the best option.

"Daryl, does your brother have the official paperwork granting him guardianship?" Michonne asked.

"Pfft…are you kidding? I doubt I even have a legal birth certificate." Daryl replied.

"Then we will get all of that handled this week. I am willing to do the work Pro Bono." She said.

"Good then. Daryl let's go call Merle and explain to him what is going on." He said.

They spent the remainder of the day making all the arrangements and getting all the paperwork filled out and notarized. By dinner that evening Trinity and Daryl were enrolled in an advanced English class at the local community college to finish up their English credits, and when both were done with the semester, they would be eligible for early graduation in December.

As it turned out, there was a legal birth certificate for Daryl, and because of Gene's present state of incarceration, a judge granted Merle guardianship of Daryl with no questions asked. Jonah was also granted custody of Trinity officially for one year, which more than covered her until her eighteenth birthday. The judge was a good friend of Michonne's and was willing to listen to the case on one of his non-court days. Fortunately for all parties involved, everything worked out.

But Trinity and Daryl were still going to have to finish out the semester, and both knew it was going to be extremely trying for both of them. There wasn't any way that Shane and Andrea were going to show them mercy. So Trinity talked to Daryl and they both decided that the best thing they could do was keep a low profile and avoid any confrontation with the school's power couple.

"But Daryl, what about what Shane did to us. I just KNOW he was the one who alerted the media, and I know he had to have gotten the information from Rick. Whether it was intentional or not if Rick had told Shane he saw Jonah and I at the police station, it wouldn't have taken much to connect the dots back to Ezra." She said.

"Let's let Michonne handle that with Detective Jones and see what happens." Daryl told her.

They spent the remaining evening relaxing with Carol and Merle and watching TV. Merle and Carol were sitting on the couch with Carol lying down and Merle rubbing her feet, and Trinity and Daryl were snuggled up on the love seat eating popcorn. To an outsider everything looked postcard perfect. And to Daryl and Trinity, it felt like everything was perfect.

Quinn Murdoch was sitting next door planning her future. Because of Quinn's affiliation and defense of Ezra, Philip had been avoiding her. He didn't want to threaten his empire by getting caught up in the scandal that now linked Quinn to her father. He had begged Quinn to not go public, but she refused to sit by and let her Father be "unjustly" accused. She felt betrayed by her children, and more than anything, by her daughter. Lars McCormick was the best attorney money could buy, and Ezra had plenty. Fortunately Quinn had access to his accounts and was able to make her father's bail once Lars had the paperwork in place. Ezra was staying in the hotel downtown so as to avoid the press that had been monitoring both her home and the Dixon's home.

She had no idea that Jonah had set up an interview the following evening to go public with the details of what Ezra had done. Merle and Daryl were going to also participate so that they could explain about what Gene had done as well. Jonah had explained that a large part of his ministry was going to be working with abused children. He also told them that he felt if everyone was honest and openly participated in the interview, that they might actually be able to work as advocates in getting more awareness about child abuse and sexual abuse in the area. It was a subject that had always been taboo, and like in Daryl's case, people had a tendency to look the other way. Jonah was hoping something good could come out the whole situation.

Gene Dixon was currently being held at a state psychiatric hospital as they tried to determine his mental stability. Gene was no fool. He knew how to work the system to his advantage. He told stories of the horrible abuse he had suffered as a child, some real, most fabricated. He talked about the loss of losing his beloved wife and dealing with a heroin-addicted son. Gene made a point to explain how he felt like a failure as a father and that Albert Murdoch, fearing he would take his baby son away, threatened him as a parent.

Oh how Gene broke down sobbing when he thought about his baby boy. The doctor was almost in tears herself as she began to feel sympathy for Gene. She wondered how one man could endure so much and not snap when he received the anonymous letter from a concerned church member stating that they felt Albert was going to take Daryl away. Once Gene suspected the Doctor was feeling empathy for him, he then turned on the Dixon charm. The older woman fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She deemed that there was no way Gene was mentally competent to stand trial. He charmed the doctor to the point that she agreed to get him a one-day pass, supervised by her, the next day so he could attempt to make amends with his beloved sons. Little did the Doctor know she was making a fatal mistake. Gene slept like a baby that night, going over his plan of revenge in his head. This time he would be stone cold sober, and no one was going to find him after he was done. Daryl was going to pay for his betrayal and it wasn't going to be a quick punishment.

As they were getting ready for bed Daryl boldly asked Trinity if they could sleep in the small bed together. She was actually thrilled at the idea to lay snuggled with him. Daryl closed the door and the two got comfortably together under the covers "I agree with your idea about getting a bigger bed Trinity. We could get one, and then we could move it once we go up to Asheville."

"I can't believe we can actually be done with school at Christmas time." She told him.

"Me either we really owe a big debt of gratitude to Jonah and Michonne." He said.

"Did you notice the way that my brother looks at Michonne, and the way she looks at him. I think they are attracted to each other." She said.

"I did notice that and they would actually make a good couple." He told her.

"You know they will have obstacles, not everyone is willing to accept a mixed race couple." She said.

"Fuck em then. If they want to be together then they should be together. Life is too short to worry what other people think. Both of us are going to deal with that bullshit tomorrow when we go back to School. I think you know that."

"I know Daryl. We will be strong, that's all we can do. I'm more nervous about doing a live TV interview tomorrow night." She told him.

"I can't think about it. Merle will probably have to do all the talking on my behalf." He told her.

"Well you didn't have any issues the other day when we were leaving here. I still think there is a cloud of obscenities still hanging in the air out there." She teased.

"Yeah, but that was to protect you, it's going to be hard to talk about what has happened to me. I don't know if I can." He told her.

"Only talk about what you are comfortable with, and if you don't want to, Merle will be there to fill in the holes." She said trying to soothe his panic.

"Knowing you are there with me will help. Maybe Jonah is right and we can help someone else out so they don't have to endure what we have had to go through. Think about it Trinity, we came from two entirely different backgrounds, yet we both suffered horrible things from people in our life that you are supposed to be able to trust. It has to happen a lot more than most people think it does." He told her.

"Well Thank God that part of our past is done. Gene is away for a long time, and Ezra is just out temporarily. There isn't any way they can hurt us anymore. We won, they lost." She said as she laid her hand on his flat stomach.

"All I know right now is that I want to sleep with you in my arms for the rest of my life. Tomorrow night after the interview we will get to come back here and do this all over again, and that makes each and every day worth living to get that opportunity with you." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Daryl, when do you think it will happen?" She asked.

"What Trinity?" He answered, not sure what she was asking?

"When do you think we will be together intimately?" She asked. If it hadn't been dark in the room, he would have seen her blushing.

" I can't exactly put a date down on the calendar, but I think it will happen sooner rather than later. Trinity, I want to respect your values. But whether it happens before or after, I have every intention of marrying you. I will never leave you and I will spend the rest of my life loving you." He told her.

"Are we engaged then?" She asked.

Daryl thought for a moment. "I guess we are betrothed, but not officially engaged. When that time comes, I want it to be a moment you remember. It would be nice to make you a Dixon on your eighteenth birthday though." He told her.

"So we have admitted we are getting married, we are tentatively setting a date, but we aren't officially engaged? Daryl Dixon, you need to get working on your plans, because I want to marry you yesterday." She said, this time she moved to kiss him.

They spent the next forty-five minutes making out intensely in the little bed. Daryl caught himself letting his good hand wander all over Trinity's body, fighting to keep it away from her most feminine places. Trinity herself was letting her hands travel all over Daryl as well. Both of them were fighting with everything they had not to just give into their sexual urges. Trinity's lower stomach was on fire and she felt sensations in places that she never dreamed she could. Daryl had the obvious erection that Trinity couldn't help but notice with their bodies being so close. Neither of them was embarrassed by their reactions, totally getting caught up in how good and electric everything felt. Daryl would let out the occasional groan, and Trinity would catch herself at giggling if the way Daryl touched her felt like a tickle.

They were rudely disrupted at close to eleven with Merle banging on the door, "Hey you two, calm down in there, we can hear you in the next room. And Daryl, you better not touch that girl. We ain't had the talk yet and My baby ain't gonna want a cousin anytime soon. I mean it, you get that little girl pregnant and I'm gonna kick both your asses."

They heard Merle walk back down the hall into his room with Carol and they both started laughing. "He's right, we actually do need to go to sleep Trinity even though I could keep this up all night." He told her.

She sighed and then moved so she could snuggle back into him. "I can't wait until you get the arm brace off Daryl. Then you can hold me with both your arms." She told him.

"I'm going to hold you and never let you go sweetheart." He told her as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow would be a day that would forever change them all for the rest of their lives. And none of them had any idea of the devastation Hurricane Gene had in mind and Daryl would never be the same again.

**OK Ya'll the next chapter or two are going to be very very dark chapters...I think you may have picked up on that. So I am mentally preparing you guys for that now. There will be a lot of abuse, violence, and just sick behavior on Gene's behalf. Daryl's broken arm is going to seem like a walk in the park. It is going to test everyone involved. I have my reasons for doing this...As you recall in Season 1 of TWD, he is very emotionally crippled, and I want to create an event that would explain why. **

**That being said, please...Review and let me know what you think so far. I will put up warnings again at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Have a good evening and I hope you guys stay with me on this...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	18. Chapter 18

*****WARNING- VERY GRAPHIC TORTURE AND VIOLENCE AS WELL AS IV DRUG USE********

**Hell is For Children**

**_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears_**  
**_They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears_**  
**_Forgive and forget, all the while_**  
**_Love and pain become one and the same_**  
**_In the eyes of a wounded child_**  
**_Because hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**  
**_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_**  
**_Hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**  
**_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_**

**_Its all so confusing, this brutal abusing_**  
**_They blacken your eyes, and then apologize_**  
**_Youre daddys good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing_**  
**_Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy_**  
**_Tell grandma you fell off the swing_**

**_Because hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**  
**_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_**  
**_Hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**  
**_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_**

**_No, hell is for children_**

**_Hell_**  
**_Hell is for hell_**  
**_Hell is for hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**

**_Hell_**  
**_Hell is for hell_**  
**_Hell is for hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**

**_Hell_**  
**_Hell is for hell_**  
**_Hell is for hell_**  
**_Hell is for children_**

**_Hell is for children_**  
**_Hell is for children_**

As Daryl and Trinity were headed for school for what was sure to be a truly difficult day, Dr. Mona Lipinsky was gasping for her final breaths of her life, while staring into Gene Dixon's angry eyes. He sensed the Doctors weakness and pounced on it the first moment he had a chance. As he felt the life drain from her body, he opened the car door and threw her body out on the side of the abandoned road. "Stupid Cow" he mumbled to himself as he got over into the passenger seat and headed towards Clayton hell bent on revenge.

Trinity had the radio in the truck blasting as Daryl drove them to school that morning. She was singing along with the music and she was remarkably in a good mood considering what they were going to have to face at school. She was channeling her inner Tanya Tucker and belting out "Delta Dawn". Daryl loved to hear her sing, and he especially loved her unique voice. She didn't sing like anyone else he had heard she had a bluesey alto voice, but could hit the higher more powerful notes as well. For someone who had sang in church her entire life, her vocals had an almost sexual quality too them because of the way she purred when she sang.

When they pulled into the parking lot, he turned to her, "You ready for this?"

"Yep. Let's do this Daryl. Time to face reality. We both know the truth, and if people want to ignore that, then fuck em." She said.

Daryl laughed, "That's my girl, I'm bringing you up right."

They didn't even make it into the school before they ran into Shane, Andrea, Lori, and Rick who were all gathered around Andrea's brand new car. Andrea saw the couple and smirked, "Thanks Trinity for the new car. All the money my father is going to make off of defending Ezra because of you just bought this for me. It's a nice Benz, isn't it." She said tauntingly.

"Beautiful Andrea. Perfect car for a bitch like you." Trinity quipped causing Daryl to laugh.

"Oh Honey, I would rather be a bitch than someone who fucks old men. Tell me Trinity, what was it like when his hot sweaty body was pawing all over you?" She said cruelly.

Daryl couldn't believe how harshly Andrea was attacking Trinity. He expected something, but not quite this. He went to speak up, but Trinity stopped him.

"Oh you know Andrea, probably nothing compared to what it is like to get gang banged by the entire football team." Andrea's eyes went wide and anger flashed across her face and Trinity then added "Oh yeah, I've heard the rumors Andrea, guess Shane here must not have heard the details based on the look on his face".

Shane did look shocked at the accusation. Daryl loved that Trinity had one-upped Andrea. But Andrea wasn't going to take the retort calmly. "Look you fucking cunt. I know all the details of what he did to you, and you can act like the little Virgin, or you can come clean and admit to Daryl how much you liked having your Grandfather's dick shoved in your…"

"Andrea stop" Rick Grimes butted in and stopped Andrea from finishing her sentence. He had enough of Shane and Andrea attacking Trinity and Daryl. There was no justified reason for them to continue to pick on the two other students who had suffered more shit at the hands of their own family members than the rest of them had suffered over their entire lives.

Shane then jumped in, "What are you doing Rick? You're defending this white trash? They don't deserve your pity Rick. They got everything they deserved. Didn't you Dixon." Shane said trying to taunt Daryl.

Daryl refused to let Shane goad him into an argument. He took Trinity by the hand and pulled her past their tormenters, but Shane didn't let it go. "Dixon, Did Grandpa break her in good for you? I bet the little Cock Tease fucks like a bucking bronco since she now has a dick that is less than eighty years old at her disposal."

Daryl stopped and took a deep breath, Trinity grabbed him by the arm as she felt him tense up, knowing he was about to lose it and probably beat the shit out of Shane. "Let it go Daryl." She told him.

"What is it Dixon, you her bitch now?" Shane added

Daryl pulled away from Trinity and went after Shane directly as he shouted, "I ain't nobody's bitch."

As he attempted to tackle Shane's much larger body, Shane sidestepped and Daryl went sprawling to the ground, unable to catch himself because of his limited mobility of his left arm. As a result Shane was now hovering over Daryl and took advantage of the position and punched Daryl in the face, "You ain't nothing but a pussy Dixon." Shane bellowed.

"Daryl attempted to get up, but was grabbed and held by two thugs Daryl only knew as Dave and Tony who were also on the football team with Shane. Shane pulled back his fist to deliver another blow but had his arm grabbed by someone he hadn't seen. He turned to see a large African American student who went by the nickname T-dog behind him. "Walsh, you lay a fucking hand on him and I will beat you into next week. I'm sick of you taking advantage of people. Do you not see his arm is fucked up? You wanna fight him, fine, but you do it when the odds are fair. So lay off of him now or you won't play another game this year or next if you are lucky." T-dog told him.

T-dog helped Daryl up off the ground and Daryl nodded a thank you to the boy. Not many people had ever came to Daryl's defense, so he wasn't exactly sure what the proper protocol was in a situation like this. Daryl was thankful for the help though, because Daryl truly wouldn't have been able to handle Shane in his present condition.

"Thanks man" Daryl told T-dog.

"Don't mention it Dixon. I'm sick of Shane and all his bullshit. It ain't right what him and Andrea said to y'all this morning, or any morning for that matter. I'm sorry you and your girl are going through all of this. I know it ain't your fault what happened, and the stupid motherfucker is too fucking ignorant to realize shit happens that you can't control. The bastard will get his one day soon."

T-dog shook Daryl's hand and clapped him on the back as they all headed back into the school to head for their classes for the day. T-dog then added one more thing as Daryl and Trinity began to walk away, "If you need anymore help with Walsh, then you let me know. I'd love to see him fall flat on his smug face."

Gene Dixon went through Mona's wallet and found she had over eight hundred dollars in cash and a shiny new Visa card. Within two hours he had purchased everything he would need to make sure that Daryl's suffering would be long and painful. He had one more stop to make to make before he would put himself in place to "catch up" with his youngest son.

Merle was disappointed to find out that they had delayed his start of the drug treatment program for another week. That meant he was going to have to make one final trip to see his dealer he wasn't planning on making. He was so ready for this addiction to be over with. He now had a woman and a baby to think about, and he knew he couldn't give all of himself to his family as long as he had the addiction. He just kept telling himself that this was temporary and that was his motivation for not letting himself to revert back to his old way of thinking.

When he met with his dealer the guy made the comment he was shocked to see two Dixon's in one day.

"What do you mean by that man? Daryl better not be paying you any visits or I will kick both of your asses." Merle said.

"No you moron, your fucking dad stopped by to see me today." He told him.

"You been sampling the product a bit much. My dad is locked up for murder 1. You have been seeing things."

"Yeah, maybe, but the guy looked a lot like your old man. Of Course, I ain't seen the guy in two or three years. Just seemed like it was him." The dealer told him.

"Well, no offense, but I hope you ain't gonna see me anymore after this. Trying to get off the smack." Merle told him.

"Well good luck with that, hope I don't have to see your ugly mug anymore Merle, but you know where to find me if you need me. Send me a postcard." The man replied. Merle just shook his head as he walked away with what he hoped was his last score ever.

Daryl and Trinity had survived the day. Other than the exchange with Andrea and Shane, everything went pretty smoothly. T-dog even joined them at lunch and the three of them laughed until Trinity's side hurt. It was nice to have someone willing to hang out with them, especially after everything that had been going on publicly lately. Daryl found himself genuinely liking T-dog and hoped that they could spend more time together. He was thrilled when he found out that T-dog also worked for Jim and that they would be working together once Daryl started his job on Saturday.

As soon as the final bell rang, Trinity and Daryl left the school without incident. They headed back to the house and decided they would get their homework done and out of the way since they would be doing the interview later that evening. They had opted to do the interview at Michonne's office, with Michonne present for legal guidance. Both of them had more determination then ever to keep their grades up and get through this semester so things like doing homework was now extra important. They would start night classes next week and even though it was going to keep them both extremely busy, the final reward was they would be that much closer than getting out of town.

Merle was headed home and couldn't get a nagging feeling he had in the pit of his stomach to go away. The conversation with his dealer had left him with an odd feeling that had been bothering him all day long. He couldn't imagine why the guy thought he had seen Gene. There wasn't any way Gene could have made bail, was there? Certainly if he had someone would have contacted them. Also the fact that Gene hadn't touched opiates in several years didn't make sense as to why even if he were out that he would be coming here. Something just didn't add up.

When Merle got home Trinity and Daryl were already dressed and showered and ready to go over to the attorney's office. Merle showered and put on a shirt that Carol had bought for him and they all headed out together. Carol would meet them afterwards at the local diner for dinner. She had a second shift to work and wasn't able to switch off with anyone that day.

The interview took close to an hour, and the entire newscast was dedicated to them and their story. All of them told what had happened, and Merle and Daryl elaborated on the abuse that Gene had subjected Daryl to through the years, including the most recent incident that had left Daryl with his arm in the brace. No one missed the gasp the reporter let out when Daryl went into detail what had happened that morning.

The interviewer asked fair questions, and there wasn't any "gotcha" moment in the interview. When it was all said and done each of them felt like they had been able to thoroughly and truthfully explain the events that occurred that had brought the two families together. Daryl even made a point of saying that he had wished he had told someone about what he had been subjected too and that courage was important in trying to end the cycle of abuse. Trinity was proud of him for his admission. She knew this had been particularly difficult for him, but he had handled everything in a much more mature manner than his seventeen years of age.

After the interview they all headed over to the local diner to eat. Clayton didn't have a large choice of restaurants and so the Diner afforded the best option for a place they could all enjoy a meal together. During dinner there were several local residents that came over and offered support to each of them and commended them on their bravery for openly discussing what had happened. It seemed that Jonah had made the right call and it seemed that this was the beginning of putting everything behind them so they could function normally.

None of them had any idea that they were being watched. Gene was biding his time, and watching every move each of them made. He had to catch Daryl by himself, and it didn't take long for it to happen.

After they returned home, Daryl and Trinity got ready for bed and then participated in their evening ritual of watching TV snuggled on the loveseat with Carol and Merle laying together on the couch. Trinity jumped up, "I forgot that tomorrow is Trash day. I need to go pull the trash to the road so it will get picked up." She said.

Daryl then spoke, "No sweetie, you stay here and I will do it. Be back in a second." He told them. The news was about to start and he wanted to watch the replay of the interview. So he went in the kitchen to take the trash out and then pull the bin to the road.

He went behind the house and began to pull the cart to the road but his task at hand was interrupted when he heard a voice that made him sick to the stomach. "Hey baby boy, come give papa a hug" Gene said sarcastically.

"How the fuck did you get out?" Daryl asked, noticing his father had a pistol pointed at him.

"Guess it don't matter, does it son? You need to get your ass in my fancy new car, we have a lot to talk about." Gene told him.

"Fuck you old man, I ain't…"and Gene took the pistol and whipped Daryl across the head, knocking Daryl unconscious immediately. Gene Dragged Daryl's body to the Mona's stolen Cadillac and threw him in the trunk. He would then tie him up once he got to the place where he wanted Daryl's punishment to begin. Gene felt a huge sense of accomplishment, and no one even knew Daryl was missing yet.

The news began and the lead story was that of a local Psychiatrist whose body had been found in a ditch on a deserted road just outside of Clayton. It was reported that she was escorting a patient on a One-day pass and that it was believed that the patient was the one who had murdered her. They then flashed Gene's picture and name across the screen and warned that he was believed to be armed and dangerous. They all sat in shock at the news and all of sudden something clicked with Merle. "Where's Daryl? He should have been back in by now?" He said. Carol got up and realized there were several messages on the answering machine, and played them only to find out that the Police department had been attempting to contact them and let them know of Gene's escape.

Merle ran outside to look for his younger brother, "Daryl, Daryl, where you at? This ain't funny brother. We got a problem…" Merle saw the toppled trash bin and blood splattered on the sidewalk. He knew what had happened. Gene had Daryl and Daryl didn't go willingly. Trinity came rushing out of the house and Merle grabbed her before she could see the blood. "Go in the house now girlie. Call 9-1-1 and get them here now. Gene's got Daryl."

Trinity began to freak, but Carol was able to get her to calm down "You need to focus and stay strong for Daryl, OK Trinity, Can you do that?" She said.

Trinity nodded, "We need to call Jonah. I need him here with me." She said.

"Absolutely Trinity. I've got his number and I will give him a call." She said.

Quinn was sitting on the porch where she witnessed what Gene had done to Daryl. She had noticed Gene earlier in the day watching the house. The proper thing for her to do was to call the police and let them know that Gene was spotted, but instead she wanted to see how this drama was going to play out. So she sat there in the dark and watched everything. She smiled when she heard Trinity getting upset after they realized what was happening. When Trinity's world crashed in around her, then Quinn would take the opportunity to get control of her daughter back. Hopefully the Dixon boy hadn't soiled her yet, but even if he had, Ezra would know what to do to remedy the situation. Yes, Ezra could make everything better. Quinn was almost giddy that her family would soon be reunited.

Jonah rushed over to the Dixon house as soon as he had heard the news. Several State and Local police and sheriff's deputies were already at the house asking questions and sealing off the property as a crime scene. Trinity, Merle, and Carol were being put up for the night in a local hotel so the police could do a thorough investigation so each of them had quickly gathered their belongings and beginning to leave. Trinity grabbed one of Daryl's shirts, just because it smelled like him, and quickly threw it into her overnight bag. She was terrified for Daryl and didn't want to be separated from anyone in her group.

Merle was so desperate to find Daryl that he went over to Quinn's house to ask her if she had seen anything that had happened. Quinn assured him that she had been in the house all evening and hadn't seen a thing. She didn't mention that she saw the vehicle heading westward down the street and that Gene was by himself when he dumped Daryl into the trunk of the vehicle. She told Merle she would pray that God would intervene, and she meant it, but she didn't want God to intervene in a good way. She prayed that Daryl Dixon would suffer horribly at his father's hands and that Merle would suffer as well.

Gene had drove about thirty miles out of town to an old hunting cabin that he had used throughout the years when he had been sober enough to manage a hunt. He opened the trunk and dragged Daryl out, dropping him harshly on the ground. Daryl had yet to regain consciousness and Gene carelessly dragged him into the cabin and then tied him up to a chair in the middle of the room.

He looked at his son's slumped over body and felt nothing but hate for the boy. He had always resented the younger son, and now he guessed that it was resentment, but hate. Daryl's birth had put a burden on the family. They didn't want another child, and when Daryl's mother found out she was pregnant, she refused to terminate the pregnancy. Gene had attempted to beat the child out of her, but his attempts failed and she managed to carry the child to term. One of the things he hated most about his son was the determination that the kid had to survive, even in the womb. When Gene was done with Daryl, he wanted the boy to be begging for death. He needed Daryl to wake up just so he could begin his torment.

Daryl slowly began to come too, but he was foggy and confused. Gene began to speak as soon as he noticed Daryl's eyes opening, "Well hello there sleepy head. So nice of you to show up for our little party, I am glad you could make it. I have LOTS of things planned for you boy. It's about time you had a proper punishment for your disrespect." He said.

The tone in Gene's voice caused Daryl to feel a sense of panic. He had already suffered so much at his father's hands, but he knew this was going to be so much worse. He just had no idea how much. It didn't take long for him to see just how sadistic his father was. Gene pulled out a pair of pliers and looked at Daryl, "First things first son, I think we need to start by removing that brace on your arm." He told him.

This was going to be bad and Daryl knew it. The brace was attached to screws that were directly screwed into Daryl's bones to hold them in place. There were eight screws that were directly attached to the bone. Gene jerked the brace, causing Daryl to cry out in pain, and then he began to rip the screws out with the pliers. The incisions all began to open up, and the bone was becoming exposed by the amount of ripping that Gene was doing to the left Arm. Daryl tried to not cry out and give Gene the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting him, but the pain was too overwhelming. Gene laughed as Daryl yelped in pain. Yes, Gene was going enjoy this entirely too much.

Daryl knew his arm was now totally fucked. He just prayed when everything was over and done with that he would still be able to use it. He needed his arm to be able to make a living as a wood craftsman, and he needed his arms so that he could hold Trinity in them every time he had a chance.

"That hurt much boy?" Gene asked, knowing that it had to be excruciating.

"Not a fucking bit" Daryl said defiantly.

"Oh I think you are lying boy. But it's OK, daddy has a little something to make the pain go away. This shit seemed to make Merle behave, so maybe it will for you too." He said.

Daryl looked and noticed that his father had laid out all the items that Merle used when he would shoot up, and there was a large quantity of heroin sitting on the table as well. Daryl began to freak out, "Keep that shit away from me. I don't want it, I will suffer with the pain instead." He yelled at his father.

"Your yelling at me like you have a choice. You need to realize you have no choices anymore boy. I own you, and I decide what you are going to do or not do." He told him as he prepared Daryl's veins for a dose of the heroin he had purchased earlier in the day.

Daryl tried to fight with all he had, but he couldn't get out of the bindings his father had on him, and he was struggling to just stay coherent from the amount of pain he was in now because of the exposed and traumatized bones in his left arm. But it was to no avail as Gene plunged the needle into Daryl's vein and he felt the warmth of the opiate flood through his body. Before Gene would be done with Daryl's torment, Daryl would be completely addicted to heroin just like Merle. But instead of Gene hating that his son's were addicts, it gave him joy to know he had now turned both of his sons onto the substance and it would forever control them, just like him.

**So sorry for the graphic violence, but Gene is a sick bastard, and he wants revenge on Daryl. There will be at least another chapter that will be equally, if not more graphic. I hope you will continue to read this story. **

**Please review and let me know what you think...I would appreciate the feedback.**

**Thanks guys for giving this a chance!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	19. Chapter 19

******WARNING- GRAPHIC ABUSE DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER and IV DRUG USE AS WELL*************

**Somewhere out there**

_**Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moon light**_  
_**Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight**_

_**Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer**_  
_**That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there**_

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are**_  
_**It helps to think we might be wishing, on the same bright star**_

_**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**_  
_**It helps to think we're sleeping, underneath the same big sky**_

_**Somewhere out there, if love can see us through**_  
_**Then we'll be together, somewhere out there**_  
_**Out where dreams come true**_

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are**_  
_**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**_

_**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**_  
_**It helps to think we're sleeping, underneath the same big sky**_

_**Somewhere out there, if love can see us through**_  
_**Then we'll be together, somewhere out there**_  
_**Out where dreams come true**_

It had been seven days since Daryl had been taken. Each night the news was led by the update on the manhunt for Gene and his kidnapped son. Trinity, Merle, and Carol had returned back to the house after one night in the hotel and all of them were on pins and needles fearing for Daryl's life. They were all living in hell praying that someone could get a break in the case and bring Daryl home.

Trinity still had to go to school while Daryl was missing. T-dog would pick her up in the morning and drive her so she didn't have to walk, and he offered her support during the day, knowing the girl was suffering in fear for Daryl. He was turning out to be a good friend to both of them, and Trinity relied on him heavily for emotional support. If anything good had come out of this whole experience, it was that Shane and Andrea had backed off of tormenting her. Teachers and students alike had offered her words of encouragement, all of them not having any idea what she was struggling through.

Merle was beside himself for not being able to help out more in the search. Jim had offered to let him have time off from the shop, but Merle declined. At least when he was working his mind was focused on something besides his missing brother. Merle couldn't get the conversation with his dealer out of his head. He kicked himself for not believing the dealer had seen Gene, and he was terrified as to why Gene had purchased the heroin. Gene would be sick enough to inject Daryl repeatedly just to make the boy suffer later on from addiction.

Trinity would cry herself to sleep each night that Daryl was missing. She hugged his shirt to her body just so she could have a little piece of him with her in his absence. Sleep wouldn't come easily and when she was able to sleep she found herself having nightmares of Daryl's death. Trinity wasn't sure how much longer she could go on without the love of her life.

As bad as it was for everyone back at home, nothing compared to the misery that Daryl was suffering from. Gene would dose Daryl with the opiates, and then let him come down from high and begin to suffer symptoms of the withdrawal. Then when Daryl was struggling with the sickness, Gene would do something else to make Daryl hurt while his pain receptors were in overdrive.

"Boy none of this would have been necessary if you had just listened to me. You never did what you were told and now I have to discipline you. Just so you know I never loved you." He told him.

Daryl weakly replied "The feeling is mutual you fucking bastard." That received another blow across the face from Gene. He had beaten Daryl bloody several times throughout the past seven days. He had also withheld all food from Daryl and only given him minimal water. Gene had been merciful enough to let Daryl have bathroom breaks, but that was the only kindness he had offered him. Daryl was filthy as he was covered in blood, sweat, and vomit from the withdrawal symptoms.

Gene had done horrific things to Daryl throughout the seven days, including carving the words "Daddy's boy" on Daryl's hip, and chain smoking and putting out over twenty cigarettes on Daryl's chest. Daryl still refused to break his defiance and that would result in merciless beatings with an electrical chord that Gene had. By the seventh day Daryl barely looked human and had become very sick but not from the heroin withdrawals, but from the now raging infection in his arm as a result of Gene pulling out the screws a week earlier.

Chief of Police Jesse Grimes was leading the search for Daryl. They had searched several leads but none of them turned out to be true. The chief was talking to Merle once again to see if maybe he could think of a place that Gene would go that no one would consider. "Merle, is there anywhere that Gene would go when he wanted to get away?"

"The man was always to drunk or too fucked up to go anywhere, and unless he is holed up at some slutty waitresses place I doubt very seriously he is anywhere in town." He told him.

"What about out of town?" Chief Grimes asked.

"No, there wasn't…wait, there was a place he would go if he went hunting. It's about thirty miles from here." Merle said, his eyes lighting up.

"Can you take us there?" The officer asked.

"It's been a while, but I think I remember how to get there. Let's go now, Daryl's life might depend on it." Merle told him.

Chief Grimes assembled a search party that included his son Rick. Within two hours the party was loaded up and headed into the Georgia Mountains in hopes of apprehending Gene and finding his son alive. Merle went along so that he could lead them to the old cabin and he prayed he remembered how to get there. He found the road that he remembered and as they got closer to the location of the cabin, Chief Grimes had them all go in on foot, and heavily armed.

Merle could feel his heart beating through his chest with nervous energy. He really had no idea what they were going to find. As they got closer to the cabin he saw the Cadillac parked out front, so he knew that at least Gene was here still. About ten officers now surrounded the cabin, and Chief Grimes gave the signal for them to move in and swarm the place. It only took a minute to apprehend Gene and once Gene was in custody the Police chief called for Merle to come in immediately.

Merle burst through the old door to find one of the officers trying to administer first aid to Daryl. The cabin reeked of cigarettes, blood, sweat, and vomit and Daryl was lying in a heap on the floor. He was barely recognizable as he was covered in blood and his face was swollen, his eyes were just slits through all the bruising and swelling that surrounded them. Merle's heart sank as he saw Daryl looking so vulnerable and broken. Merle rushed to his side whispering to his brother "Just hang on brother, I'm here with you now. We're gonna get you some help."

Daryl spoke in barely a whisper "Merle is that you? Is Trinity here?"

"No baby brother, she is back home safe. I will get her for you as soon as we get you out of here." He said trying to comfort his brother. Merle noticed that Daryl had bruising and track marks all over his right arm, and he noticed that the brace on his left arm had been ripped out and that the bone was exposed and the wounds were festering. Daryl looked practically dead.

The officer who had been attempting to minister first aid looked at Merle, "He's bad off and he is doped up on heroin. I am assuming by the look on your face right now he was not an IV drug user, it looks like the old man was dosing him up regularly and with a lot, then letting him come down and crash."

"He gonna make it?" Merle asked.

"Hopefully. Not sure how this arm is going to be though. We'll know more when the paramedics show up and we get him to the hospital." The officer told him.

Merle went to get up and go talk to Chief Grimes, but Daryl weakly grabbed his arm "Don't leave me Merle."

Merle's heart broke. Daryl looked so vulnerable lying there on the floor, sick, feverish, and injured. Trinity was going to probably freak out when she saw him, but he was sure Trinity would be the one person Daryl would want with him right now.

"I ain't going nowhere Daryl. Just hold on for me. We've been worried about you, and Trinity is going to be a happy lady when she sees you." He told him, trying to keep Daryl Calm.

"Is she here?" He asked again.

"No baby brother, she isn't. You will see her as soon as we get you to the hospital. You're hurt real bad Daryl, and you are gonna be real sick, but you gotta get through this for me." He told him.

"I need Trinity," he said again.

"I know you do. Just relax and we will get her for you." Merle was trying his hardest to keep Daryl relaxed and calm. The advantage to him being doped up was that he was probably unaware of the amount of pain he was in. Once they got him to the hospital and began to wean him off the heroin, he would probably be suffering greatly.

Daryl began to slip out of consciousness and Merle began to holler "How long before the ambulance gets here. Can we just take him now?"

The Chief's son Rick came over and began to talk to Merle "Really it is better if they take him in the ambulance, in case he was to code or something."

"I can't stand seeing him like this. Is there anything we can do now for him?" Merle asked.

Rick replied "Just keep him calm and comfortable. That is the best thing for now. I'm sorry that this has happened to him, he didn't deserve this."

"Thank you for your concern, but aren't you and your buddy Shane the one's who keep giving him and his girl a hard time. I don't want your sympathy for him, and I know he damn sure doesn't want it. Just get us a fucking ambulance so we can get out of here and get him fixed up." Merle said more than just a little angry that the Grimes kid was trying to act noble.

The ambulance showed up and they stabilized Daryl and took him to the hospital in Clayton. As soon as Merle was able he called Carol and Jonah and told them to get Trinity and have her come immediately to the hospital. When they arrived at the Emergency Room the trauma teams had already been alerted by the paramedics and were waiting for Daryl. Merle could tell by the grim look on their faces that Daryl was worse off than originally thought.

After a quick assessment of Daryl's injuries they took him in for surgery to attempt to repair his arm and to give an over all diagnosis of his other injuries as well. It was going to be a long night, but Merle was just thankful that Daryl was alive and they knew where he was.

Jonah and Carol showed up with Trinity in tow. Trinity was already a mess and she hadn't even seen Daryl yet. "Look Trinity, you have got to remain strong for him. I ain't gonna sugar coat it, it's bad. The doctor said he would meet with us as soon as they are done patching him up. Gene did something really dirty to him. He was continuously dosing him with heroin over the past seven days. There ain't any way his isn't physically dependent on the shit now. They are going to have to wean him off of it, which means it isn't going to be pleasant. My guess he has no clue what he is in for. You gotta be there for him baby girl."

Tears sprung from Trinity's eyes "I am here for him. No matter what we will get him through this. Do you know what happened to him?" She asked.

"Not really, I just know he looks bad. He kept asking for you Trinity, so you gotta be there when he wakes up. I have no idea what his mental state is going to be, but no matter what, you just gotta be there for him."

She nodded "I will Merle. I promise."

Jonah then spoke "I'm going down to the hospital chapel to pray. If anyone wants to come with me you are more than welcome."

"I will Jonah" Carol told him.

Merle then spoke "I would Jonah, but I want to be here if the Doctor comes around. Say an extra prayer for me."

Jonah gave Merle a pat on the back "Will do Merle. We need all the help we can get right now."

Jonah and Carol returned and they still hadn't heard any word on Daryl's condition. The police had stopped by to get a report from Merle, even though the Damn police chief had been there as long as they had, and Merle was starting to lose his patience. His fear for Daryl was getting the best of him and he finally had to step outside for a cigarette. Carol asked, "Baby do you want me to go with you?"

"No sugar, just stay here and if they come out before I get back, then come get me." He told her.

Merle went just outside the door closest to the waiting room and fired up a smoke. He could feel himself starting to need a fix, but all things considered, he didn't want to dose himself up. Not now, not ever again, but he had too to prevent himself from getting sick. He figured he could go out to Carol's car and take care of business as quickly as possible. He kept a small kit under her seat, but kept his stash on him at all times so if Carol got caught with it, she could honestly say there were no drugs. It was a shitty way to live and a shitty way to risk someone he cared so deeply about.

After Merle was done taking care of his medical needs, he headed back towards the hospital but opted for one more smoke. His nerves were frayed and he needed to get himself calm. The Grimes kid soon joined him again.

"Merle, you were right what you said earlier about Daryl. We haven't been fair to him or Trinity, and I take responsibility for my part in that. They both have been the easy kids to pick on because they are so different than all of us, but after everything that has come to light recently, I feel like shit. I had no idea how bad it had been for both of them, and it wasn't right for me to go along with Shane and Andrea. I want to make it up to both of them somehow." The teen said to Merle.

"Well that's all find and dandy, but it ain't me you gotta convince. It's them. They are good kids Grimes, and didn't deserve one bit of all the shit that has happened to them. Now my brother is in there fucked up as hell, and I don't know what we are going to be dealing with after they are done with him. The kid has lived in fear his entire life and never complained. He somehow managed to keep his grades up, get a scholarship, and a job, and now all of that is in jeopardy. So excuse me if I ain't willing to let you off the hook so fucking easy. You wanna impress me? You make an effort to get to know him and Trinity and you stand up for them when stupid fuckers like Shane Walsh or Andrea McCormick come at them. You think you could do that Grimes?" Merle said passionately.

"Merle, I actually can do that, and I will. I'm not like the rest of them, and I can't speak for their actions, but I can speak for mine and I am admitting I was wrong." Rick didn't say anymore as he got up and headed back into the hospital.

Merle stubbed out his cigarette and headed back into the hospital as well. He sat down with Carol and Trinity and Carol grabbed his hand. Just her touch brought calmness over him. He needed her as much as he needed his daily fix and if he ever had to choose between the two, Carol would win hands down.

Michonne showed up around two in the morning and brought everyone coffee. They had been waiting almost six hours and still hadn't heard anything. Trinity thought she was going to go mad. All she wanted to do at this very moment was touch Daryl in some way just to know he was real and he was alive. The seven days apart had just about killed her and just knowing she was under the same roof as him now had her about to explode.

Finally around three in the morning the doctor came out to see them. They all stood as he got closer and realized it was Dr. Morales. "Well I was hoping I wouldn't see you guys for a while, but unfortunately here we are again. We have had a team working on Daryl for the past several hours. His injuries and his health are serious, and we have him listed in serious condition for the media reports."

"Media, what media?" Trinity asked.

"Miss Murdoch, Reporters are here in the hospital continuing to follow the whole saga you guys have been involved with over the past couple of weeks. When an escaped convict goes on a killing and kidnapping spree, the media will show up, especially since Daryl's kidnapping has been all over the news, and now his recovery is news as well."

"Fuck me" Merle, said exasperated. "So what is the diagnoses Doc"

"His arm is in bad shape. We are doing everything we can to save it. The wounds have all been debrided, but we will need to go back in and repair the bones again, this time it will be a more extensive surgery. He is in the early stages of kidney failure as a result of the amount of heroin he was injected with, and we are very fortunate that he wasn't overdosed. Hopefully we caught the renal issues early enough to reverse the damages, but he has been catheterized, and he isn't going to be a happy camper when we have to remove it. He has six broken ribs, his right orbital bone has been crushed, and he has several cigarette burns littered all over his body as well as several lacerations, including one that was left to permanently mutilate him on his right hip."

"What does that mean?" Trinity asked.

"I will let him tell you if he chooses, but let's just say his father left a permanent mark on him." The doctor told her as vaguely as he could. Merle shuddered when he heard that. No telling what the bastard had done.

"Daryl also was given very little water and food over the past seven days, so he has lost considerable weight since his previous hospital stay here the other week. We had to remove his spleen because he was bleeding internally and we had to repair a laceration on his liver, and he has bruising on his right lung. The long and the short of it is that he is very lucky to still be alive."

"Also he is running a fever from the infection and we are going to be limited in what we can give him for pain because we are going to have to wean him off the heroin as well. I'm sorry to tell you this, but the worse isn't over for him. And as you know, I have had concerns since his last visit regarding his mental health, and this definitely leaves me with even more concerns. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him, and he will need each and every one of you for support. I have a family counselor that I would like you guys to meet with tomorrow who is an expert in handling situations like this, though this has been the worse case I have seen so far in my career. All of you need to lean on each other so you can be strong for Daryl." The doc told them.

Trinity felt like she might die if she didn't at least get to see him. "Can we see him please?" She asked.

"OK, but only two at a time. He isn't awake yet, and someone may want to stay with him tonight, or should I say this morning." Dr. Morales told them.

"I will" Trinity said without hesitation.

Jonah then spoke, " I will call and speak to Ms. Prentiss about picking up your school assignments Trinity. You are still going to have to maintain your grades and at least attend the night class you are taking each week."

"Jonah, I don't care about any of that right now. If I have to go an extra semester I will. I don't think Daryl is going to be able to finish early now anyway. We will just go with the original plan and finish with everyone else. It's the best we can do right now." She told them. Nothing else mattered but Daryl's recovery.

Trinity and Merle were led to Daryl's room and Merle took Trinity's hand as they entered. He wasn't sure if was for her or his benefit, but most likely for both of them. Trinity almost collapsed when she saw the condition that Daryl was in. His face was a swollen and bruised and his eyes were barely visible. They had him hooked up to numerous tubes and wires, and had him on an IV Drip. He looked like a defenseless little boy lying there so vulnerable.

Trinity dropped Merle's hand and ran over to Daryl, not even attempting to hold back the tears. She gingerly touched his hand and held it to her lips. Daryl's fingers tightened around hers and he tried to speak, but Trinity put her fingers to his lips. "Shhh baby, I'm here. I love you too. Go get some rest and we will talk when you are stronger." She pulled a chair up to the bed and laid her head on his bed, all the while never letting go of his hand.

Merle sat down in the recliner on the other side of the room and broke down in uncontrollable sobs. He didn't even attempt to hide it from Trinity. He couldn't stand to see his baby brother in this condition. If there were some way he could get back at Gene for all the pain he had caused Daryl, he would be sure to do it. Gene Dixon deserved to die for what he had done, and Merle Dixon was going to be sure that at a minimum, Gene suffered horribly for his actions.

**OK...I think we are over the hump as far as Graphic abusive violence goes...The next chapter will be a bit easier, but our poor Daryl is a mess, and he is really going to need Trinity. Besides his physical injuries, he has a lot of psychological issues to work out after this as well. We will be going into that in the next chapter or two. **

**I Am trying to keep Rick as close to character as I can, and I do believe that he would feel guilty for how Trinity and Daryl had been treated. We have lots of people in this story who will be getting theirs eventually...including Ezra, Quinn, Shane, and even Andrea. So hold on for that story line...**

**Thanks for reading and thanks so much for Reviewing! Each and everyone of you are awesome.**

**Also, a special thanks to SillyGabby (you are my precious little sweetheart) for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for giving me the idea to not kill Gene...he will make an appearance later in the story...**

**Take care and please keep reading...I love reviews, they really help with both encouragement and with story ideas, and I am up for anything!**

**Love y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	20. Chapter 20

*****JUST IN CASE- I'm Posting another warning for this chapter-There is mention of a pretty bad injury that Daryl's father inflicted on him, but I have kept the exact details vague.******

**My Skin**

_**Take a look at my body**_  
_**Look at my hands**_  
_**There's so much here that I don't understand**_  
_**Your face-saving promises**_  
_**Whispered like prayers**_  
_**I don't need them**_  
_**'Cause I've been treated so wrong,**_  
_**I've been treated so long**_  
_**As if I'm becoming untouchable**_  
_**Well, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the dark**_  
_**With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart**_  
_**They say that promises sweeten the blow**_  
_**But I don't need them, no I don't need them**_  
_**I've been treated so wrong,**_  
_**I've been treated so long**_  
_**As if I'm becoming untouchable**_  
_**I'm a slow-dying flower**_  
_**In the frost-killing hour**_  
_**Sweet turning sour and untouchable**_  
_**I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness**_  
_**Oh I need this**_  
_**I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life**_  
_**Oh I need this**_  
_**I'm a slow-dying flower**_  
_**Frost-killing hour**_  
_**The sweet turning sour and untouchable**_  
_**Do you remember the way that you touched me before**_  
_**All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored**_  
_**Your face-saving promises**_  
_**Whispered liked prayers**_  
_**I don't need them**_  
_**I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness**_  
_**Oh, I need this**_  
_**I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life**_  
_**Oh, I need this**_  
_**Well is it dark enough**_  
_**Can you see me**_  
_**Do you want me**_  
_**Can you reach me**_  
_**Oh, I'm leaving**_  
_**Better shut your mouth, and hold your breath**_  
_**You kiss me now, you catch your death**_  
_**Oh, I mean this**_  
_**Oh, I mean this**_

Trinity woke when the nurse came in to switch out Daryl's IV and to take his vitals. Carol had joined them at some point while she slept and was curled up with Merle in the recliner. She knew Merle was really struggling with what had been done to his baby brother, and she was thankful that he was here.

She looked over at Daryl's still sleeping form, and knew that even in sleep he was not comfortable. Daryl had a huge mountain to climb, and Trinity had every intention of being there with him each time he stumbled. She quietly went to get up, but as soon as she moved her hand, Daryl gripped it tightly not wanting to let it go. Even in his sleep he needed Trinity with him. She gently kissed his forehead and was able to get him to release her hand.

She headed out to the waiting room and found Michonne and Jonah both asleep. As soon as she walked over to them Jonah woke up "Hey sis, how is he doing?"

"It's so bad Jonah. I haven't ever seen anyone look as bad as he does, and it was all at the hands of another person. It's not fair." She said pleading as if she was trying to convince him.

"I know it is Trinity. We have to all be strong for him because he can't get through this alone. I do want you to be aware that sometimes people who have been through what Daryl is currently going through often withdraw into themselves. So if he does, don't take it personally. We as people are not naturally programmed to handle abuse to this magnitude, so my guess is Daryl will be different for a while." He told her.

"So what do I do Jonah, tell me. I am willing to do anything." She said.

"There isn't a step by step instruction book for this Trinity. Just take everything one event at a time. It's all you can do." He told his sister.

"Why don't you and Michonne go and get some decent sleep. I don't think he will be awake anytime soon." She told him.

"OK Trinity, we will, but you call me as soon as you hear anything. I've got class today, but I will check my messages though out the day."

"Thanks for just being here. It means a lot to me." She said as she went over and gave him a hug. Her father would be so proud of the man Jonah was turning into.

Trinity returned to Daryl's room and once again took his hand into hers and sat down beside him. Her touch seemed to make him respond instinctually. If holding his hand gave him any sense of comfort at all, then she would hold his hand until she no longer had breath in her body. She brushed some of the hair on his forehead away from his eyes and continued to care for him as gently as she could. It was overwhelming to know how close she had come to losing him and if she thought about it too long, she thought she might break down crying.

Somehow she managed to doze off again and this time she woke to Daryl writhing in pain and moaning. She immediately hit the nurse call button and a nurse soon came in to check on him. She adjusted his IV and then looked at Trinity "He's going through withdrawals right now. I will get a Dr. to come in and check on him."

"Can you get them here soon? I don't want him to suffer," She asked.

"I will do my best, but he is going to be like this for a few days until he can get his body over the dependence." The nurse informed Trinity.

The nurse left and Trinity continued her watch over Daryl. He finally began to stir and his eyes opened as he tried to register where exactly he was.

"Trinity?" He whispered.

"Yes sweetie, I'm right here." She told him.

"I feel sick, and I hurt so bad. Am I going to die?" He asked with all the innocence of a child.

"No baby, you just have a lot to get through right now. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Some. Where's my dad?" He asked.

"They have him in custody. I don't know anymore than that. Merle is asleep over in the chair with Carol, and Michonne and Jonah just left." She told him.

"Trinity he did horrible things to me. He marked me forever." Daryl told her, trying to fight back tears that wanted to come, but even crying hurt him.

"Don't worry about that honey, your still mine, and we will get through this together. Gene will pay for his transgressions." She told him.

"No he won't. He will just come after me again. As long as there is a breath in his body he will hurt me over and over." He told her as she saw him getting agitated.

"Daryl, just calm down honey and let's get through this one step at a time. First you need to get better. Your arm is in bad shape, and they can't do surgery until the infection is gone, so let's focus on that for right now." She didn't want to tell him that there was a chance that he could actually lose his arm.

As she was working on getting him to calm down, Dr. Morales came in to check on Daryl. "Daryl, how are you doing today?" He asked.

Daryl was in so much pain he could barely speak, "been better"

"What's worse, the pain or the sickness?" the Doctor asked.

"Both." Daryl continued to give short answers and the Doctor suspected it was because Daryl was feeling so poorly.

"We can give you a little something for the pain Daryl, and then we are going to have to start weaning you off the opiates. Do you understand?" The doc asked.

"Not really" He answered, the speaking was even causing discomfort.

"Do you remember your father giving you heroin injections Daryl?"

"Some, but only for a few days" Daryl replied.

"He gave you as much as a heavy duty user would use, and it doesn't take much for your body to become addicted Daryl. The fact of the matter is you are going to go through withdrawals if we don't do something about it."

"Don't want nothing. I am refusing treatment." He said emphatically with all the strength his voice could muster.

Trinity butted in, "NO. Daryl you can't do this, you can't handle the pain and the sickness at the same time. It will kill you. Please listen to the doctor." She begged.

"No meds. I ain't gonna be an addict. Only give me something if I have a seizure, but other than that, I don't want anything." He said.

Merle had woken up and was paying attention to the conversation, "Baby brother, I wouldn't fight the Doctor on this." He told him.

Dr. Morales then spoke "Merle, since you are Daryl's legal guardian, it's actually your call."

Merle then sighed. He didn't want Daryl to suffer, but he also knew Daryl would be furious if they gave him any medications that he didn't want. Even though Daryl could barely move, he knew the kid would fight with all he had.

"Do what he wishes. But if things start to get serious, or I determine that he is in unbearable pain, then we will start the process. He's been through enough shit against his will lately, I guess I can give him this." Merle said reluctantly.

"Merle please…"Trinity pleaded.

"Sorry Trinity, this is what Daryl wants. Let's support him on this." He told her.

She nodded as Daryl whispered "Thank you bro"

Shane Walsh was starting his new job today. He would be working at the police station with Rick and his father. His first task that he was assigned was to log and store evidence. As he was going through the files one file in particular jumped out at him. It simply said, "Dixon, Daryl Joseph". Shane couldn't help but open it and began to read and look at the photos

There were numerous photos of Daryl's injuries that had been logged into evidence. Even Shane had to admit they were gruesome. There was one in particular that made his stomach hurt, Carved into Daryl's hip, lower stomach, and just above his manhood were the words "Daddy's Boy". The photo's showed that the laceration was deep and extremely close to Daryl's "boys" and had been stitched up. The wound was severe enough that Shane thought it could possibly have done permanent damage. There was no doubt that the mark had been put there to humiliate him. Shane placed everything back in the file and then continued on his task. Part of him felt bad for Daryl, but the other part felt Daryl deserved everything he got. The knowledge might be useful down the road.

As the day progressed, Daryl was in more pain that he thought he could stand. Trinity refused to leave his side, even though he told her to go and get some food. By now he had discovered he had been catheterized, and he was more than a little humiliated, but he was in so much pain he was almost thankful he didn't need to try to get up to relieve himself.

Every four hours someone was coming in to check his vital signs. He was in the early stages of withdrawal, and he was suffering with an increased heart rate, slight nausea (even though he hadn't eaten anything), and muscle cramps. His back felt like it was in a vice grip.

"Trinity, can you turn on the TV?" He said, unable to get comfortable or rest.

"Sure honey." She said. She got up and turned on the television and before she could get back to her chair, the news had come on and of course, Gene's apprehension was the lead story.

"The local Clayton Police department successfully apprehend Escaped suspected murder suspect Gene Dixon early yesterday evening. The Suspect was found to be hiding in an abandoned cabin about thirty miles outside of Clayton. He had been holding his seventeen-year old son hostage and there were reports that his sons injuries were extensive and he is listed in serious condition. There is concern that the younger Dixon may lose his arm as a result of his injuries…"

"Trinity is that true? Why didn't anyone tell me." He said agitated.

"Shhh Daryl, you aren't going to lose your arm if you do what they tell you. No one wanted you to be upset. Don't even speculate about it right now." She told him.

"I can't be a cripple. No, fuck, No." He said.

"Daryl, getting upset won't help you any." She said as she took his hand and began rubbing the palm, trying to get him to relax. She really felt he needed some medication to help sedate him and to help with the pain, but he was a Dixon, and she learned that Dixon's can be VERY stubborn if they want to be.

She was sure that if Daryl had been any stronger, he would have thrown something, but the best he could manage was to let out a colorful stream of obscenities. Trinity got up and got a bowl of some cool water and a wash cloth and told Daryl to lay back. She began to rub the cool cloth over his arms and face, trying to get him to cool down both physically and mentally.

Daryl's body was hot. She wasn't sure if it was a result of a fever from his infection or something to do with the withdrawal symptoms. But she continued to run the wet cloth over him, eventually she even pulled the sheets up and began to run the cloth over his bare legs as well. She was very careful not to let him feel too exposed. Daryl had always been self-conscious about his body, but she was sure as a result of all the injuries he had received, he would be extra sensitive about himself now. Her "poor baby" was all she could think of. But she didn't want to show him pity, Daryl would hate that.

A nurse came in to check Daryl's vitals again and told them "He's running a pretty high fever. There is a note on the chart says to not administer pain meds, but I really think we should give him some ibuprofen to break the fever. Even some Tylenol would help." She said.

Daryl simply nodded. "Tylenol only." He told her. She told them she would return in a bit with some medication to put in his IV.

"Thank you Daryl. I know you don't want it, but we can't risk you getting even sicker. Tylenol is non-addictive." She told him.

Daryl hadn't said much, but he asked for Trinity to come sit by him again and reached for her hand. "Trinity, I am scared about all this. Don't say anything, but I need you to be strong for me, because I can't do this by myself. My father did unspeakable things to me, things I don't know if I will be able to ever tell you or anyone about. Do you understand?"

"I do Daryl, and you don't have to say anything about it to anyone including me. That's your secret to keep. All I ask of you is to do what the Doctor tells you to do. Don't be stubborn and don't be a hero." She warned.

"I won't Trinity. I just want to feel normal." He told her.

"I know Daryl. But what is normal these days? Our parent's did a good job of messing that up for us. I just want to be with you, I don't care if we had to live on a deserted island somewhere, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I was so scared I was going to lose you Daryl, I slept with one of your shirts every night just because it smelled like you."

"Oh God, that's kinda gross." He said trying to smile.

"Daryl, you smell like heaven to me. While we waited for you to be brought to your room, I thought I was going to explode. I needed to see you and touch you just so I knew you were alive." She said with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Trinity, you were the only thing that kept me going while my dad was doing horrific things to me. I would just zone out and picture your face. He could destroy my body, but not my mind. As glad as I was to see Merle, it was you that I needed. Thank you baby for being here. I'm so sorry to make you worry." He told her.

"Stop Daryl. Let's not talk about this. Let's just focus on the future. I know all this chatting is wearing you out." She told him.

"It is, I am so tired, but I can't sleep because everything hurts so bad." He admitted.

"You can always change your mind about the pain meds." She said, hoping to convince him to take something.

"Nope, not unless I have a seizure." He said adamantly.

Merle and Carol returned around seven to check on Daryl and Trinity. Daryl wasn't able to have any solid food because of the fear or him vomiting and aspirating. Carol had made dinner and brought Trinity a plate of pot roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, and strawberry shortcake. Trinity thanked Carol, but didn't have much of an appetite. Maybe if Daryl could get comfortable she could stop worrying enough to get down a little bit of food.

Merle then began a conversation, "I was talking to Michonne today and she said that Daryl has a legitimate legal case against the State of Georgia. Apparently the Doctor who was murdered was negligent in allowing Gene to leave the hospital with murder charges pending against him, and she didn't follow protocol to get approval. Seems she was hot for our daddy instead. You know Gene; he would always work something like that to his advantage. They have him in serious lockdown now."

"Good" was all that Daryl could struggle to say. He continued to get increasingly worse with the withdrawal symptoms and the pain management. Merle knew better than anyone that Daryl was in for a very long couple of days. He really was second-guessing his decision to let Daryl not take pain meds and to be weaned off the opiates properly.

Whether Daryl wanted to admit it or not, the night went horribly. He began to get sick repeatedly, and he was suffering uncontrolled tremors. Trinity just stayed by his side, trying to talk him through each episode. Merle was there also offering support as best he could. He had sent Carol home so she could rest. She wanted to stay, but he wanted her to take care of herself and the baby. Merle wondered when he had become the responsible adult? This was all new to him, but he was doing a good job of stepping up.

Trinity was exhausted, but she knew her being tired was nothing compared to what Daryl was going through. The nurse continued to come in and monitor him, now in two- hour shifts instead of four. As morning came, Trinity didn't have any choice but to leave to return to school. It was Friday, and Jonah had promised Ms. Prentiss that Trinity would be in on Friday in order to avoid an unexcused absence. She didn't want to leave, and she had absolutely no sleep, but Daryl managed to convince her to go.

Merle finally broke down and called Jim and asked to have the day off. He explained what was going on with Daryl and Jim was more than willing to let him have the day. One thing about Jim, he knew that family always came first. He also had seen the marked change in Merle, and the reluctance to hire him in the past was now a distant memory. Merle was one of Jim's best and most reliable employees.

Trinity dragged herself to school, barely able to keep her eyes open. She was greeted by T-dog as she went to her locker to get her books for her first class. T-dog had been a blessing in disguise. He kept her company and he was supportive to her when Daryl was missing. He genuinely was concerned about Daryl's well being and had promised to visit with Daryl as soon as he was allowed to have visitors and was up to it. Trinity doubted Daryl ever had a friend before, but she knew T-dog could be counted on to be one of Daryl's support group.

As she was going down the hall to her first class, Shane approached her. "Trinity, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that has happened to Daryl. I know I have been a dick to both of you, but I am truly sorry for everything."

"Thank you Shane." She said, not trusting him for one second.

"Look let's start out new and put everything behind us. We're too old to be spending all this time bickering. We should be focusing on graduation." He told her.

"I couldn't agree more Shane. I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go to class." She told him.

As she walked away Shane felt that this would be his opportunity to get the one thing that had alluded him for the past few years, Trinity Murdoch. And this time Daryl Dixon wouldn't be there to stop him.

**You understand that Shane is an opportunist, and he is going to take full advantage of Daryl being incapacitated to get at Trinity. I always loved T-dog, and that is why I want to get him more active in this story. Daryl will need all the friend possible so that he can get through everything that has happened to him and everything that is to come.**

**Quinn will be popping up here shortly as well...She is not a nice lady, and she HATES the Dixon's and all those associated with them. She isn't going to be happy about Jonah and Michonne either. **

**So put your seatbelt on and enjoy the ride.**

**Please Please Please REVIEW for me. I love everything each and every one of you have to say, even if it is bad, it helps make me a better writer and to make the story so you want to read it.**

**Everyone have a great evening and Pt. 2 of Season 4 is less than a week away...Woo Hoo!**

**Hugs and Kisses-**

**Missy**


	21. Chapter 21

*****THERE is some unwanted sexual advances in this chapter...so be warned.******

**My Own Prison**

**_A court is in session, a verdict is in_**  
**_No appeal on the docket today_**  
**_Just my own sin_**  
**_The walls are cold and pale_**  
**_The cage made of steel_**  
**_Screams fill the room_**  
**_Alone I drop and kneel_**

**_Silence now the sound_**  
**_My breath the only motion around_**  
**_Demons cluttering around_**  
**_My face showing no emotion_**  
**_Shackled by my sentence_**  
**_Expecting no return_**  
**_Here there is no penance_**  
**_My skin begins to burn_**

**_(And I said, oh)_**  
**_So I held my head up high_**  
**_Hiding hate that burns inside_**  
**_Which only fuels their selfish pride_**  
**_(And I said, oh)_**  
**_We're all held captive out from the sun_**  
**_A sun that shines on only some_**  
**_We the meek are all in one_**

**_I hear a thunder in the distance_**  
**_See a vision of a cross_**  
_**I feel the pain that was given**_  
_**And that sad day of loss**_  
_**A lion roars in the darkness**_  
_**Only he holds the key**_  
_**A light to free me from my burden**_  
_**And grant me life eternally**_

_**Should've been dead**_  
_**On a Sunday morning**_  
_**Banging my head**_  
_**No time for mourning**_  
_**Ain't got no time**_

_**Should've been dead**_  
_**On a Sunday morning**_  
_**Banging my head**_  
_**No time for mourning**_  
_**Ain't got no time**_

_**(And I said, oh)**_  
_**So I held my head up high**_  
_**Hiding hate that burns inside**_  
_**Which only fuels their selfish pride**_  
_**(And I said, oh)**_  
_**We're all held captive out from the sun**_  
_**A sun that shines on only some**_  
_**We the meek are all in one**_

_**I cry out to God**_  
_**Seeking only His decision**_  
_**Gabriel stands and confirms**_  
_**I've created my own prison**_

_**I cry out to God**_  
_**Seeking only His decision**_  
_**Gabriel stands and confirms**_  
_**I've created my own prison**_

_**So I held my head up high**_  
_**Hiding hate that burns inside**_  
_**Which only fuels our selfish pride**_  
_**We're all held captive out from the Sun**_  
_**A Sun that shines on only some**_  
_**We the meek are all in one**_

_**So I held my head up high**_  
_**Hiding hate that burns inside**_  
_**Which only fuels their selfish pride**_

_**We're all held captive out from the Sun**_  
_**A Sun that shines on only some**_  
_**We the meek are all in one**_

Merle spent the day trying to be an adequate substitute for Trinity for Daryl. Daryl was struggling badly and it even seemed difficult to breathe. "Daryl, I'm gonna get them to give you something brother, you can't keep this up."

"No. Fuck you Merle, I can do this." He told him.

"Look boy, I gotta leave for a few hours to start the treatment program. I can postpone it and stay here with you, but either way I hate seeing you like this." He said.

"I don't give a shit that you hate it Merle. I need to do this. It's not that bad. Please go to your program, you need to do that for you, Carol, and the baby." He said lying. It was by far the worse thing Daryl had ever struggled with in his life. He was struggling with intense pain, breathing issues, sweating, vomiting, and bad tremors. Honestly Daryl felt like he was dying. He understood why Merle had not been able to kick his habit on his own.

"I will have Carol check in on you. She is working today and I am sure she won't mind. Besides, she was probably going to do it anyway." He told his brother.

Merle left and Daryl tried valiantly to get comfortable so he could at least get a little rest, but it was pointless. He finally rang for the nurse. He was going to see if there was anything he could take that was non-narcotic. He was starting to change his mind slightly, just so he could get a little relief. A few minutes later his door opened, but instead of looking up to see the nurse, Quinn Murdoch was standing in front of him.

"Fuck me" He said under his breath. In a million years he wouldn't have expected to see her. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Daryl I thought we could talk frankly. I think you can listen to reason." She said.

"Look Quinn, I'm in a lot of pain and I am barely able to keep myself coherent, I'm not up for a conversation." He told her.

"Fine, I'll talk and you will listen Daryl." She said. She then continued "You need to let Trinity go Daryl. Even you have to admit that you are no good for her. Trinity still has a chance to be something in life, but all you are doing is holding her back."

"You don't know what you are talking about lady. Trinity and I have something special and I ain't gonna let it go." He told her, trying hard to keep his wits about him.

"No Daryl, you are wrong. Dead wrong, you are worthless. You deserve everything you have gone through for soiling my daughter. Let her go, I will take care of her and help her put her life back together again." She said.

"That's Trinity's choice. And I wouldn't trust you to put a puzzle back together, let alone Trinity's life. Do you not realize you destroyed her by allowing Ezra to hurt her like he did?" He replied.

"I didn't do any such thing. Ezra didn't hurt her, he couldn't do that because he loves her, just like he loved me." She told him. Daryl's stomach turned, but not because of the sickness, because Quinn basically confirmed that Ezra had done the same thing to her, and she thought it was normal.

"You are a sick bitch" he told her.

"Listen to me you insubordinate piece of trash. I WILL get my daughter back whether you like it or not. I don't fail. Her stupid father may have thought that there was hope for you, but I'm not a fool. You are going to do nothing but live a life of misery for all your transgressions, and the transgressions of your family. Do you not understand how much you will hurt her."

"I won't hurt her anything like you already have Quinn. I love her for who she is not what she can do for me. I think you only want her back so you can control her, and she wants no part of that, and it is killing you." He told her.

Quinn snapped at the last comment he made and she aggressively moved towards Daryl and slapped him across his injured face. She went to strike him again, as Daryl wasn't able to defend himself in his current condition, but was interrupted by Carol as she entered the room.

"What are you doing to him?" She yelled as she pulled the enraged woman away from Daryl.

"Oh, its you, you're Merles whore. You don't understand what you have just done. He is poison, and I will get him and your entire sick little family away from my girl." She said.

"Look lady, you get the hell out of here right now before I call security. If I ever see you anywhere near him again, I will personally kick your ass." Carol threatened as she pulled Quinn by the arm and escorted her out of the room. Carol didn't realize that Quinn wasn't going to take this lying down. Before Quinn had made it to the front entrance of the hospital, she already had a plan in place.

Carol returned shortly and asked Daryl, "Honey, are you OK? I'm not even sure how she got in here because you are on a list for only approved visitors."

"It's fine. Carol, do you think I'm bad for Trinity?" He asked.

"No I think you both are good for each other Daryl. Don't you doubt that for one moment." She said sincerely. Carol looked at Daryl and noticed he looked bad. He was sweating profusely, his hands were trembling, and he kept shifting his body attempting to get comfortable.

Carol and Daryl discussed some options, and they finally agreed that she would administer Daryl some ibuprofen and a mild non-narcotic sleep medication. She hoped it would give him some temporary relief, because she had to admit he looked terrible. She left to prepare the meds and then returned and administered them to Daryl. It took about fifteen minutes before he was asleep, but miraculously he was out.

Trinity slept walked through her day. She didn't know if she had ever been this tired before, but she did as Jonah had asked and attended school. Her interaction with Shane earlier that morning left her with more questions than answers. Something told her he was being less than sincere, even though he had done a good acting job.

As the day ended she went to her locker to drop off her books for the weekend. She had lucked out and had no homework to do, so she could enjoy the weekend and focus on Daryl and getting him better. As she was walking towards the parking lot where Jonah was going to pick her up, Shane came up beside her and walked with her.

"You again huh Shane?" She asked.

"Oh, you know you can't get rid of me that easily Trinity." He told her. She agreed though, but not in a good way. Shane could be creepy sometimes.

"Come here, I want to show you something" He said as he led her out to the parking lot towards her car. She made the mistake of letting her guard down enough to follow him, and regretted it instantly.

Before she knew it, Shane had her pushed up against the car and began to kiss her against her will.

"Shane get off of me." She said.

"Shhh Trinity, it's OK. Daryl can never be a real man for you like I can. I know you want me, every girl in this school does. Trinity it's alright, because I want you too." He told her.

Trinity struggled to get him off of her, but Shane was much stronger. He began to run his hands all over her body, and in a panic she made the split second decision to knee him in the testicles with every bit of strength she had. Shane doubled over and slapped her across the face. What he didn't anticipate was that T-dog had caught the tail end of his actions, and was now on Shane beating him senselessly.

"I get it now you slimy motherfucker. You are a jealous bastard. You can't have her, so you spend all your time making Daryl and her life hell. You listen to me, as long as Dixon is laid up in the hospital you answer to me when it comes to this lady. You got it? If I so much as catch you sniffing around her I will shove your balls up your throat and then make you eat them for lunch." T-day said ferociously.

"Oh, you both are going to wish you didn't fuck with me" Shane retorted "I have fucked you up once Trinity and I will do it again. I know more shit about you and your so-called "man" than you could imagine. How do you think the fucking media found out about your Grandfather diddling you?" He said before he realized what he let slip out of his mouth.

This time it was Trinity that went over and clocked Shane in the nose, smiling when she heard a satisfying crack. "Shane Walsh, you just fucked up. When Daryl is better, and it will be soon, you better keep one eye looking over your shoulder at all times, because you are pretty much a dead man." She told him.

T-dog helped Trinity get herself together and waited with her until Jonah came.

Jonah could tell something was going on with Trinity so he asked, "Besides you being totally exhausted and looking like hell, what is going on and who was that boy with you?"

"That's T-dog, and he has been a very good friend to both Daryl and I. Shane Walsh admitted it was him who alerted the media about Ezra. We suspected, but he confirmed it. I think I might have broken his nose, and T-dog gave him a good working over too." She said, beaming.

"How are you going to explain that bruise on your face to Daryl, he isn't going to take that well." He said.

"Man. Can you stop by the drug store and let me grab some make-up to cover it up. I don't want to upset him anymore than he is already going to be." She told him.

"I can do that Trinity, but you don't need to tell Daryl about this right now. It will be counter- productive with his recovery. Tell him about it once he is on the mend, but when you do, be honest." He told her.

They stopped by the pharmacy and she covered the bruise, hoping he wouldn't notice the swelling underneath the make-up. She had been so upset over Shane that she hadn't even thought about Daryl finding out what happened. Jonah was right though, she needed to hold off telling Daryl what happened until he was in better shape.

They got to the hospital and were stopped by Carol before they made it to Daryl's room. "He agreed to some mild medications finally, and I was able to get him to sleep. His body is exhausted so if he is still asleep when you go in, just let him rest. He had a visit from your mother today." She informed them both.

"What? What was Quinn doing here?" They both asked in unison.

"Basically threatening him and telling him how worthless he was and how bad he is for you Trinity. He won't admit it, but I think what she said really got to him. He is full of self-doubt right now, and she didn't do him any favors today. I just wanted you to be aware of what happened." Carol told her.

"Will she ever give up? She isn't going to be happy until she has control of me again." Trinity said.

"Hang in there Trinity, she has no impact on your life anymore."

When they entered Daryl's room, he was still asleep. Trinity was tired, but she didn't want to risk falling asleep and having him wake up. Jonah decided he would go ahead and leave as he had his mid terms to focus on. Trinity sat down in the recliner that Merle had been occupying as of late, and quietly turned on the television to keep herself occupied while Daryl slept. She drifted off to sleep and was woken up a couple hours later with Daryl screaming.

At first she wasn't sure what was going on, but once she took a look at Daryl she realized he was still asleep. He was having a nightmare and she didn't know whether she should wake him up or not. That decision was made for her when a nurse rushed in because the monitor at the nurse's station had alerted her. Apparently his heart rate and blood pressure had shot up to the point it sent a warning signal.

"Mr. Dixon, Mr. Dixon, you need to wake up so I can check your vitals." The nurse told him trying to get him up.

Trinity sighed because Daryl had finally been able to get some sleep, and now they were waking him up again. Daryl looked like hell and there wasn't any way around it. He was pale and sweaty, and his bruises were turning all sorts of colors. His face was still swollen from all the abuse he had taken, and the track marks on his arm were all horribly bruised and discolored. Daryl was shaking uncontrollably and she didn't know if it was tremors from withdrawals or from a fever.

Trinity finally asked the nurse, "What's going on with him?"

"A little bit of everything. He's having either nightmares or hallucinations, and he has a fever, but not a high one, so my guess is that he is struggling with tremors."

She then addressed Daryl, "Daryl, do you know where you are?"

He didn't say anything, his reactions were very slow, but finally he nodded. Trinity saw that he was going to be sick and grabbed a medical bucket for him to vomit in. He threw up and then looked up her, feeling ashamed "I'm sorry Trinity." He told her.

"Don't apologize Daryl, it's not your fault." She said.

The nurse adjusted his IV, drew some blood, and administered the same meds that Carol had given him earlier in the day. "He will probably go back to sleep soon" She told him.

Trinity went over and gave Daryl a kiss as gently as she could, and pulled his hand into hers. "I love you sweetie. Don't worry about any of this."

"I had a dream he was back. He was doing the same things to me over and over, and the pain was so bad I prayed for death." Daryl told her.

"It's probably a result of the withdrawals you are going through Daryl. Your physical pain is working its way into your dreams. I wish I could take it all away from you." She said.

"I know you would Trinity, but I wouldn't even wish this on Shane Walsh, that's how bad it is." He told her honestly.

Merle showed up a short time later and had brought Trinity something to eat and drink. He had stopped by the shop to pick up his paycheck and have given Jim an update on Daryl's health. They were waiting for the doctor to come in and give a prognosis on Daryl's arm, hoping that they would be able to go in and repair it again as opposed to amputation.

Daryl was succumbing to the medication, and was drifting off again to sleep. Merle was relieved to see him getting some much-needed rest. Trinity filled him in on the nightmares that Daryl was having and that Quinn had come by to threaten him.

"Trinity, I know she is your mama, but something makes me really want to hurt that bitch. She has fucked with my family too much, and I include you in that group. I might have to have a little chat with that lady when all this is over with."

"If you so choose to do so, I will back you up Merle. She is due something for all the things she has done. I actually think I hate her, and that just isn't right." She told him.

"Well Daryl and I hate our father, and I guess that isn't right either. But how can you be forced to like someone just because they are blood related when they do nothing but hurt you."

"You are so right Merle. We both can agree on that." She told him.

Doctor Morales had just started his shift and made Daryl a priority. He came to check on Daryl and was pleased to see he was asleep. He was impressed with the combination of meds Carol had put together for Daryl. They were both safe and effective and he made a note to commend Carol. The doctor went over and took a look at Daryl's arm.

"The infection seems to be decreasing. I am going to check on him tonight before I leave my shift, and if it continues to improve, I will put him on the schedule for surgery tomorrow afternoon. How have his withdrawal symptoms been today?" He asked.

Merle spoke up, "They seem worse. I think he may be at or close to the peak."

Dr. Morales knew Merle was all too familiar with heroin and it's effects. "I believe you are probably correct Merle, which is actually good for getting this surgery done as soon as possible. I gotta give Daryl credit; he's a tough kid. I've seen much older people crumble just from the withdrawals alone, and then when you add in Daryl's extensive injuries, it truly is amazing."

They spent the rest of the evening in the room with Daryl, watching him sleep and watching television. Merle had Carol arrange for another recliner to be brought into the room for Trinity so she could be comfortable. He also managed to get her a pillow and blanket as well. Even he noticed how tired she looked. The girl had barely left his brother's side with the exception of her attending school. Merle had no doubt how much she loved Daryl. This was a good thing because Daryl was going to need her.

As Trinity and Merle basically held vigil over Daryl, Quinn was on the phone calling people she knew could get her the information she needed. She found out everything she could about Carol, including her leaving her husband for Merle. She found out that Carol's husband was very affluent and from the New Orleans area. His name was Ed Peletier and he was well connected. She was going to make it a point and drop in and visit Ed and let him know what exactly was going on with his estranged wife.

She was hoping that making this acquaintance with Ed was the first step in FINALLY getting control of her life, and possibly her daughter. Jonah was beyond approach. Quinn had gotten word that Jonah was dating a young African-American attorney, and the thought made her sick. How dare he shame the family that way? He claimed to be a man of God, but then why was he in an inter-racial relationship? Did he not realize that was a sin? Quinn's way of thinking was warped. She somehow managed to use the Bible to justify child abuse, incest, and now racial prejudice. Quinn was a woman running off the rails and she was going to wreak chaos on everything she touched.

**There is so much more to come in this story. Yep...Quinn is going after Ed. The woman isn't wrapped too tight in case you haven't figured it out. And Shane...he is going to get his, and get it good. Poor Andrea (not really) both her and Shane have issues with staying committed to each other...**

**PLEASE...leave me a review and let me know what you think. And feel free to share this story with anyone you think would like it. **

**Have a great evening and I hope to hear from you!**

**And thank you for all of you who have left and continue to leave reviews...**

**Thanks Y'all...I'm ready for summer!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	22. Chapter 22

*****There is some dark stuff alluded to in this chapter regarding Daryl's captivity...so I am putting a warning in just in case...******

**Hold Me Up**

_**If I'm trying to be hidden**_  
_**You still see me**_  
_**If my faith has been turned into fear**_  
_**If my whole world is crashing**_  
_**It won't matter**_  
_**I can keep it together if you're here**_

_**'Cause you are the one**_  
_**Who holds me up when I fall down**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_  
_**You you are the one**_  
_**Who holds me up when I fall down**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_

_**If my dreams start to crumble**_  
_**You won't worry**_  
_**If my heart starts to sink into fear**_  
_**If my whole plan just shatters**_  
_**It won't matter**_  
_**I can keep it together if you're here**_

_**'Cause you are the one**_  
_**Who holds me up when I come down**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_  
_**You you are the one**_  
_**Who holds me up when I fall down**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_

_**'Cause you are the one**_  
_**Who holds me up when I come down**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_  
_**You are the one who I can trust**_

Quinn Murdoch was a stunningly beautiful woman when she was made up and dressed to the nines. As she made plans to meet with Ed Peletier, she held nothing back. The normally conservatively dressed Quinn looked like she had just walked off the pages of Vogue Magazine. Regardless of what people said about Ed Peletier, he had one thing she desired more than anything, money, and a lot of it. She didn't have to love Ed but she just had to be able to tolerate him. It was no different when she was with Albert, she didn't love him, but she tolerated him. Quinn had only had one love in her life many years earlier and that secret would go with her to the grave. She had too much to lose if anyone ever found out.

Quinn had called Ed personally and explained who she was and whom her next door neighbor was. She told him she had concerns and wanted to discuss "the public humiliation that his estranged wife was putting him through." Ed was intrigued with the woman and the conversation. He knew who she was as a result of the scandal that had been all over the news regarding her deceased husband and her Father's child molestation charges. He also knew that she came from money and was extremely attractive. So when she was willing to meet with him, he was actually very receptive to the idea.

Seeing her in person was nothing like seeing her on TV. She was stunning and strong, yet very feminine and intelligent. Nothing like the whore his wife turned out to be. How the bitch could leave him for Merle Dixon was beyond him, and he wanted nothing more than to get revenge on both Carol and Merle. In Quinn he found an ally who wanted the same thing. The Dixon's had fucked with both of their families, and they deserved to be punished.

Even though Daryl had struggled throughout the night with his continued withdrawal symptoms, they had decided that they would go ahead and perform the surgery on his arm that afternoon. Dr. Morales said that the infection was clearing up quickly and that was fortunate. It looked like he would be able to keep his arm as long as nothing unforeseen was revealed during the surgical process. Daryl's biggest apprehension about the surgery was that they were going to have to give him a heavy dose of anesthesia and he was still extremely reluctant to take any type of a controlled substance. Dr. Morales had assured him that he shouldn't have any adverse side effects since the Anesthesiologist monitored the entire process.

The surgery went better than expected. This time when they were done Daryl's arm was in a regular plaster cast that he would be able to have removed within six weeks. Miraculously they were able to repair the damage that Gene did and strengthen the bone with Titanium plates. Daryl was then going to need physical therapy to get the arm back to where it needed to be, but the outlook was good.

When they returned Daryl to his room, he was still asleep and both Merle and Trinity decided to let him rest. Merle took Trinity home and she quickly showered and picked up some things for Daryl so he could get out of his hospital gown. She grabbed a few pairs of his boxers, some socks, a pair of sweats, a pair of shorts, and a couple T-shirts. She also picked up a book for him to read and then her and Merle headed back. Carol was feeling under the weather, so she chose to stay behind. Trinity told Merle she would call Jonah if he wanted her too, and he could stay with Carol, but Carol insisted that they go on without her since she was mostly planning on sleeping. Merle was hesitant to leave her, but she convinced him to go ahead.

They arrived within an hour of leaving, and Daryl was still sound asleep. Trinity figured that the anesthesia was still having an effect on him, so she kissed him on the forehead, and then curled up in the recliner and turned on the TV to watch a movie with Merle. They were both startled by Daryl screaming at someone in his sleep. It didn't take much to figure out who it was.

As it happened the day before, his blood pressure and heart rate rocketed up and the nurse was once again alerted at the nurses station and she came in to check on him. She woke Daryl and his eyes were wild with terror and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Trinity swore she saw tears in his eyes, but didn't say anything. Once the nurse was sure that nothing serious was going on with Daryl, she left the room and promised to return with his meds in another two hours.

Trinity pulled her small frame up in the bed beside Daryl to try to comfort him and calm him down. He hadn't spoken and she could tell that the dream he had was upsetting him terribly. Merle detected Daryl wasn't quite right so he asked, "Hey little brother, You OK?"

Daryl nodded, "I'm fine" which Trinity learned when Daryl said that he wasn't fine.

"You having nightmares?" Merle inquired.

"Yeah, bad ones. Merle, I gotta see the bastard one more time. There is too much left unsaid and I need to tell him what I think of him." He told him.

Trinity then spoke "Daryl I don't know if that is a good idea, especially right now. I really think we should talk to a professional and see what they suggest."

"I ain't talking to no fucking head shrinker Trinity. I KNOW what I need to fucking do, and I need to tell that Bastard what a fucking monster he is. It ain't gonna make a God Damn difference to him, but it will to me. Why can't you guys get that through your head?" Daryl said angrily.

Trinity was taken aback by Daryl's rage. She knew he was frustrated with his life being on hold right now, but she also knew that he would continue to get worse if he didn't have some outlet to let go of all the emotions he had bottled up inside. This was the first time Daryl had ever shown any type of aggression towards Trinity, and instead of it upsetting her, it concerned her. She was starting to see the signs of Daryl beginning to unravel.

As the evening progressed and Merle went out to take a smoke break, Trinity excused herself and followed after him. "Merle, can I talk to you?"

"Sure girlie" He said.

"Don't get mad when I ask this, but can you leave me here tonight to stay with him alone. I want to try to get him to talk about what is going on with him. I mean I guess this is to be expected, but I didn't know he would have this much rage. I haven't ever seen him like this." She confessed.

"I don't mind at all leaving to go home and spend time with Carol. But just so you know, Daryl has always had a temper, but he normally doesn't show it around you. However, you are right, something is off with him right now. He still hasn't told anyone all the details of what happened in that cabin, and to be honest, I'm not sure I want to know." He told her.

"You know that first night Dr. Morales said that Gene had done something to "mark" Daryl. Do you think that might have something to do with all this? He refused to tell any of us what it was, but he would tell you if you asked since you are his legal guardian." She told him.

"No, it's not by business. If Daryl were willing to talk about it to anyone, it would be you Trinity. But don't push him, he will tell you when he is ready. Something tells me that something darker than we could imagine happened to him, and I think it goes beyond the beatings, but I will leave it at that." Merle told her.

Trinity took a deep breath, fighting the urge to break down sobbing. There were some things that had been swirling around in her mind ever since Dr. Morales had mentioned it. She feared she knew what it was, but prayed she was wrong. But Merle was right that Daryl needed to tell them on his own time and when he felt mentally strong enough to do it.

Merle headed back to the room with Trinity, and she brought back a drink to make it look a little less obvious as to why she left. She didn't want Daryl thinking that they were plotting against him. Dr. Morales came in to check on Daryl, and re-iterated that the surgery had gone very well and that Daryl was healing up physically very well. He also informed Daryl that they would be removing the Catheter in the morning and that Trinity probably didn't want to be in the room for that process. Daryl's kidney function had improved and they no longer feared kidney failure. Once again Morales informed all of them that Daryl was a very lucky man to have survived his ordeal. Something told Trinity though that even though he physically was on the mend, that mentally he was starting to slide away and was continuing to live the nightmare over and over in his head.

Merle left a short while later and Trinity asked Daryl if he would mind if she squeezed into the bed with him. He was a little reluctant to have her so close to him, but agreed. She snuggled into him gently and once again took his hand into hers. Her touch seemed to always calm Daryl down. They lay together in silence. She would let Daryl talk when he was ready and she refused to force him. Finally he spoke,

"Trinity I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you. I never want to hurt you like that again." He told her.

"It's ok Daryl, and I promise you, it will not be the last time you ever lose your cool with me. I'm in this for life, and there will be times where you will get angry with me, and I am sure I will get angry with you as well. It wouldn't be normal if we didn't. It's all part of communication." She told him.

"You always make everything seem right Trinity. Thank you. I wish you could fix my head right now." He told her.

"Look, when you are ready to talk about what happened, we can, but not a moment before. I'm not going to force you to do anything your not ready for. The good thing is that you are physically healing up well. Dr. Morales says that is a miracle. So let's be thankful for that." She said.

"Trinity, I gotta tell someone or it's going to tear me up." He said.

"Only when you are ready Daryl. I don't know if you are there yet. Do you think this has something to do with your nightmares?" She asked.

"Partly, and partly it's just because of all the shit that has happened over the past few months. I was serious earlier when I said I wanted to see him, I want to say my Peace and be done with him forever." He confessed.

He reached for her and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, then stopped. "What happened to your face? It's swollen and I can feel the make-up covering a bruise? Did something happen you haven't told me about?" He said, getting agitated again.

"Look Daryl, there was an incident at school, and I was going to tell you when you were doing a little better. OK. It was handled." She said trying to brush everything under the rug.

"INCIDENT? Like what?" He said angrily.

"I will tell you, but you have to remain calm. Can you promise me that?" She asked.

"No I can't promise you that and I want to know what happened."

"Shane apologized to me about how he treated us, and then after school he told me he had something to show me, when I got to his car he shoved me up against it and tried kissing me and running his dirty hands all over me. I kneed him in the balls, and then T-Dog came and beat the crap out of him. Shane was so angry he let it slip that it was him that called the media. I got so mad I slugged him in the nose and broke it." She told him.

"As soon as I'm out of here, he is a dead man. I swear I'm going to kill the bastard for touching you. Did you report it?" He asked.

"No" She replied.

"You and T-Dog are going to see Ms. Prentiss first thing Monday morning and file a report. It's assault and attempted rape as far as I'm concerned. If you can get in touch with T-dog, I would like to talk to him. First to thank him and then to make sure he understands I want Shane to pay for what he has done." Daryl said, calmer now than he was before.

"I will get him to come visit you tomorrow if you are up to it." She told him.

"Good deal. He is a good guy and I appreciate him looking out for you. When you go back Monday, I want you to stick close to him again, do you hear me? Shane ain't gonna take what you did lying down, and he will have the entire weekend to think of ways to get back at you."

"You are right Daryl. But I have to admit it felt good to punch him in the nose, the cracking sound it made was heavenly." She told him smiling.

"That's my girl. You are actually quite the fighter when you are pissed." He said.

"Only when necessary. Quinn would die if she knew I did that."

"Even better" He told her.

Trinity stayed in Daryl's bed snuggled up beside him for the rest of the evening. He seemed to be a bit more comfortable and it would appear that his withdrawal symptoms were getting much better. The both felt like he was turning the corner physically. Yes, there was a lot mentally he was going to have to get through, but they decided they would take everything hour by hour.

They sent a nurse in early the next morning to remove Daryl's catheter. Trinity left the room to give Daryl his privacy and headed down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. As she hit the hallway she heard Daryl swearing all the way from where she was. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, and she guessed Daryl hated life right now. Fortunately, it would be over quickly. She waited in the hall until the nurse came out. She took a look at Trinity and shook her head, "He's all yours now and I hope you enjoy his "sweet" disposition" She said sarcastically while shaking her head.

Sunday was a day for visitors for Daryl. The first person to stop by and visit was Mr. Horvath. His smile lit up the room as he greeted Daryl "Daryl you don't know how happy I am that you are recovering so well." He told him.

"Thank you sir, but I think this is going to mess up my chances of getting my scholarship. I have missed too much school and I think they are going to withdraw me for the semester. It really sucks because we were both going to graduate early in December." Daryl told Dale honestly.

"I don't think so Daryl. There are extenuating circumstances here that will be addressed. You might have a lot of catching up to do, but from what I understand Ms. Prentiss is going to go directly to the school board and plead your case. I am more than willing to go with her and back her up. You had no control over what happened son, and you shouldn't be punished for it." Dale told him.

"Really, you guys are willing to do that for me?" Daryl asked, surprised at the kindness.

"Absolutely Daryl. You deserve a chance, all I ask is that if we are able to get you re-instated is that you work hard and make an effort to keep up with your grades. I'm rooting for you Daryl." He said with sincerity.

"Thank you sir. It means a lot." Daryl told him.

After Dale Horvath left, his next visitor was none other than Jim. Daryl was truly glad to see the man. Jim had always been a good friend to Merle, and had always treated Daryl with respect. Jim was carrying a large bag when he came into the room. "Hi Daryl, glad to see you are improving. I'm sorry you have been through so much shit lately." He told him.

"Thanks Jim, I'm glad you came by. I promise as soon as I am out of here I will start my job. This was really unforeseen and I hope you haven't given up on me" He said.

"Not at all Daryl. And I brought you a gift for some incentive to get yourself back in shape." He said as he handed him the large bag.

Trinity helped Daryl open it and Daryl's mouth fell open and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is this what I think it is?" Daryl asked.

"Yes it is Daryl, It's the Horton Scout 125 crossbow. I remembered how much you loved it when we went hunting, and I recently purchased another model for myself, so I thought I would give this one for you to use. That should get you to take your physical therapy seriously. Merle told me you would be starting it up in about two months, so once you are done, you can start practicing with this. Maybe we can go out hunting for Turkey season in the early spring."

"Really Jim. I don't know what to say. This may be the coolest gift I have ever received. I don't know how to thank you." He told him.

"Daryl, you just did. Do you remember the techniques I showed you before?" He asked him.

"Every one of them Jim. I am still shocked that I own this now. Once again thanks." He said excitedly. It warmed Trinity's heart to see Daryl smile again. Jim was a true blessing and she was going to come up with a way to thank him for his kindness.

Daryl's final visitor that day was T-dog who was overly excited when he entered into Daryl's room to see Daryl actually smiling. "Man you look like Shit, but you look like a walking miracle. I have to admit, I was scared for you man, and I wanted to do my best to keep my eye on your girl for you when you were away." He told him.

"T that means a lot to me. Trinity is the most precious thing in this world, and there are only a few people I trust to keep her safe, and you are on that short list. You are a true friend man." Daryl told him honestly.

"Just glad I could help Dixon. You're alright for a redneck." T-dog told him joking.

"Look I do have a favor to ask. Trinity told me what happened Friday with Shane. Can you be sure that Trinity reports it first thing Monday morning, and can you go with her to back up her story?" He asked.

"Sure man, I was thinking about going anyway, whether she wanted to go or not. That Prick needs to be accountable for the shit he has done. I hate the bastard." He said.

"That makes two of us T. I can't wait to get out of here and kick his ass proper. But I reckon I'm going to have to heal up proper before I do it. Maybe he won't be expecting it then. My father did a number on me, so it's gonna take a while to get back to normal." Daryl admitted to him.

"Yeah man, I heard, it was all over the news. Glad to see you got to keep your arm. I was scared for you man. I got some good news for the both of you though." He told them.

Trinity then spoke "What's that T-dog? We could use some good news." She said.

"You know that cute girl Sasha that works down at the diner on the weekends? I went out with her last night, and we really hit it off. Hated for the date to end, but she had a curfew. I really like her a lot. And she is going up to UNC-Asheville like you guys are after graduation. That might just be incentive for me to apply." He told them.

Daryl then spoke, "Man that would be great. It would be nice to have someone I know and trust up there with Trinity and me."

"Heck T-dog, you could stay with us until you get settled. The house is huge, it has five bedrooms, and they are all big bedrooms. We can talk about it later, but just think about it as a possibility." She told him.

"That sounds actually pretty appealing you guys. Even better, I was thinking when Daryl gets out of here we could double date. That is if you guys are interested."

Daryl spoke "Name the time and place. If I ain't working we will definitely do that. Maybe we could go to the lake one afternoon or something before it starts to get cold." Daryl said, before he remembered that there was no way he would be going shirtless anytime soon. Gene's handiwork was visible all over his back now. Even Trinity had no idea what damage Gene had done.

"Looking forward to it Dixon. And don't you worry a bit about your lady here because I got her under my watch. You just focus on getting better so we can kick Walsh's ass together." T-dog told him.

T-dog left and Dr. Morales came in to go over Daryl's lab work and prognosis. If Daryl continued to progress like he was doing, he would be heading home Tuesday morning. That was music to both Daryl and Trinity's ears. But going home wasn't going to heal the demons that Daryl was now dealing with in his head. Fortunately he had a good group of people surrounding him to offer him the love and support that he was going to need. Finally in Daryl Dixon's life he felt he had family and friends to care for him.

**Wow...I have really gotten some great reviews and it means so much to me that each of you have taken the time to leave them. It is so encouraging to keep writing this story. Daryl goes home next chapter, but we got some pretty stuff coming...Like two court cases, Quinn and Ed's revenge, Shane getting his, and Poor Daryl struggling with the demons his father has left him with. I think you guys have an idea what sorta happened to him...but I have to come up with a discreet way to bring it into the story...It's not something I want to be graphic with, so I have to figure out how to bring it in...**

**I LOVE the reviews...so Please Please Please keep leaving them for me...**

**Thanks so much!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	23. Chapter 23

*****OK...This has somewhat graphic descriptions of sexual abuse, so please be warned*****

**Everytime you Cry**

**_I`m not the one to tell you what clothes to wear_**  
**_I`m not the one who talks about your hair_**  
**_I`m not the one to show you how I feel inside_**  
**_I`m not the one to say how much I care_**

**_Everytime you cry_**  
**_I cry just a little bit, cry just a little bit_**  
**_When you say goodbye_**  
**_I die just a little bit, cry just a little bit more_**

**_I know it`s late, I guess I should have called today_**  
**_I know you`re tired of waiting by the phone_**  
**_I know you said you just don`t know how long you`ll wait_**  
**_I know that you can live your life alone_**

**_Everytime you cry_**  
**_I cry just a little bit, cry just a little bit_**  
**_When you say goodbye_**  
**_I die just a little bit, cry just a little bit more_**

**_In a world where there`s no one to turn to_**  
**_In a world where you think there`s no one but you_**

**_But everytime you need someone to dry your eyes_**  
**_You call my name and know that I`ll be there_**

**_Everytime you cry_**  
**_I cry just a little bit, cry just a little bit_**  
**_When you say goodbye_**  
**_I die just a little bit, cry just a little bit_**  
**_Everytime you cry_**  
**_I cry just a little bit, cry just a little bit_**  
**_When you say goodbye_**  
**_I die just a little bit, cry just a little bit more_**

Daryl was released from the hospital on Tuesday just as Dr. Morales had predicted. He was eager to get home and try to get back to normal. The key word being "Try". As Daryl was pretty much over the temporary addiction, and his pain levels were now manageable it meant he had time to reflect on what happened to him. He wanted to talk to Trinity about it, but just couldn't. His father had done such horrific things to him that he didn't know if he could ever get over it. The beatings he could take, shooting him up with heroin without his consent he could handle, it was the other things that Gene did to him that he just couldn't get over. He couldn't even say the words, and to make matters worse, Gene had left his permanent mark on him to remind him and everyone else what was done to him. He wondered if he would ever be able to let anyone see it. Including Trinity.

Trinity noticed that Daryl continued to withdraw, even with her. When she first met him, he would sneak cigarettes occasionally, but now he was smoking heavily. He would get nervous and go out on the porch to smoke. Even Merle told him to slow down or he was going to have lung cancer by the time he was twenty. And Merle was a heavy smoker.

Tomorrow would be Monday, and Daryl was going to return to school, but Trinity wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle it. Ms. Prentiss had managed to get the school board to make an exception with Daryl, and Dale spoke on Daryl's behalf as well. He went into detail explaining about him winning the regional competition for his wood working abilities and maintaining a good enough GPA to be on the honor roll for the past two years. The Board made the exception, but Daryl was going to have to catch up and that meant he was not going to have much free time.

Trinity had been sleeping alone since Daryl had returned home. She would get up to go to bed, and he would make an excuse to not go with her, and then when she would come to check on him, he would be asleep on the couch. She was trying hard not to push, but she was more than just a little concerned…She was losing him and she didn't know what to do to get him back.

Shane ended up getting suspended for ten days after Trinity and T-dog reported what happened. He also was kicked off the football team, lost his scholarship, and got fired from the police station. Rick was also suspended from the station for six months as a result of his part in the incident. He wasn't happy, but he at least understood. Word on the street that Shane was going to seek revenge on Trinity or Daryl, or possibly both. He must have been too afraid to extend the threat to T-dog because he seemed only interested in Trinity and Daryl.

The first week back was difficult for Daryl, mainly because he had become so skittish around people, yet everyone wanted to either talk to him, ask questions, or offer their gratitude that he was back. The only time he wasn't on edge during the day was when he was in his wood working class. He was making an entertainment center for Merle and Carol to keep at the house. It was an ambitious project, but Daryl seemed to really love creating. It kept his mind off of everything else.

Daryl knew he wasn't being fair to Trinity. He had refrained from showing any type of affection towards her, and would stiffen when she would touch him. He knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't fight off his reactions. He was a raging, confused, and a hurt mess on the inside. So he had to focus on keeping all the turmoil within, which meant he couldn't let any emotion show, or all the emotions might come flooding out. Daryl felt he had to prove he was strong, and that meant locking up all the weakness and fear he had on the inside.

T-dog and Sasha had both began to eat lunch with Daryl and Trinity each day. T-dog managed to get Daryl to smile when no one else seemed to be able too. Sasha was a darling who got along well with Trinity. Sasha also had musical talent and was surprised to find out that both her and Trinity had been accepted in the music program at UNC-Asheville. Sasha had a brother that lived in Asheville that she would be staying with during her college days. He was a craftsman and professor at UNC-A as well, so she would get a reduced cost for her schooling. It was amazing how much the two girls had in common. Sasha was aware of all that Daryl had been through, but she treated him as if nothing had ever happened, and he appreciated her not giving him pity.

That afternoon after school Trinity and Daryl were doing their homework together and Trinity finally asked, "Daryl, did I do something wrong?"

Daryl stopped calculating his algebra problem and sighed. He knew this conversation was coming, and he didn't blame her one bit. "No Trinity, you have been an angel. It's me, I'm sorry. I promise I will get over this, but right now I just gotta keep everything pushed down. I'm not ready yet to talk about it." He told her.

"But you keep pulling away from ME Daryl. All I want to do is love you Daryl, you realize I would never do anything to hurt you, EVER." She said.

"I know Trinity, but I'm more worried about me hurting you, and that isn't my intention. I figured keeping my distance from you would protect you from me right now. I'm not... not right, and I can't risk what I might accidentally to you."

"Daryl don't pull away from me. Its' not helping you and it damn sure isn't helping me. We will take this one-day at a time. I need you to focus on yourself, and not worry about hurting me. I can handle anything right now, I promise." She told him.

"Trinity you might think you can, but I'm not so sure. I am truly fucked in the head right now, and I feel like I could snap at any second, the last thing I want to do is hurt you because I can't control myself. If I hurt you I don't know if I could live with myself." He said honestly.

Trinity got up and walked over to Daryl. She then wrapped her arms around him and refused to let him go. His immediate reaction was to tense up. But as she held onto him tightly, he began to let himself relax. "Daryl I love baby, just don't push me away, we can get through this together, use me to lean on." She whispered.

Daryl was silent, but he allowed her to continue to hold him. He reached his arm around her and pulled her in tightly. He had needed this interaction for a while, but had convinced himself he didn't deserve it. His inner demons were getting the best of him and slowly destroying all the progress that Daryl had made since he had met Trinity. As she held him tightly, one small tear slipped from the corner of his eye. She was right… he needed her.

Daryl went out to smoke a cigarette and was joined by Merle. "How you doing brother?" Merle asked.

"I don't know Merle. Just glad I got Trinity right now. Not sure what I would do without her." He told his brother.

"You make sure you tell her that. That little girl is the best thing that ever happened to you Daryl." Merle said honestly.

"Yeah, I will. I got a lot on my plate right now. I've got school to make up and I should be starting for Jim next week. It will be good to start work and get myself focused on something else besides school." Daryl told him.

"I didn't care for school much…wish I had now." Merle told him.

"Merle it's my only way to get out of here. Hopefully I will still get my scholarship and I can finally do something with my life. Ain't too many Dixon's with college degrees." He said.

"You know your cousin Karen, Uncle Jess's daughter, heard she was heading off to University of Georgia sometime in the future. Her grades are good enough she has already been accepted into school. Maybe there is hope for us Dixon's after all." Merle said.

"I see Karen at school sometimes, but we don't really talk. She has a different set of friends and we don't get much time to interact. I don't even know if Trinity realizes we are related. I think Karen doesn't want to advertise the fact she is a Dixon, which is why she took her mama's name and not Jess's. I think she calls herself Karen Espinoza. Of course, she is a couple of grades behind me, so that might have something to do with why we don't talk. I reckon I should make an effort with her being family and all." Daryl told Merle.

"Maybe we should have her and Jess over for dinner. I always liked Jess, as long as he was sober. He was a lot like you Daryl, quiet and a hard worker. Gene always managed to bring the worse out in him as well. It might be a good idea just to see how he is doing." Merle told him.

"That actually would be nice. Why don't you call him and do that. You could tell him about the baby on the way. He always liked kids." Daryl said.

"I'll call him next week. Speaking of next week, Jim's got me going to Atlanta for a couple of days to pick up some cars. Some wealthy guy in the area has purchased two new sports cars and Jim want's me to get them and bring them back. You think you and the girls can manage things here while I'm gone?" Merle asked.

"Jesus Merle, I think somehow we can manage without you." He said.

"Look don't get pissed at me for asking. You ain't been yourself lately and I want to be sure you are gonna be able to keep it together. I got a baby on the way and I want to make sure you keep a lookout for my woman."

"Sorry, but I'm so sick of everyone walking on eggshells around me. It only makes things worse." He told his brother.

"Finish your cigarette and go to bed Daryl, you look like hell." Was all that Merle could say.

Daryl thought about sleeping on the couch again, but what Trinity said earlier rang true. He needed to stop pushing her away, and he had to admit it felt good to have her up against him. He pulled on a shirt and some shorts and then got in bed with her. Immediately she molded her body into his and things felt somewhat normal to him. Sleeping in a twin bed with Trinity really wasn't that bad. He found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep listening to the sounds of her breathing.

Daryl and Trinity finished out the week at school without any drama. Daryl had returned to showing Trinity affection and holding her hand every chance he could. It was a small step, but it was in the right direction. As the week came to a close Trinity, Daryl, T-dog, and Sasha had made plans to meet up and go out to dinner at the diner, and then go to the football game afterwards. The foursome had become a tight group and it was the best thing that could happen to Daryl considering his present circumstances.

That Friday evening Daryl and Trinity did indeed meet up with T-dog and Sasha. Merle had actually given Daryl some money for him to treat Trinity to dinner. This is what normal teens did, and for once they all were having a normal night out as high school students, not as the kid of a murderer and grandkid of a child molester. Yes, things were going really well for once.

A huge fit of laughter broke out when T-dog asked for his burger to have extra Jalepenos and a side of hot sauce. Trinity gasped when he ordered, and T-dog commented "What? I like my burger with a lot of flavor?"

Daryl then commented "Bet your ass is gonna hate you in the morning after you eat all that?"

"Not at all Dixon. These things are mild compared to the Habanero peppers I usually add, puts hair on your chest." T-dog joked.

"Your crazy T-dog, and if you think I'm gonna kiss you after you eat those things, you are nuts." Sasha told him.

Once again another outburst of laughter followed after her comment. Their dinner came and they all went to chowing down the food, continuing to tease and laugh at each other. T-dog couldn't help but point out that Daryl's table manners had a lot to desire. Daryl then started to eat in a very overly dramatic fashion, even sticking out his pinky when he sipped his drink. T-dog laughed so hard that his drink spit out of his mouth. "Well guys, hate to admit it, but nature calls" T-dog then said getting up to go to the men's room.

They were all so engrossed in conversation that no one noticed Shane and his buddies Tony and Dave had entered the diner. Tony had caught T-dog going to the men's room, so he went and jammed the door shut, making it so T-dog was basically locked in. Once they were sure they had eliminated T-dog as a threat, the three approached Daryl Trinity and Sasha, whom were still sitting at the table laughing. Once they looked up and saw Shane, the mood immediately darkened.

"Well hello Losers, how is everyone doing tonight?" Shane taunted.

"Fuck you Walsh, just get the fuck out of here and go play with your boyfriends." Daryl retorted.

"Dixon, I see you are back from the land of the dead. How's everything going for you? I took really good care of your girl while you were gone." Shane replied.

"You do realize as soon as my arm is healed that you are as good as dead, don't you?" Daryl asked.

"A piece of shit white trash like you doesn't scare me one bit Dixon. Just so you know, her tits felt like perfect little mounds in my hand. I wanted to show her what a real man could do for her, but I must have scared her pretty bad." He teased looking at Trinity. Trinity just gave him a glare back.

Daryl was visibly angry at Shane's last comment, and he pushed away from the table and jumped up to get into Shane's face. Trinity noticed that Shane smiled widely. It dawned on Trinity that this was exactly what Shane wanted to do, he wanted to Provoke Daryl. She tried to get Daryl to calm down, but it was too late "Daryl don't do this, it's what he wants" She shouted.

When Daryl went to go after Shane, Dave and Tony both grabbed Daryl, rendering him defenseless. Both men were much bigger than Daryl was, and with Daryl having the disadvantage of being one armed, he was no match. "Trying to prove you're a man Dixon? Let's see how much of a man you are?" Shane taunted.

Before Daryl could even attempt to fight back, Shane ripped down Daryl's jeans, leaving him completely exposed in the middle of the Diner and all of its occupants. Daryl's father's handiwork was now visible to each and every person in the restaurant, including Trinity and Sasha. The vicious carving of "Daddy's boy" with a deep gash that was in the shape of an arrow that led directly to Daryl's testicles was extremely evident. The stitches were still visible and very audible gasps could be heard throughout the restaurant. Sasha had managed to be able to get to the men's room door and get it un-jammed, but it was too late. The damage had been done and Shane had managed to humiliate Daryl worse than anyone could have imagined, even Trinity.

Shane then shoved Daryl's exposed body to the floor and left with Dave and Tony. T-dog ran out of the restaurant after them, but was unable to catch up. Trinity ran over to Daryl to help him get himself covered, but he immediately rebuffed her attention and as soon as he was able to get up, he ran out of the restaurant, obviously completely humiliated that his secret had been exposed. He hadn't even been able to tell Merle or Trinity about it, and now half the town knew about the shame he would carry with him for the rest of the life.

Trinity ran after Daryl, but quickly lost sight of where he had gone too. She ran back into the diner "Guys you gotta help me find him. This is going to destroy him, I know it will." She said.

"You don't even got to ask girl, let's go get him" T-dog said in agreement.

They searched for hours, unable to locate Daryl. He had left the truck at the Diner, so wherever he was, he was on foot. It was obvious to them that Daryl didn't want to be found. As it got close to midnight T-dog had to get Sasha home so she wouldn't break curfew, and Trinity asked T-dog to take her home as well, she would wait and see if he returned to the house. T-dog obliged and brought her home. "Let me know if you find him Trinity and if you need me. He's been through something no one should have to go through. If I find Walsh I'm gonna kill the asshole, and I mean it." T-dog told her.

When Trinity walked in the house no one was awake, and Daryl wasn't anywhere to be seen. She debated whether or not to wake up Merle and tell him what happened, but felt he really needed to know. This event had the potential to completely destroy Daryl, even worse than being held against his will by Gene for a week. Trinity knew Daryl wasn't going to be able to get past this.

She knocked on Merle and Carol's door "Guys, I need to talk to you," She said hating to wake the couple up.

"Hmmm…Merle said still heavy with sleep. What is it Trinity?"

"It's Daryl, he's gone. Something horrible happened to him this evening. Shane Walsh and his cronies held him down and ripped his jeans off of him in the Diner. They exposed something sick that your father did to him. Your dad carved a message in Daryl's groin area, and cut him up really good, all the way to his things" She said not able to say the technical word.

"What are you talking about Trinity?" Merle said still a bit confused from being half-asleep.

"Merle, your daddy maimed him, almost like he branded him. I don't know the meaning behind the message, but I can only guess. Daryl is now feeling so humiliated that I don't know if he is going to be able to come back from this. We looked for him for the past three hours and can't find a trace of him. He left the truck at the Diner, so wherever he is, he is on foot." She told him.

"Fuck no. Fuck that bastard that calls himself my father. I should have asked Morales what he had meant that night. I had no idea it was that bad." Merle said blaming himself for not pushing the doctor for more details on Daryl.

Merle got dressed and him and Trinity rode around for another couple of hours trying to find Daryl. Merle finally spoke, "I hate to do this Trinity, but Daryl doesn't want to be found and we are just spinning our wheels out here in the dark. Let's go back and just wait on him, he will return." He said.

"Can we check one more place Merle. Let's just make sure he didn't go back to the cabin where he tried to hurt himself before. Please…" She begged.

"Good idea little girl." Merle told her.

The two of them hiked the mile or so into the woods to the cabin. It was a bit difficult in the dark, but they managed to get there in one piece. They entered the cabin to find it empty, the blood stains still on the floor from Daryl's suicide attempt. It didn't leave Trinity with the most secure feeling for Daryl's health.

When they returned to the house they didn't hear anything at first, but Trinity noticed that the bathroom light was on and she went in to discover a knife covered in blood and blood droplets on the floor that led to Gene's sealed off room. Before they could open the door they began to hear loud banging. When they opened the door the found a very visibly drunken Daryl destroying the room and all of its contents. He had blood pouring out of his hip and groin area and there was a wild rage in his eyes. This was Daryl's breaking point and no one could blame him.

Merle reacted immediately and yelled for Trinity to wake up Carol. The sounds coming from down the hall had already startled Carol awake "Carol come quickly, it's Daryl…he's hurt himself again and I think he is having a melt down" She said as she ran back down the hall towards Gene's room.

Merle was trying his best to calm Daryl down, but Daryl wouldn't listen to reason as he continued to smash anything he could get his hands on. He was stumbling drunk and Trinity could smell the liquor on him from several feet away. Her biggest concern was the blood seeping through his pants and she could only imagine what he had done to himself. Finally Merle was able to subdue Daryl so they could at least assess his injury. Unfortunately when Merle held Daryl down, it caused him Daryl to lash out even worse.

Trinity didn't know what to do, so she pushed herself in between Merle and a drunken Daryl and screamed "DARYL STOP…we are trying to help you, It's us Daryl, we aren't going to hurt you." She told him.

Somehow the sound of her voice managed to break through to Daryl's clouded mind. He dropped to his knees and then sank down to the floor, laying in an almost fetal position. He burst out in a rage of tears "Y'all don't understand what he did to me. He touched me in places no father should ever touch a son, and then when he was done he fucking forced himself on me, again and again. He fucking ruined me, he turned me into a pussy" Daryl confessed.

Merle tried hard to fight back the tears as Daryl confessed what Gene had done to him. Merle had suspected that something dark had happened, but he had prayed that it wasn't to the extent that Daryl had just told them. Now his brother was laying on the floor bleeding, in a broken heap doubting his own manhood. Merle's heart broke because there wasn't a damn thing he could do to fix this. This was Daryl's personal hell and he didn't how to react. Of course he didn't blame Daryl one bit for what happened, but somehow he had to reassure Daryl that his manhood wouldn't be affected by his father's actions. Merle suddenly agreed with Trinity, Daryl was going to need more help than they were able to provide him.

Trinity collapsed down on the floor beside Daryl and held him as he kept repeating over and over again how he wasn't a man anymore. "Shhh Daryl. Stop saying that. You are stronger than any man I know, just let it all out baby. I love you so much, we are all here for you Daryl…all of us." She hoped he was hearing her words, but based on his present mental state, she wasn't sure.

They managed to get him up off of the floor, and brought him stumbling into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Merle asked Trinity to leave the room so him and Carol could tend to his wounds in his groin area. Trinity agreed and went into the bathroom and got the medical supplies and brought them to Carol. She then returned to the bathroom and cleaned up the bloody mess that Daryl had left behind.

Carol had a suturing kit in her room that Trinity went and retrieved for her. They had Daryl covered with a sheet on the couch with the exception of the specific area that Carol was trying to repair. Apparently Daryl had tried to cut out the "branding" on his hip area and had managed to maim himself even worse, though it appeared that his Father's words were no longer legible. Once Carol had him patched up, Trinity asked if she could be alone with him. Merle and Carol agreed and retired to their room.

Trinity went over to the couch and slipped herself behind Daryl so he could rest his head in her lap. "Daryl don't ever doubt yourself. Do you hear me? Even I have to admit this is some pretty fucked up shit that happened to you, but NONE of it is your fault. And I promise you that not only will Gene Dixon pay for his actions, Shane Walsh will too. I mean it Daryl. I have never felt this much anger in my life, even after what Ezra had done to me. Don't let any of this make you question your worth as a man. You prove to me each and every day what a strong man you are, and what you told me doesn't change my mind one bit." She told him.

Daryl spoke, his words slurring "Trinity how can you see me as a man knowing what happened to me?"

"Because Daryl, it wasn't your choice and there wasn't anything you could do about it. It's Gene's manhood I'm questioning, not yours." She told him.

"I can't believe you still would want me after knowing this." He told her.

"Did you feel any differently about me when I told you what Ezra had done to me?" She asked.

"No, I loved you even more after you were brave enough to tell me what happened." He admitted.

"Exactly Daryl. That's how I feel about you. You are so much stronger and braver than Shane Walsh could even imagine being. He would crumble like a house of cards if this happened to him. Please don't let this defeat you "she to him.

"As long as you can still love me Trinity I think I can make it. But I can't keep those images from my head. Everytime I sleep, or someone touches me, I just re-live the whole ordeal. In that sense the heroin was a good thing while it was happening, it dulled the pain." He told her.

"You aren't considering that as a solution are you Daryl? We are just getting Merle clean and I hope you wouldn't even think about that route after everything you went through in the hospital." She said, somewhat panicked at his statement.

"No. Just saying it made what happened a little more bearable. Do you see why I need to say my peace to Gene? I want him to know what he has done. He ain't gonna care, but I want him to know he didn't defeat me." Daryl said.

"That I agree with you about Daryl. That should be your motivation to get through this. The more you succeed, the more you defeat Gene, and I think that will kill him." She said as she smiled at him.

Daryl nodded "Trinity…I think I'm going to be sick" he said as he got up and ran to the bathroom to puke.

As bad as it was, Trinity smiled. Maybe Daryl was finally going to be able to let this go now that he had finally admitted to what had happened to him. She would help him pick up the pieces of his life and hopefully restore his faith in himself.

**I'm sorry I didn't update last night, but I gave an extra long chapter tonight for you. I've dropped some vague hints about what is coming up in the next chapter. **

**Hope you are still enjoying this story. I got a ton of reviews last chapter...and that is AWESOME! God you guys are incredible...I truly mean that.**

**Tomorrow night is the Second part of Season 4 premier, and I am excited. Might even get my hair and nails done for the big event!**

**As usual...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...I'm trying to get more people interested in the story!**

**Love Y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	24. Chapter 24

_*******_**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS...I'm Just borrowing them for my story******

**I am not putting up a warning in this chapter...it's kind of slow, as the dust is settling from the previous chapter...**

**Home**

_**Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home**_

_**Settle down, it'll all be clear**_  
_**Don't pay no mind to the demons**_  
_**They fill you with fear**_  
_**The trouble it might drag you down**_  
_**If you get lost, you can always be found**_

_**Just know you're not alone**_  
_**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**_

_**Settle down, it'll all be clear**_  
_**Don't pay no mind to the demons**_  
_**They fill you with fear**_  
_**The trouble it might drag you down**_  
_**If you get lost, you can always be found**_

_**Just know you're not alone**_  
_**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**_

It was dawn, but somehow after everything that happened the evening before, Trinity was able to get Daryl to finally go to sleep. He had gotten sick a few more times and swore he would never touch alcohol again, which relieved Trinity since it was obvious that his family had a propensity for alcoholism. She wasn't even sure how Daryl was able to get his hands on the stuff, but she assumed he paid someone to get it for him.

She was exhausted and her mind was still racing about all the events that had happened. It seemed that a good amount of the bad things that happened to her and Daryl were a result of Shane Walsh and she had grown tired of the assholes continuous attacks on her and Daryl. Trinity wanted Vengeance on Shane, but she was going to have to bide her time to make sure that whatever she chose to do, it would hurt him as bad as he had hurt Daryl. She fell asleep beside Daryl contemplating what she was going to do to avenge her man's humiliation.

Merle and Carol were both concerned about Daryl's meltdown the night before. Merle had been completely heroin free for a few days now and was feeling better than he had felt in years. Carol suggested that they do something to get Daryl away from the house and to get his mind off of everything that had happened as of late. Merle agreed that it was a good idea and suggested that they go to the lake for the day, but Carol told him that Daryl wouldn't be able to enjoy the water because of his wound on his hip.

"How about we take them to Asheville so they can take a look around at the town and the house they are going to be living in?" Merle suggested.

"That would be a good idea. We can take my car since we can seat four people and make a day of it. It is only ninety miles to Asheville so we wouldn't need to stay overnight if we didn't want too." She told him.

"Let me go wake them up and tell them what we are planning on doing. I'm sure Daryl is going to be pretty hung over today, but getting him out will be better than letting him stay here and wallow in the shit he dealt with last night." Merle said.

Merle strutted down the hall in his boxer shorts and entered into Daryl's room. The young couple was asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Even though most people would be upset about Merle letting them sleep together at such a young age, Merle was glad that they had each other for comfort. Both kids had been through so much that they deserved some happiness. He guessed that they hadn't become sexually active yet, but figured it was just a matter of time. He made a mental note to have a talk to Daryl about being responsible before they moved onto that part of their relationship.

"Wake up kids. We're going on an adventure today." Merle told them in a boisterous voice.

"What the fuck Merle…" Daryl said groggily. He looked like hell and still smelled like a still.

"Get up Brother. Were going to Asheville to check out your future living arrangements" Merle told him. Trinity started to stir when she heard Merle talking. She groaned in protest, not quite ready to start the day.

"Merle it's too early." Trinity said.

"Up, Up, Up you two. We are going to have a family day so jump in the shower and be ready in thirty minutes." Merle said enthusiastically.

Daryl knew there wasn't any point in arguing with Merle. Once he had his mind set on something there wasn't any going back. He grudgingly got up to get a shower. His hip and groin area was bothering him as a result of his self-mutilation the night before. He admitted to himself that consuming the alcohol as an escape mechanism the night before was a huge mistake that lead him to do a very stupid thing.

Carol grabbed him before he got in the shower and told him she wanted to exam the wound before he bathed. He was reluctant to let her check it out, but knew it was better than going back to the doctor and have to explain his actions. Dr. Morales was already concerned about Daryl's mental health, and this action would just confirm the doctor's suspicions about Daryl's stability.

She went into the bathroom with him and had him pull his shorts low enough so she could see his hip area where he had done the greatest amount of damage. She removed the bandage and checked the wound and told him it looked like it would heal up fine "Daryl, don't do anything stupid like this again. I understand your reasoning behind it, but you could have permanently damaged yourself, especially with it being so close to…well you know." She said trying to make a point.

"Yeah, I know I fucked up Carol. Sorry. I just wanted the damn thing gone and at the time, it seemed like the best solution." He said confessing to her.

"Honey I know, and I know that what happened to you was terrible. Please know that if you feel like you want to talk to someone, you can talk to Trinity, Merle, or me. None of us judge you for what happened. Your father is a sick sick man and he deserves to be severely punished for what he did. It doesn't make you any less of a man because of it Daryl." Carol told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Carol and thanks for patching me up. I seem to be making all sorts of fucked up decisions these days. I don't know why Trinity puts up with me." He said.

"She puts up with you because she is in love with you. And she herself has been through an ordeal as well, so lean on her Daryl, she understands." Carol told him.

Everyone was out the door and ready to go in the allotted thirty minutes Merle had given him or her. They headed north for Asheville, stopping along the way to get breakfast. The food seemed to help Daryl's massive hangover and also seemed to give a much needed energy boost to the family. When they got to Asheville the first place they stopped at was the University. They all took a quick tour of the campus, and Merle was so impressed that he secretly wished he had taken his education seriously enough that he himself could have attended college. Trinity and Daryl looked like two kids in a candy shop as they walked around looking at all the buildings and the beautifully landscaped campus. It was like a postcard with the picturesque setting of the mountains surrounding it.

The second stop they made was the house that Trinity and Daryl would be living in once they got here permanently. The house had belonged to Albert's parents and had been willed to Trinity from her Grandmother. Merle found it odd that it had not been left to Jonah instead, but he didn't question it.

They had to drive about a half mile down a dirt path to get to the actual house. It was obvious that the house hadn't been lived in for a couple of years. The house sat on about five acres of land and had spectacular views of the mountains surrounding them. There were several outbuildings, including a detached garage and a workshop. Daryl noticed the workshop and immediately went to investigate. Inside the shop were work benches, tables, several tools that had been Trinity's grandfathers, and even some old power tools that may or may not still work. Daryl couldn't contain his excitement when he saw everything that was still there.

In the garage was an old 1966 mustang that looked like it had seen better days. Merle commented to Daryl that he wondered if it could be restored. They both could tell that it had been a sweet ride in it's earlier days with a candy apple red exterior and an all white leather interior. Daryl thought Trinity would look cute driving something like this, but there was no way he could afford to get it restored at this point and time.

Carol and Trinity were already inside the house going through and making lists of what would be needed to get the house back in working order. The floors were all good quality hardwoods that would need some elbow grease to get them back to their former glory. A lot of the furniture was still in good shape, but would need a deep cleaning, but Carol thought if they rented a steam cleaner they could restore most of the furniture back to a very comfortable and clean status. They were going to need some new beds, area rugs, and curtains, but for the most part, everything was still useable.

There was a large kitchen that Daryl imagined Trinity fussing in as she prepared meals. They didn't have a dishwasher, but Daryl told her they could buy one for a good price and he could install it. The house also had a formal dining room, formal living room, a grand foyer off the wrap around front porch, a large family room with a nice stone fireplace, and a small garden room off the back of the house. There was a full bathroom downstairs and upstairs had a full bathroom and a half bathroom. There were also Five large bedrooms upstairs with the master bedroom also having a full bathroom attached. Daryl thought the house was perfect, and Trinity agreed.

"Daryl, I can't wait until we can live here permanently. I know it's not the most modern of homes, but it has character."

"It's perfect Trinity. I can work on it and make it as nice as you want it. And there is room for all five of the kids you want" he joked with her.

"So you like it then?" She asked.

"Yes I do, very much, and it will be ours. We will be away from all the shit that has gone on down in Clayton, and did you see the campus Trinity? It's incredible. I can't believe we are just a few months away from all of this." He told her.

"Does it bother you that we are going to away from Merle and Carol and their baby?" She asked.

"I mean yeah, that is the one downside of all this, but it only took us an hour and a half to get up here today, so it's not like it's too far to visit. We can go visit them a couple times a month, and they could do the same. We have plenty of room for them to stay." Daryl said as he imagined everything in his mind.

After they had thoroughly walked the property and Trinity and Daryl had put a list together of things they would need to purchase and complete before they moved in, Merle suggested they go spend the rest of the day in Asheville. The opted to visit the Biltmore House, a popular tourist attraction in the area. It was a home built by George Vanderbilt in the 1890's and was a mansion like no other that they had seen before. There were walls covered in silk and leather, and even a Wedgwood fireplace. The opulence was over-whelming, but it was nice to see how the other half lived. After they had spent the day touring the home, they went and ate dinner and then headed back to Clayton.

Trinity thanked Merle and Carol over and over again for taking them to Asheville. It had been both a productive and fun trip that seemed to erase some of the horror of the night before from Daryl and Trinity's life. Monday was going to be here soon enough, and there would be no doubt that what Shane had done to Daryl would be gossip around Clayton High School. They hadn't yet discussed how they would handle things, but Trinity decided not to bring it up until tomorrow night.

Trinity had forgot to call T-dog and give him an update on Daryl's status. She told Daryl that T-dog was concerned and he opted to make the call himself. Daryl dialed the number and T-dog answered the phone on the first ring.

"T that you?" Daryl asked.

"Dixon, I hope the hell that is you. You scared the fuck out of me."

"Sorry man. Look, I'm OK and I wanted to thank you for having my back and for keeping an eye on my girl for me. You and Sasha are good people and I hope we can hang out again some time. I hate the way things went down last night and I hate I ruined a good time." He told him.

"Shit Dixon, you didn't do anything wrong. That fucking Douche bag Walsh ruined everything, not you. And just so you know, what happened with you last night doesn't change anything with us, OK" T-dog told him.

"OK man. I reckon Walsh will be back at School on Monday and I'm gonna have to listen to his shit." Daryl told T-dog.

"I got your back Daryl. I mean it." He told him as they hung up the phone.

Merle checked the mail and there was a sudden string of curses that filled the air. Daryl asked, "What is brother? The light bill come or something?" He asked.

"No Daryl, sit down." Merle said, but before he said anything he hollered, "Trinity get in here, I got to talk to the both of you."

Trinity popped into the living room and sat down beside Daryl. Carol had heard Merle beckon for Trinity, so she decided she should come listen to what he had to say as well. She sensed concern in his voice.

"What's up Merle" Daryl asked.

"No easy way to tell you this little brother, you have been called in as a witness for the prosecution in Gene's court case." Merle said.

"I figured I would have too, I don't get the big deal Merle." He told him.

"Do you realize what they are going to ask you on the witness stand Daryl? And you can't lie, you have to tell them everything" Merle told him.

Both Trinity and Daryl gasped in unison. "Fuck no Merle, I won't do it." He said.

"You ain't got a choice boy. The only way that the media won't be involved with this is if the judge agrees to have it as a closed trial, but there aren't any guarantees on that, especially since they are charging him with two counts of murder and kidnapping, and assault on a minor. The only reason he isn't up on sodomy charges is because no one knows what happened to you, but they will bring it up when they ask for the details of what he did to you specifically." Merle told him.

"Merle are you trying to give me a heart attack right here and now, because it is working" Daryl said visibly upset. Daryl stood up and began pacing the room like a caged tiger. Trinity noticed Daryl did this a lot when he was frustrated.

"Do you think we could get Michonne to intervene? I am willing to pay her fee with my inheritance if I have too," Trinity said.

"I think it is a good idea to call Michonne, but don't you worry about paying a dime. I will explain that to you once we meet with Michonne." Merle said.

"What's that supposed to mean Merle?" Daryl asked.

"Don't worry about it yet Daryl." Merle told him in a tone that told Daryl not to push the issue.

Trinity could see Daryl's panic, even though he wouldn't express it. "Hey Daryl, let's go for a walk" she told him.

He nodded and she took him by the hand and led him out of the house. Immediately he lit up a cigarette. They were both exhausted and it was getting late, but she knew he needed to get out for a little bit to clear his head.

"You do realize I'm going to have to do the same thing when they finally bring Ezra to trial. Granted, it won't be anytime soon since Lars McCormick will get the trial continued until he can get a judge that he likes, but I am in the same boat as you Daryl. I just look at it as doing the right thing. People need to know what kind of monsters they are." She told him.

"I know Trinity, but if they can't get the trial closed, every person in the entire South is going to know that my Father raped me, and I really don't know if I can handle that." He said.

"Daryl, since when did you give a shit what people thought about you? We have been outcasts our entire life, does it matter?" She asked.

"I reckon you are right, it's just something I don't want people to know. I can barely admit it to myself, and then to have to go into the brutal details in front of a court room." He told her.

"Let's not panic yet. But either way Daryl, it doesn't matter to me one way or another. I loved you before and I love you after. Now I will be honest, I'm not real happy about how you handled everything last night, but I think you learned your lesson. If you start to turn to alcohol to cope with things, you are going to end up going down a path like your father, and I don't think that is what you want to do." Trinity warned him.

"Your right, but I just wanted everything to go away. Can I be honest with you though?" He asked.

"Please do Daryl, I always want you to be honest with me." She said.

"I know you and Merle think I should talk to a professional, but I really don't want to talk about my 'daddy issues' with anyone else. Y'all know what happened, maybe not all the dirty details, but I think you get the gist of it. If I have to divulge all of this in court, then I'm not even sure I want y'all there to hear what happened. I will be honest and tell what he did, but I don't think I can bear you hearing it. It's going to be hard enough on me just saying what happened." Daryl confessed.

"I will do whatever you want me to Daryl, but I think you should at least have Merle there for you. He has really stepped up lately and I think he would want to be there for you. He loves you Daryl." She said.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. Dixon's were not that good at expressing their feelings and Daryl had surprised himself recently by being so open with Trinity. But she was the only exception. He still kept most of his thoughts private, and the only emotion he ever seemed to show freely was anger. She was right though about Merle, he had stepped up and was changing for the better. Maybe he needed to tell Merle that he was proud of him, he doubted Merle had received much praise either throughout the years.

Daryl smoked another cigarette and then him and Trinity headed back into the house to get ready to go to bed. He brushed his teeth and took a shower before getting into the little bed with Trinity. She turned off the light and then did something she hadn't done since before Gene had taken him, she pulled him on top of her and kissed him passionately.

Daryl hesitated for just a moment, but then he relaxed and became enraptured with her mouth and tongue. The heat between them began to build quickly, and Daryl began to slowly begin to push her nightgown up, exposing her stomach and her panties that she was wearing. Trinity did nothing to stop him as she ran her fingers through his hair, both of them breathing heavily. They soon had their legs intertwined and Daryl grazed the lower part of her breasts with his thumbs, still waiting for Trinity to protest. When she didn't he moved his hands further and before he knew it, he now had both of her breasts firmly in his hands. He could feel her peeks pressing against his palms as well as his manhood pressing against his boxers. If it hadn't been for the few articles of thin clothing between them, Daryl didn't think that he would be able to hold back. He was the one who finally broke the intimacy.

"Trinity you can't let me keep going like that. We are gonna mess up and I don't want to risk that right now." He told her.

Still panting she replied "Daryl it feels so good to have you close like that. I don't really want to stop. I am so ready."

"Baby I want to also, but I don't want you to regret it afterwards, and I told you before I don't want it to be in a shitty twin bed with Merle next door. As much as I don't want too, I think we should wait until it can at least be special." He told her.

"I am willing to wait Daryl, but I'm not afraid of it OK." She told him.

"Well I'm glad one of us isn't." He joked.

"What, are you admitting you are afraid of something Daryl?" She joked.

"More concerned about disappointing you. Not sure what you know or don't know about sex, but I heard that men are known not to last for very long the first time, and I heard that as a virgin it can hurt you pretty bad too." He told her.

"Well apparently people get over that part of it pretty quick. I'm not going to say It's going to be like a romance novel the first time, but I am pretty sure with LOTS of practice it becomes incredible. I will tell you this, when you touched me like you just did, I felt things in parts of me I didn't know existed. It's like all my nerve endings were on fire." She said.

"We gotta stop talking like this Trinity or I'm never going to be able to get my…um…. anyhow, I got parts of me that need to settle down." He told her.

"OK Daryl. Let's talk about all the STD's Andrea McCormick has then. That should calm your crotch down a little bit. And by the way, it appears you don't have any permanent damage in that region of your body. I could feel things working just fine." She teased.

"And to think you are a Preacher's daughter. You are shameless, and quite the little Vixen in private aren't you."

"Shhh…don't tell anyone. Now wrap your good arm around me and let's go to sleep Mr. Stud."

**I promise there will be smut...eventually. This was more a "picking up the pieces" chapter. I really really want to come up with a phenomenal downfall of Shane Walsh, and I am struggling a bit with it, but I have something in the works. **

**Anyhow, Merle is heading out of town, Daryl and Trinity are heading back to school, and Quinn and Ed are coming back for a visit...Plus we have some Jonah and Michonne in the next chapter. **

**Tonight is the Mid Season premier for TWD and I wanted to get this chapter up and out before I sit down and engross myself in the show.**

**Have a great evening and enjoy.**

**PLEASE Leave me a review...especially if you haven't before...I want to know what you are thinking...**

**Take care peeps-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	25. Chapter 25

*****There is some violence against women in this chapter******

**Stronger**

_**We've been through the storm,  
We've been through it all  
We had some close calls,  
But never would fall  
We climbed all the mountains,  
Walked through all the valleys,  
And you never left me behind**_

_**I found my way through the clouds,**_  
_**No more running scared and closing my eyes**_  
_**I will be true, this love from my heart,**_  
_**I'm laying my life on the line**_

_**Oh I will survive,**_  
_**As long as it's you by my side**_  
_**I will survive,**_  
_**As long as it's you by my**_  
_**Ide**_  
_**I'm stronger, stronger, stronger**_  
_**I'm stronger, stronger, stronger**_

_**They said we wouldn't make it,**_  
_**But guess what, we made it**_  
_**And deep down, I'm wondering how**_  
_**You were always for me,**_  
_**Never been the one to hurt me**_  
_**You gave me peace of mind**_

_**I found my way through the clouds,**_  
_**No more running scared and closing my eyes**_  
_**I will be true, this love from my heart,**_  
_**I'm laying my life on the line**_

_**Oh I will survive,**_  
_**As long as it's you by my side**_  
_**I will survive,**_  
_**As long as it's you by my side**_  
_**I'm stronger, stronger, stronger**_  
_**I'm stronger, stronger, stronger**_

_**Sometimes I can't believe,**_  
_**That you are with me**_  
_**There's nobody lucky as me**_  
_**So I get on my knees,**_  
_**To make sure that He**_  
_**Knows that I'm grateful,**_  
_**For what He gave me**_

_**I will survive**_

_**I will survive,**_  
_**As long as it's you by my side**_  
_**I will survive,**_

_**As long as it's you by my side  
I'm stronger, stronger, stronger  
I'm stronger, stronger, stronger**_

_**Said I'm stronger with you babe**_  
_**I will survive, with you by my side**_

Getting ready for school on Monday morning was almost a solemn affair for Daryl. He really didn't want to go, but knew he had too. The trip to Asheville over the weekend was a good motivator for him to keep focused on what he had to do. He had to finish his education and get through the next few months that he knew would be a total hell. The worse thing about today was the fact that Shane Walsh would be back at school after serving his suspension. Daryl wasn't scared of Shane, he just knew that Shane's main goal, for whatever reason, was to destroy him and Trinity.

The young couple walked hand in hand into the school and as soon as they got to their lockers, they noticed someone had written "Daddy's Boy" on Daryl's locker in permanent marker. He sighed and Trinity told him "Don't worry about it Daryl I will get someone to clean it off." She said.

"I can do that Trinity, you don't need to baby me. I knew this shit was coming. My guess is that Shane did it." He told her.

"God I hate that asshole" Trinity replied.

"Girl, your mouth is starting to sound like a Dixon. I might begin to think I'm a bad influence on you." He told her.

T-dog and Sasha came down the hall and joined them in front of the lockers. T clapped Daryl on the shoulder "Glad to see ya Dixon. Looks like someone is wanting to get their ass kicked," He said as he saw the graffiti on Daryl's locker.

"Most likely Shane. The fucker is really pissing me off." Daryl said.

"You wanna go have a talk with him?" T-dog asked.

"Not yet, but soon. I'm gonna get him when he least expects it." Daryl said.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Daryl did get some strange looks from other students, and people had a hard time making eye contact with him, but other than that, not much else was said. He and Trinity headed home to work on a biology project together. They would be dissecting a pig over the next few weeks and Trinity was having a panic attack about having to touch the dead animal.

"Daryl, I don't think I can do it without getting sick." She told him.

"Fine then, I will do all the cutting, but you will have to help me with labeling all the parts and the systems of the body. It's not a big deal, you'll see Trinity." He told her.

"Easy for you to say, you're a man, you guys hunt and stuff, but I can't even take the giblet bag out of the turkey without gagging." She told him.

"What would you do if we had to survive in the wilderness? You can't always count on someone to be there to help you out" He told her.

"Yeah, like we would ever have to survive in the wilderness. What are the odds Daryl? Really?" She told him trying to use reason.

"Just so you know, when I get my arm in shape I plan on doing a lot of hunting with my crossbow, and we will eat what I kill" He told her.

"As long as it is a cow or chicken I'm OK with that." She told him back.

"Girl, you should try some venison, wild boar, or even some squirrel. That stuff is tasty if it is cooked properly." He replied.

"No thanks…I like cute little fuzzy animals too much to eat them." She said.

"I'm gonna make a mountain woman out of you if it kills me Trinity…don't knock it 'til you try it sweetie." He teased.

They continued to work on their homework until Carol got home from her shift at the hospital. She was working a twelve-hour shift from seven in the morning until seven at night. She looked exhausted when she got home, and Trinity assumed that her pregnancy was weighing on her. Carol was about ten weeks into her pregnancy and still hadn't begun to show other than a tiny bump that you really had to look for. Merle would refer to the baby as Tadpole until he knew what the sex was.

"Hi Carol, why don't you sit down and let me fix dinner for you." Trinity said.

"Trinity that would be incredible if you could do that, I'm beat. Merle will be home shortly but I don't know if I can even stay awake until he gets here." She said.

Daryl then spoke up "Just relax on the couch and watch some TV Carol, and we will get you anything you need. You got a baby Dixon in there and I am sure it's a handful already."

"There is a lot of truth in that statement Daryl. I imagine we will finally have to start telling people about the baby soon. My clothes are starting to get a little snug." She said.

"Are you worried about Ed finding out Carol?" Trinity asked.

"No, I doubt he would care anymore. If he was going to do something, I'm pretty sure he would have done something by now. Though I have to admit, I'm pleasantly surprised." She told them.

"Well at least we caught a break." Trinity said.

Carol yawned and then asked Trinity "Trinity honey, would you be willing to help me work on clearing out Gene's room this week. I think we need to completely gut it and make it into a proper master bedroom. There is actually quite a bit I would like to do to this house. It has potential, but has been in serious need of a woman's touch for a while." She said.

"Absolutely Carol. In fact, this week would be a good time for Daryl and I to pick out a bed for his room too. I was thinking we could take it with us, but maybe we will leave it here when we come and visit the baby. Daryl and I plan on coming at least a couple times a month to get to know the little one." She said.

"I tell you what Trinity, you pick out the bed and the decorations for the room and I will pay for it myself. I have contacted my attorney about the divorce, and according to him I am entitled to a large sum of money from Ed. He was too stupid to get a prenuptial agreement, and I think he never thought I would have the courage to leave him. I plan on getting every penny I can from him." She replied.

"Really Carol, you would let us do that?" She said.

"Yes honey, you guys are going to need every penny you can get to pay for fixing up the house in Asheville and paying for other school costs besides tuition." Carol informed them.

Trinity went to making dinner and Merle came home exhausted. He had been going to his outpatient treatment each evening after getting off at Jim's auto shop. The withdrawals had completely subsided and now he was in the process of being weaned off of the Methadone as well. He received encouragement each day from Trinity, Carol, and even Daryl and now had a greater purpose than himself to focus on. If Merle would admit it, he was pretty proud of himself.

As Trinity was setting the table and Carol was lounging on the couch, Merle called Daryl to go outside for a cigarette and a chat.

"I'm leaving out pretty early tomorrow for Atlanta and I will be gone until Thursday. Jim's got me picking up the two sports cars, and one will be ready tomorrow and the other will be ready on Wednesday evening, but Jim wants me to pick up parts also that will be ready on Thursday morning. So you guys are going to be on your own. I will call and check on things, but I predict you guys will manage."

"You ain't got nothing to worry about Merle. Carol was even telling us the ex-old man is leaving her alone." Daryl said.

"Don't say anything to Carol, OK, but the word is out that he has a new woman, and they are looking for revenge. That's why I'm nervous about leaving. I'm trusting you will keep this to yourself because I don't want her stressing during this pregnancy." Merle told him honestly.

"Shit brother, I'm glad you told me. You think I should have Trinity stay with her while you are gone?" He asked.

"No she will be working from seven until three, so you guys will be at school then, but just try to get home as soon as you can." He told his brother.

"I will make sure Trinity gets home, I have some tests to make up this week after school, so I won't be home until around five, but we will take good care of her." Daryl told his brother.

"Thanks Daryl. Just do the best you can. You seem to be doing a little better after last week. Are you still worried about testifying?" Merle asked.

"I just don't think about it. Have you talked to Michonne yet?" Daryl asked.

"Her and Jonah are coming over for dinner Thursday when I get back so we can talk about what our options are. You may just be able to give a sworn written testimony instead of having to testify in open court. I think that would be better for you." Merle said.

"Fuck yeah it would. Then I wouldn't have to see the pity everyone wants to give to me when they find out the shit that bastard did. Merle, I hate him with every breath in my body, and I swear I wish I could make the asshole suffer." Daryl told him.

"I know little brother, me too. The man is pure evil. I still don't know why you want to see him face to face." Merle inquired.

"I told you, I wanna say my peace, and then I'm done. It will give me closure." Daryl admitted.

"Well, I don't know if they are allowing him visitors but if they are, then WE will go see him. I don't want you alone with him. Do you hear me?" Merle said emphatically.

"I ain't no baby Merle I can handle…"

"You don't get it do you Daryl? He will play on any weakness he can sense. I want to be there to make sure he doesn't get in your head and fuck with it. He's a master of that. At least if I'm there I can run interference if he does."

Daryl nodded, and agreed that Merle had a point. "Thanks Merle. Look I just wanted to say I'm really proud of who you are turning out to be. You have really been there for Me when I needed you, and I think you are gonna be a kick ass father." Daryl confessed.

"Now don't go getting sappy on me little brother. We are still mean old Dixon's, just maybe a little less mean than the shit for brains we call our father." Merle told him, trying to push aside the compliment. In reality, what Daryl told him touched Merle down to his soul. It felt good to be complimented for his hard work and perseverance.

Merle left around five in the morning for Atlanta and Carol was up to make sure he got off OK and to make sure he had everything he was going to need. "Take care of yourself and little tadpole for me sugar, OK." He said as he kissed her.

"I promise I will." She said.

Trinity and Daryl were heading out the door for school when they heard Carol throwing up in the bathroom. "Let me go check on her Daryl" She said.

"Carol are you OK honey?" Trinity asked.

"Yes Trinity. It's just a little morning sickness. I will be OK. I might call in though." She said.

"Well I tell you what, I will come by at lunch and check on you then." She told Carol.

"That will be fine sweetheart. You are such an Angel Trinity." Carol said.

Trinity ran and jumped in the truck with Daryl and they headed off for school. Originally Trinity was going to have Daryl take her home at lunch, but he was caught up in Mr. Horvath's class working on a project, so Trinity opted to just walk home to check on Carol. It only took about ten minutes, and the weather was actually pretty nice so she would enjoy the walk.

When Trinity got to the house she noticed the front door was open and it concerned her. She went into the house and heard Carol screaming. She immediately ran to Carol's room and there was a masked man in the room beating the hell out of Carol with a baseball bat. Carol was trying her hardest to protect herself from the blows and Trinity immediately jumped into action and jumped on the man's back before he could strike Carol yet again. Unfortunately for Trinity, he ran backwards and smashed her into the wall full force.

Immediately she lost her breath as she slid off of his back. He then proceeded to come at her with the baseball bat and she stuck her arm up to stop the blow that was coming at her head. There was a loud cracking sound, and she knew he had just broken her wrist. Trinity grabbed for a marble ashtray that was sitting on the dresser and used it to clock the man in the head, but she missed and managed on hitting him in the chest instead. She heard him gasp and then he came at her again, this time he grabbed Trinity around the throat and began to choke her. She scratched and clawed with everything she had, but she could feel herself starting to black out.

Fortunately Carol was able to get to the nightstand and pull out Merle's pistol. She fired at the man, grazing him in the shoulder, but he managed to get up and get out of the house before she could manage to fire at him again. Trinity's head was spinning, and she hurt badly, but she was more concerned for Carol. Carol was bleeding horribly and her right eye was swollen shut. Trinity's biggest concern was for the safety of the baby. Carol collapsed onto the floor, and Trinity managed to call 9-1-1 before she passed out. After that, she didn't remember anything.

Daryl had expected Trinity to return after lunch and he had grown concerned when she still wasn't back for biology class. After Trinity still hadn't shown up he began to panic. Something wasn't right he could feel it. He was about to just get up and leave when her heard his name being called to the office over the intercom. He immediately went to the office only to find Jonah there waiting for him. "Daryl please remain calm but you need to come with me now. Carol and Trinity were attacked at the house and they are at the Hospital."

"What the fuck Jonah…what happened, Oh God, we got to tell Merle." He said in a near panic.

"I've already had Jim make contact with Merle and he is on his way. Just come with me now because Trinity is still unconscious and Carol is in danger of losing her baby." Jonah said in a tone that Daryl had never heard from him.

As they were leaving Mr. Horvath met them in the hallway, "Don't worry about your test this afternoon Daryl, I will talk to Mrs. Jenkins and explain what is going on. You can make it up another time. Go be with your family" the teacher told him.

"Thank you sir. I owe you big time." Daryl said as they sprinted out of the school to Jonah's car.

Jonah broke every speed limit from the school to the hospital and quickly parked outside the emergency room. The two of them bolted into the hospital and found both Carol and Trinity in adjoining ER bays with several police officers guarding them. As they tried to get to the ladies they were immediately stopped. Jonah yelled, "She's my sister and his Fiancée, and Carol is his sister in law, Her husband is on the way back from Atlanta now as we speak." Jonah explained, exaggerating the relationships a little.

Daryl immediately pushed his way to Trinity. She had bruises all over her neck and her wrist was bent at an awkward angle. It looked like the two of them were going to be one handed for a while. His biggest concern was that she still had not regained consciousness. The ER doctor told them she had a concussion and they were concerned that she had no woken up yet. They were going to admit her at least for the night for observation.

Daryl went to check on Carol and gasped when he saw her. She was beaten badly and her right eye was completely swollen shut. The doctor told him that she had managed not to miscarry, but the pregnancy would be touch and go for a few days. This couldn't happen. Daryl was sure Merle would fall to pieces if he lost his unborn child.

Suddenly something Merle said dawned on him. Ed Pelletier was looking for revenge against Carol and Merle, and this would have been the perfect opportunity. What if Ed was the mystery buyer of the two sports cars? He had the money and means to pull this off. But who was the new woman that was linked to Ed? You would think he would have been happy to have someone new in his life and to leave Carol alone. Something wasn't sitting right with Daryl and he had to find out whom the woman was that was involved with Ed. He would worry about it later, right now he had to focus on Carol and Trinity.

Hurricane Merle managed to make record time from Atlanta back to Clayton and came into the hospital like a Category five storm. There was no doubt when he made it to the Emergency Room because the cursing and shouting could be heard the next state over. Immediately he rushed in to check on Carol. He broke down when he saw how beaten and bloody Carol was as a result of the attack.

Carol took his hand and tried to calm him down "The baby is fine Merle. I did everything I could to protect it. Baby Trinity got there just in time to save me. The poor little girl is now hurt pretty bad and if anything bad happens I won't be able to forgive myself." Carol admitted as tears came to her eyes.

"Shhh baby. Trinity is a strong girl. I won't be able to thank her enough for what she did. Now you need to rest and heal up. Little tadpole needs his momma good and strong." Merle told her, as he tried to keep himself together.

They had decided to admit both Carol and Trinity in an adjoining room since they were family. It was obvious how much all three of the men cared for these two women. Merle refused to let Carol leave his sight, and Jonah and Daryl both were fussing over Trinity as well. Just as Trinity had stayed by Daryl's side when he was in the hospital, he did the same for Trinity. He held her hand and felt himself praying for her to wake up. He had never been a religious person, but his fear had gotten the best of him, and if there were any chance at all that God would hear his prayer, he was willing to talk to him.

A nurse came into the room and asked for Jonah. She said that he had a phone call at the nurse's station, so he excused himself to take the call. He assumed it was Michonne, as she was the only person that he had told what had happened. When he answered the phone, he was surprised to hear his mother on the phone, "Oh Jonah, I heard what happened to your sister and her friend. Are they OK? I need to come see her." She told him.

"I don't think that is a wise decision Quinn. I will let you know if anything changes, thanks for calling." He said before he let her say anything else. How could Quinn know what had happened? He knew she wasn't home when the police had showed up, and no one would have expected Trinity to be home during the day. Jonah thought for a minute, and then he asked Daryl and Merle to come out of the room so they could talk. Merle reluctantly left Carol because he knew Jonah really must have something on his mind to ask them to talk with him.

"What is it Jonah?" Merle said.

"I just got a call from my mother, and she knew everything that had taken place this afternoon. There is now way she could know that unless she had something to do with it." Jonah told them.

"Shit" Daryl said. "I know who Ed's new woman is now. It's Quinn."

"Fuck me. The two of them would be hell bent on getting back at us, and Ed has something Quinn loves." Merle said.

"Money, lot's of it." Jonah added.

Daryl then spoke, "So somehow we need to prove it was them. But I don't think Ed would get his hands dirty, so my guess is that he paid someone. Which means, someone who doesn't have a lot of money will now be flashing some cash, and a wounded shoulder."

The men now had something to focus on. It was time Quinn Murdoch and Ed Pelletier paid for what they did. Even Jonah was on board to do whatever it took to get Quinn behind bars where she deserved to be.

**OK...so here we go, the beginning of Quinn's downfall...now how are they going to be able to connect Quinn and Ed to Carol and Trinity?**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't overly pleased with how it turned out. I promise to do a little better on the next chapter. Anyhow, as usual, let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.**

**PLEASEReview, Review, and Review some more for me...**

**And a special thanks to my Guest Reviewer...I wish I could respond directly to you, but thanks so much for taking the time to review.**

**I appreciate every word you guys says!**

**And a special thanks to my sweet co-pilot sillygabby...Love you babe!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	26. Chapter 26

*****No warnings this chapter, except you might find it extremely boring...I really really struggled with this one...Thanks to my beautiful angel SillyGabby for the help and the suggestions*****

**"Your Time Is Gonna Come"**

_**Lyin', cheatin', hurtin, that's all you seem to do.**_  
_**Messin' around with every guy in town,**_  
_**Puttin' me down for thinkin' of someone new.**_  
_**Always the same, playin' your game,**_  
_**Drive me insane, trouble is gonna come to you,**_  
_**One of these days and it won't be long,**_  
_**You'll look for me but baby, I'll be gone.**_  
_**This is all I gotta say to you woman:**_

_**Your Time Is Gonna Come**_

_**Made up my mind to break you this time,**_  
_**Won't be so fine, it's my turn to cry.**_  
_**Do want you want, I won't take the brunt.**_  
_**It's fadin' away, can't feel you anymore.**_  
_**Don't care what you say 'cause I'm goin' away to stay,**_  
_**Gonna make you pay for that great big hole in my heart.**_  
_**People talkin' all around,**_  
_**Watch out woman, no longer**_  
_**Is the joke gonna be on my heart.**_  
_**You been bad to me woman,**_  
_**But it's coming back home to you.**_

Trinity began to wake up later that evening. As she woke the first thing she saw was Daryl's face with a concerned look. She blinked a few times trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. Immediately she tried to sit up but was told by Daryl to take it easy and just rest. Her body was racked with pain and her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Hey darling, do you need some water?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She squeaked out.

Immediately Jonah got up and rushed to his sister's side "God Trinity, you scared me to death. How are you feeling? Do you know who did this? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Jonah, let's let her rest a bit" Daryl replied.

"Sorry Trinity. I just hate knowing there is someone out there that could possibly be a threat to you. I don't think this was a random event, but I also don't think you were the intended target. Carol told us you came home to check on her and you walked in while she was being attacked."

"Y'all I'm so tired. Can we talk about it later?" She said. Daryl sensed she was scared about what had happened and that was the real reason she didn't want to discuss the events of earlier in the day.

"Sure sure sure Trinity. I'm just glad you woke up. I really would miss you if something happened sis." Jonah said.

"Me too Jonah. I'm scared y'all. I didn't have time to think about what was happening when I saw Carol being attacked, all I could think of was little Tadpole and I didn't want anything to happen to the baby. Did she…?"

"No she didn't lose the baby Trinity. She's actually sleeping on the other side of the curtain in the room." Daryl told her. He picked up her hand and brought it to her lips.

"Can one of you help me up so I can pee?" She said. Daryl chuckled at Trinity's bluntness as he helped her get out of the bed so she could go the bathroom and take care of business.

She came out and he helped her back, then held up his arm and pointed to hers "I reckon we are a perfectly matched set." He told her.

"Trust me, I wish we weren't matched like this. This thing hurts like a bitch." Trinity said.

"TRINITY PAGE MURDOCH…your father would turn over in his grave if he heard you." Jonah reminded her, trying to hold back his laughter. He wasn't used to hearing his sister swear.

"Sorry Jonah, I'm blaming the pain meds for that one." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's the pain meds." He said as he slapped Daryl on the back.

"Trinity, I'm gonna step out for a smoke." He told her as he made a motion with his head for Jonah to follow. He poked his head around the curtain and also got Merle's attention and alerted him to follow.

"Please hurry back Daryl." Trinity said, fear evident in her voice.

"Be just a minute baby." He told her as he gave her a kiss before walking out of the room He hated to leave her, but he really had to talk to Jonah and Merle.

"What is it brother?" Merle asked as they headed out.

"We need to get some facts together regarding Quinn and Ed. I ain't gonna let them get away with this. Them girls both could have been killed and the longer I keep thinking about it, the angrier I get. I'm pissed as hell that I gotta go to school tomorrow, because If I didn't I swear I would tail them to see what the hell is going on."

"Look little brother, I don't want you involved in this. I got it covered." Merle told him.

"Too late, I am involved. Was the minute they hurt Trinity." Daryl told him.

"Look, I was thinking about paying 'mother' a visit tomorrow. She is bound to let something slip up." Jonah said.

"Give it a couple of days Jonah." Merle told him. "I don't want to alert her yet that we are on to her. Let's focus on getting the girls healthy and home, and then we will do some investigating."

"OK Merle, I will let it be your call." Jonah told him.

"I am going to put the word out to some folks I know to see if anyone is flashing cash around town. If Ed paid someone off the odds are pretty good that someone might have come into a large sum of money and might just be stupid enough to be flaunting it." Merle told them.

After the men talked about their plans for the next few days they all returned to the room to be with Carol and Trinity. The doctor stopped in and said they would release Trinity the next day, but they wanted to keep Carol through the weekend because her injuries were more serious and they wanted to monitor her pregnancy. The doctor stated that he felt the pregnancy was sustainable at this point but they wanted to be extra cautious because of the trauma Carol had suffered.

Jonah stayed the night with his sister and Daryl, but had to leave early the next morning for his mid-term exams. Merle had Jonah take Daryl to school on his way out because he didn't want his brother missing anymore school. Daryl had already missed too much this year and Merle didn't want him to threaten his graduation anymore than needed. Daryl protested, but Merle stood firm. He assured Daryl that they would keep Trinity at the hospital until that afternoon and they would wait on Daryl before taking her home.

Daryl was not happy that Merle had forced him to leave Trinity to go to school. He understood why Merle did it, but he still wasn't happy. Trinity was scared about everything that happened and she had clung to Daryl the entire night. She looked like she had wanted to cry when Daryl left with Jonah that morning and Daryl considered going against Merle's orders, but he didn't want to cause any drama with his brother. Merle had stepped up in a parental role as of late, so Daryl opted to respect his brother's wishes.

T-dog and Sasha met Daryl that morning at the lockers and got the rundown on everything that happened. Daryl expressed that they suspected Quinn might be involved because she knew about what had happened with Trinity before she had been told. Daryl informed the couple that Jonah was holding off confronting Quinn because of Merle's request, but he still wanted to have a heart to heart chat with his mother. T and Sasha told Daryl that they would help out anyway they could.

Quinn and Ed were feeling proud of themselves. They felt like their plan had gone well. Carol had a lesson taught to her, Trinity walking in was an added bonus, and no one would be able to link them to what had happened. Ed was unaware that Quinn had jumped the gun about disclosing to Jonah that she had "heard" what had happened to Trinity. They had no idea that the Dixon's were onto them and were just waiting for them to slip up before they got caught.

Trinity was released from the hospital and told to stay home until Friday. Daryl waited on her hand and foot and did his best to try to make her feel safe. The next day she would basically be at the house by herself, and he knew she was freaking out about it. Merle was going to have to go to work and no one would be able to be there with Trinity. As Daryl went to leave that morning for school he couldn't help but notice the tears in Trinity's eyes. "Baby I am so sorry I have to leave. I'm about to say fuck-it and stay here with you." He told her.

"No Daryl, you need to go to school. I will be fine." She said tearfully.

"You're not fine Trinity. Stay here for just a minute." He said as he left their room and went to the phone.

He searched for Jonah's number and called Trinity's brother. When Jonah answered Daryl got straight to the point "Jonah you need to come stay with your sister. I have to leave her and she is a mess."

"OK Daryl, let me make a couple of calls and then I will be over there." Jonah told him.

Feeling satisfied that he had made arrangements for Trinity he went back and crawled into the bed with her until Jonah got there. "Jonah is going to come spend some time with you today while I'm gone. All you have to do is get through today and then you will be back at school with me tomorrow. Carol and Merle will be here sometime Saturday, and since I start work Saturday morning, and maybe I will have T and Sasha come stay with you until Merle and Carol get home. If you need me for anything, call the school and I will get here as quick as I can." He told her.

"Thanks Daryl. I'm so sorry for feeling like this, it's just being here alone I keep playing over what happened in my head, and I can't get those thoughts to go away." She told him.

"Do you remember anything about the guy that did this too you at all?" Daryl asked.

"The only thing I can think of was that the guy was either bald or had very little hair, like a possible military haircut" was all she could say.

"And he was a bit smaller than Merle size wise." She said.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Trinity and kissed the top of her head. "As soon as you heal up I am going to teach you how to defend yourself. It probably wouldn't hurt Carol to learn either. Merle and I both dropped the ball on this one. We will have you two kicking ass and taking names when we are done with you. I'm glad that Merle at least had that pistol in the nightstand. It scares the fuck out of me to think what would have happened if Carol hadn't reacted." He told her honestly.

"Me too Daryl. It just doesn't seem that anything goes easy for us does it." Trinity implied.

"I reckon the Dixon's are cursed…probably paying for all the shit my Dad and Grandfather did in the past. I swear I will raise my kids differently." Daryl told her honestly.

"Daryl that's not even a thought to me. You will be a good daddy when the time comes. You are a good man and that is something that your father isn't. Merle is going to be a great father too. I can tell he already loves his unborn child, and he adores Carol too." She told him.

"I never thought I would say this about Merle, but he has become someone I respect more than I ever thought I would. He has gotten his shit together and become someone I would like to be like. But don't tell him that." Daryl said as he smiled at Trinity.

Jonah arrived shortly thereafter and Trinity made her way out of her room and sat down in the living room to spend the day with her brother. Family had become both a nightmare and a saving grace to both her and Daryl.

As Daryl drove himself to school, he thought back to the conversation he had with Trinity. He did want a family with her, and he wanted to marry her, but knew if he mentioned it they would probably get shot down because of their age. He would be Eighteen in May and she would be Eighteen in June. Then they could get married and no one could say anything about it.

He had told Trinity he wanted to marry her, but never did anything officially to commit himself to her. After almost losing her this week, this was weighing heavily on him. He had an idea, but he would talk to Jonah first, since he was her guardian, and he deserved to know of Daryl's intentions. Daryl didn't miss the fact that Jonah referred to Daryl as her Fiancée when they were at the hospital the other day.

Daryl had a productive day. He spent his lunch hour making up the test he missed and made a lot of progress on his newest woodworking project for Merle and Carol. Mr. Horvath had asked about Trinity and Daryl was honest and told him what happened. He didn't mention anything about Quinn or Ed Pelletier being involved but did tell him about the break-in and the attack.

"Daryl I am so sorry about all you have had to endure this year. My guess is your father has left some bad blood around town, and people are looking at an opportunity to get back at him for what he has done." Dale told Daryl.

"Yeah, it's probably something like that." Daryl said not really wanting to discuss the situation further. Mr. Horvath was a good man who genuinely cared about Daryl, and Daryl appreciated all that he had done for him. He would definitely put Dale on the list of people he could trust.

Quinn's mind was going in a thousand directions. She had managed to get Ed to fall in love with her, and his money was nice. He lavished her with gifts, and shopping trips, and was going to take her to New Orleans to meet his family, and to handle some family business while he was there. The man could be quite charming when he wanted to be, but she couldn't ever love Ed. She couldn't ever love anyone other than the one man that didn't love her back. It had been weighing on her heavily and she decided it was time to pay him a visit. She made the appropriate arrangements and she would be seeing him on Sunday afternoon. Maybe this time he would realize what a mistake he had made by abandoning her when she needed him the most. This man was the one person she would be willing to go against her father to be with. And ironically, he was penniless.

When Albert died, he took a huge secret that Quinn had with him. She had to admit that Albert must have loved her to cover for her lie. Albert wasn't a bad man in fact he was an exceptional man. Quinn had been quite smitten with him when they met, but Albert had found her at a vulnerable time in her life, so she was quick to accept his marriage proposal. She knew she would never truly love him, but she would try for his sake. And she attempted to be true to him during the marriage, but her restless spirit forced her to seek comfort from others, including Philip Blake. But Philip was a coward and proved as much when he severed ties when Ezra was arrested.

Ezra had made very little contact with Quinn since he had been released. They had agreed that it was best that Ezra keep a low profile until his case went to trial and Quinn agreed with him. There had been at least twenty other people who had come forth and said they had been touched inappropriately by Ezra. The case against him was building fast and Lars McCormick was going to have his hands full in trying to defend the Preacher. Quinn was angry with her father for being so reckless. She knew people would misconstrue Ezra's affections, and now he had a mess on his hands.

If only Trinity and Jonah hadn't been so hell bent on destroying this family. She had hoped that Jonah wouldn't rebel the way he had, but he had his father's spirit, and as a result, she was never able to control him. Unfortunately he had taken Trinity with him, and now she was living in a house full of rebels. Quinn would get her daughter back soon, but she just wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but Trinity still had time to change the mistakes she was making.

Merle had been going from work straight to Carol since her attack. He had been terrified that she would lose the baby, but as each day passed the Doctor assured them that the child would be fine. Merle knew they dodged a bullet, and he was so proud of Carol for fighting so hard to protect their baby. He loved her and his unborn child more than he loved life itself, and all he wanted to do right now was get them home and safe. She would be discharged on Saturday, and that day couldn't get there soon enough.

After school T and Sasha asked if they could stop by and visit with Trinity. Daryl thought it would help cheer her up, so he agreed. When they got to the house Trinity jumped up to give the couple a hug, happy to see them. "I am so glad you guys are here." She told them.

"Trinity I am so sorry about what happened to you. T has been pushing me to take a self-defense class since the other day. I think I'm going to sign up if you are interested." Sasha told her.

Daryl interrupted them, "I was thinking Merle and I could teach Carol and Trinity how to shoot and defend themselves, how about you and Sasha join us?"

"Man I would love that, but your brother scares the fuck out of me." T-dog told him.

"Merle has chilled out since he is clean. Trust me, he won't have a problem with it." Daryl told him.

"Well if he doesn't mind, then I'm in." T-dog told him.

Jonah decided he would leave out after Daryl got home so he could go see Michonne, and Daryl extended the offer to him and Michonne as well. Jonah said he would ask Michonne and if she agreed, then he would definitely be interested. With all the craziness that had happened in the last couple of months, he wanted to protect his lady as well.

As Jonah was on his way home he had to take a detour because of a traffic issue. He was forced to cut through one of the more affluent neighborhoods in Clayton and as he passed by one of the larger houses he noticed what looked like his mother's car in front of the house. He slowed down just enough to verify, and recognized her license plate. It confirmed what Daryl and Merle had suspected that Quinn was definitely involved with someone. The name on the mailbox said Pelletier…BINGO. There was the connection. Now they were going to have to connect the dots back to Carol and Trinity.

Jonah had to admit that he really enjoyed the Dixon's. He knew it had been a rough time for the boys since their mother had died, and really even before. His mother had forbidden him from having any association with either boy, even though he was in between both of the Dixon's age wise. There was just always something off about his mom when it came to the Dixon clan. She even had said horrible things about Corinne Dixon, the boys' mother, and from all accounts he had heard from others, Corinne was a good lady. She even had attended his father's church for a while before she passed away. Jonah just assumed his mother always felt superior to the family next door.

When Jonah got home he checked his phone messages. Merle had left him a message to give him a call at the hospital, and Michonne had left him a message just to say hello. Jonah was falling quickly for Michonne. He knew there were people that would frown on their relationship because they were a mixed race couple, and this was Georgia after all, but he really didn't care. Michonne made him happier than any other woman he had ever met, and he was impressed with her quick wit and her kind heart. He knew that Gene Dixon was a racist, and had assumed the same about Merle and Daryl, but as far as he could see, neither boy seemed to share their father's beliefs. They had always made him and Michonne feel comfortable and that spoke volumes about their character.

Jonah picked up the phone and called Merle. He informed Jonah that he found out that it was indeed Ed Pelletier who had ordered the two cars that Merle had attempted to retrieve in Atlanta. He had asked Jim to find out where the cars would be delivered and once he got confirmation of the address, he used the phone book to cross-reference the name. So there was yet another link to Ed and Quinn.

T-dog and Sasha had stayed with Daryl and Trinity up until it was time for Sasha to be home for her curfew. They ordered Pizza and watched a movie. T had told Daryl what to expect when he started his new job on Saturday morning. T was both a mechanic and helped to work the parts counter. Daryl's job would be to keep the inventory, order parts, and also handle all special orders some of the wealthier clients would make. Jim had a great reputation for working on sports cars and foreign vehicles and since there were not a lot of shops in the Northern Georgia area that had the expertise that Jim did, Jim's services were in high demand and he could command top dollar. Daryl admired Jim for the business he had grown from the ground up. Daryl hoped to do the same thing one-day with his skills in carpentry and woodworking.

When Saturday finally arrived, Daryl had decided to drop Trinity off at the hospital so she could help Merle get Carol home, and he headed into work. Jim assigned T-dog to train Daryl, and Daryl caught on quick. He even was able to use the computer with ease, and he hadn't had much experience with technology. Jim was impressed at how quickly Daryl was able to process requests and understood how the inventory maintenance worked.

As it was getting later in the afternoon a client came into the shop and Daryl noticed that the man had his shoulder in a sling and a military buzz cut. The guy had just purchased a new sports car and wanted Jim to quote him a price to increase the horsepower in the motor. Daryl thought the guy definitely didn't look like the type that could afford the new sports car out in the parking lot. He calmly asked the man what happened to his arm and the guy said he injured it in a hunting accident. Then Daryl commented on the expensive car in the parking lot "That is a mighty sweet ride, must have cost a pretty penny."

"You can say that again. I just came into a recent inheritance, so I thought I would treat myself." The guy said.

Daryl then replied "Didn't catch your name"

"I didn't give it to you, the name is Mitch, Mitch Dolgen. Just got out of the military, drove a tank there." He said.

Something clicked in Daryl's head. Trinity said the guy that attacked her had either been bald or had a military haircut, and he had been slightly smaller than Merle. This guy fit the description and he had a fresh shoulder wound and new cash. Daryl couldn't prove it, but something told him that this was the guy that tried to kill Trinity and Carol.

Jim looked at the car and gave Mitch a quote on the work he wanted done. The guy agreed and Daryl took down all the information including the guy's address and phone number. He also jotted the information down on a slip of paper and put it in his wallet. He needed to talk to Merle and Jonah and let them know what he found out. Daryl was in disbelief at how sloppy this guy was, but it seemed that they were close to connecting the dots back to Quinn and Ed.

**Well If I disappointed you with this one, I am truly sorry. I am building this up to a big twist, but it is hard to get there. I know you guys want smut...and it will come in time (ahem), but I just don't think Trinity and Daryl are quite there yet. I have planted seeds in this chapter and I am curious to see if you guys catch on...**

**Please give me a review on this one and let me know what you think or where you think this is going. I will answer any questions you have.**

**Not sure If I will be able to update tomorrow because we are supposed to have a major ice storm here tonight and there is a good chance we won't have power or internet. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all your support. I would like to give a shout out to JeanF, SlayingDead, Patherbabe4ever, DarylDixon's lover (I believe you may be a secret serial killer LOL), Vanessa Garcia, pharmtechgrl71, and SillyGabby my awesome co-pilot.**

**Stay warm and I hope to be here with you guys tomorrow.**

**Toodles-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	27. Chapter 27

**And here you go...I didn't lose power...LOL...**

**Sympathy for the Devil**

(Dedicated to Quinn)

_**Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a mans soul and faith  
And I was round when jesus christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
I stuck around st. petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a generals rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
I shouted out,  
Who killed the kennedys?  
When after all  
It was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached bombay  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me lucifer  
Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
What's my name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah**_

Merle was relieved to get Carol home that Saturday. Trinity did all she could to help get Carol set up and get comfortable in the living room. She had thrown a pot roast into the crock- pot so that she didn't have to think about preparing dinner, and she had made the couch up so Carol could watch TV, be comfortable, and still be able to interact with everyone. Trinity guessed Carol was probably going a bit stir crazy with being laid up for almost a week.

"Trinity honey you don't need to fuss over me. I won't break." Carol told her.

"I just want you to take it easy and not have to worry about anything Carol." Trinity said.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. And I owe a lot of that to you. You saved my life and the baby's life, without any regard for your safety. Merle and I will never be able to repay you for what you did." Carol said tearing up.

"Carol you don't owe me a thing. Look, we are basically family, and family looks out for each other. Other than a stupid bump on the head and a broken wrist, I'm pretty much fine. Just wish we knew who did this and why…I mean why would someone break into this house and not the empty one next door where my mom lives? That house has curb appeal and looks like it would have more valuables. It just doesn't make sense." Trinity replied in a bit of a confused voice.

"Who knows, maybe they thought this house would be an easier target." Carol told her.

"I guess it doesn't matter, just glad we are both OK, and most importantly the baby is OK. I can't wait until we find out what you are having so we don't have to call it Tadpole any more." She joked.

"Maybe if it is a boy I will name him Tad" Carol laughed.

"Um…yeah, if you want, but…"

"Trinity I was kidding. Merle and I have chosen some names, but we aren't going to tell anyone until we know what we are having." Carol informed her.

"Oh thank God." Trinity said laughing then added, "Hey Carol, maybe if you are feeling up to it tomorrow we can get the men and start to clean out Gene's room. I think it's time."

"I agree, I certainly feel like I could direct the men if I can't do anything else. It will be good to give that room a good scrubbing…it feels like there is just pure evil lurking in the room even though it is empty." Carol commented.

Daryl got home from work around five and he looked intense when he made it in the door. He gave Trinity a quick kiss then told Merle to come out and chat with him. Merle got up from rubbing Carol's feet and headed out to the front porch. He knew Daryl had something to say he didn't want the girls to find out about.

"I can tell by your actions that there is something going on, so what the fuck is it?" Merle asked.

"You mentioned that you thought someone would be flashing cash if they recently received a pay-off from Ed…I think I might have found that guy." Daryl told him.

"Go on…" Merle replied waiting for Daryl to give him the details.

"An ex military guy came into the shop today with a high dollar sports car, ain't no way he could afford it. He met Trinity's physical description and he had his arm in a sling. I asked him about it and he said he had a hunting accident. I asked him about the car and he said he had a recent inheritance. I would bet my left nut he is the guy we are looking for." Daryl told him.

"Did you get a name?" Merle said.

"Got a name and an address, his name is Mitch Dolgen and he lives out on River Rd. Merle you've been out that way, that place makes this neighborhood look like a resort community."

"Good work brother. I would say that is a pretty good lead. I'm gonna take a ride this evening after I get Carol settled down and check it out. You stay here with the girls because I don't want them getting involved in this. After I find out what I am looking for then I will call Jonah and we can have a little pow wow about what we want to do next." Merle told him.

Merle had more street smarts than anyone Daryl had ever met. He was able to find out things in ways Daryl could only imagine. Over the years he had managed to teach Daryl a thing or two, but Daryl doubted he would ever be as savvy as Merle when it came to covert activities. Ironically, Daryl always thought Merle would have made an excellent cop. Unfortunately with Merle's criminal record and lack of education that wouldn't be able to happen.

The men went back in the house and Trinity let everyone know she had made dinner and it was on a "serve yourself" basis. She figured they could eat in front of the TV and just enjoy each other's company. Merle looked exhausted, and Daryl probably wanted to share details about his first day on the new job. Trinity prayed that all the drama they had gone through over the past few months would end. Her mother had left her alone and Ezra had fallen off the face of the earth. Those were good things in Trinity's book.

Some how Trinity and Daryl managed to fall asleep on the love seat and when Trinity woke up, Merle was gone. Carol was sound asleep on the couch and someone had turned off the Television. She shook Daryl and whispered, "I think Merle is gone"

"Shhh…don't wake up Carol. He had an errand to run." Daryl told her as he pulled her into him and wrapped himself around her, trying to distract her from asking any questions.

"OK, as long as you know where he went I won't worry about it." She said.

Daryl hated not being up front with Trinity, but the less she knew about what they had discovered the better. He didn't want her to get involved and end up in trouble again. Part of him felt responsible for what had happened to her and Carol earlier in the week. But he knew there wasn't anything he could have done to prevent it, he just hated it happened when Merle had asked him to keep an eye on Carol.

Merle had driven by the address that Daryl had given to him. Daryl had been correct about the area being almost a ghetto. The dilapidated trailer with the expensive sports car in front of it stood out like a sore thumb. Merle pulled over in his truck and waited to see if any one came out of the house. After just a few minutes one of the skanks that Merle used to hook up with came out of the house, got in her car, and left.

He followed her back to town where she pulled up and went inside of the local biker bar called "The Dirty Dozen". He hated to go inside, but he needed to find out all he could on Dolgen. He went over to the bar where the girl was sitting, God what was her name? Amber, that was it.

"Why Merle Dixon, I heard you had gone soft," the bleached blonde showing off a huge amount of cleavage said to him.

"Amber Darling, you know Merle Dixon ain't ever soft on anything," he said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I sure would like to put that to the test. We had some good old times didn't we Merle?" She purred.

"We sure did Darling. But I heard you were running around with a new man these days, the guy with the hot little sports car." He said, fishing for information.

"Mitch? Oh he recently came into some cash, and I was trying to take advantage of his new found riches." She told him.

"Mitch Dolgen? How did he hit it big?" Merle inquired.

"Well he's telling everyone he inherited the cash, but I know for a fact his family is dirt poor, so he's lying. I heard a rumor he was working for a drug dealer out of New Orleans. Some guy that has hung out in here a few times…you remember him, you got in a fight with him one night. Pelletier I think."

"Oh that fucking bastard. Never figured him for a drug runner. Always saw him more as a pussy." Merle said trying to act nonchalant.

"I don't know the guy, and he isn't really a pusher, more of a trafficker. He makes the arrangements and has minions like Mitch run the shit. Asshole ended up getting shot when some deal went bad earlier in the week. He then had to go up to Franklin, North Carolina to get treated. He couldn't go local because he didn't want anyone to link what ever went down that day, to him." She said.

"No shit. Smart guy" Merle told her completely seething inside. The asshole was going to pay dearly, and soon. He had almost taken away that which was most precious to him, and Merle just couldn't just let it go. He had managed to get the information he needed from Amber, but now needed a slick way to make an exit.

"Look Sugar, Old Merle needs to head on to the house to check on the baby brother. Maybe you and me can hook up again sometime soon?" He told her with absolutely no intention of acting on his proposition.

"You know I would look forward to that Merle. You were always quite the lover." She said.

"Night Darling" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't want her to suspect he was using her to answer questions about Dolgen. The one thing he gained from their conversation was it now looked like he had something on Ed. But he would need someone to get inside to find out more about the drug trafficking. He had an idea, but he was going to need some help from others. If all went well, he could bring down Ed, Quinn, and Mitch with one perfect plan.

It was close to one in the morning when Merle finally rolled in. Trinity and Daryl were wrapped up on the love seat together. They even had their matching arms in the cast intertwined. Carol was sleeping soundly on the couch and he hated to wake her up. He bent down to give her a kiss and she stirred awake. "Hey sweetie" She said.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok. You ready for bed?" She asked.

"Yep, you need any help?" He asked.

"No I think I can get up on my own" she said.

As she got to their room and snuggled into the bed with Merle she discovered something that made her heart sink. She smelled the faint scent of a woman's perfume, and it wasn't hers. She knew he had left out a little while earlier. She didn't ask why, but assumed he needed to get cigarettes or something, but now her worse fears were coming true. Merle was cheating on her.

Merle wrapped his arms around her and felt her body stiffen. He sensed something wasn't right. "Carol what is it?"

She rolled over to look at him. "How could you Merle, after everything we have been through?" She asked.

Merle was confused at her comment, "How could I what?" He said.

"Who is she Merle? I can smell her all over you. Is that why you had to run out tonight? Do I not make you happy? Does me carrying our child not mean anything to you?" Carol asked.

"Oh God, No Carol. It ain't like that. I swear. Daryl and I have some shit going on we don't want you and Trinity involved in. We found the guy that did this to you, but I needed to find out some information, and I had to get it from one of the bimbos I used to run around with…"

"So you fucked the information out of her Merle?" Carol screamed.

"No such a thing. I followed her from the guy's house back to the Dirty Dozen and sweet-talked her a little bit for information. And I found out quite a bit. Did you know Ed was a drug Trafficker?" Merle asked.

Carol seemed to be calming down, but was still sniffling a bit "You swear to me on your Mother you didn't and won't cheat on me Merle Dixon."

"I swear darling. I had to do what I did so I could find out some information about this guy. Do you remember anyone hanging around Ed named Mitch?"

"Mitch Dolgen?" She asked.

"Yeah that's him. He's the one that attacked you and Trinity. You didn't answer my question about Ed running dope?" Merle then said.

"I suspected, but couldn't prove it." She told him.

"You got any information we could use? I want to destroy the asshole and his new whore Quinn."

"Quinn? As in Quinn Murdoch? Why would he be with her and vice versa?" Carol asked.

"You ain't jealous are you?" Merle teased.

"Not of her, but really? Quinn Murdoch, Trinity's mother?"

"The one in the same. We figured it out the other day while you were in the hospital. No one has said anything to Trinity yet, so let's let Daryl or Jonah tell her."

"OK, I won't say anything, but you could have been honest with me about all this Merle. You don't have to hide anything to protect me. If this relationship is going to work between us, we need to trust each other."

"I know baby, I thought I was protecting you, but instead I ended up scaring you, and I'm sorry." Merle said.

She snuggled into him and finally relaxed. "Merle, that perfume does smell pretty good, maybe you could get me a bottle." She told him giggling.

"Add it to the list woman." He told her as they drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning everyone got up and ate breakfast together. Trinity whipped up the best made from scratch pancakes anyone of them had ever had. Daryl ate so many he thought he was going to bust. He chuckled as he remembered just a few months ago he would be lucky to eat one meal a day, and it would must likely be Raman noodles.

After everyone was done, Daryl and Trinity cleaned up the kitchen and she started a load of wash. Today they would finally tackle Gene's room. The girls would do the sorting and such, but Merle and Daryl would have to do the heavy lifting. The first thing they did was get the men to take apart the old bed and throw it in the back of Merle's truck to take to the dump. God knows what was festering in that thing.

They all scrubbed the nicotine stained walls and floors. It took all four of them nearly two hours to get everything restored back to where it needed to be. Trinity had thrown open the windows to let the room air out. Her and Carol then moved into the closet and had Daryl and Merle start pulling down boxes. They decided to go through each box in case it held something important like birth records, insurance papers, or even old family albums. Some of the boxes were Corinne's, and Trinity stacked those to the side to go through later. There might be some items in there that Daryl or Merle would want to keep.

There was a box labeled "PAPERS" and Trinity removed the contents and began going through the documents. Her heart stopped when she saw something that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH" at first she thought it was either Merle or Daryl's birth certificate, but she looked at it further and almost fainted.

Name: Jonah Albert Murdoch 7lbs 8oz. 22 inches long

Date of birth: July 18th 1967

Sex: Male

Mother: Quinn Andrews Murdoch, Age 23

Father: Gene Edward Dixon Age 29

Marital Status- Undisclosed

"Oh my God guys, Look at this" She screamed.

Merle came and took the paper from her and suddenly sat down on the floor. "What else is in that box?"

Trinity went through the box and found there were several letters addressed to Gene, so they each began to open them up and read them. Why had he saved them? After an hour they had pieced together what had happened, and suddenly everything made sense.

Quinn hated the Dixon's, and especially Corinne because she had been in love with Gene. Gene had charmed Quinn when she was just a teenager, and then she married Albert on the rebound. They carried on the affair even though Gene was now married to Corrine and had a young son and Quinn was a newly wed. She was madly in love, almost obsessed, with Gene. Apparently they carried on quite the affair, up until the time that Quinn got pregnant. Quinn refused to end the pregnancy, which was illegal at the time, and also refused to give the baby away. Albert knew the child wasn't his, but based on the last letter she wrote, Albert would raise the baby as his own. That part made Trinity choke up. Her Father was beyond a good man; he was a saint.

"Holy Fuck!" Merle said loudly.

"Tell me about it" Daryl said.

"This means that Jonah is your half brother, and my half brother as well." Trinity said.

Daryl then asked, "How do we tell him?"

Merle responded, "Hand me the phone. We are having dinner guests tonight, and we are going to welcome our new brother to the family."

**Surprise...maybe not. But anyhow, there is a little twist for you. Evil attracts Evil...**

**Please Let me know what you think about this little twist...Next Chapter Quinn is going to visit Gene, and we are going to have some quality Daryl/Trinity time...and don't forget the boys now have a new brother to welcome to the family...**

**THanks for all the great reviews in the last chapter...and I hope you liked this one as well...**

**Night folks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	28. Chapter 28

*****It took me forever to get this chapter out, and I am sorry...it's not the most exciting chapter either, but it will give you a little insight to Quinn and Gene*****

**The Obvious child- Paul Simon**

_**I'm accustomed to a smooth ride**_  
_**Or maybe I'm a dog who's lost it's bite**_  
_**I don't expect to be treated like a fool no more**_  
_**I don't expect to sleep through the night**_  
_**Some people say a lie's a lie's a lie**_  
_**But I say why**_  
_**Why deny the obvious child?**_  
_**Why deny the obvious child?**_

_**And in remembering a road sign**_  
_**I am remembering a girl when I was young**_  
_**And we said these songs are true**_  
_**These days are ours**_  
_**These tears are free**_  
_**And hey**_  
_**The cross is in the ballpark**_  
_**The cross is in the ballpark**_

_**We had a lot of fun**_  
_**We had a lot of money**_  
_**We had a little son and we thought we'd call him sonny**_  
_**Sonny gets married and moves away**_  
_**Sonny has a baby and bills to pay**_  
_**Sonny gets sunnier**_  
_**Day by day by day by day**_

_**I've been waking up at sunrise**_  
_**I've been following the light across my room**_  
_**I watch the night receive the room of my day**_  
_**Some people say the sky is just the sky**_  
_**But I say**_  
_**Why deny the obvious child?**_  
_**Why deny the obvious child?**_

_**Sonny sits by his window and thinks to himself**_  
_**How it's strange that some rooms are like cages**_  
_**Sonny's yearbook from high school**_  
_**Is down from the shelf**_  
_**And he idly thumbs through the pages**_  
_**Some have died**_  
_**Some have fled from themselves**_  
_**Or struggled from here to get there**_  
_**Sonny wanders beyond his interior walls**_  
_**Runs his hand through his thinning brown hair**_

_**Well I'm accustomed to a smoother ride**_  
_**Maybe I'm a dog that's lost his bite**_  
_**I don't expect to be treated like a fool no more**_  
_**I don't expect to sleep the night**_  
_**Some people say a lie is just a lie**_  
_**But I say the cross is in the ballpark**_  
_**Why deny the obvious child?**_

Merle made the call to Jonah and told him to come over with Michonne for dinner. None of them could believe what they found out that day. Jonah was actually a Dixon. How could they have not noticed that he had Gene's blue eyes, the same as Merle and Daryl? Now they had to find a way to tell Jonah that the man he loved and adored wasn't his biological father. Merle had decided that he would handle it like ripping off a band- aid. Quick and too the point.

Jonah got there and was dressed in his best Sunday clothes. He told everyone that his father's former position as Pastor had been offered to him and he was considering taking on the task, and was honored they even had considered him for the role. Michonne looked proud of Jonah for his accomplishments. It was what he had been training to do for the past four years, and in reality, he had been groomed for the part his entire life. Jonah adored his father and hoped that he could live up to his name.

Hearing Jonah talk about his father so proudly really was making what Merle had to say difficult. He was about to turn this man's, his new found brother, world upside down. He almost backed out, but knew Jonah needed to know the truth. Finally he stepped forward, "Jonah, I got something in this envelope that is going to change your life, and I ain't sure how you are gonna take it. We're gonna leave you alone in here with Trinity and Michonne, and when you are done we will talk about it."

Jonah had a confused look on his face as he took the envelope from Merle and then Daryl and Merle headed outside with Carol to give the trio some privacy. Jonah opened up the envelope and looked at the contents inside, letting out a deep sigh when he saw what it was. He quickly put the contents back inside the envelope, dropped it on the floor, and then got up and walked outside, leaving Michonne and Trinity alone and silent.

Michonne then spoke "What just happened?"

Trinity replied "Jonah just found out that Albert isn't his father. Gene Dixon is actually his biological father, which means Jonah is Daryl and Merle's half-brother, and mine as well."

Michonne's eyes grew wide as she picked up the envelope off the floor and examined the birth certificate inside. There was no doubt that it was an official legal document and Michonne was bewildered how something like this could happen so long ago, and Jonah had never been told. In a sense she felt like his parents had betrayed him, but then again Albert may have been protecting Jonah from the harsh reality that he was indeed the son of such an evil man.

Trinity filled Michonne in on the details of all the letters they found that Quinn had written Gene. She disclosed that Albert knew about Quinn's relationship with Gene before and after they were married, and that Albert said he would raise Jonah as his own, no questions asked. Albert had stuck to his promise, and there was no doubt how much he loved his son, biological or not.

When Jonah walked outside he saw that Carol, Merle and Daryl were all sitting on the porch. He had lived next door to this family his entire life, and never knew that the two men were actually his brothers. How could he have missed it? He didn't look like either of his parents, and he had blue eyes that were identical to both Merle and Daryl, and admittedly, Gene Dixon.

Merle looked at Jonah and then asked him to follow around to the back of the house so they could speak in private. "You alright?" Merle asked.

"Shocked, a bit angry, but other than that I'm fine. It doesn't change anything, as far as I'm concerned, Albert is still my father."

"I don't disagree with you. But we can't deny the fact we are family, and I'm proud to know I have another brother. Jonah you are a good man and Daryl and I have no problems accepting you as our brother. I hope you feel the same way, even though finding out you got Dixon blood flowing through you is probably not the most ideal thing anyone wants to hear." Merle told him.

"I don't mind that. I have gained two new brothers and now we really are a family, but I had been feeling that way for a while now. Merle, I really like you and Daryl a lot, and from that aspect, this is a good thing. I know Albert loved me, and I will never doubt him as my father, but I also don't have any issues accepting that we are now family too." Jonah said.

"Glad to hear it. We got a lot of time to make up for little brother." Merle said as he slapped Jonah on the back.

"You know I want to confront Quinn about this. I want to know what really happened." He said.

"I can respect that, I think she owes you an explanation but good luck on getting the truth out of her. Quinn likes to spin things in her favor." Merle told him.

"That she does, but I know her well enough to know when she is working her web of lies and deception. One other thing though, I want to talk to Gene as well."

"Damnit, why do both you and Daryl want to see that asshole?" Merle said angrily.

"Closure. He owes us both that. He will never admit he is wrong but we can at least say our peace and be done. Daryl needs it much worse than I do because Gene has done horrific things to him. I'm surprised Daryl isn't a serial killer." Jonah said half joking.

"Well it's kind of weird knowing us foul mouthed Dixon's got us a preacher for a brother, but there was bound to be some good in this family somewhere." Merle said.

"Merle, there is a lot of good in this family but you and Daryl have been told for so long that you are bad that you both believe it. It's time to accept the fact of what you both have accomplished despite Gene Dixon and realize what you have overcome. Not a lot of folks could do that."

"You were fortunate you didn't have to grow up in this shit hole, and I am thankful of that. Now all you gotta do is get over the fact that your sister is dating your brother…"Merle said laughing.

While Jonah was at the Dixon house finding out the truth about his heritage, Quinn Murdoch was preparing to visit the one man she had been in love with as long as she could remember. Ed was out of town on business and it was a perfect opportunity for her to visit Gene at the local correctional institute. She had made all the proper arrangements and spent the morning getting herself dolled up. This was the first time that she had attempted to have contact directly and honestly with Gene since just after Jonah was born. Albert was no longer a barrier in between the two, and she felt no guilt about Ed, since she didn't really care for him with the exception of the money and power that he wielded.

She arrived at the jail and was taken to the open visitor's room. She had to go through the humiliation of a search before she was allowed to enter and then she was brought to sit down at an empty table to wait for them to bring out Gene to visit her. When he was finally brought out to see her he sat down and grunted. Time had not been a friend to Gene, all of his hard living had aged him beyond his fifty-two years, but there was something ruggedly handsome about him that Quinn still found attractive. It was most likely those Dixon blue eyes that he had, and passed on to all three of his sons.

"Gene, it's been a long time since we have seen each other one on one." She said sweetly.

"Has it Quinn? I had to stare at your fucking face everyday next door for years. But I guess that isn't what you mean." He said coldly.

"Let's not dig up old wounds Gene. I'm here because I never stopped loving you, not once. Albert's gone now thanks to you, and I want to know if there is a chance to pick up where we left off all those years ago?" She said.

"You always thought you were in love with me because you were a young naïve little girl. You didn't hesitate marrying Albert when he asked you, huh? And you married a preacher, talk about going from one extreme to the other, but you still fucked with the devil after you married the saint."

"What was I supposed to do Gene? You weren't going to leave Corinne and Merle for me, I prayed you would, but you refused to let them go. We had so much together, we had passion." She said, almost desperately.

"Sweetie, you were an extremely good fuck, but I never loved you. You claimed you loved me over and over, but all you loved was my dick and how good it made you feel." Gene taunted.

"That's not true and you know it. I was willing to give up everything to be with you even my father. But you had your pitiful loyalty to Corinne and I never once could figure out what you saw in her over me." Quinn said.

"She was a real woman Quinn and good to the core. I loved her, but she couldn't always keep me satisfied, which is where you fit in. You were always a willing lay, so who was I to turn it down?"

"Apparently I must have meant something to you, because you have spent the last twenty-two years hating Albert and my children." She said angrily.

"I hated them because one of them was mine, and it was a fucked up situation you left me in to have to see that boy on a daily basis. He looks so much like a Dixon I was surprised no one put it together. It was no different than you hating Corinne and Merle for no reason."

"I hated them because they were the one thing that took you away from me. Do you know what it did to me to see you over there playing the loving husband and father to them? It destroyed me, but I still loved you, and I still do." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"First of all, I never once played the loving husband or daddy, that ain't the Dixon way, but I did care for them. Corinne went and fucked it all up when she had the second kid, but before him, I was happy with them. But you always had this fantasy that you and I would settle down and play house, and that just won't happening Darling." Gene told her.

"What do I have to do to get you realize that you are wrong? I would do whatever you wanted me to so that I could prove to you what you mean and have always meant to me." She pleaded.

"Get me the fuck out of here and we could talk about it Quinn, but good luck, I've got a first and second degree murder charge against me, and kidnapping charges to boot. You think you could pull off that miracle? I know you certainly don't want to be making conjugal visits to a convicted murderer." He said straight-faced.

"I would do what ever you wanted Gene. If you want me to get you out of here, I will try everything in my power to do so, but we would have to leave town. People would try to connect me to Albert's murder if they linked us together." She said.

"Ha, like you aren't? I know it was you who sent me the liquor and the note. I hated the fact that Albert was raising my son, and there wasn't anything I could do about it without Corinne finding out, but I also hated the fact that he was always trying to butt into our business and how I raised my kids. I damn sure wasn't going to let them grow up soft like Jonah, I had to make men out of them." He told her.

"You can say what you want about Jonah being soft, but he has your stubbornness. He doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to do, and he doesn't want anything to do with me either." She told him.

"Good to know he isn't a total pussy" Gene told her.

"Do you always have to be so crude Gene?"

"You didn't mind it when I was fucking you girl, as I recall you kind of liked it." He said directly.

"See, you remember even the smallest details, and I don't know if you can say that about the other women you were with, and I know you were with a lot. It killed me each time I heard about you and your conquests." She admitted to him.

As Gene was about to reply to her comment, the guard came over and announced that the visitation would be ending. The guard took Gene and escorted him back into the holding cells. He laughed to himself at what a fool Quinn was. She still was obsessed with him after all these years, and he was going to use that to his advantage. He had planted a seed about her getting him out, and he knew Quinn well enough to know she wouldn't stop until she had what she wanted. He was just interested to see how this was going to play out.

Quinn thought about how she could get Gene out. She had access to Ezra's cash, and she could hire an attorney, but Gene really was going to have a tough time beating the charges against him. She knew that Daryl and Merle would be hell bent on their father being prosecuted to the maximum for what he had done to Daryl. She had heard rumors about some of the things that were done to the boy, and knowing how sadistic Gene could be, she assumed a lot worse than the rumors had been forced on Daryl. But she really didn't care what the man had done to his son, he was worthless in her eyes anyway, and yet another barrier that kept her from the man she loved.

After the initial shock wore off about Jonah actually being Gene's son and not Albert's, everyone was able to finally discuss the situation openly. Carol and Trinity had prepared an outstanding meal and the conversation had turned to hunting. The boys had decided that as soon as Daryl was able to get his arm out of the cast and up to par, they would go out of town for a camping and hunting trip. Apparently Jonah enjoyed hunting as much as the other two. The girls all pleaded for the lives of the poor defenseless deer and bunny's but only received snickers from the men in return.

Jonah stood up and then made an announcement. "Since we are all family now I want to be the first to tell you that Michonne and I are going to get married. I will be finishing school in December, and we plan on getting married in February. It will be a simple ceremony, but we would be honored if you all would attend."

Trinity jumped up into her brother's arms "Jonah I am so happy for both of you! I can't wait and of course we will all be there."

Merle went over and placed a kiss on Michonne's cheek, "Welcome to this fucked up family princess."

Michonne rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thank you Merle…I think."

Daryl sat quietly and nodded. He hadn't said much to anyone about all the events of the day. It was surreal that he had yet another older brother and he just now found out. A part of Daryl was jealous because Jonah didn't have to grow up in the hell that he had to endure, but a part of him was thrilled that there was another Dixon, and this one turned out normal. He was happy that Jonah was going to marry Michonne, but he worried about the challenges that would face them in this small town, especially if Jonah took on the Head Pastor Position at the church. Small town church people could be the most judgmental and cruel individuals you would ever want to come across, and Daryl didn't want either of them to have to deal with that drama.

Daryl knew that Merle and Carol would get married as soon as Carol's divorce was finalized, and that probably wouldn't be until after the baby was born. He wanted to marry Trinity about as bad as he wanted to breathe. He hated that he couldn't do it until they were old enough. Maybe he could talk Jonah and Merle into signing for them to get married early. But if they did, he still wouldn't have a proper way of supporting them, and they would still be living here in the house with Carol and Merle in the next room over.

Daryl realized for now he just needed to focus on graduating and working as hard as he could so he could save up for their future. His sexual desires for Trinity were wearing him thin, and they had caught themselves more than once pushing the boundaries of their passion, but one of them seemed to be able to stop before it went too far. Part of Daryl wanted them to keep their virginity until they got married. It was an old fashioned concept, and he wouldn't share it with anyone but Trinity, but he felt that if they could hold out it would make their wedding night that much more special.

Hell, Daryl hadn't even officially asked Trinity to marry him. So that would be his next focus, he would have to find the perfect time and manner to do such so that she would always remember that special event in their life. He would talk to Jonah first, and then he would put the plan in place that he had been tossing around in his head for the past few weeks, but he would do this soon. He wanted to stake his formal claim with Trinity sooner rather than later, and he just hoped she would say yes.

**So Daryl wants to keep Trinity a good girl until he marries her...do you think they will make it? I don't even know if they will give into temptation or not...decisions decisions...LOL.**

**It's valentines weekend, so I had to include a bunch lovey dovey marriage stuff...even though I despise valentines day. We've got some big stuff coming up with Shane/Ed/Mitch and some of Daryl and Merle's extended family...so hold on for the ride...**

**I really hope you didn't sleep through this chapter. I'm so ready to get to the ZA, but I have a lot that has to happen before we can get there.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE! for me, and share with your friends, just no English teachers because they will eat me alive for all my grammatical errors...I really suck at all that stuff...**

**Take care and Happy Saturday- Hope to have another chapter for you tomorrow...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	29. Chapter 29

*****MENTION OF DATE RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER******

**Everything Is Gonna Be Alright**

_**I Am Ready**_

_**Too little money, too many tears**_  
_**What can I say, I guess it's just been one of those years**_  
_**No need to worry what good does it do**_  
_**Darlin' turn out the light and**_  
_**Tell me that you love me too**_

_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**I can see the future shining bright**_  
_**Just when things get tight**_  
_**It's no time to lose heart**_  
_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**We can make it through the darkest night**_  
_**If we're in each other's arms**_  
_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Fires are burning on faraway shores**_  
_**Seems like the world forgot what it's been turning for**_  
_**We've got our problems, tell me what's new**_  
_**Darlin' just take my hand and**_  
_**Together we can see it through**_

_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**I can see the future shining bright**_  
_**Just when things get tight**_  
_**It's no time to lose heart**_  
_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**We can make it through the darkest night**_  
_**If we're in each other's arms**_  
_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**I can see the future shining bright**_  
_**Just when things get tight**_  
_**It's no time to lose heart**_  
_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**We can make it through the darkest night**_  
_**If we're in each other's arms**_  
_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything is gonna be alright**_  
_**I can see the future shining bright**_  
_**Just when things get tight**_  
_**It's no time to lose heart...**_

Daryl had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for school. He stared at himself in the mirror and realized what a mess his body was. His scars from the abuse he had taken from Gene were evident, and he had permanently marred his body trying to cover up what Gene had carved into him. The whole fucking town was aware of the message Gene left on Daryl's body, and T-dog had informed him that people were gossiping about Daryl's manhood being in jeopardy, and if his father had damaged him to the point that his parts wouldn't function normally. Daryl would love for the whole town to see the massive erection he had just a little while ago when he got into the shower. He, however, had taken care of business and was now sporting a normal size package.

It had been a few weeks since they had discovered that Jonah was actually a Dixon. The family had become a very tight knit group and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Merle had been following up on leads about Ed and his drug operation, and had also been doing surveillance on Mitch to get an idea of his routines. Ed was running a pretty tight ship with his 'business' and Merle had yet to come up with a way to bring Ed down. If only he could figure out when shipments were coming in and then he could alert the authorities to be on the lookout. But Ed still wasn't directly involved with receiving and delivering shipments, he was paying people like Mitch to handle that for him.

Daryl would be getting his cast off the next week, and Trinity would have hers removed two weeks after. It was now the early part of November and the weather was starting to get cooler. Merle, Daryl, Jonah, T-dog, and Jim were planning on a camping trip the Sunday through Tuesday before Thanksgiving. School was out for the week and Jim would close down the shop since business would be slow. Jim and Daryl had grown very close and Daryl would ask Jim everything he could about how he managed to build up his business. Daryl had planned on starting his own business once they got to Asheville and he completed his education and apprenticeship. Jim was very supportive of Daryl's plan and offered him all the advice he could.

Carol and Trinity had gone into full redecorating mode of the house. They painted, wall papered, re-covered, and accesorized the entire house. They had managed to turn Gene's bedroom into an incredible master suite with Merle and Daryl's help. You would never know that such a filthy monster had lived in the room. Merle had purchased a new sleigh bed and Carol had decorated the room with a very masculine décor, much to Merle's liking. Rich tapestries and tasteful paintings adorned the room. Trinity had to admit that Carol had quite the flare for pulling things together.

Daryl, T-dog, Jonah, and Merle had worked hard on getting the yard and house in pristine shape as well. They had replaced the roof over a long weekend, and had painted the outside of the house and replaced all the broken shutters. Carol had started receiving hefty alimony payments from Ed and was using it to turn her new home into a showcase. The neighbors who had always be terrified of the Dixons had began to stop by and say hello, or give them the 'thumbs up' when they would drive by and the men were out working. The Dixons even had taken the time to landscape the back yard, clear off the back patio, and set up a nice area for a barbecue when they so chose. Carol loved gardening, and she had taught Trinity some lower cost ways to make the yard look like a show place. The house that had once been the laughing stock of the neighborhood now looked like it could be on the cover of Southern Living magazine.

Trinity and Sasha were becoming best friends. Trinity never really had many friends because her mother kept her so sheltered. But now the girls were together almost all the time, and since T-dog and Daryl were so close, it made everything convenient. Daryl was happy to see Trinity make friends, especially with Sasha. The two young couples were spending their Friday and Saturday nights together each weekend, whether it was going out to the diner, or hanging out watching movies at either T-dogs house or Daryl and Trinity's house. T-dogs mother Eloise had grown quite fond of Daryl and Trinity as well, and would always fuss over the young couple when they would come over to the house. She knew all about the tragedy's that both kids had struggled with and was sympathetic to their plight. Eloise herself had grown up as a victim of sexual abuse so she was well aware of the lifetime struggles Trinity and Daryl had ahead of them.

Jonah had agreed to take on the role as the lead pastor at his father's church. Several of the parishioners had left when they found out that Jonah would be marrying Michonne. Jonah looked at it as a 'house cleaning' instead of something negative. He suspected that it would happen, but he wasn't wavering on his decision and he wasn't going to let his new congregation push him around. It had always been Albert's way of handling things, and he would be no different. The good thing was that he was gaining new members to his church including several young couples. Merle and Carol had begun to attend regularly on Sunday mornings, though Jonah knew that Merle would always remain a bit rough around the edges. He didn't expect perfection from anyone, because he knew that no one could achieve it. Trinity and Daryl would attend on occasion, but it was difficult for Trinity because she wasn't really sure where her faith lied these days. Jonah didn't push her, and she respected him for that.

Shane Walsh had been struggling with his life as of late, and instead of taking responsibility for his actions, he just blamed Trinity and Daryl for everything. Even though him and Andrea were officially a couple, she had cooled her physical relationship with him. He suspected she was seeking comfort from others, as was he. He still didn't have any issues getting laid. He could turn on the Shane Walsh charm, and once he had them where he wanted them, 'no' wasn't an option. Sometimes he even used a little chemical remedy that Dave had introduced to him. Unfortunately, one chick he had dabbled with was now trying to claim he had knocked her up. Fucking whore, and to make matters worse, she wanted him to take responsibility. He could barely remember her name, and she had figured out that he had drugged her as well. So far he had managed to scare her into keeping her mouth shut, but he didn't know how long his scare tactics could keep her from revealing what had happened.

Shane needed to come up with a way to make cash, and a lot of it. His buddies Dave and Tony "knew a guy" that would pay him well if was able to prove his loyalty. The job was by no means legal, but Shane had no qualms about skirting around the outside of the law. Dave had arranged for Shane to meet with the head of the operation, a wealthy guy named Ed Peletier. If Ed approved of Shane, he would start working soon.

Shane had his meeting with Ed, and it went well. Shane possessed the sleazy qualities that Ed liked, and he seemed eager to please as well. Ed informed Shane that he was never to question any jobs assigned to him, and NEVER discuss the operations outside the trusted circle. Ed reminded him that failing to follow these rules would not bode well for Shane, and that he or anyone he was close too could easily disappear permanently. Shane let Ed know he understood the consequences and would use discretion with everything that he did. Ed agreed to hire Shane and he would start training with his right hand man Mitch. What Ed didn't realize was that Shane Walsh had never been discreet about anything in his life. This was Ed Peletier's first mistake in bringing down his house of cards.

Finally the day had arrived when Daryl would get his cast off. He woke early that morning and got up took a shower and even shaved. Tonight, if all went well he would be able to hold Trinity properly with both his arms. They had finally purchased a queen size bed for their room, so they had more space for sleeping comfortably than they did when they were snuggling together in the little twin bed. Trinity rolled out of bed thirty minutes after Daryl, not feeling the best. She felt like she was coming down with something and was debating on whether or not she wanted to go to school. However, she knew she had a math exam and a biology test, so she decided she would push through the day.

When Trinity emerged from the bathroom dressed, Daryl could tell she wasn't up to par. She was pale, and she had on an old T-shirt and jeans. She looked like she didn't have much energy and she was far from her normal perky self "Trinity, you don't look so good." He told her.

"I don't feel well either. I feel like I'm coming down with something, and I think I'm about to get my period." She told him

"Um, OK, good to know." Daryl said as his face flushed read.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I guess you don't need to know everything. But yeah, I'm feeling like hell." She said.

"You sure you should go to school?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I've got two tests today, and I don't want to have to miss anymore school or make up any more tests. I swear the teachers make the make-up tests twice as hard." She proclaimed.

"I agree with that. Look, we have another month of school and we will be finished. If you think you can tough through this, then I won't give you a hard time. But if we get there and you feel like you need to leave, just find me and I will take you home." He told her.

"Thanks Daryl. I love you for caring so much about me." She admitted to him.

"I love you babe." He said back. He went to kiss her, but she warned him to avoid her just in case she was contagious.

Trinity tried to eat breakfast before they left, but she could barely get a piece of toast down before she was running to throw it back up. It was going to be a long day. Daryl stopped at the store on the way to school to get her a ginger ale to help calm her stomach. She really was being a trooper today, but she just wanted to stay focused on getting through the semester so they could finish. Both her and Daryl had been attending the advanced English classes at the local community college twice a week and they would be finished with that around the first of December. They had both managed to keep their grades up after everything that they had been through, and would graduate with honors. They would walk with the rest of their class in June, but wouldn't need to attend any classes after this semester.

They had barely made it to school when Trinity got sick again. She ran to the restroom to vomit and when she was in there, there was another girl she had seen around also getting sick. Trinity had a toothbrush in her purse and began to brush her teeth when the other girl emerged from the other bathroom stall.

So Trinity spoke to her, "So you have this bug too, glad to see I'm not the only one. It must be contagious."

The girl looked at Trinity and burst into tears, "My bug is the one that lasts for nine months." She told her.

Trinity suddenly felt bad for initiating the girls break down and quickly ran over to her to comfort her "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Oh honey, is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just overly emotional, I think it might be all the hormone changes. I wish there was something you could do, but the asshole that did this to me won't even acknowledge what he did." She said angrily.

"I'm Trinity Murdoch, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Karen Dixon, but I go by Karen Espinoza." She said.

"Dixon, my boyfriend is Daryl Dixon, are you related to him?" She inquired.

"He's my first cousin. His father is the reason I use my mother's last name. My father is Jess Dixon. I hardly see Daryl anymore. I'm sorry I didn't know you and him were a couple." Karen replied.

"I remember Merle and Daryl were planning on inviting you guys over for dinner not too long ago, but then the thing with Daryl being kidnapped happened, and we all have been so focused on getting Daryl back healthy that it sort of slipped through the cracks." Trinity told Karen.

"Daddy was so sick about the whole thing. He was too embarrassed to even call Merle or Daryl. Now he feels so guilty about not reaching out that he just avoids them all together. Maybe everyone getting together would be a good idea. I've heard that Merle is straight finally. I've also heard a lot of rumors about Daryl and his, um, injuries…" She said.

"They are only rumors. Daryl is perfectly fine, but I wouldn't broach that subject with him, he's very sensitive about it. That dumb ass Shane Walsh had no business doing to Daryl what he did, and eventually he is going to pay for what he did." Trinity told Karen.

"Shane Walsh was the one that did that too him in the Diner? Ugh! He's the one that has done this to me. I was at a party with some friends, and he came over and began to smooth talk me all night long. I have to admit, I was enamored with his charm, but I knew he was wanting more from me than I was willing to give him. He fixed me a drink, and the next thing I remember was waking up with him panting on top of me. It hurt so bad, and I don't remember agreeing to it."

"Do you think he slipped you some type of date rape drug? Karen, what you are telling me is he raped you." Trinity informed her.

"I can't say anything though, he has told me if I say anything he will get people to say I was having sex with half the football team and that I led him on. It's not true I swear it. I know I'm not the only girl he has done this too. There are girls at least three girls at Dillard High School who claim Shane drugged them too so they would have sex with him. I just have no way of proving it."

"Karen, I don't know you very well, but I can promise you, everything will be alright. Shane Walsh is going to get his, and I know Daryl and Merle will make sure you are taken care of. Have you told your father?" Trinity asked her.

"No, I haven't. I don't know how." She said breaking down.

"Y'all come over to dinner tomorrow night. If you don't mind, I would like to tell Merle and Daryl about this. They know what dealing with Shane is like, and I think that if you tell your father with all of us there it might make it easier for him to understand what happened. But he will find out eventually, unless you were planning on terminating the pregnancy." Trinity said, hoping that she wouldn't make that choice.

"I was thinking about giving the child up for adoption, but I haven't decided. I just know I don't want Shane involved in the baby's life." She admitted.

"Don't blame you for that, he would be a shitty father. Look, if it makes you feel any better, he made unwanted advances on me, and that has been reported and is on his permanent school record, so I don't know that you would struggle too badly getting someone to believe you. But if you think we can find the other girls in Dillard, that will make a very strong case against him. Even if you choose to keep the baby and exclude him from the child's life, he should at least be punished for forcing girls into sex."

"You are right Trinity. Let me tell my daddy first, and then we will go from there. Thanks for listening." Karen said as she hugged Trinity. "We will see you for dinner tomorrow night."

Trinity was still feeling sick, but now she was feeling angry too. Shane Walsh was destroying people's lives and walking around like the cock of the walk. He needed to pay for his transgressions, and soon. The more time he went unpunished, the more lives he was going to fuck up.

Daryl had left mid-morning for a couple of hours to have his cast removed. He returned before Biology class and was showing off his now healed arm to Trinity. He wished she felt better, but she managed to smile at him and ran her fingers up and down the newly exposed arm. He still had a pretty gruesome scar from the surgeries, but at least he was now able to use it. She was looking forward to getting her cast off soon as well. They really looked like they had survived some type of war.

Trinity trudged through the day feeling miserable. When they got home Daryl took her temperature and she was running a low- grade fever. Carol set her up on the couch so she could be comfortable and Daryl covered her with several blankets. She managed to get down some chicken soup that Carol made for her, and then she lay curled up on the couch, her head in Daryl's lap. Just his touch helped to comfort her. Finally she spoke, "Guys there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Trinity?" Carol asked.

"Your cousin Karen and your Uncle Jess are coming for dinner tomorrow night. Karen's in trouble and she needs us." Trinity informed them.

"When did you talk to Karen?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Today at school when I was in the bathroom getting sick. She was in there getting sick too. Y'all, she's pregnant, and Shane Walsh had sex with her against her will. He's threatening her if she says anything and she really is scared right now. I told her we would help her tell her daddy tomorrow night, but we gotta do something about Shane. This has gone on too long."

Merle then spoke, "Oh, when Jess finds out what happened, Shane Walsh is as good as dead."

"Jess ain't gonna kill Shane" Daryl said, "But Karen's gotta go to the authorities. Did she say what happened?"

"She thinks he gave her a date rape drug. She said he fixed her a drink, and she blacked out immediately afterwards. She also informed me there are at least three other girls at Dillard High School that claim they were drugged by him too. He's dangerous y'all." Trinity said.

Daryl sighed, "Merle, we need to go for a little ride tonight."

Merle nodded and they headed out the door five minutes later. Trinity didn't ask questions or protest when the men left. She trusted them to do what needed to be done. Though they hadn't had much contact with Karen lately she was still family, and she was a Dixon. Merle and Daryl returned an hour later, not looking any worse for wear. Whatever happened must have gone down smoothly.

Trinity spoke, "So?"

Merle replied quickly "So we left Walsh alone when we saw him in town with Mitch, Ed's right hand man. It would appear that Shane has a new job, and Ed Peletier was stupid enough to bring a dumb fuck like Shane Walsh into his organization. I'm gonna visit Detective Jones tomorrow and let him in on what we know. I think Shane's days in Clayton are numbered. Between his involvement with Ed, him fucking with the girls at Dillard, and what he did to Karen, I think he stands a good chance of going away for a long time."

Daryl spoke, "It looks like he is finally going to get his Trinity. I just hope we get to witness it first hand." And he gave her a genuine smile when he said it.

**Finally we are going to see Shane Walsh get we he deserves...Do you think Karen should keep the baby or give it up for adoption, or even terminate the pregnancy? I will let y'all weigh in on that. **

**Shane's downfall is going to bring Ed and Mitch with him. So there goes three of our bad guys...Now what is going to happen with Gene, Ezra, and Quinn...hmmmm...(Honestly I'm not sure yet, but I have ideas.)**

**And I do believe that we have some teen hormones coming up soon...do you think they will be able to stop the train that is teenage lust?**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter...there was a little time jump, and we will start to see those once we get Shane taken care of...**

**Please Review for me...and share this story with your friends or any communities...This story really hasn't received the response my other one did...but I will back to writing the sequel to "When life gives you lemons" as soon as I am finished with this one. If I had more time I would write both at the same time, but you know with work and everything I just can't**

**Well tonight we get to see Daryl back on TWD for Season 4 pt 2...So excited.**

**Enjoy y'all...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	30. Chapter 30

*****Sorry I missed posting yesterday, and I hope you aren't disappointed in this chapter. Not a lot of action*****

**Family-Dolly Parton**

_**When it's family, you forgive them for they know not what they do**_  
_**When it's family, you accept them, 'cause you have no choice but to**_  
_**When it's family, they're a mirror of the worst and best in you**_  
_**And they always put you to the test**_  
_**And you always try to do your best**_  
_**And just pray for God to do the rest, when it's family**_

_**Some are preachers, some are gay**_  
_**Some are addicts, drunks and strays**_  
_**But not a one is turned away, when it's family**_  
_**Some are lucky, others ain't**_  
_**Some are fighters, others faint**_  
_**Winners, losers, sinners, saints, it's all family**_

_**And when it's family you trust them and your heart's an open door**_  
_**When it's family, you tolerate what you'd kill others for**_  
_**When it's family, you love and hate and take, then give some more**_  
_**Somehow you justify mistakes, try to find some better way**_  
_**To solve the problems day to day, in the family**_

_**You take the trouble as it comes and love them more than anyone**_  
_**Good or bad or indifferent, it's still family**_  
_**You choose your lovers, you pick your friends**_  
_**Not the family that you're in, nah**_  
_**They'll be with you 'til the end, 'cause it's family**_

_**And when it's family, you forgive them for they know not what they do**_  
_**When it's family, they're a mirror of the worst and best in you**_  
_**When it's family, when it's family**_  
_**Let me be all that I should be to the family**_

Trinity was feeling much better the next morning when she woke up. She had fell asleep on the couch and Daryl had let her finish out the night there because he didn't want to wake her up. She loved how caring and thoughtful he could be, especially when she wasn't feeling well. She got up and managed to eat some breakfast, then woke Daryl up. He seemed to really be enjoying their new bed. She herself liked it as well, but her hormones were getting the best of her and she was finding herself sexually frustrated as Daryl continued to insist on them waiting. Jonah would kill her if he knew the thoughts that were racing through her head every time her and Daryl would make out. She knew Daryl wanted more too, but he was just too honorable to push the issue. Hell, Trinity wasn't even sure of how all the mechanics worked, but she knew she felt things in her nether regions that she had never experienced before.

She took a quick shower and braided her hair to one side as it draped over her shoulder. She put on a bit of makeup and a cute black sweater with her jeans and some high boots. She emerged out of the bathroom and Daryl about spit out his breakfast when he saw how beautiful she looked. "God you look incredible, what's the special occasion?" He asked her.

"You are, and the fact I feel better and looked like death yesterday." She told him.

"Wow, come here" he said as she walked over to him and he wrapped both of his arms around her. It had been the first time he had been able to do that since they met. She groaned in contentment as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I'll give you and hour to stop that" She joked.

"God I want…"He stopped himself. She nodded knowing what he wanted. She wanted it too.

"Daryl, me too." She said.

His stomach fluttered as she said it. He was really in turmoil about what to do. He didn't want them to get into the situation that his cousin Karen was in, but he also was still holding onto the notion of keeping Trinity Chaste until they got married. He would be the laughing stock of the entire school if they knew his beliefs, but he really didn't care. He wanted her totally, completely, and officially. Jonah was coming over tonight to get to know Jess and Karen, and he would take the time to talk to Jonah and get his thoughts about Daryl marrying Trinity. He knew Jonah would try to tell them to wait, but maybe he would understand that him and Trinity didn't have a regular relationship. They started out under very trying circumstances, and had survived them easily. Jonah wouldn't be able to deny that they had a secure bond, he even introduced Daryl as Trinity's Fiancée at the hospital. Hopefully Jonah would understand.

They went to school as usual and met up with T-dog and Sasha, as this had become their normal routine. Trinity was going to spend the night with Sasha one of the nights that the guys were out on their camping trip, since Carol was working a night shift during that time and Daryl didn't want to leave her by herself. They had decided that they would go to the mall and then Trinity was going to get her ears pierced. It was strange how something so normal to most girls was a really big deal to someone like Trinity.

After school was done Daryl and Trinity went home so Trinity could start dinner for later that evening. She was a little nervous about meeting Daryl's uncle, especially since Karen was going to reveal her predicament to him with the family there. Jonah and Michonne were coming over to join them for dinner, and Trinity wasn't sure if Jess would be open minded about an inter-racial relationship. Jess was definitely an old-school Georgia boy from what she had been told, and that could possibly make things tense. To be honest, she was surprised that Merle had been so accepting of the two, because he had always struck her as racist redneck. But he had continued to prove her wrong on many different things. She adored who Merle had become, and he had proven to be a stand-up role model for Daryl.

Jess and Karen showed up at six, and Trinity had made lasagna, homemade bread, Caprese salad, and pineapple upside down cake for desert. She had also prepared a large pot of coffee for after the meal and made sweet tea to go along with dinner. Jess was actually a very sweet and easygoing man. He adored his daughter and didn't seem to possess the qualities that Gene did. There was a strong resemblance physically between the brothers, but other than physical appearance, there were no other similarities.

Merle spoke, "Well guess their isn't any way to break this gently, Jonah here is your nephew, we found out that Pa had a thing going with Quinn and…Now we have Jonah. Better late than never, good to know we got a preacher in the family."

Jess replied, "boy, are you messing with me?"

"Nope, he's a Dixon, we got the birth certificate and letters to prove it, plus look at his eyes, you can't deny those are Dixon eyes."

Jess sat there pondering for a moment then reached out and gave Jonah a hug "Welcome to the family boy. We ain't all like Gene."

Jonah spoke "Thanks Jess, or should I call you Uncle Jess?"

"Every one just calls me Jess. And who is this striking young lady with you?" He asked regarding Michonne.

"This is my fiancée Michonne, we are planning on getting married in February." He told Jess. Trinity held her breath waiting for Jess's response, but she didn't have to wait long.

"Come here darling, let old Jess give you a proper welcome to the family" he said as he made his way over to Michonne and gave her a huge hug and kiss. Trinity's sense of relief was evident and bright smile crossed her face.

Trinity could tell Karen was nervous and she didn't blame the girl one bit. Being not quite sixteen and pregnant was not an ideal situation. After dinner they all made their way to the living room and Karen looked at Trinity and finally spoke up "Daddy, I've got something to tell you and the rest of the family."

"What is it sweetie?" Jess said.

Daryl knew what was coming next and sat there quietly waiting for the shoe to drop. Karen finally spoke "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"What happened Karen?" Jess asked, knowing there was more to the story. Daryl could see there was anger building behind Jess's eyes. Karen looked panic as she saw her father's face, so he jumped in to help explain the situation.

"Jess, she was drugged and raped. It won't her fault. It was that fuck-up Shane Walsh that did this to her, and he has been threatening her to keep her mouth shut." Daryl said, doing his best to explain Karen's situation.

Jess stood up and started pacing and Trinity couldn't help but notice his similar mannerisms to Daryl. "Where's the bastard live? I think I might go have a chat with the boy. No one touches my daughter like that and lives to see the next day." He said angrily.

Merle then spoke "Jess, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in Prison with your brother, you need to calm down. Karen ain't the first girl he has done this too. I think she needs to report it. The fucker tried to have his way with Trinity as well."

"Karen, when we leave here, you are going to report this, do you hear me young lady? The least we can do is have the boy brought up on charges. You aren't even sixteen yet, and even if you were willing, it's still statutory rape." Jess told her.

"I swear daddy, he drugged me and then he…" tears came to Karen's eyes as she tried not to cry.

"Shhh sweetie, I'm sorry." Jess said as he embraced his daughter.

Jess and Karen left shortly thereafter, on their way to the police station to file charges against Shane. Because Karen hadn't reported the rape right after it happened, she was going to be dealing with a "he" said "she" said situation. The best hope was that the girls at the other high school would come forward and report what Shane had done to them as well. Even with the rape being officially reported though, Karen still had the dilemma of dealing what to do with the baby. She had considered terminating the pregnancy, but opted not too. She had finally decided that she would find a suitable couple and give the baby up for adoption. It wasn't ideal, but she knew she wasn't at a point in her life where she wasn't ready for motherhood. She hoped she could possibly arrange for an open adoption, but didn't know if that was possible.

After Karen and Jess left, Daryl got up his nerve to finally approach Jonah. "Need to talk to you man" Daryl said.

Jonah nodded and the two of them headed to the back patio for a private discussion. Daryl tried to avoid smoking around Jonah since he knew Jonah frowned upon it, but his nerves had gotten the best of him and he lit up a Marlboro. "What is it Daryl, Oh God, please tell me you haven't got my sister pregnant."

"What? Nah, we ain't doing that stuff. I wanted to talk to you about her though. Jonah, I want to marry her, and I want your blessing." Daryl told him.

"Daryl you guys are only seventeen, can it not wait until you are at least of legal age?" Jonah inquired.

"That's what I meant Jonah. I want to marry her before we got to Asheville, but I wanted to be sure you were OK with that." He told him.

"I suspected as much, I was just worried you wanted to do it now and I would rather you wait until at least June when school is finished and you both are eighteen. I do appreciate you two holding off on the um…physical part, and I hope that it will continue…" Jonah said.

Daryl blushed at Jonah's comment "yeah, it ain't been easy, but we have managed so far. You mean to tell me you and Michonne ain't…"

"Daryl, I'm a preacher who is trying to set an example. However, it does have something to do with us getting married in a few months. I'm not going to lie, I had my moments when I was younger, and I experienced a lot of different things, but I regret it now. A part of me really wishes that I could give that to Michonne, her knowing she has been the only one, but you can't take back the past. I'm not judging you or telling you what to do Daryl, but if you can wait, I think you will be pleased at how special that will make your wedding night."

"So your telling me you have been with other women? I wouldn't have suspected that from you." Daryl admitted.

"Have you never heard the term "preacher's kid"?"

"Yeah, I heard it, but I still wouldn't have pinned that on you man." Daryl admitted.

"I barely remember my senior year in high school Daryl. I was stoned, drunk, and sleeping around with everything that moved. I barely graduated. Fortunately I got a hold of myself that summer and settled down before I went to seminary. I wouldn't change how I lived my life, Just wish I had something special to give Michonne. I know she has been with others as well, but we have decided to wait until our wedding. I might be a preacher Daryl, but I'm still a man and I have desires as much as you do, it's not easy on us either."

Daryl nodded "So then I have your permission to ask Trinity to marry me officially, like with rings and stuff?"

"You do Daryl, absolutely. It's kinda funny you have to ask your brother to marry his sister. Even I have to admit that it is a freaked up situation." He laughed.

"Still can't get you to swear huh?" Daryl teased.

"Did enough of it for a lifetime, I think I will hold off now. Look Daryl, don't let my job and my faith make you act any different around me. I'm not an idiot and I won't break. Be who you are. I mean did you ever think Merle would attend church regularly? And when he hears something he likes in my messages, he's the first to shout out a "hell yeah" in church. And you know what? I know he means it. Because Merle is Merle, regardless of what people think."

"OK, I got some stuff I want to do to make it perfect, so don't say anything to her yet. I would like us to be able to get married the Saturday after her eighteenth birthday. Mine is in May and Trinity's is June the 4th. So we could get married that weekend after, go on a honeymoon, come back and move up to Asheville. Would you perform the ceremony?" Daryl asked.

"I'd be proud to Daryl. I could walk her down the aisle and perform the ceremony. But let's let her make those decisions. Weddings are the bride's day to shine. So a word of advice, let her take the lead on this. If she makes a suggestion, just go along with it. It will save you a lot of trouble, and consider that brotherly advice on how to survive marriage." Jonah teased.

The two men headed back in the house, and realized that no one had even noticed they had disappeared. Merle was telling a story about hunting and had Michonne, Trinity, and Carol fully captivated with his tale. Daryl smiled as Merle became more and more animated in his story telling. Daryl loved how it felt to finally have a real family. As Merle was entertaining everyone, the phone rang and Daryl answered it.

"Hello"

It was T-dog. "Daryl is that you? Can you come over her for a little bit, I got something I want to show you, but I don't want the girls to know."

"Yeah, give me ten minutes." Daryl told him.

Trinity asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"T-dog, he needs me to bring him one of my books, I'll be back in a bit." He told her as he kissed her on the cheek and slipped out.

When he got to T-dog's house, he was waiting for Daryl out on the porch. He came over and got in the truck and the two headed down the road to an abandoned warehouse. T told Daryl to hide the truck and to follow him.

" I came home by here earlier and I saw something strange. Keep watching and tell me who you see over there." T-dog told him.

After about ten minutes Daryl saw Shane, Mitch, Dave, and Tony carrying crates of coffee from their truck and placing it in the warehouse. He noticed all four of the men were heavily armed, and Mitch seemed to be directing the whole operation. "Coffee? What the fuck is that about T?"

"Not sure, but I guarantee you that ain't coffee. You think it has something to do with that Peletier guy?"

Daryl pondered the thought for a moment "Fuck yeah. I bet they are smuggling coke in those crates. We need to tell the cops." Daryl said.

"By the time the cops get here, they will be long gone. I say we keep an eye on Walsh though. He's a loose canon, and too full of himself to keep his mouth shut." T-dog told him.

"He knocked up my cousin, raped her and tonight she had to tell her daddy she is pregnant. She ain't but fifteen" Daryl told T.

"Who's your cousin? I heard some shit about him and a girl named Courtney Wiles who goes to Dillard. Heard she's been telling people he drugged her and raped her. I bet they ain't the only two." T-dog said.

"My cousin is Karen Espinoza. And yeah, I heard there were others. Problem is Karen's gonna have a hard time getting them to follow up because she waited so long to say something. Shane's getting sloppy, and Merle thinks he's gonna be the one who fucks up Ed."

"God I want Walsh to go down so bad. He deserves everything he gets." T-dog told Daryl.

"That he does." Daryl agreed.

They headed back to the truck and Daryl dropped T back off at his house and headed home. Jonah and Michonne were about to leave and Daryl told Jonah he would call him later in the week. Before Jonah walked out Trinity jumped up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that a week from this Friday night is a talent competition at the high school. I entered and would love for all of you to come see me perform. I have three songs I am doing, and one of them is a duet with Sasha. Would y'all be interested?"

"Consider us there" Michonne said.

"Good. The top prize is a five hundred dollar gift certificate to the mall, and I would love to use that money towards our place in Asheville" Trinity admitted.

"You got it locked up babe" Daryl told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Trinity had the best voice of anyone he had ever heard, and he was certain she would win the competition.

Every one at the house was getting ready for bed. Trinity had put on some sleep shorts and a tank top and snuggled under the covers with Daryl. She turned on the stereo in the room so they could listen to some music to fall asleep to. Trinity had really started to love Classic rock and she owed Daryl for that. Since rock music had been pretty much prohibited in her house growing up, everything sounded new and alive to her. Her favorites were Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd. Her duet with Sasha was going to be a Pink Floyd song, and she knew it would freak everyone out to hear Trinity Page Murdoch singing Pink Floyd, but that was why she was so excited about it.

The only problem was she needed to get both her keyboard and her guitar, which were at her mom's house. She had been meaning to do it for a while, but had been putting it off. Jonah would be busy the rest of the week, but she figured Friday afternoon they could go next door and get the rest of her belongings. She hardly even saw Quinn at the house these days. In fact, she hadn't heard anything about Ezra as well. She wasn't complaining, but she was curious as to what they were up too.

Daryl wrapped both of his strong arms around Trinity and pulled her too him. She would be getting her cast off next week, which means she would only have a couple of days to practice with her instruments. She wasn't overly concerned about it, since she had been playing since she had been a small child. It was her natural talent, and she felt privileged to possess it.

As Daryl and Trinity were drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, Shane Walsh was headed back to his house. As he pulled into his driveway Officer Jesse Grimes and a young recruit met him. "Shane, you need to come with me. I'm asking you to come quietly, we have some things we need to discuss."

Shane swallowed hard and nodded. He just knew he had been linked to Ed Peletier and he was about to go down for the drugs that they had been running. He didn't say anything though and he would let Jesse lead the conversation.

When they got to the police station Jesse told Shane, "Son you are in some serious trouble. Is there anything you would like to share with us?"

Shane just smiled. "Plenty."

**I wish I could write faster so we could hurry up and get to Trinity and Daryl's wedding night (if they make it that long...sometimes that train gets to running and it's hard to stop)**

**So Shane...he has something to say, the dumbass doesn't even know why he's at the police station yet.**

**We will find out the sex of Merle and Carol's baby, and Trinity is performing, the girls have a sleep over, and the men are hunting...**

**I hope you like this chapter, because it was kinda boring to me...**

**Please review and let me know what you think, you guys don't disappoint me! Love you bunches...I'm sending Christmas cards to each of you!**

**So I will try to update again tomorrow night, but my schedule is getting hectic, so please don't be mad if this goes to every other day instead of every day.**

**Night y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	31. Chapter 31

**City Jail- Dedicated to Shane**

_**City jail city jail like an old scared dog I tuck my tail**_  
_**Bow my head and not a careless word is said**_  
_**Gotta sleep on the floor once more at city jail**_

_**Well I was hangin' round the bus station**_  
_**Mindin' my own business like I always do**_  
_**When I saw this waitress in this bus station cafe**_  
_**And I thought I check out the action like I always do**_  
_**I'd give her the bad eye and made a few choices personal comments**_  
_**About what I thought mine and her possibilities could be for a team**_  
_**When she called the badge on me**_  
_**The badge grabbed me by the arm and he said**_  
_**What are you doin' hangin' around here for**_  
_**And I said for whatever's goin' around**_  
_**City jail city jail...**_

_**He said no what I mean is what are you doin'**_  
_**Sayin' things like that to that lady**_  
_**And I said what's that lady's doin' with purple hair**_  
_**Well the badge said you're smart alec and I said no I ain't I'm just hungry**_  
_**And he said you're actin' like a smart alec**_  
_**And I said no that's how I act when I get hungry**_  
_**City jail city jail...**_

_**Well he put me outside in a dark corner**_  
_**And before you could say hypocrite he hit me on the head**_  
_**And I said oooh don't hit me on the head**_  
_**I can't protect myself with the handcuffs on**_  
_**Please don't hit me on the head then he hit me again he hit me again he hit me again**_  
_**And I said oh oh oh oh oh please don't stand on my feet when you hit me**_  
_**I break my ankles when I fall**_

_**City jail city jail...**_

_**Well about that time they threw me in the wagon**_  
_**And that waitress walked out with a sailor**_  
_**I said hey you not you I'm talkin' to the purple people eater**_  
_**Yes you lady quote you're the cause of it all unquote**_  
_**Then she said to that sailor said get me away from that horrible man Harry**_

_**City jail city jail...**_  
_**Well as they hauled me away I said everybody have a nice evening**_

"I can tell you all about the drugs" Shane said.

When he saw the look on Jesse's face, he knew he fucked up. This wasn't about drugs. Something else was going on and now Shane Walsh had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"What the hell are you talking about Shane?" The police chief asked.

"Um, nothing."

"What drugs are you talking about? Shane you best be honest with me, you are in a shit load of trouble, and it ain't got nothing to do with drugs. Now go ahead and tell me what you meant by that."

"You first, why did you bring me down here?" Shane inquired, curiously.

"Let me get this out of the way first" Jesse said as he read Shane his Miranda rights.

"Are you arresting me?" Shane inquired.

"I am Shane, you are being charged with the crime of rape and statutory rape." He told him.

"I'm sure those girls are all in this together, they just are upset that I didn't want to pursue the relationship any further." Shane said.

"Shane, you may be the stupidest person I know. What is this about "girls" plural? There has only been one girl that has come forth and filed charges. My guess is that you need to get an attorney, fast. Call your dad and let him know what's going on. We are going to have a long night." Jesse said rubbing his hands over his face.

Shane's father arrived shortly thereafter, with an attorney. Shane confessed to everything, in exchange for a plea deal. In addition to Shane's confession, he gave them all the details of Ed's business and agreed to wear a wire. There would be another shipment in six weeks, and until then Shane would be out on bond, as an undercover informant. After which time he would be sent to Juvenile detention until he was twenty- one. If Shane refused to follow through on any of his commitments, he would then be tried as an adult and would be looking at a good ten to twenty years in prison. Shane Walsh's life as he knew it was about to be over, the giant had fallen and Shane had no one to blame but himself.

Daryl looked at the rings one last time before he dropped them off at the jewelry store. He had managed to put aside a little money from his job with Jim specifically for getting his mother's bridal set fitted for Trinity. It was a simple ring-set with a single half-carat solitaire diamond set in platinum, and a platinum wedding band. If she accepted, then he would pick out a band that matched for him. He gave the jeweler Trinity's ring size and then wrote down what he wanted engraved inside the bands, as well as asking them to set a sapphire on either side of the solitaire. He was pleased with his choices and was told the rings would be ready in a week.

Jonah had come by the house to get Trinity so she could pick up her remaining belongings from Quinn's house. They walked up the steps to the house she grew up in and Jonah unlocked the door and they went inside. It felt weird to be in her childhood home, and for a minute she imagined her father sitting in his chair reading his Bible. She was suddenly overcome with the grief of missing her Daddy. She dropped to her knees and began to sob. Jonah dropped down beside his little sister and embraced her into a hug. She didn't have to tell him why she was so upset, he knew, because he felt it as well.

Jonah was helping her gather her belongings when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Immediately they froze thinking Quinn had returned. They went to investigate the sound and were both shocked at what they found. Sitting at the table drinking a glass of scotch was none other than a disheveled Ezra. He looked at his grandchildren and smiled. "Can I help you two?"

Neither Jonah nor Trinity could speak. The monster that had done so much damage to them in their lives was sitting at the table, drunk. "What are you doing here?" Jonah finally managed to get out.

"Keeping a low profile. I've been here for a while, no one would think to look for me here. I guess you both will alert someone now?" he said sarcastically.

Trinity spoke "How dare you? How dare you sit there and act like you did nothing…you are going to rot in prison, and I don't care who you have for an attorney. You are a filthy vile man and I hate you. You are going to get yours, you do know that don't you? There will be no heaven for you, and I do believe you are so evil that Satan himself will make you his right hand man." She screamed.

"How dare you judge me little girl? You have destroyed what could have been the greatest ministry this country has ever known. I would have made Billy Graham look like a country bumpkin. You do not appreciate all that I did for you, and your brother, and the others. Your mother understood and she thrived. And all you did was spit in her face, you have condemned yourself to a life in HELL!" He shouted in his best Evangelical voice.

Jonah then spoke up in an equally powerful tone "You destroyed Quinn, and you tried to destroy US! All those children you took advantage of for your own sick sadistic pleasure, their blood is on your HANDS old man. You are no better than those crazy cult leaders that twist the word of God to meet their own needs. I look forward to the day I will face you in court, and get to tell the world just what a sick man you are. I can't even believe we share the same bloodline. You disgust me you worthless piece of reprobate!"

Ezra exploded and lashed out at Jonah, losing his balance and tripping over a chair in the process. As he tried to get up Trinity shoved the man back down and began to attack him. She began to let all the demons that were inside of her go and became incoherent as she beat Ezra over and over again. He tried in vain to push the much smaller girl off of him, but failed miserably as Trinity just continued to unleash a barrage of different assaults. Finally she just dropped down on the floor, exhausted. Her hands were bleeding as was Ezra's face, but she felt nothing.

Jonah did nothing to stop her, a part of him wanting to do the same. He looked over at the man now lying on the floor moaning in misery and pain. Ezra began quoting scripture about vengeance, and then Jonah responded back "But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whoremongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death REVELATION 21:8, YOU NEED TO READ THAT ONE YOU SADISTIC OLD MAN!" Jonah let his rage run free, then gently took his sister out of the kitchen.

"Get your stuff and then we are leaving." He commanded Trinity. She quickly got her things with his assistance, and then they left the house never to return again.

They headed back to the house next door and Trinity continued sobbing. The emotions had over taken her and she was unable to get a grasp on all the things she had been feeling. Jonah knew at this particular moment the only person that would be able to handle Trinity was Daryl, and he was at work. So he told Trinity to get in the car and drove over to Jim's garage.

"Wait here" he said and she nodded.

Jonah ran into the shop and saw Daryl sitting behind the counter working on the computer. Daryl looked up surprised to see Jonah, but realized by the look on his face something is wrong. Jonah cleared his throat and spoke, "I need you right now. Trinity is in the car and she is an absolute disaster. She needs you." That was all Jonah had to say. Daryl dropped everything and ran out to Jonah's car, opened the door, and wrapped his arms around his girl. She couldn't even speak her sobs were so strong. He had no idea what had happened, but knew it had to be serious if Jonah had brought her to the garage. He kissed her over and over again, trying to help get her under control "Shhh baby, it's ok, I'm here for you. Just breathe and relax, whatever happened I will protect you from it happening again." He said, trying to console the frantic girl.

She looked at him and choked out in a whisper "I saw him. He was there." Daryl looked up at Jonah and he mouthed the word "Ezra" so Daryl would know whom she was talking about.

"You don't got to talk about it Trinity. Don't force yourself. You can tell me when you are ready." He said in a soothing voice. Jonah was impressed with Daryl. For someone who had lived an emotionally void life, he could be extremely caring when it came to Trinity. It was unfathomable that someone who had been through everything that Daryl had been through could still manage to show love and compassion.

Daryl tried to relax his grip on Trinity, but as he did, she just clung to him tighter. There was no doubt that she needed him at this moment. "Hold on one second baby, I will be right back" he told her. She reluctantly released her white knuckled grip on him and he ran into the shop.

He immediately found Jim "Jim, I've got a bit of a family crisis going on with Trinity. Something happened with her grandfather and she is falling to pieces. Would it be OK if I ended my shift early?" He asked.

"Go Daryl, be with your family. We're slow this evening anyway. Good luck and call me if you need anything." Jim told him. He knew Daryl wouldn't have made the request if it weren't truly a family emergency. Jim knew Daryl would be a good husband and father when that time came in his life. He suspected the husband part would come within the year and even though they were young, Jim felt deep in his gut that Daryl and Trinity were somehow ready for marriage. He just hoped that they still stayed focused on getting their education and securing their future.

Daryl told Jonah he would take Trinity home. Jonah was reluctant to leave his sister in the state she was in, but Daryl insisted. He swooped up Trinity bridal style and carried her to the truck, her face buried in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He placed her in his truck and then fastened her seat belt. He had planned on taking her back home, but thought maybe being so close to Ezra right now wasn't the best thing to do. So he turned around and drove her down the road to the park. It was a crazy notion, but he needed to do something to distract her right now.

He parked and then went over to her side and led her out of the truck. He took her over to the swings and had her sit down. "Daryl what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"Giving you back a bit of your childhood," He said. He began to push her back and forth on the swing, and noticed her face seemed to release some of the tension that she had been harboring. He just kept pushing her, and actually began to hear her giggle.

"Higher" she said, and he obliged.

She began to let all the tension go and enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair. Daryl pushed her back and forth for at least a good thirty minutes. She knew he must have been exhausted, but he didn't complain. He just smiled back at her each time she squealed with exhilaration. He had made the right call and had managed to get her mind off of whatever it was that happened with Ezra that afternoon.

Once he had her calm, and the sun had begun to set, they headed back to the truck and went home. He turned on the radio and let her sing away to Led Zeppelin as they drove down the road. These were the little things that she enjoyed, and right now that's all he wanted to give her, things to enjoy. When they pulled into the driveway they headed into the house. Carol was working second shift and Merle still hadn't returned from work. When Daryl left Merle was working intently on rebuilding a motorcycle, and Daryl knew when Merle was focused on something he would lose all track of time.

Daryl then spoke, "Hey why don't you pick something to watch on TV and I will make us dinner."

"You don't have to Daryl, I can do it." She replied.

"Don't worry about it baby." As he went to give her a kiss, he noticed that her knuckles were bruised and scabbing over. He was now curious as to what exactly happened with Trinity and Ezra. Had he turned physical on her? If so, he would kill the bastard. But he felt sure that if Ezra had attacked Trinity then Jonah would have let him know.

He made a simple meal for them. Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was comfort food at best, but he knew she needed comfort tonight, so he prepared the meal, placed it on two plates, and carried it out to the living room and sat it down on the Coffee table in front of her. "It ain't my steak, but it's edible." He said.

"It's perfect Daryl. Thank you…for everything you did today." she said.

"When you feel up to it you can tell me what happened, OK."

She thought about it and then she just began speaking, telling him all the details of what had happened. He was shocked that she had reacted so physically, but a part of him was glad. She needed to unleash that anger on the person who had hurt her the most in life. Now is she could just kick Quinn's ass all would be right with the world. His woman was quite the fighter when she was angry, and it turned him on a little.

**Sorry this is short, and late. I just didn't really want to add much to this chapter. I should have called this chapter Vengeance...because Shane and Ezra got some of what they deserved.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter...I have so many things swirling away in my head, this one sort of popped into my head this afternoon...so I hope you liked it.**

**Take care folks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	32. Chapter 32

*****OK, keep in mind that we are in 1990 in this story, so these songs that were picked were super popular back then...so don't make fun LOL...Finally we have a happy chapter!*****

**Good Times-The Cars**

_**Let the good times roll  
Let them knock you around  
Let the good times roll  
Let them make you a clown**_

**_Let them leave you up in the air_**  
**_Let them brush your rock and roll hair_**

**_Let the good times roll_**  
**_Let the good times roll_**  
**_Let the good times roll_**

**_Let the stories be told_**  
**_They can say what they want_**  
**_Let the photos be old_**  
**_Let them show what they want_**

_**Let them leave you up in the air**_  
_**Let them brush your rock and roll hair**_  
_**Let the good times roll**_  
_**Let the good times roll-oll**_  
_**Won't you let the good times roll**_

_**Good times roll**_

_**If the illusion is real**_  
_**Let them give you a ride**_  
_**If they got thunder appeal**_  
_**Let them be on your side**_

_**Let them leave you up in the air**_  
_**Let them brush your rock and roll hair**_  
_**Let the good times roll**_  
_**Won't you let the good times roll-oll**_  
_**Let the good times roll**_

_**Let the good times roll**_  
_**Won't you let the good times roll**_  
_**Well let the good times roll**_  
_**Let em roll (good times roll)**_

_**Let the good times roll**_  
_**Oo let the good times roll**_  
_**Oo let the good times roll**_  
_**Let em roll (good times roll)**_

_**Well, let the good times roll**_  
_**(let the good times roll)**_  
_**Well let the good times roll**_  
_**Good times roll**_  
_**(let the good times roll)**_  
_**Let the good times roll**_  
_**Let em roll**_

After Trinity's run-in with Ezra she was finally able to get herself back together. That Saturday night Daryl and Trinity met Sasha and T-dog and all four of them went to Dillard to play Putt-Putt golf. Sasha and Trinity participated, but didn't even bother to keep score, but T-dog and Daryl were playing for blood. So far though, T-dog was beating Daryl by two strokes. Trinity would have never guessed that Daryl was so competitive.

Trinity was at a disadvantage because of her cast, which thankfully would be coming off on Monday. Her and Sasha had been practicing for the talent show. Each person would perform three times and then there would be a free-for-all at the end that wouldn't count as an entry. Sasha was playing the piano for one song, and then playing and singing for two others. Trinity would be playing the guitar and singing two acoustic songs, and then would play her keyboard and sing the final song. She had only been able to practice vocally because of the cast, but planned on working hard on her musical pieces after she got the cast removed Monday. Sasha and Trinity had forbidden the guys from listening, so they would practice at Sasha's house. Daryl would drop Trinity off, and then pick her up when he was done with work.

After they played two rounds of putt-putt, they decided to go out for Pizza. T-dog couldn't help but notice their waitress as they ordered dinner. Sasha gave him a glare and he raised his hands in surrender "It ain't like that y'all. Did you see her nametag? It said 'Courtney Wiles' and she is the one that Shane supposedly drugged and raped at a party last month. We should chat with her." He said.

Sasha then spoke, "And what do we say T? 'Hey, I heard Shane Walsh raped you'…I don't think it is our place to say anything."

Trinity agreed with Sasha and Daryl agreed with T-dog. By the time their dinner was brought to them, T-dog convinced himself that he would just ask out right. He completely ignored the girls concerns. "Courtney?" He asked.

"Yes, do I know you?" She said in return.

"No, but I recognize your name. I am not trying to be nosey, but you might be able to help us. We go to Clayton High School, and well we think you know someone there who might have done you wrong…Do you know what I'm referring too?" He asked as tactfully as he could.

The girl began to look nervous, so T-dog spoke again trying to alleviate any concerns she had "Look, he did the same thing to his cousin, and now she is having a baby." He said as he pointed to Daryl. Daryl nodded in confirmation to the girl. Trinity and Sasha just sat there shocked that Daryl and T-dog were actually having this conversation with the waitress.

"I am not sure if I feel comfortable talking about this." She said.

Daryl then spoke "I understand, and I wouldn't either. Look can you do me a favor? If he did what we heard, would you mind at least reporting it to the Clayton police? My cousin did, but it would be helpful if more people came forward to support her. She ain't but fifteen, and he has ruined her life. Just consider it, OK."

"I will consider it. Thanks for the information." She said quietly as she walked away.

Trinity spoke "Do you think she will report it?"

Daryl answered "Don't know, but all we can do is ask." As they were leaving, Trinity slipped a note with the tip and left Courtney her number and a message that said "if you wanna talk, give me a call-Trinity Murdoch"

Monday came and Trinity got her cast removed. Finally, her and Daryl were both in one piece and uninjured. Next weekend the men would be going on their hunting trip and Sasha and Trinity would have their sleepover. Trinity was looking forward to the girl talk. She had never really had any friends, so she was eager to chat with someone about normal girl stuff.

That evening Merle and Carol insisted on inviting Jonah and Michonne over for dinner. Daryl thought it was strange that this was a spur of the moment decision, which wasn't like Merle at all. Jonah and Michonne obliged and showed up around six. Carol had made chicken marsala for dinner, and even Daryl had to admit Carol's cooking gave Trinity's a run for the money. As they were finishing up dinner, Merle cleared his throat and spoke "Y'all we have an announcement"

Daryl and Trinity didn't say anything and let Merle continue. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo "We want y'all to meet our son." He said as he revealed the photo of the sonogram. Carol and Merle were having a baby boy.

Trinity jumped up and gave both of them a hug and Jonah followed doing the same. Daryl's face lit up with a genuine smile as he clapped Merle on the back and gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. It was a very tender moment for him and his brother, but Daryl was truly happy at the announcement. Knowing they were having a son made the whole experience that much more real.

Trinity asked "Have you picked out a name yet?"

Merle spoke proudly "Dominic Aiden Dixon, my son"

Carol's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall as she witnessed the absolute love Merle already had for his unborn son. Jonah and Michonne gave each other a look and then Michonne spoke up "Jonah and I have something we want to discuss with you."

Merle nodded and made a gesture to let her know they were listening "We would like to approach Karen and discuss us adopting her baby. Her situation is less than ideal, but the child does share the same bloodline as us, and we are eager to start our family. We can help her through her pregnancy emotionally and financially, and it would allow her to still see the baby. I think an open adoption would be healthy for all involved."

Daryl and Trinity loved the idea, and hoped that when they approached Karen, she would agree. Even though it had been a short period of time since Jonah had come into the Dixon brother's life, Daryl had no doubt he was there brother. It was as if the missing piece to their family puzzle had finally been found and now he couldn't imagine their lives without him. He was still amazed at how Gene and Quinn could produce such a good man, but he assumed it had more to do with Albert than it did with genetics.

Everyone left around nine that evening and Merle and Carol said goodnight and headed to their room for the night. Merle's old room would be turned into the nursery and Carol told Merle she wanted to decorate it with Disney characters, but he opted for Looney Tunes instead. The discussion was hysterical as Merle declared that "Bugs Bunny would kick Mickey Mouse's ass any day." Carol knew she wasn't going to win the argument, so she agreed.

Daryl and Trinity stayed up watching a movie, not quite ready for bed. Trinity nuzzled into Daryl and they began making out on the couch. This had actually become the most challenging part of their relationship. Both of them were overwhelmed with sexual desires, but kept trying not to give into the temptation. Daryl had Trinity pinned beneath him as their tongues were exploring each other's mouth. He slid his hands up under her shirt and unclasped her bra. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his palms cross over her hardened nipples. The sound of her groan had Daryl about to bust out of his jeans.

Daryl began kissing her down her neck, and then slid her shirt so that he had access to her collarbone. His soft tongue was flicking against the sensitive skin along her neck and shoulder. Trinity could feel his erection straining against his pants, and slowly unbuttoned the top of his jeans, allowing her to slide her hand slowly and actually feel his hardened manhood in her hand. It was the first time she had ever aggressively touched Daryl and he felt like he would explode instantly. Her warm hands wrapped around his hard length and she began to stroke him. She wasn't quite sure what to do, but the hardened smooth shaft felt good in her hands, and she went with what she thought Daryl would like. His breathing sped up and he then slipped his hand inside her shorts. He stopped and gave her a look, not sure whether or not to proceed, she nodded at him lustfully, and he continued.

He slowly slid his hand down between her legs, and she felt like warm liquid silk as he began to rub her swollen nub. Immediately she bucked up towards Daryl's hand as he touched her in her most intimate spot. She began to tug on his jeans and slide them down his hips when suddenly Daryl was ripped off of her by an angry Merle. "This isn't going to happen here right now. Cover yourself up NOW Trinity!" he said as he dragged Daryl into the bathroom and threw him into a cold shower. He slammed the bathroom door and left Daryl in the cold water to regain his thoughts.

Daryl emerged from the bathroom dressed in shorts and a T-shirt that he had placed in there earlier and went to sit down on the couch beside Trinity. He couldn't read the look on Trinity's face and wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. As he went to sit down beside her, Merle gave him a warning look that told him to move over to the loveseat instead.

"You two are not ready for this, do you understand me? I'm about to call Jonah and have Trinity move in with him so you two will stay apart from each other instead of acting like two dogs in heat." He said.

Trinity gasped, not quite sure if Merle was serious or not. Daryl then shouted "What the fuck Merle. We weren't doing anything you ain't done."

Merle sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to control his anger "Daryl, Do you really think I was a particularly good Role Model? I was a fucking heroin addict that made bad decisions every damn day of my life. That Merle is dead now, do you understand? I don't want you to fuck up both of your lives and a baby right now would do that." He said seriously.

Trinity could see how concerned Merle was, and that Daryl was just getting angry because he was embarrassed by Merle catching them and then manhandling him by tossing him into the shower. So she began to speak calmly "Merle, you are right. I am begging you not to send me to Jonah's apartment though. Please. I promise I will not let this happen anymore under your roof. OK?"

"Girlie you best be telling the truth, I don't trust this fuck head any farther than I can throw him, but if you give me your word I will let you stay for now." He said, the warning not going unnoticed by both of them.

Daryl finally spoke, still a bit grudgingly "Fine, we will do it your way, but we still get to sleep together. But we will keep our hands to ourselves. Will that keep you happy Merle?"

"You best not screw up again, or I mean it, she will go with Jonah until you are BOTH 18." He said as he stormed back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Daryl and Trinity looked like two deer caught in headlights. Both unable to move or even make eye contact. Finally she laughed out loud and spoke up "Well I hoped you enjoyed what we did earlier, because it looks like that isn't going to happen for a while."

'"Fucking Merle" he muttered.

"Daryl, you said you wanted to wait, if Merle hadn't came in and interrupted us, I think we both know what would have happened, and neither one of us has any means of birth control available. He's right, we need to cool it, I don't want too, but we need to for now." She told him

He nodded and then walked over to her and brought her to their room. They got under the covers and she snuggled up with him, gave him a quick kiss, and then turned off the light. She hoped they would be able to sleep with all the adrenaline flowing through their young bodies.

Friday came quickly and Trinity was actually nervous about the talent show that night. There were seven participants including Andrea. The competition consisted of Trinity, Sasha, and a girl named Ellie, all of whom were singing and playing their own instruments. Andrea and Lori were actually one entry listed as a dance team, one guy named Pauly was doing comedy, another girl named Xing was entered as a cellist, and another guy named Baxter was playing his saxophone.

She looked out in the audience and saw her family, T-dog and Eloise, and Sasha's family all sitting together and carrying on. Sasha's parents were quiet, but very nice and friendly. They had always made Trinity feel at home when she would visit, and both of them knew Jonah well as Sasha's father was a deacon at Jonah's church.

Sasha was first and she played the piano and sang "Your song" by Elton John. Her playing was flawless and emotional, and Trinity knew Sasha was going to be her toughest competition. Really, if she had to lose to anyone, she hoped it was Sasha.

Andrea and Lori went next and did a dance routine to Madonna's "Vogue". Andrea knew how to move her body, but Trinity thought Lori was actually the better dancer of the two. Andrea looked too provocative when she danced, and Lori looked more natural, less like she was trying to hump the audience.

Baxter played his Sax, and Xing played her cello. Trinity actually really enjoyed the cello performance, especially how emotional the way the music sounded as Xing played. Pauly's comedy routine was hysterical and Trinity laughed so hard she thought she might mess up her voice. Finally she would finish up the first round. She picked up her guitar and went out to the center stage. She sat down on a stool and one single spotlight lit her up. She cleared her throat and then spoke "Daddy, this is for you."

Daryl felt a lump in his throat as she dedicated the song to Albert and then begun to sing "Wish you were Here" by Pink Floyd. He had never heard her play the guitar before and was impressed at how effortlessly she played. Her voice was sultry and full of emotion, and he found himself caught up in the music. When she finished the audience was dead silent. He saw a quick look of panic on her face that quickly faded as the audience jumped up and gave her a standing ovation. He saw Sasha applauding wildly off to the side and then she grabbed Trinity into a hug as she left the stage.

Andrea and Lori performed their next two routines which were to "Gonna make you Sweat" by C&C Music factory, and "Groove is in the Heart" By Deeelite. Lori was great and much more athletic than Andrea was. To Daryl, Andrea looked more like a stripper than a dancer. He really had to fight off the urge to laugh, especially when Shane began shouting out how hot she looked. The guy was a total moron, and the more he opened his mouth, the more he proved it.

Sasha sang and played two more songs and both were Prince compilations. She sang "Nothing compares 2 U" and "Purple Rain". T-dog looked proud as Sasha blew away the audience. Really, besides Trinity and Sasha, everyone else sounded amateur. Those two girls definitely stole the show. Daryl had no idea, which one was going to win the contest, but he knew it would be one of the two. He smiled and gave T-dog a pat on the shoulder "They got this one hands down" he said to his friend. T smiled and nodded in agreement.

Trinity's next two performances sealed her victory in Daryl's mind. She did a very powerful rendition of "Me and Bobby McGee" by Janis Joplin, and her soulful sultry voice was perfect for the song. As he heard her sing, he just couldn't imagine how someone with her talent hadn't been picked up by a talent agent and taken to Nashville to record. She really was that good.

When it was time for Trinity's final performance she sat down at her keyboard, made a few adjustments, and then spoke softly "Daryl, this one is for you, I love you baby" He recognized the Etta James song immediately as she began to sing.

_**At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over**_  
_**And life is like a song**_

_**Ooh Yeah, Yeah, At last**_  
_**The skies above are blue**_  
_**My heart was wrapped up in clover**_  
_**The night I looked at you**_

_**I found a dream**_  
_**That I could speak to**_  
_**A dream that I can call my own**_  
_**I found a thrill**_  
_**To press my cheek to**_  
_**A thrill that I have never known**_

_**You smile**_  
_**You smile**_  
_**Oh and then the spell was cast**_  
_**And here we are in heaven**_  
_**For you are mine at last**_

She was overcome with emotion at the end of the song, and once again she received a standing ovation, and Daryl actually received a few pats on the back and hand shakes from people sitting around him one guy actually commented "That girl you got there is super talented. You better hold on to her Dixon, you got yourself a treasure." He couldn't help but smile as he joined in the ovation for Trinity. His girl was finally getting the recognition she deserved.

The judges tallied their votes and before they read the results, it was announced that the scores were extremely close, Daryl held his breath as they called out the names. In third place we have Andrea McCormick and Lori Sinclair. They both graciously accepted their award of a hundred dollars. Lori smiled proudly, but Andrea looked like she was seething. Shane yelled out "You were robbed Sweetheart, don't let them get you down". God he was an asshole.

As predicted, Sasha won second and Trinity won the overall competition. Sasha received her check for two hundred and fifty dollars and Trinity received a check for five hundred dollars. Both girls were crying and hugging each other in a very emotional embrace. Sasha then whispered to Trinity "We're going shopping girl" and Trinity smiled back at her trying hard not to laugh.

For one final act Trinity and Sasha did a duet of "It's a Heartache" by Bonnie Tyler. Their harmonies were perfect and they made the song their own. T-dog had recorded the entire show and promised Daryl he would get him a copy so they could watch it whenever they wanted. Both men were proud of their ladies and had every reason to be after the performances they gave that night.

After the show was over Trinity and Sasha made their way over to their families and their boyfriends. The received countless compliments and pats on the back from people they didn't even know. As if it was planned like an Olympic event, Daryl and T-dog scooped their women up and showered them with hugs and kisses. Even Merle came over and loved all over both the girls. Michonne complimented them and said she really had to fight back to keep herself from tearing up when each of them performed. Both girls were going to the same school and the same music program after high school, and there was no doubt that their future would be bright.

As they headed out to the cars, Trinity couldn't help but notice a distraught Andrea sobbing in her father's arms as Shane tried to calm her down. Andrea was shouting out that it was rigged and the only reason she lost was because Trinity got the "pity" vote. Daryl rolled his eyes and told her to ignore Andrea, she was just being a sore loser. Andrea then began to shout at Lori and tell her she messed the entire routine up. Lori shook her head and walked off to find Rick. Andrea had no ability to hold herself accountable for anything. As she saw Trinity and Daryl she began to speak, but Lars McCormick spoke for his daughter. "I hope you enjoy your rigged victory. White Trash always get the sympathy vote, but I want you to know, when you see my daughter performing in movies, you will realize that you are nothing compared to her."

Merle heard the comments and couldn't help but respond "The only movies we will ever see the likes of Andrea McCormick in are the ones that come on Cinemax at two in the morning. Which is fine with me because I always wanted to see what her titties look like. Ain't that right Sugar Tits?"

With that, they all burst out into laughter and walked away. Even Andrea couldn't ruin their perfect evening. These were good times they all shared, and it really seemed that they were happening more and more. Could this be the new direction that their lives were all moving towards now?

**I'm sorry for the slower updates, but it's taking me a bit longer to develop each chapter. Hope you liked how this one turned out. We have another happy chapter, and then some stuff that isn't happy is going to happen, so be prepared. Next chapter the men go hunting and camping and the girls have their sleep over...It's gonna be FUN!**

**Please (I know I beg, but you don't realize how it helps) Please leave a review for me. They encourage me and also help with the story development. It isn't as easy as I thought it would be.**

**I plan on updating sometime tomorrow...so see ya then!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Love each of you-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	33. Chapter 33

**"Let's Talk About Sex"**

(**_Punch it, Hurb_**  
**_Yo, I don't think we should talk about this_**  
**_Come on, why not?_**  
**_People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?_**  
**_No, but that's a part of life)_**

**_Come on_**

**_Let's talk about sex, baby_**  
**_Let's talk about you and me_**  
**_Let's talk about all the good things_**  
**_And the bad things that may be_**  
**_Let's talk about sex_**  
**_Let's talk about sex_**  
**_Let's talk about sex_**  
**_Let's talk about sex_**

**_Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd_**  
**_It keeps coming up anyhow_**  
**_Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic_**  
**_Cuz that ain't gonna stop it_**  
_**Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows**_  
_**Many will know anything goes**_  
_**Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be**_  
_**How it was, and of course, how it should be**_  
_**Those who think it's dirty have a choice**_  
_**Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off**_  
_**Will that stop us, Pep? I doubt it**_  
_**All right then, come on, Spin**_

_**Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop**_  
_**She use what she got to get whatever she don't got**_  
_**Fellas drool like fools, but then again they're only human**_  
_**The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'**_  
_**Gold, pearls, rubies, crazy diamonds**_  
_**Nothin' she ever wore was ever common**_  
_**Her dates heads of state, men of taste**_  
_**Lawyers, doctors, no one was too great for her to get with**_  
_**Or even mess with, the Prez she says was next on her list**_  
_**And believe me, you, it's as good as true**_  
_**There ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to**_  
_**She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad**_  
_**But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad**_  
_**Thinkin' about the things that she never had**_  
_**No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note**_  
_**That last night was dope**_

_**Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)**_  
_**Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)**_  
_**Let's talk about all the good things**_  
_**And the bad things that may be**_  
_**Let's talk about sex (come on)**_  
_**Let's talk about sex (do it)**_  
_**Let's talk about sex (uh-huh)**_  
_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out**_  
_**Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right**_

_**(Yo, Pep, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio**_  
_**And why not? Everybody has sex**_  
_**I mean, everybody should be makin' love**_  
_**Come on, how many guys you know make love?)**_

The men all met at the Dixon's house on Sunday afternoon after church was over. Daryl and T-dog would take Daryl's truck, and the other three men would ride in Jim's SUV. They were heading up deep into the Northern Mountains of Georgia. They had tents, shotguns, rifles, and Daryl had his new crossbow, which he had, been dying to use. He had finally been able to get his strength in his arm to the point where he could handle the draw. As much as he didn't want to leave Trinity for the next few days, he was really looking forward to the male bonding with his brothers, his best friend, and his mentor. He never imagined he would have this opportunity in his life after all the Hell he suffered through with Gene.

They had all managed to pick up Hunting Licenses earlier in the week just to be sure that they were legal, because the last thing anyone of them needed was a citation for poaching. This was probably the first time the Dixon boys had ever legally been hunting, and it was absolutely the first time T-dog had been hunting in his life. Jim was an experienced hunter who had taken Daryl out before and Jonah had been bird hunting several times with his father.

Their final destination was the Oconee National Forest. The area was good for hunting and fishing and the men had opted on primitive camping as opposed to staying in a family campground. They were for all intents and purposes going to be roughing it. The Saturday before they left Trinity and Sasha took Daryl and T-dog to the local sporting goods store to purchase some warmer clothes since it was now late November and they were going to be outside with no amenities. Both girls guessed neither of the guys wanted to snuggle with the other for body heat.

Trinity was surprised that Merle and Daryl had kept camping supplies up in the attic of the house. Apparently Gene had taken them out hunting a time or two over the years. They had an extra sleeping bag for T-dog to use, as well as other needed supplies and spent Sunday morning loading up the truck. By the time Jonah, Jim, and Merle had returned from church, the two younger men were eager to leave. They all said their goodbye and headed for the hills. It was a ninety- minute drive and they would be completely isolated while they were gone. Trinity assumed they would be cavemen for next couple of days, but knew they would have a good time.

Trinity spent Sunday night with Carol. They went over the menu they were planning on preparing for Thanksgiving. There would eight of them for dinner, including Jess and Karen. Karen had agreed to the open adoption and Jonah and Michonne were already shopping around for a new house. As painful as it would be for Karen to relinquish her parental rights, she knew that the baby would be well cared for and she would have the ability to see it grow up. She had made a promise to herself to never interfere with Michonne and Jonah's parenting, and was just happy that everything would work out. Even Jess was pleased with the decision.

Trinity found it difficult to sleep by herself with Daryl gone. It really had been the first time they had been apart since they had started seeing each other. She missed his warmth and strong arms, and even missed his scent. She found one of his shirts and put it on, so she would have something to wrap around her that reminded her of him.

The men were having the time of their lives. They had hiked into the hills a few miles and set up a camp around the river. Even though T-dog had never been hunting, he was quite good at fishing and managed to catch quite a few trout that would serve as that night's dinner. Something about eating food you caught made everything that much better. The all shared stories about previous Camping trips and then the discussion turned to the ability to survive on your own if you had too. T-dog joked "Not real sure I could survive without my Air Conditioner. I mean, right now its not too bad because it's November, but fuck man, July in Georgia without A/C, that would be tough."

Merle then spoke "You know back in the days before the civil war, the wealthy southerners would go up North for the summer. Too many people got sick with shit like Yellow Fever, and Malaria. Damn deadliest thing in Georgia would be the mosquitoes. Ironic all the Yankees head down here in the winter now ain't it."

Daryl then spoke "You know, if something ever did happen, the first thing I would want to do is have a meet up place for the family, and it would have to be somewhere away from groups of people. You can't trust the government to take care of you in a situation like that. I would head deep into the woods or the mountains with a small group of trusted people."

Jonah then spoke "Things would be so different, not a lot of people would have the ability to survive. We have all become so dependent on modern day conveniences that it's made us a fat and lazy society. I don't think there are a lot of people who could survive on their own, and as a result, I think people would start to turn on each other. Society would break down and violence would break out."

Jim then added "Money would be useless, weapons and food would be what people would want. If you tried to stay in a populated area and possessed either, someone trying to get what you have would kill you. I agree with Daryl, you would need to head away to somewhere secluded with a trusted group of people. You would need others, just for protection, but no one outside your group could be trusted without proving themselves."

Merle then added, "That would mean the chances of young ones surviving to adulthood would drop drastically. No more immunizations, no insulin for diabetics, and something as simple as a cut could kill you because you would lose the ability to fight infections without antibiotics. And once society broke down, how would you go about rebuilding it? There would be political power struggles everywhere."

T-dog then joked "The only thing I would hope is I had my Sasha with me when it all happened. If I didn't have her I wouldn't care what happened to me." All the men nodded in agreement. Each of them had a woman that made their lives much more bearable.

The second night the men were away, Trinity was staying with Sasha. Her parents were out of town on a church retreat and Sasha and Trinity would be left by themselves for the night. This was the first time that Trinity had ever participated in a sleep over and she was excited for the female bonding. They gorged themselves on ice cream and pizza, and then watched a couple of chick flicks that Daryl and T-dog would have given them grief about watching if they had been with them. They watched "When Harry Met Sally" and "Steel Magnolias" which left them both a sobbing mess when it was over.

Trinity then initiated the girl talk "Sasha, can I ask you something really personal?"

"Anything Trinity, but I get to ask stuff back" She said.

"Are you and T-dog, you know…doing it?"

Sasha laughed "You mean to tell me you and Daryl aren't?"

Trinity shook her head no "No we aren't. We got close the other night, but Merle caught us and that didn't go so well. Daryl insists he wants to wait, but don't you dare tell anyone or he will kill me. Something tells me Jonah had a talk with him."

"Well if makes you feel any better, T-dog and I haven't done it yet either. Trust me he has tried, but I'm not ready yet, and my parents would kill him if they knew. I know he has been with a couple of other girls, but I don't think he really has that much experience. Now he will talk a good game, but we both know T-dog is his own favorite fan. I just don't want my first time to be in the back of a car. I want it to be somewhere nice, and right now, that just isn't possible."

"You know, when Daryl and I are making out, I just completely lose myself in him, and then I start to feel weird things, you know, down there…"

Sasha laughed "Girl you're getting turned on. That's normal, it's all part of the process. The juices literally get to flowing so that when you actually do it, things slide easier if you get what I am saying."

Trinity turned about five shades of red at Sasha's statement "I wasn't sure if that was normal." She admitted.

"Girl, what do you actually know about sex?"

"Not much, only the basics. I know where the parts go, but that is about it." She confessed to Sasha.

"Have you ever heard of an orgasm? That is the pinnacle of the whole experience, and I think it is the reason people do "it" so much. I mean we all know men have them, because that's what produces the sperm, but we can have them too, and I heard it feels amazing." She teased.

"Really, so we feel stuff too? Oh, I can't wait then. But I'm afraid it's gonna hurt."

"I heard it does the first time, but it isn't unbearable, and you might actually bleed a little because the hymen has to be broken, but once that is over with, it just gets better and better." Sasha told her friend.

"Of course, Daryl keeps telling me he wants to wait until things are right. I know he wants to do it, because he has to really fight himself to stop. I don't know how many cold showers he has had to take, including the one that Merle threw him in the other night, but I know it's killing him."

"T-dog does the same thing. I think he "relieves" himself in the shower to take care of the frustration." Sasha told her.

"He does that? No way, do men really do that?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity, you really don't know a lot about this stuff do you? Of course they do it, all men do." She informed her naïve friend.

"Do you think Daryl does that stuff?"

"Hell yeah Trinity. Did you ever notice him taking long showers?" She asked.

"Oh my God. YES! That is too funny. And you are sure that it is normal?" Trinity inquired.

"Absolutely. It wouldn't be normal if they didn't do that stuff. Think about it, their parts are basically exposed on the outside of their body and constantly reminding them that 'hey were here, please touch me'. I heard they think about sex every eight seconds."

Trinity sighed. "I'm never going to get an opportunity to do anything bad am I? At the rate Daryl is going, we will end up married before he actually does it with me, and I never did anything like drink or smoke. You know Andrea used to call me the Vestal Virgin, and I think she might be right."

"Trinity, if Daryl wants to wait, then by all means, you should count your blessings. Look at what Assholes like Shane are like. Do you think he would respect you the way Daryl does? Daryl adores you. I've been going to school with the two of you for almost all my life, and this is the first time I can ever remember him being somewhat friendly. T and I consider you our closest friends, and if you had told me I would be hanging around with Daryl Dixon a year ago, I would have laughed in your face. It isn't that I thought Daryl was a lesser person, it's that he always kept to himself. Trinity, you have managed to bring him out of his shell. He loves you, so if he wants to wait, then I would wait."

"What do you plan on doing with T-dog?"

"I really don't know. I'm torn. Part of me wants to do what I was raised to do, and that was to wait until I'm married, but I don't think T-dog and I will get married for some time. I want to finish school first, so maybe after graduation, or even prom night."

"Prom night? How cliché is that?" Trinity joked.

"Good point. I don't know, I guess it will happen when I'm ready. I thought about getting on the pill, but my mom would have to take me, and I don't really want to have that conversation with her. Plus the pill doesn't stop you from getting STD's."

"Maybe we could go buy some condoms just in case. The other night, before Merle interrupted us, we came as close as we ever have, and neither one of us even thought about birth control. Sex kinda makes you go stupid doesn't it." Trinity joked.

"I heard that it does. Just look at Shane and Andrea."

Trinity burst out laughing. "I wonder if the men are all talking about the same stuff we are right now?"

"Doubt it, they are probably burping, farting, scratching themselves, and debating who was the better action hero Rambo or John McClane from Die hard."

"I hope so, Daryl deserves to have a normal experience just once in his life. He's been through so much, I don't know if he will truly ever get over his past."

"Well I think you are doing a good job at helping him. I don't know all the details of what happened to him, but I can imagine it's worse than anyone could fathom. Daryl's a good man, and I think that is why T likes him so much."

"Yes he is a good man, and I love him so much it hurts some times. He has really helped me through quite a bit too." She then proceeded to tell her about what Daryl did for her after the confrontation with Ezra a while back.

Wednesday morning the men broke camp and headed back to Clayton. The trip had been a huge success and a great time for all of them. Daryl had taken to his crossbow very easily and Jim was impressed with the accuracy he shot it. They managed to bag three deer, two pheasants, a turkey (that Jim would use for his family's Thanksgiving Dinner), and T-dog nailed several ducks. They had dressed and preserved the meat and were bringing home a few months worth of protein to their families. More than anything, they had all bonded and shared experiences that they would carry for the rest of their lives.

As each of the families were celebrating and giving thanks for one another on Thanksgiving, a series of events was unraveling on the other side of town that would upset the comfortable world that the Dixons and Trinity were just starting to get used to.

Mitch was lying in bed after just having a sweaty romp with Amber. She rolled over and asked him "So how do you know Merle Dixon?"

"I don't know him. Why do you ask?"

"He was asking a lot of questions about you not too long ago, and I figured you two knew each other."

"Like what was he asking?" Mitch inquired.

"He was asking about you and your boss Ed. I think Merle and Ed got in a fight not that long ago. I assumed you two knew each other. I heard Merle is seeing Ed's ex wife." She told him.

Mitch knew Carol well, since it was her he tried to kill for Ed so that Ed wouldn't have to pay her alimony after the split. He didn't know she had been involved with the Dixon man. He suddenly remembered a younger Dixon asking a lot of questions when he brought the sports cars to Jim's garage. He began to put the pieces together and realized that the Dixon's were most likely onto him and Ed and what they had done to Carol and the younger girl. He needed to go see Ed immediately and let him know that there could possibly be some sort of setup going on.

"Get the fuck up Amber, time for you to go. I got work to do." He said as he threw her out of bed and pulled his clothes on.

"But Mitch, I thought you were going to take me out for dinner tonight" She wined.

"Change of plans bitch, fuck someone else if you want to eat tonight." He told her as he walked out of the house on his way to Ed Peletier's.

**Not a lot happened in this chapter, more of a feel good experience, but I'm building up to something. Sorry if it was a bit boring. But I wanted there to be some normal life experiences, and Sasha most definitely needed to school Trinity on the ways of sex LOL...**

**Please leave me a review, you all have left so many awesome ones, and once again I want to say thanks to my sweet adorable sillygabby...**

**Hope everyone has a great evening...and tomorrow is TWD night here in the States, can't wait, hope we get some Daryl!**

**Thanks guys-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	34. Chapter 34

**Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne**

_**You're not alone**_  
_**Together we stand**_  
_**I'll be by your side**_  
_**You know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_  
_**And it feels like the end**_  
_**There's no place to go**_  
_**You know I won't give in**_  
_**No I won't give in**_

_**Keep holdin' on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_  
_**Just, stay strong**_  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
_**I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)**_  
_**Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)**_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So, keep holding on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_

_**So far away**_  
_**I wish you were here**_  
_**Before it's too late**_  
_**This could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_  
_**And it comes to an end**_  
_**With you by my side**_  
_**I will fight and defend**_  
_**I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah**_

_**Keep holdin' on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_  
_**Just, stay strong**_  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
_**I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_  
_**Nothing you can do**_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_**So, keep holding on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say**_  
_**When I say I believe**_  
_**Nothing's gonna change**_  
_**Nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be**_  
_**Will work out perfectly**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..**_

_**La da da da, la da da da da**_  
_**La da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holdin' on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_  
_**Just stay strong**_  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you**_  
_**I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you can say**_  
_**Nothing you can do**_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_**So, keep holding on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_

_**Ahh, ahh**_  
_**Ahh, ahh**_  
_**Keep holdin' on**_  
_**Ahh, ahh**_  
_**Ahh, ahh**_

_**Keep holdin' on**_  
_**There's nothing you could say**_  
_**Nohing you could do**_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_  
_**So, keep holding on**_  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through**_  
_**We'll make it through**_

When the men had arrived back from their hunting trip, you could smell them before you could see them. Immediately when then entered the house Carol had demanded that they take showers and "burn those filthy clothes". Trinity couldn't help but laugh at how four days of facial hair gave them both the total Grizzly Adams look. However, she completely agreed with Carol that they needed to bathe before the women could welcome them back properly.

Their Thanksgiving had been low-key, and special. The men watched football while the women worked in the kitchen preparing a feast for the ages. Carol had also prepared one of the pheasants that Merle had killed and served it with the traditional turkey. As far as Daryl and Merle were concerned, this was the first time in their entire lives that they ever had anything traditional. Growing up with Gene Dixon as your father pretty much guaranteed that traditions were never established.

After his interlude with Amber, Mitch had contacted Shane, Dave, and Tony and had them all meet at Ed's house around ten in the evening. Ed was less than thrilled to find out that the Dixon's were snooping around their business. Ed's family owned a gourmet coffee business located in New Orleans. The business was quite successful and provided the perfect front for smuggling shipments of cocaine to all parts of the country.

Ed operated his drug business both as a distributor and as a dealer. He would distribute shipments directly from the New Orleans facility to the major cities throughout the country where he had trusted confidants that had the ability to get the product out on the streets. He had an unsavory character named Tomas who handled that part of the New Orleans operation. Ed controlled the Atlanta and surrounding areas. The shipments would come into Clayton via a pickup by someone like Mitch, Shane, Dave, or Tony and then they would take the product to the abandoned warehouse, remove the drugs, and distribute to the street dealers. Ed himself rarely got his hands dirty, but instead let his trusted advisories take the risks.

"We can't risk them snooping around and possibly exposing the operation. Something has to be done immediately," Mitch said.

"Just take care of it, whatever you do, make it look like an accident." He told them.

Shane, Dave, and Tony were waiting outside of Ed's office as Mitch and Ed had a private discussion about the discovery that the Dixon's were making inquiries. When Ed and Mitch were done, the three younger men were called in and told that they would be going on an assignment. Ed wanted the shipments that they had stored at the warehouse removed and taken back to New Orleans for safe keeping at the moment. He didn't want anything that could be directly linked to him in the area for the time being. That meant that the Atlanta area supplies would dry up for a period of time, but that also meant that once he was able to get the product back on the street, he could command a higher price.

A few hours later Mitch was sitting in an old truck parked in front of the Dixon's home. He watched as the lights in the house went out, and waited. It was now close to two in the morning. When he was certain that they had all gone to sleep for the night, he put his plan in action "make it look like an accident" ran through his mind. He did what he needed to do and left shortly thereafter. The Dixon clan was enjoying their last night blissfully, totally unaware that things would forever be changed the next day, especially for one of them.

Trinity wandered into the kitchen wiping the sleep from her eyes. She had eaten so much the previous day she wasn't sure she would ever be able to eat again, but knew Merle and Daryl would probably wake up starving. Those men could eat more than anyone she had ever met. Daryl could actually stand to gain a few pounds, so she was more than willing to cook for him, knowing how much he appreciated her meals.

Merle wandered into the kitchen ready for his morning coffee. Trinity greeted him with a big smile and handed him his coffee just as Carol and Daryl made their way into the kitchen as well. After they were all seated Trinity spoke "Guys, do you think we could go get a Christmas tree today? We could make a day of it? Please I really want to deck the house out and make everything perfect? Christmas is a big deal to me and I think it will be fun."

Daryl spoke first "I'm in if the rest of you are." He wanted Trinity to be happy, and if this made her happy, then he wouldn't have any issues going along.

Carol then added, "I think that is a great idea Trinity. I love Christmas too, and God knows, these boys could use a little Christmas cheer, when was the last time you two even had a tree?"

Merle added "Never, Christmas wasn't exactly a cheery time for us. Momma put a tree up once, but Gene came home drunk and ripped it down and burned it, ornaments and all. Said we didn't deserve to celebrate a bunch of bullshit that was nothing but commercialism and fairy tales, so that was pretty much the end to our holiday cheer."

The whole story saddened Trinity. Merle and Daryl had never really got to experience the joys of Christmas. No Santa Clause, no presents, no family dinners, nothing. She made up her mind then and there that she would do her damnedest to make sure this year was different. Merle had a son arriving soon and now was as good as time as any to start their own family traditions.

They ate breakfast and then headed out in Carol's new Cherokee. It was one of the luxuries she allowed herself after receiving lucrative alimony payments from Ed. Their divorce would be final in March, and Carol and Merle had decided that they would get married on St. Patrick's day. They had yet to announce this to anyone since they hadn't decided if they would have a formal wedding or just take a trip to the Justice of the Peace. Dominic's due date was mid April, so they planned on officially being Mr. And Mrs. Dixon by then.

They were heading North up to a Christmas Tree Farm in Blairsville, Georgia. It was about an hour away through the Georgia Mountains. If nothing else, it was a beautiful drive and allowed them all a chance to get away for the day. Trinity and Carol chatted about all the decorations they were going purchase for the house and had already told Daryl and Merle they would be expected to be up on the roof hanging Christmas lights and other outside decorations. Neither man dared to disagree with the women.

As they were coming down a steep incline that overlooked the valley below, Merle eased his foot on the break to slow the vehicle, but as he did, the break peddle went completely to the floor. He tried again, but the breaks wouldn't catch. Before he had a chance to say anything the vehicle headed into a sharp curve at too high of a rate of speed. Everything else happened in slow- motion, as Merle was no longer able to control the vehicle and it headed off the road and down a steep embankment. The front tire caught a boulder on the way down sending the vehicle flipping as it continued down to the valley below.

Merle came too shortly thereafter, hearing Trinity and Carol screaming for him and Daryl. Daryl was nowhere to be found, and Merle felt a searing pain in his right hand and wrist. He looked down to see that his hand was trapped in the mangled wreckage. The smell of gasoline was strong, and both Trinity and Carol were trapped in the vehicle on the passenger side. The roof had crushed in making it almost impossible for them to get out of the wrecked jeep. Merle could smell something burning, and panic overtook his body.

As far as he could tell, Daryl had been thrown clear of the vehicle, as he saw the rear driver's side window was smashed to pieces and blood covered the glass. Other than Trinity and Carol being trapped, it looked as if the driver's side had taken the brunt of the force. He tried to get to the girls, but his hand didn't allow him much movement. He looked over at Carol and could see the panic in her eyes. He had to get her and Trinity out of the vehicle and save his unborn son. With every bit of strength he had, he ripped his mangled hand and wrist from the metal, barely maintaining consciousness as he did it.

With massive amounts of adrenaline flowing through his body, Merle crawled over to the passenger side of the vehicle and used every bit of strength he had left to kick in the windshield so that Trinity and Carol could crawl out of the vehicle. Carol made her way out first, and Trinity managed to get her small body over the backseat and out through the front window as well. Carol and Trinity then helped get Merle away from the vehicle as it soon exploded sending debris everywhere.

Trinity began to panic "Where's Daryl?" She screamed.

Merle managed to get out "thrown clear" before he passed out from blood loss. Neither Carol nor Trinity was too badly injured other than a few bumps and scrapes, and Trinity began to frantically look for Daryl. Carol took one look at Merle's hand and wrist and new the injuries were serious. She pulled off her shirt and made a tourniquet to staunch the blood flow. She prayed someone up on the highway had seen the accident and would get help.

Fortunately for them a young couple had seen the vehicle plummet down the cliff and had made their way to a payphone and called in the accident. Within twenty minutes of the accident the first emergency vehicles began to arrive. Trained EMT workers hiked down into the canyon and began to attend to the victims. Trinity had yet to find Daryl and was screaming incoherently, not knowing if he was dead, alive, or badly injured. Merle's injuries were serious enough that they opted to call in life flight to get him to the nearest hospital.

One of the younger EMT's found Daryl unconscious on a ledge, but breathing. He summoned for someone else to come and help get Daryl to safety. Daryl's face was cut up badly and his left eye socket was heavily damaged. They were able to get him safely back up the cliff and into the ambulance. Carol rode with Merle in the helicopter and Daryl and Trinity were taken to the hospital in the ambulance.

Trinity refused to let go of Daryl's hand as they made the forty- mile drive to the hospital in Clayton. The EMT's had asked her to move out of the way, but she made minimal effort to break contact with the man she was in love with. Daryl had some type of head injury, and he would occasionally come too and moan, but other than that, he was completely unresponsive. They told Trinity that this was to be expected with his specific injuries. They had his neck in a brace and informed her that they would do extensive X-rays on him when they arrived at the hospital. The eye injury looked gruesome and she had been told that most likely his orbital bone had been broken.

When the arrived at the hospital they took Daryl immediately back to the X-ray lab and Carol met Trinity in the ER waiting room. Jonah had been called and arrived shortly after they had been brought to the hospital. Both women had been taken back and examined and Carol had a sprained wrist and Trinity had a bruised knee, and both had a few lacerations. Just as a precaution they did a sonogram on the baby, and everything was fine thankfully. The men hadn't fared so well. Currently Merle was in surgery as they were trying to repair the damage to his right hand and wrist, and Daryl was taken to surgery to repair the damage around his eye.

It was late in the evening when Merle's surgeon appeared with a grim look on his face. He addressed Jonah since Jonah legally was family, but of course Carol and Trinity were there to receive the news as well. "Unfortunately we were not able so save his hand. The damage was too extensive and he would be at too much risk of a blood infection if we didn't remove it. Once he heals from the injury we will fit him with a prosthetic and get him in a rehabilitation program. I'm sorry. We will get him to a room in a couple of hours and you can see him then." The doctor said as he left.

Carol burst into tears, and Trinity had to fight back her own. A million things ran through her head at the same time. Would Merle go into a depression and relapse into his prior life of drug use? Would he learn to cope with the injury and still be able to work? How would Carol handle Merle now being handicapped? She felt guilty for thinking all these thoughts. The good thing was that Merle would survive the accident and would live to see his son born. He had sacrificed himself to save Carol and Trinity who most certainly would have burned to death in the car had Merle not done what he had done.

About an hour after the doctor had delivered the news about Merle, another surgeon came out to talk to Jonah regarding Daryl's condition. Apparently Daryl was awake and had been moved to the room and was giving the nursing staff hell because they hadn't brought Trinity back to see him, and they refused to give him any information regarding anyone in the accident. Jonah just asked what room he was in and they made their way down the hall where they heard a stream of profanities lacing the air.

Daryl was freaking out. When he didn't know how to handle his emotions he did one of two things, he either exploded in anger, or he completely shut down. In this case, the fear of what happened to his family and not knowing was causing him to lash out in anger. When Trinity burst into the room he immediately calmed down and just reached out for her to come to him. She obliged and fell into his arms, not aware that he had two cracked ribs and a badly bruised shoulder. Other than a groan, he didn't display any signs of the pain he was in.

Daryl had stitches across his forehead and right cheek, and his left eye was bandaged. He had bandages covering his lacerations, and his ribs had been wrapped. He looked like he had been thrown from a vehicle, but fortunately, he didn't have any life threatening injuries. He immediately asked about Merle and Trinity froze. Daryl picked up on Trinity's reaction and asked "He dead?"

Jonah spoke up "Daryl, Merle is going to be fine, but they had to amputate his hand."

"What, how is he gonna survive without his hand? He needs it to work."

Carol then spoke up "Daryl, he will adjust. Merle has proven over and over he is a survivor, and he will learn to live with his injury. Don't you dare question his abilities. I will not allow any negativity to be around him right now. He needs us to be strong for him, and to show our support. Do you understand?"

Daryl suddenly felt like shit. He had a completely selfish reaction and cursed himself for being a total asshole. "Carol I'm sorry. Won't right of me to say that. Of course he'll adjust. Merle's a Dixon and a tough son of a bitch. I will do anything I can to support him, you know that."

Carol had tears in her eyes, "I know Daryl. I'm sorry for jumping on you like that, but we are all worried, and we can't let him see us like that. Merle doesn't want pity, but he will need our love and support."

They all stayed in the room with Daryl waiting for them to bring Merle back from recovery. The two brothers would be sharing a semi-private room, with Daryl expected to go home within two days. They had reconstructed his orbital bone and reinforced it with Titanium. He would carry a scar under his eyebrow, but his vision would remain intact and he would have very little residual effects. The only possible side effect they were concerned about was light sensitivity.

When they finally brought Merle up to the room Carol had to fight to keep herself from breaking down. Merle was still pretty out of it from all of the medication that they had him on. Trinity held tightly to Daryl's hand and Jonah had a few tears escape as he saw his older brother looking so helpless. His stump was heavily bandaged, and he had several gashes that had been stitched like Daryl's. The Driver's side of the vehicle had taken the brunt of the crash, which was the reason, that Merle and Daryl had sustained the more serious injuries.

Merle finally spoke when he saw Carol "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes. How's our baby boy?"

"Merle he is just fine thanks to you. You saved us... you saved all of us. Dominic is strong just like his daddy." She said as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I reckon I get out of diaper duty now. A bit hard to do one handed." He joked weakly.

"Sorry Merle, you don't get to use that as an excuse. Your too damn tough to let a little thing like a missing hand get the best of you." She told him standing strong to her beliefs.

"Damn woman, you won't let me get by with anything will you?"

"No I won't Merle Dixon. We will all get you through this, and I don't want to hear anything negative from you. I told Daryl that and I am telling you as well." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am. The worse damn thing right now is my hand is fucking killing me and I know it ain't there. Must be those phantom pains they talk about. Guess my brain doesn't want to accept what happened." He said.

Trinity went over to Merle "Merle I don't know how I can thank you for what you did for us. I'm so sorry you lost your hand, but I'm glad you are alive. I love you Merle." She said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Shhh baby girl. Don't you cry for old Merle. I would lose my other hand, my legs, and my feet to keep you girls safe. I love you to sweetheart. How's my brother doing over there?" He asked.

"I'm fine Merle. Proud of ya for what ya did. Ya saved our girls, and ya saved your boy. Can't thank you enough for it." Daryl told him.

"Y'all I ain't no hero, just did what I had to do. Glad we all made it, wish I could say the same for the jeep."

"That's what insurance is for sweetie. Speaking of insurance, I need to bring your insurance cards to billing so they can file the claim. Apparently both of you are covered under Jim's policy for the shop."

"Who ever thought Merle Dixon would have health insurance? Guess I really am growing up." He said.

Merle and Daryl both insisted that Trinity and Carol go home for the night to rest. Jonah agreed to stay with them at Merle's request. After they left and Merle and Daryl were alone, Merle finally spoke  
"Daryl, Carol's vehicle was a brand new car. This wasn't an accident what happened and you and I both know who is behind it."

Daryl responded, "We gotta get out of here soon, the girls aren't safe, and neither are we. Somehow I think Peletier is onto us."

"Yeah, I agree, and it might be my fault. I got a little girlie I need to talk too." Merle said.

Little did Merle know that as they were speaking Mitch was dumping Amber's body into the river three counties over. She was one loose end that he was able to take care of. Now all he had to do was to get confirmation that the Dixon's were gone as a result of an "accident" and then all threats would be eliminated.

**This is one of those chapters where I knew what I wanted to happen, but wasn't sure how to put all the details together, so if it is confusing, I apologize up front. **

**I decided to use Norman Reedus's eye injury he suffered in 2005 and work it into Daryl's injuries from the accident. **

**So now we have Merle without his hand Pre- ZA. At least now he won't need duct tape. So what do you think is going to happen with Mitch/Ed? We need to scratch them off the list of characters that need to be in this story right now. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story, and I apologize again for this chapter. I really wanted it to come out a little better than it did...ugh.**

**Please let me know what you think and leave me a review. **

**Thanks for all of you who have been reviewing each chapter as you go...You are so incredible, you really truly are!**

**Love you guys-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	35. Chapter 35

*****Haven't said this for a while...I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS*****

**Take me to the River-The Talking Heads (For Shane)**

_**Take me to the river, drop me in the water**_  
_**Take me to the river, drop me in the water, water**_  
_**I don't know why I love her like I do**_  
_**All the trouble that you put me through**_  
_**Take my money, my cigarettes**_  
_**I haven't seen the worst of it yet**_  
_**I wanna know, can you'll tell me?**_  
_**I love to stay**_  
_**Take me to the river (Take me to the river), drop me in the water (Drop me in the water)**_  
_**Dip me in the river (Take me to the river), drop me in the water (Drop me in the water, water)**_

_**I don't know why you treat me so bad**_  
_**Think of all the things that we could have had**_  
_**Love is an ocean, I can't forget**_  
_**My sweet sixteen I would never regret**_  
_**I wanna know, can you'll tell me?**_  
_**I love to stay**_  
_**Take me to the river (Take me to the river), drop me in the water (Drop me in the water)**_  
_**Dip in to the river (Take me to the river), push me in the water (Drop me in the water, water)**_  
_**Hold me, squeeze me, love me, tease me**_  
_**'Till I can, 'till I can, I can't tell**_  
_**Come on and take me to the river (Take me to the river), drop me in the water (Drop me in the water)**_  
_**Dip in to the river (Take me to the river), push me in the water (Drop me in the water, water)**_  
_**(Get down Jerry, get down Jerry)**_  
_**(Good to go, get ready)**_  
_**(Are you ready Annabelle?)**_  
_**(Come on lets go)**_  
_**I don't know why I love you like I do**_  
_**All the changes that you put me through**_  
_**Sixteen candles there on my wall**_  
_**And I commin' on the biggest fool of them all**_  
_**I wanna know can you'll tell me**_  
_**I love to stay**_  
_**Take me to the river (Take me to the river), drop me in the water (Drop me in the water)**_  
_**Dip me in the river (Take me to the river), drop me in the water (Drop me in the water, water)**_  
_**Take me to the river, drop me in the water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water, water**_  
_**Take me to the river, drop me in the water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water, water**_  
_**Take me to the river, drop me in the water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water, water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water, water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water**_  
_**Take me in the river, drop me in the water, water**_

Merle had remained in the hospital for a week. As soon as his stump was fully healed, he would then be fitted with a prosthetic hand and then go to rehabilitation to learn to cope with his new handicap. Miraculously Merle had remained optimistic. He was thankful that his injuries weren't worse and thankful that his family was intact. Yes, the situation was less than ideal, but he would live to see his son born and hopefully more children thereafter. He felt confident he could conquer his challenges, considering the fact that he had kicked a ten-year heroin habit out of sheer determination and complete focus.

Carol refused to let Merle out of her sight, afraid that he might possibly need something that he couldn't handle on his own. The hovering she was doing to him ended up pissing him off "Look Carol, I understand your fucking concern, but God Damnit woman, I can take care of myself. I ain't never gonna learn if you keep babying me."

The hurt look on Carol's face caused Daryl's heart to drop. He understood Merle's frustration, but he didn't need to take it out on her like that. "Merle, you need to apologize to her. She won't doing nothing but looking out for ya. Show your woman more respect than that." Daryl said.

"Keep your nose out of it Baby brother." He began "Carol, I didn't mean it to come out that way, Honestly, but I can't stand pity." He told her in a more calm fashion.

"It's not pity Merle, it's love. I just want to make things easy for you." She told him.

Daryl was content now that Merle had at least apologized, sort of. It was going to be tense around the house for a while and Daryl knew it. He himself was still sporting a very colorful eye and stitches. When he returned to school the previous Monday, no one even questioned his or Trinity's bruises. They had both suffered so many injuries this year that people began to wonder if they secretly beat the shit out of each other for fun.

Later that evening Merle and Daryl were out smoking on the porch. Merle broached the subject of Ed and Mitch with his younger brother "You know, they are gonna come after us again. I don't want the women to be by themselves just in case. I'm half tempted to send them to stay with Jonah." Merle said.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Daryl agreed as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"You are done with school in a few weeks, after that I'm gonna need you to go full time with Jim. I won't be able to work until I can get my prosthetic, and I am only qualified to receive disability for six weeks. I realize the women both have money and would have no issue paying for stuff, but I don't want them to have too. You think you can manage that?"

"Ain't no problem brother. I got an idea on something I could do that would make some extra money on top of what I make with Jim. I was going to see about making and selling some of my woodwork. Trinity still ain't seen the chest I made her that won the regional competition. I plan on giving it to her for Christmas. Guess I might as well tell you this too, I got mama's wedding set made up for her as well. I'm gonna propose to her at Christmas." He said.

"You sure you're ready for that? I don't doubt y'all will get married, but are you sure you wanna do it so young?" Merle asked seriously.

"Yep, already talked to Jonah about it. The only thing he asked was for us to wait until we are eighteen. If she says yes then we could get married the Saturday after her eighteenth birthday in June." He told his brother.

"You thought this out haven't ya?" Merle said.

"I have. Their ain't nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with her." Daryl said sincerely.

"Well not that it matters, but you have my blessing. I love that little girl, and I'm glad you got her. Do you realize everything that has changed in the past year?" Merle asked his brother.

"I do, and there is still a lot that is going to change. I still want to go talk to Gene. I wanna look the bastard in the eyes one last time. Then I'm done. His court case will be coming up soon, and I wanna do it before I write that testimony."

"I reckon you deserve to do that, but I am still serious about going with you when you do. I don't want that sorry fuck getting in your head." Merle told Daryl. It wasn't that he didn't trust Daryl, it was that he didn't trust Gene.

"Can we go next Sunday? I wanna get it over with." He told his brother.

"Yeah, we can but it's gonna be the last and only time you see him. Got it?" Merle warned.

"I got it." Daryl conceded to his brother.

Saturday after work Daryl was going a bit stir crazy. It had been almost two weeks since the accident, and he and Trinity hadn't done much as a couple together. He called T-dog and asked him if he and Sasha wanted to go up to the rock quarry and make a campfire and just spend time together. T-dog quickly agreed and Daryl told him he would borrow Carol's new replacement car and they could all go together.

Shane meanwhile was hanging out with Mitch, Ed, Tony, and Dave making plans for the shipment that would be coming soon. Ed had decided that instead of having the shipment come to Clayton, that they would take it to Dillard to another small warehouse that they rented in Mitch's name. That way if anything went down then Ed wouldn't be traced to the drugs and Mitch would take the fall. Of course, Mitch would be well compensated for the risk.

After their meeting Dave carried Shane home for the night. Shortly after Shane arrived home there was a knock at the door and he answered it to find Detective Jones and another much less official looking man there greeting him. Shane looked out to see the unmarked detective car parked out front "Don't you think you should have been a little less obvious" he inquired?

"We watched to make sure your friend left the area." He told a nervous looking Shane.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"We need to replace your wire, the one you are using was cutting out pretty bad on us. We don't want to miss any information that could be provided." He told him.

Shane allowed them to enter the house and let the younger man replace the wire with a new device. "What's your name?" Shane inquired to the strange man.

"Mahmet, Milton. Just finished up with a degree in Criminal Justice and forensics. I actually am more of a forensic scientist, but I help out with the electronic monitoring as well." He informed Shane.

While Shane was inside with the officers, Dave had realized he had given Shane his cigarettes earlier and was going back to retrieve them. When he drove by the house he immediately noticed the unmarked police cruiser out in front the Walsh home. He quickly did a U-turn and headed to find Mitch. Something was up and Mitch needed to know about it.

Mitch freaked out when Dave delivered the news. Had Walsh been working with the cops all along? Shane had been privy to some very confidential information that threatened to blow the entire operation wide open. Mitch knew that if Ed found out about it, then he would take the fall for Shane's misdeeds. Panic over came him briefly, and then he calmed down. Shane Walsh would never live to see another day.

Daryl, Trinity, T-dog, and Sasha had made their way to the old abandoned rock quarry in Carol's new jeep. Daryl had been excited that she agreed to let him drive it for their date that night, and he was even more excited he got to use the four wheel drive up the long abandoned road that led to the quarry.

T and Daryl quickly gathered up wood and stones to make a fire ring and then a fire inside. Trinity and Sasha had brought some old quilts to sit on around the fire and they were clearing out two spots to set the blankets down. Daryl had turned on the radio in the jeep so they could listen to some music as they sat around and enjoyed each other's company.

After about an hour the wind shifted and the four of them started to pick up on something foul smelling. T-dog made a God awful face "Man, something smells dead."

"Yeah, real dead. Like a dead body or something, that ain't no animal. Give me your flashlight T." Daryl replied.

The four of them walked down the embankment and the smell of death completely overwhelmed them before they reached the bottom. There lying on the shore of the quarry was a badly decomposed body. Trinity began to vomit, and Sasha followed shortly thereafter. "Shit Dixon, we gotta get out of here and call the cops." T-dog said.

Not ten minutes later they heard what sounded like a struggle and then splashes come from the opposite side of the quarry. They then heard a car start up and drive away in a hurry. Daryl shined the light out on the water and could barely make out a person struggling to stay above the waterline. Without thinking he pulled off his boots and dove into the water, swimming towards the individual that was obviously drowning.

"Daryl, wait, come back!" Trinity yelled.

Daryl heard her yell, but he didn't have any time to waste if he was going to save whomever that was drowning in the quarry. He reached the struggling human and reached out to grab them. The man was panicking and Daryl hollered at him to stop struggling or they were both going to be dead at the bottom of the quarry. Even though he felt himself getting tired, he continued to pull the man to the shore. Finally after about ten minutes, Daryl was close enough to the shore that Trinity, T-dog, and Sasha were able to wade out and help him get the man to the shore.

T-dog shone the flashlight on an exhausted Daryl and the man that he had just rescued from drowning. T-dogs eyes opened widely as he recognized the person now panting on the shoreline. "Walsh, what the fuck man."

"We gotta call the cops" was all that Shane managed to get out in between breaths. Trinity had gone over to aid Daryl as he also was trying to catch his breath. He hated Shane Walsh, but he didn't want the guy to die. Even though he didn't know whom it was who was trying to save, he didn't think that it being Shane Walsh would have made him change his actions. And for the first time in their lives, Shane actually looked appreciative of what Daryl had done for him.

"Dixon, I don't know how to thank you." Shane finally managed to get out.

"This don't mean were friends. You just didn't deserve to die like that. Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on."

"Ed Peletier and Mitch Dolgen. They are running drugs and I got caught up in it. I've been wearing a wire after some trouble with the cops, and Mitch found out. Dixon, they are coming for you and your brother tomorrow night. Y'all are as good as dead." Shane informed them.

"And you know this how?" Daryl inquired.

"I know everything that has been going on with them. They know about you and Merle asking around town and they know Merle was chatting up some dumb blonde named Amber." He informed them.

"How did you manage working with the cops? Trying to get back in Grime's good graces?" Daryl asked.

"No, your cousin brought me up on rape charges, and I made a plea. As soon as this is over I'm going away for three years. Daryl, you ain't gonna believe me, but I'm really sorry for acting like a douche bag to you and Trinity. I've fucked up everything, and I have every intention of making it right, I really do. " Shane said as he broke down in tears.

"Well I ain't gonna tell you everything is alright, because it ain't. Karen's gonna have a baby, and fortunately she has found a good family to adopt it. Your getting everything you deserve. But I do appreciate the heads up about them coming for us." Daryl said.

They all jammed into Carol's car and headed back for Clayton. The went immediately to the police station and told them about the body up at the quarry and what had happened to Shane, with him giving them all the details of what they were planning on doing to the Dixons. For Shane's safety, he was going to be kept in lock-up for the evening. They wanted Mitch and Ed to think that they had succeeded in "taking care" of the boy.

Det. Morgan Jones then spoke "Daryl, do you think you and Merle can stay home tomorrow night while we stake out the place and wait for Peletier and Dolgen to make their move. If we can catch them red handed it will make it much more difficult for a lawyer to get them off on a technicality."

"As long as Trinity and Carol aren't there, we are up for anything." Daryl said with all the male bravado he could muster.

"All right then. We will make sure the ladies are safely away from the house. They can make it look like they are going out shopping or something, unless there is a better place for them to go." Det Jones said.

Trinity then spoke, "I don't really want to be away from Daryl while he could…"

Daryl interrupted her "Trinity, this isn't a game. You and Carol can go over to Jonah's tomorrow night after we get back from the prison. We're supposed to see Gene, and I ain't missing that for nothing. In fact, y'all should go over there tomorrow after church and keep Michonne company. All of you will be safe over there."

Detective Jones agreed with Daryl's plan. With them being prepared for a possible attack, there would be very little that could go wrong. If all went well, one of the South's largest drug dealers would be taken off the street and Merle and Daryl could finally rest easy knowing that their lives were no longer in danger.

**So Daryl saved Shane's life. Ironic huh? This story line will play out in future chapters. There is a lot that is happening now that will play into this story in the future when we get to the ZA.**

**I haven't forgotten Quinn/Ezra, they are coming in another couple of chapters, and I will wrap up that part of the story.**

**Next chapter is going to be very emotional with Daryl going to see Gene. He has a lot to say to his father, and there are things that are going to play into this story line that are going to make Daryl a stronger person. **

**And of course, you know that taking down Mitch and Ed won't be Quite as easy as they think...**

**Please Please Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Anyone ever go and hang out at an old rock quarry? I have, and they are creepy places, a perfect place to stash a dead body, or even a stolen car...**

**Have a great evening and Thanks for reading. Hope to get the next update up either tomorrow or Friday night. These chapters are getting harder to write.**

**Hugs to you all**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	36. Chapter 36

*****Mention of Rape and innuendo of a racial slur in this chapter*****

**Demons-Imagine Dragons**

_**When the days are cold**_  
_**And the cards all fold**_  
_**And the saints we see**_  
_**Are all made of gold**_

_**When your dreams all fail**_  
_**And the ones we hail**_  
_**Are the worst of all**_  
_**And the blood's run stale**_

_**I wanna hide the truth**_  
_**I wanna to shelter you**_  
_**But with the beast inside**_  
_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**When the curtain's call**_  
_**Is the last of all**_  
_**When the lights fade out**_  
_**All the sinners crawl**_

_**So they dug your grave**_  
_**And the masquerade**_  
_**Will come calling out**_  
_**At the mess you've made**_

_**Don't wanna let you down**_  
_**But I am hell bound**_  
_**Though this is all for you**_  
_**Don't want to hide the truth**_

_**No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**They say it's what you make**_  
_**I say it's up to fate**_  
_**It's woven in my soul**_  
_**I need to let you go**_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_  
_**I wanna save that light**_  
_**I can't escape this now**_  
_**Unless you show me how**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**(Hide hide hide)**_

Merle woke up that Sunday morning and decided that he wanted to go to church with Carol. He needed to get out and try to start living normally again. Daryl had filled him in on all the details of what had transpired the previous evening and he was in total agreement that Trinity and Carol both needed to go over to Jonah's apartment and stay until this thing with Ed and Mitch was over with. He stumbled out of bed and slipped on some pants and made his way to the living room to catch up on the local news.

Everything was twice as difficult with half as many hands. Even the damn remote was difficult to work with just the one hand. Merle still was suffering with phantom pains, but he, like his brother had done a few months earlier, refused any heavy-duty pain meds. He refused to allow himself to relapse, and any type of opiates would probably cause that to happen. He mostly took large doses of ibuprofen and if things got too bad, he would just tough it out. Whenever the pain would become unbearable he would think about Carol and his unborn son, and that would help him stay focused.

As he was watching the news, Carol woke up and joined him in the living room. Her baby bump was visible on her tiny frame, and Merle would instinctually reach out and rub her belly whenever he got a chance. Carol leaned up against him and just enjoyed the feeling of having her body against his strong chest. She adored her man, even with all the imperfections that he possessed, but she could see past all of his flaws and saw the survivor he was underneath.

One of the news stories caught Merle's attention and he turned up the volume so that he didn't miss what the reporter was saying:

"_A local woman's body was discovered last night at the abandoned rock quarry just outside of Clayton. Investigators have determined that the body was that of missing local resident Amber Watts. Ms. Watts had previously been linked to prostitution and minor drug charges and police are saying that they do believe foul play is suspected. Anyone with any information is asked to call the Clayton police department."_

"Fuck me" Merle said.

"Do you know who she was?" Carol asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was the one fucking around with Mitch. You liked her perfume, remember?" He replied.

"Do you think he killed her because she knew something about him or Ed?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I need to make a call and let Detective Jones know about it." He said as he got up to grab the phone. Merle didn't have a lot of use for Amber, but she also didn't deserve to die. He knew she had a young son and a sweet mother who would no doubt grieve the loss of her daughter. This shit with Ed was getting out of control and dangerous. They had killed Amber, attempted to kill Shane, as well as attempted to kill all of the Dixon clan, and now Merle was missing his hand as a result of their sloppy attempts on their lives.

After Merle made the call to Detective Jones, he made his way to the shower and then got dressed for church. Carol helped him with his buttons, because trying to fasten them with one hand was damn near impossible, but he felt certain that once he got his prosthetic hand he would be able to function normally.

They finished getting ready and then headed out to Church. Daryl and Trinity were still sound asleep when they left, Merle nor Carol wanting to wake them up after the late hours they had kept the night before. Daryl would take Trinity over to Jonah's apartment and they would all meet up over there after church, and then Daryl, Jonah, and Merle would leave to go to the County Jail to meet with Gene. Merle still wasn't happy about the idea, but he knew it meant a lot to both of his brothers, so he agreed to still go along with it.

When the arrived at Church, it was like the Second Coming for Merle. He was immediately surrounded by various church members who were embracing him and offering him heart felt concern about his injury and expressed joy that he had survived and saved his family. Merle felt like a king as he and Carol made their way to their seats. Jonah saw them and came down from the pulpit to embrace his brother.

"I wasn't sure if you were up to coming today, but you are a sight for sore eyes brother" Jonah told him.

"Reckon I have a lot to be thankful for. Things could have been much worse" Merle told his younger brother.

"Trinity and Daryl not up to coming to church today?" Jonah asked.

"Nah, they had a late night, I'll tell you about it after church. This situation with Ed Peletier is getting out of control, but we can talk later." Merle informed him.

Jonah and Merle were interrupted by a commotion that was coming from the front of the Church. They both looked up to see none other than Quinn Murdoch making her way down the aisle of the church towards Jonah. As she approached her son she grabbed him into an embrace and didn't let go. Jonah's body went stiff by the unexpected show of affection from his mother. Michonne stopped what she was doing as she witnessed the odd exchange now taking place with her Fiancée and his mother.

"Jonah, I miss you and your sister, can we talk?" She said. Tears had filled her eyes and Jonah didn't get the feeling that she was acting. Something was going on with Quinn and she suddenly needed her family.

"After church we can talk." He said.

"Trinity?" She inquired.

"Not here" was all he said. He wasn't sure what his mother's intentions were, so he was cautious about what he had told her.

She nodded and took a seat. Quinn remained quiet during the service. She missed hearing her daughter sing the praise and worship songs that she had delivered so brilliantly throughout her life. This had been a brave move on Quinn's part, but she no longer could continue living the way she had been for the past year. She was tired of hurting the people in her life who were dearest to her, and she was tired of covering up the lies of what Ezra truly was and had done to her and her children, as well as others. He had convinced her that what he was doing was right, and it was biblical, but being away from her father, and living miserably with Ed made her realize that money and power weren't all they were cracked up to be.

There were two monsters in her past that she had let rule her life, one was Ezra, and the other was Gene. And the remorse she now felt for Albert's death was overwhelming. She could only think of one way to set everything straight, and the first thing she had to do was make amends with everyone she had destroyed along the way.

After the service was over, Jonah met his mother in his office. He was surprised at how broken she looked. Part of him was glad, but the other part pitied her. He wasn't sure if Quinn ever knew true happiness and that as much as he wanted to trust his mother, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. She had hurt him and his sister so deeply over the years that he wasn't sure he could ever get over it.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Mother?" Jonah asked.

"I know you probably don't want to have anything to do with me, and I get that, but please hear me out Jonah. I miss my children. This is not a ploy, this is not a game, this is me, Quinn Andrews Murdoch speaking from my heart." She said tearfully.

"Heart? I didn't know you have a heart." He told her.

"I deserve that Jonah, and I know I have failed you, Trinity, and even Albert miserably. I was unfaithful, I was controlling, and I didn't do my job as a mother to protect you. I have lived in denial of that fact for a long time, and now I just want to make it right with you kids somehow."

"And how do you propose to do that? You can't just show up here and say everything has changed. You caused irreparable harm when you chose your father over your children." Jonah said, fighting back emotion in his voice.

"I know I know Jonah. I have been in total denial about what happened to you children…to me too." She said.

"Does that mean he did the same things to you, and you still allowed Trinity and I to be alone with him? And what about the twenty or more other individuals who have come forth and said he did the same to them. Don't you think if you might have said something years ago you could have prevented this from happening?" Jonah challenged.

"Yes, Yes, Yes…I could have, and I didn't, but you don't understand, it was all I ever knew. I had been told my entire life that it was natural for men to do this as a show of affection. He had scripture to back up his actions, and I was taught never to question the word of God. Don't you understand how badly I was screwed up in the head? I am just now realizing this and it makes me sick!" She said as she began to sob.

"Well what are you going to do about it mother?" Jonah simply asked.

"I'm going to make it right. Starting with getting Ezra out of the house TODAY. I can't support him any more. I'm leaving Ed, I was only with him because he is loaded and I knew I wanted to get back at the Dixons for taking away my family. Gene Dixon was the only man I truly loved, and you are the result of that love. He wasn't always the sick person he is now. There was a time he was a good man." She told him.

"Good men don't cheat on their wives with the next door neighbor." He told her.

"He was already sliding down into hell at that point. The drugs and alcohol were taking their toll on him. I was in love with him, but he was too in love with Corinne at the time to consider leaving her. It was me who seduced him because I refused to give him up, even after I married Albert. It was wrong, but I was too selfish to care. That's the way I always have been, and I just have done nothing but make a mess of things. I want to make it all right, before its too late Jonah. We are not guaranteed tomorrow." She told him.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He said, curious about her statement.

"Just that I will do everything to make it right, and I ask that you forgive me." She said.

"I might forgive, but I can't forget. As a man of God, I'm supposed to forgive you, but there has been a lot of damage done that I'm not sure I can get over. Do you realize how much of my childhood has been robbed from me? And I can't even begin to speak about Trinity. You were twice as bad with her. That's your own battle to fight, I won't help you with that." He told her.

"I understand" was all she said.

They wrapped up the conversation and then Jonah and Michonne, who had been waiting for him, headed back to his apartment to meet up with the rest of the family. Jonah was so deep in thought about his conversation with his mother that he missed the turn off for his home. Michonne had to bring him back to reality. He still hadn't said anything to her about his conversation with his mother, but she didn't push. Michonne knew Jonah would tell her when he was ready.

One of the advantages to leaving the girls behind at Jonah's apartment was the fact that it was gated. You couldn't get into the complex without a security code. That meant if Ed or Mitch tried to get in, they wouldn't be able to without alerting someone. None of them were even sure that Ed or Mitch even knew where Jonah lived or what his relationship to the Dixon's was.

After arriving and eating a quick lunch, the men prepared to leave. However, before they left Trinity pulled Daryl to the side. "Daryl, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I gotta do this Trinity, I will never be able to let it go if I don't." He told her.

Trinity ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waste and rested her head on his chest, pulling him in tightly. She could hear his heart beating and the sound relaxed her. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew this was what Daryl wanted…needed. This was Daryl exorcising his demons and she could relate to how liberating that feels. When she let loose on Ezra not too long ago, that also felt liberating, but overwhelming at the same time. She prayed that Daryl would be able to handle his emotions, and not shut down. She knew Daryl struggled with processing emotional issues, and there were a few times that he had acted desperately.

The men left the women and headed out to the jail. All of them had a lot on their mind today. Merle was trying to learn how to live a new life with a difficult challenge ahead of him, Jonah was trying to process how to handle his mother, and to confront his biological father, and Daryl was facing his demons head on. The next few hours were going to be challenging.

They arrived at the Jail and went through security and were seated at a table to await Gene's arrival. When he was escorted out to the table that sat his three sons, he smirked, especially at seeing Daryl.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pussy and his to brothers. So good to see you" He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Merle bristled, Jonah sat stoically, but Daryl's eyes ignited with fire "I hope you burn in Hell you bastard." Daryl said.

"Oh, I don't doubt I will one bit. Look forward to the challenge" Gene said laughing.

Merle then spoke, "I think Daryl has a thing of two he would like to ask you, and you best answer him."

"Why?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Why what?" Gene challenged back.

"Why did you do all those things to me? The beatings, calling me weak, not giving a fuck…raping me?" He said, the last part coming out in almost a whisper.

"Because I could. You WERE weak and you needed to be made into a man. But obviously you were beyond help. The last part…that was because you acted so much like a damn woman I thought I would treat you like one." He said laughing sadistically.

Merle had to be restrained by Jonah, and Daryl just sat there blinking in disbelief. Then he spoke "How dare you even say that shit to me you sick old man? You raped ME, your son, and then you question MY manhood? You did horrible unspeakable things to me, and you know what? I survived. I have a strong family now that you are gone, and I have a good woman who loves me. You made me think that it was me that killed Momma, but it wasn't. She was sick, and she chose death instead of living another moment with YOU. You destroyed everything you ever touched. Your nothing but a sorry piece of shit and deserve every bit of misery you get. You will die miserable and alone." Daryl said, his voice shaking in anger.

"Don't you dare judge me boy. You liked every bit of what I did to you. I heard you screaming 'Daddy, Daddy why don't you love me' when I had my way with you. You were so desperate for my approval you would do anything." He snarled.

Merle and Jonah sat their speechless, but Daryl wouldn't let Gene get away with it. "You're a fucking liar. Yes, I still want to know why you didn't ever give a shit about me, but love and rape are two different things. You owe me a reason for why you hated me."

"I hated your sorry ass because she loved you MORE. Do you not get it? You destroyed everything when you were born. Everything was perfect when it was Corinne, Merle, and I, but then you came along and she adored you. She neglected me to take care of you, said you were 'special'. I wanted her to suck you down a sink, but she refused. I didn't want you to begin with, and she just kept throwing you up in my face. You weren't nothing but another mouth to feed. She never wanted me to touch her again after you were born."

"Maybe if you weren't a fucking drunk and had got a job she might not have shut you out, not to mention the fact you were fucking the next door neighbor." Daryl challenged.

"Ah, so you know all the details of that, and I guess that means you know the precious preacher is your brother?"

Daryl responded quickly "Yeah, we know all about you cheating on momma with Quinn. But you know what, Jonah might be the best mistake you ever made. He's been more of a brother to us since we found that out then you were EVER as a father. Thank God Quinn had the decency to let Albert raise him. Albert was a better father figure to me than you ever were. You killed him because you were jealous that you couldn't be half the man he was. And you know what, after what you did to me, I question if you are a MAN at all. Maybe you have a preference for little boys like Ezra did. Maybe that is why Quinn liked you so much."

Gene bristled at Daryl's statement. He attempted to get up to attack his son, but the guards quickly subdued him. "You sorry little bastard, how dare you?"

"How dare I?" Daryl screamed "How dare you do what you did and think that it wouldn't matter. You about destroyed me, but you can't anymore. I'm going somewhere in this world, and I have a woman, and education, and a future. I will be a hundred times the man you ever were, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it."

"Right, Like a Dixon can ever be anything in this world. You are going to end up worthless like your Gimp of a brother over there" he said pointing towards Merle.

"Merle ain't worthless, he just needed to get away from you. He knows about the importance of family and is a responsible adult. He already run's circles around you and your fucking joke of parenting skills. And you know what, he puts your ass to shame." Daryl said defending his brother.

Merle's chest swelled a little bit as Daryl sang his praises to the sick monster sitting in front of them. Up until this point he hadn't been sure how Daryl felt about him taking over the role of surrogate parent, but it appeared that Daryl was accepting of it.

Gene just laughed at Daryl's speech. "You ain't never gonna be shit, none of you. And preacher boy, let me tell you something, I heard about WHAT you are engaged too, and it sickens me to know you would choose to be with a…."

Merle jumped in "Don't you dare call her that or I will knock your sorry ass into next week old man. Michonne is an angel and if you were a decent human being you would be thrilled to have her become part of the family. I don't know how you and Jess turned out so different, but even he is embarrassed to admit you are his brother. Dog Shit is an improvement over you."

Gene was now pissed. Merle turning against him was the final straw "We done yet?"

"Oh yeah, were done." Merle said.

As they stood to leave, Daryl got in one final word "I can't wait to sit in that courtroom and look you and that jury in the eye and tell them every fucking sick detail of what you did to me. I was too damn ashamed to admit what happened publicly, but you know what, I am actually going to ENJOY this now. And I when I am successful and thriving in the future, I am going to be sure to think about you rotting in prison everyday, knowing you had NOTHING to do with it. I fucking hate you, and I am DONE with you. So enjoy your time in prison. I hope you get every thing you fucking deserve." Daryl said as he stood up with his brothers to leave.

All three of them headed out of the County jail and went to leave. The ride back was a somber one, but Daryl felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of him. He managed to succeed at exorcising his demons, and he knew that the three of them had managed to finally get to Gene Dixon. Now it was time to go back to reality and face Ed and Mitch and hopefully rid the world of those two low life assholes as well. All in all it was a productive day.

**So this chapter went a bit longer than expected, so next chapter will deal with Ed/Mitch...also, what do you think is going on with Quinn? Do you think Trinity and Jonah can ever really forgive her?**

**Sorry the updates aren't as quick as they were before, but I want the story to flow realistically. I'm already putting the pieces together for the ZA coming up...do you think I should make this a really long story, or stop this at the beginning of the ZA and then do a sequel? I don't really know if it will make a difference. **

**Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think of this chapter...**

**Can't wait until tomorrow nights Daryl/Beth Centric episode of TWD...**

**Have a great day/night y'all.**

**Hugs and Kisses, and I hope to have an update soon...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	37. Chapter 37

**Shotgun-Randy Roger's Band**

_**Once I was a gamblin' man**_  
_**I kept my pistol by my hand**_  
_**Got my work done by the light of the moon**_  
_**Evil deeds made up my mind**_  
_**I traded peace for troubled times**_  
_**Wickedness and whiskey were my fuel**_  
_**Oh but now I keep it locked away...**_

_**I might have hung up my shotgun**_  
_**But i didn't put it up so high**_  
_**That I can't reach up and get it back down**_  
_**If you give me a reason why**_  
_**Still got a few shells itchin' to see the light of day**_  
_**A couple of rounds of buckshot will go a long long way**_  
_**Once I had a good run**_  
_**But I hung up my shotgun**_

_**No one lives that life too long**_  
_**Just in time somebody can along**_  
_**With her help I just might save my soul**_  
_**Sometimes I wake up at night**_  
_**From dreams of fire burning bright**_  
_**I pray that I don't ever lose control**_  
_**And so now Ш keep it locked away...**_

_**I might have hung up my shotgun**_  
_**But I didn't put it up so high**_  
_**That I can't reach up and get it back down**_  
_**If you give me a reason why**_  
_**Still got a few shells itchin' to see the light of day**_  
_**A couple of rounds of buckshot will go a long long way**_  
_**Once I had a good run**_  
_**But I hung up my shotgun.**_

_**I might have hung up my shotgun**_  
_**But I didn't put it up so high**_  
_**That I can't reach up and get it back down**_  
_**If you give me a reason why**_  
_**Still got a few shells itchin' to see the light of day**_  
_**A couple of rounds of buckshot will go a long long way**_  
_**Once I had a good run**_  
_**But I hung up my shotgun.**_  
_**Yeah I hung up my shotgun**_

Waiting. It was painfully difficult to know that someone wanted to kill you, and here you were waiting like live bait. For Daryl it was like the equivalent of waiting for an Asteroid to plow into earth. He missed being with Trinity, but knew she was at least safe. The Clayton police detectives were randomly hidden in the neighborhood around the Dixon home while Merle and Daryl were trying to act as if they didn't know what was going on. Not knowing when or how Mitch and Ed were going to try to attack them was nerve racking to say the least.

Daryl cleaned and re-strung his crossbow and then cleaned all the guns that they owned as well. Merle was limited in what he could do with the weapons since he had limited abilities with just the one hand. However Daryl had no doubt that once Merle was completely healed and could get his prosthetic hand, that Merle would be able to do just as much as he could prior to the accident. He had faith in his brother's abilities and knew with Merle that failure wasn't an option.

Merle and Daryl made their way out to the front porch to smoke a cigarette and chat. Daryl asked Merle a question "Merle why do we seem to be a magnet for fucking shit all the time?"

"Because we are Dixons, and Dixon's don't ever get anything easy. I wonder if Carol and I should move the fuck out of this shit hole town. Maybe go up north with you and Trinity. I could start a motorcycle business, or get a job as a mechanic. I'm ready to be done with this place."

Daryl replied excitedly "You would consider moving? Of course, that would mean that we would leave Jonah and Michonne behind, but we could still keep in touch on a regular basis. Trinity and I had already planned on doing that once we left. It ain't but and hour and half away."

"Don't get your hopes up, it's just a thought. Carol's got a good job and I don't want to leave Jim in a pinch. He ain't been nothing but good to us." Merle told him.

"Well if you decide to move, you can stay with Trinity and me until y'all get set up. That goes without question." He told his older brother.

Merle was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke softly "You know I'm sorry for all the shit you have been through. If I hadn't been such a fuck-up then maybe I could have prevented him from doing to you what he did. I regret all of it."

"Ain't nothing to regret and you can't apologize for the shit he pulled. You were a total fuck-up, but your not now and that gives me hope that I can be something too. I wanna be something just to spite the son-of-a-bitch."

"Were you serious about testifying against him openly in court? You know if you do that, there won't be any secrets anymore." Merle asked his brother.

"Yeah, I was serious. It ain't about me though; it's about him getting what he deserves. People are gonna say what they say, but he is a sick fuck, and I'm tired of keeping his secrets and I know he can't get to me anymore. I ain't gonna lie and tell you I'm fine, because I'm not. But I will be damned if I will feel sorry for myself." Daryl replied.

"Got another question for you little brother, and I don't want to embarrass you, but I'm sure old Gene never had 'the talk' with you about the act of lovemaking. Now don't think I'm telling you it's OK for you and Trinity to go at it like rabbits, but I want to be sure you know about the mechanics and birth control and shit." Merle said.

"This coming from the man who knocked up a married woman?" Daryl said jokingly.

"OK, you got me there, but that was because it wasn't a planned interlude. Which is one of the reasons the thought of you and Trinity fooling around scares the shit out of me. When those teenage hormones get to raging, ain't nothing gonna stop that train."

Daryl bristled with embarrassment at what his brother was saying to him. Daryl did have questions, but he didn't think there was any way he could ask Merle. "Nah, I'm good. Still a little pissed at ya for what you did when you pulled me off of Trinity. You embarrassed her too." Daryl told Merle.

"I might have over-reacted, but I just don't want y'all jumping the gun and the next thing you know I'm an uncle and you're a daddy with nothing more than your diploma. Y'all got a future and a chance to get the hell out of this life, and I don't want ya to screw it up. Got it?"

"I got it. Don't mean any of this is easy. I ain't never even had a girl before, never kissed no one, nothing, but it seems like with Trinity I just want to be with her…all of her, and my damn body betrays me all the time." Daryl admitted to Merle.

"Shit boy, ain't nothing to be ashamed about if you get a hard-on. Let's 'em know you are interested. Maybe you and Trinity should have a conversation about her getting on the pill, just in case something does happen." He told his brother.

"We ain't never really talked about that stuff." Daryl told Merle.

"That right there is the reason you don't need to be having sex then. If you can't even talk to her about it, then you ain't ready." He lectured.

Daryl nodded. Merle was right about what he said about them not being ready. He knew if Merle hadn't stopped them that time on the couch, they most likely would have had sex and probably wouldn't have even thought about birth control until it was too late. The least Daryl could do was purchase some condoms just in case. On the other hand, he did promise Jonah that they would hold off until they were legally married. Either way Daryl needed to be prepared just in case they couldn't fight off the temptation.

Merle lit another cigarette when they heard the phone ring. Daryl went in the house to answer it.

"Hello" he said.

"Daryl were in trouble. I spotted Dave and Tony over here in the parking lot. They are scouting around and I think they are looking for us." Trinity said, barely hiding the panic in her voice.

"Hang up and Call 9-1-1 now, I will be right over." He told her as he grabbed his keys off the counter to leave.

He went running out the front door shouting at Merle "Dave and Tony are over at Jonah's apartment complex, they got to be there looking for 'em."

Merle threw his cigarette out and headed down the porch steps behind Daryl as they headed to the truck. Before they made it to the truck they heard the sounds of gunshots whizzing by them. Both brothers dropped to the ground to stay out of the line of fire. Daryl belly crawled up the porch to grab his crossbow and loaded it.

Merle shouted at his brother "Where the fuck are the cops?"

"Not sure they expected them to come in on foot. Stay down before you get your other hand shot off." Daryl told his brother.

Merle produced a handgun and had it at the ready for anyone that he could spot. They had yet to see anyone and they weren't sure how many people they were dealing with. Daryl got up to see if he could locate the shooter, but the darkness obstructed his view. He made a move to get to a higher location, only to have gunshots fired at him again. Whoever was shooting at them was using an automatic weapon. Daryl saw the neighbors lights come on immediately after the last round of gunfire and prayed that someone was calling the cops.

Within a few minutes his curiosity had been answered and a swarm of police cars came forth and surrounded the house. Gunfire broke out and Daryl and Merle were caught in the crossfire underneath Daryl's truck. Mitch had brought reinforcements with him and this time he wasn't playing. There were at least three of them firing from different locations. They had come into the area on foot under the cover of darkness and had been able to bypass the cops.

Chaos was everywhere and Merle saw a chance for his brother and him to get into the house for better cover. "Go Go Go, now into the house Daryl." He shouted. Daryl rolled out from under the truck and made a dash for the house. Shots were flying everywhere, friendly and not-so-friendly fire. Daryl made it inside the house first and Merle followed quickly behind him.

There was the sound of crashing glass in the bedroom and Merle ran to investigate, telling Daryl to stay put and stay down. The house was dark so no one inside would be illuminated and Daryl had to feel his way around the house. He heard a single gunshot from the room and a loud thud. His heart began to race and he feared the worse for his brother. Without thinking Daryl ran to his brother's bedroom and found Merle standing over an unconscious Mitch down on the floor. The shot had missed Merle and the noise that Daryl heard was Merle muscling Mitch to the ground and rendering the man helpless. Even with just one hand Merle was a bad motherfucker.

"Got the sorry bastard little brother" Merle said as he stood up over Mitch's body heaped on the floor. Merle leaned out the broken window and let out a whistle to let the cops know they were in the room and they had survived. What Merle didn't see was that Mitch had rustled from his unconscious state and had picked up his handgun on the floor. He rose to put a bullet in Merle's head, but Daryl reacted first and fired off his crossbow, impaling the man in the heart and killing him instantly. Merle had a look of shock on his face realizing what had happened. He had been sloppy in not picking up the gun lying on the floor, and as a result, his seventeen-year-old brother had just taken another man's life.

Daryl stood there in shock. He knew he had to react to save his brother's life, but now he had another man's blood on his hands. One look at the dead man on the floor with one of his bolt's protruding through his chest caused Daryl to go pale and weak in the knees. Merle ran to his brother's side to keep Daryl's legs from going out from under him.

"Daryl don't look anymore. You did what you had to do. It was self defense brother. Let's get out of here." He said.

"Shit Merle, We gotta get to Trinity and Carol, they were in trouble too." He said trying not to think about what he had just done. His woman was in trouble and he needed to focus on that right now. The two brothers went bounding out of the house, noticing that the gunfire had ceased. Detective Jones came over to the men and let them know that they had apprehended the other shooters.

"There's a dead one in my room. We gotta get to our brother's house, they were being attacked too." Merle told them.

"They are fine. Trinity made the call in time for two of our officers on local patrol to capture the suspects. Those two were young and not very experienced in whatever it was they were doing. They went down without a fight. Your family is safe."

One of the officers came out of the house and whispered something to Detective Jones. "Daryl, we are going to need to take your crossbow as evidence."

"What the fuck for? I had to do what I did to keep the bastard from killing my brother…"

"Daryl its only procedure OK. There are at least fifteen witnesses here who can attest that you didn't do anything BUT defend yourself. You will get the weapon back either tomorrow or the next day once they do a ballistics check on it and photograph it for evidence."

Daryl calmed down after Detective Jones assured him his precious crossbow would be returned. "We're gonna need to bring you guys down to the station for questioning, once again, no need to panic, it's strictly protocol. Your gonna need a place to stay for the night too so the forensic guys can come in and process the crime scene."

"Look, we just want to see our family, can we do questions in the morning?" Merle asked.

"Afraid not Merle. There are three dead criminals on your property and hints of a connection to a large drug operation. We really need to get this taken care of tonight. You can make some calls when you get to the police station and then we will begin the questioning. Shouldn't take anymore than a couple of hours."

"Hours? I got class in the morning." Daryl complained.

"Son I appreciate your dedication to schoolwork, but this right now takes precedence. We will do the best we can." The detective told Daryl.

When they got to the station Merle made the call to Jonah and explained what happened, he heard Carol and Trinity hollering in the background demanding to be taken to the station to be with there men.

"Jonah tell them not to get their panties in a bunch. We gotta find a place to stay tonight after we get out of here. Tell them to focus on that and I will call you when we are done. I'm a little concerned about Daryl, he hasn't had time to fully process what happened, but his reaction when it first happened didn't leave me feeling too good about his mental state. He's already dealt with so much trauma lately that I am concerned this might mess him up in the head."

"OK Merle, do you want me to say anything to Trinity or not? You know Daryl better than any of us." Jonah inquired.

"Go ahead and fill her in. She deserves to know and maybe she can help keep him sane when we get out of here." Merle told Jonah.

Daryl and Merle answered questions until two in the morning. They now had more than enough evidence to link these men back to Ed Peletier, and to link Ed Peletier to the murder of Amber as well. With the information they had gathered from Shane, the information that Dave and Tony had given up earlier in the evening, and the attack on the Dixon's, Ed Peletier was looking at life in prison.

When they were done with questioning Merle called Jonah to let him know what was going on. "Any luck on the ladies finding us a place to stay?"

"You're staying here at my place tonight. You and Carol can have my room, and Daryl, Trinity, and I are staying in the living room on the pullout couch and air mattresses. It's a tight fit but it's temporary." He said.

"Music to my ears little brother. I just need a place to lay my head. We will get out of your hair as soon as we can."

Merle and Daryl headed over to Jonah's, but were allowed to swing by their house to get a few items and a change of clothes. Daryl was exhausted and had been quiet on the ride to Jonah's. Merle wasn't sure what was going through his baby brother's mind, but when Daryl was quiet like this it meant he was deep in thought.

"You know if you wanna talk about it, we can." Merle said to him.

"I'm fine. Just keep seeing that guys dead eyes in my mind. I did what I had to do." Daryl said, as if he was trying to convince himself. Just earlier that day he had said his final goodbye to Gene, and now all he could keep hearing in his mind was his father calling him a "pussy" for feeling even the slightest bit of guilt for taking a human life.

"Been a hell of a day Baby brother, but we survived. Now if we can get a bed, some food, and our girls we can finally relax." Merle told Daryl.

Daryl was looking into the darkness as they pulled into the apartment parking lot, still not really speaking. They made it into the apartment and Trinity and Carol immediately embraced Daryl and Merle, even going so far as to check them for injuries.

Trinity grabbed Daryl into a big hug, and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly and listening to her heartbeat. The scent of her hair, the warmth of her body, and the feel of her kiss instantly relaxed him. "I just want to get some sleep, and we can talk about it tomorrow. It's been a long day." He told her.

She nodded and simply said, "I understand. I love you baby"

They lay down on the pullout couch with Jonah just a few feet away. Daryl didn't even change out of his clothes he was so exhausted. He slipped into a deep sleep immediately as his body shutdown. They were all awoken at six in the morning with the telephone ringing. Jonah answered the phone and Trinity noted that the expression on his face suddenly went grim.

"What is it Jonah?" She asked when she the concern on his face.

"Ed Peletier beat Quinn this morning. She's at the hospital in ICU and they don't expect her to survive the day." He told his younger sister.

"Oh my God Jonah, what do we do?" Was all Trinity could ask.

**So not that super exciting of a chapter, and I apologize. But I was so ready to be done with Mitch and his crew. Then next chapter is going to be emotional for Trinity and Jonah. Yes, Quinn is definitely a flawed individual, but she is still their mother. Will Quinn redeem herself in the end?**

**Please leave me some reviews. Not sure how much you guys are still liking this story...It is slowly winding down and then it will be time for a sequel. Just curious...would you rather me do the sequel to this story first or "When life gives you lemons" my other story I have written (For those of you who haven't read it, check it out and let me know what you think)...**

**Take care and I hope this stupid winter ends soon...I'm ready for warm weather and sunshine!**

**Ciao for now-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	38. Chapter 38

**Keep Me In Your Heart- Warren Zevon**

_**Shadows are falling and I'm running out of breath**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**When you get up in the morning and you see that crazy sun**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**There's a train leaving nightly called when all is said and done**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-li-li-lo**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-li-li-lo**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Sometimes when you're doing simple things**_  
_**around the house**_  
_**Maybe you'll think of me and smile**_

_**You know I'm tied to you like the buttons on**_  
_**your blouse**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Hold me in your thoughts, take me to your dreams**_  
_**Touch me as I fall into view**_  
_**When the winter comes keep the fires lit**_  
_**And I will be right next to you**_

_**Engine driver's headed north to Pleasant Stream**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**These wheels keep turning but they're running out**_  
_**of steam**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-li-li-lo**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-li-li-lo**_  
_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

_**Keep me in your heart for awhile**_

Trinity sat in the hospital room staring at her mother. Her mom looked weak, vulnerable, and for the first time that Trinity could remember, broken. She had never seen such heinous injuries on a person ever in her life and that was saying a lot considering the shape that Daryl was in after his father had gotten done with him a few months earlier. As horrible as Quinn had been to Trinity throughout her life, this situation was tearing Trinity up on the inside.

Her feelings were all over the place. Jonah explained to Trinity on their way to the hospital about Quinn's visit to him at church the prior day. They both came to the conclusion that Quinn must have been in fear of Ed for her to make what almost could be considered a "goodbye" speech to Jonah. After everything Jonah had told her, Trinity really did feel bad for her mom. Quinn had lived a miserable life, and the root of it all led to Ezra. And now it appeared that Quinn wouldn't ever really know true happiness.

Trinity and Jonah had been at the hospital with their mother for close to two hours when Quinn had finally woke up. She could barely speak, but when she saw both of her children there with her, she managed a weak smile. Quinn whispered "get someone from the police department here, I want to make a statement on both of your behalf."

"Mama, you don't have to, just try to rest." Trinity said sweetly to her mom. It was now too late to spend what little time that her mother had left being angry.

"No Trinity I owe this to both you and Jonah" she said through her swollen lips.

Trinity nodded at Jonah and he left to make a call. Trinity took her mother's hand and noticed that Quinn had tears running out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Honey I am so sorry for everything I did to you and what I let happen to you. It was my entire fault for letting you go to stay with him. I knew what Ezra would do but he had convinced me my entire life that what he did was natural. I will never be able to make it up to you, but I can at least make it right in the end." Quinn said gasping as she spoke.

Trinity felt herself crying and tried hard to stay composed. She felt nothing but regrets about he childhood and her relationship with her mother, and now, she knew there would never be an opportunity to repair the relationship. Quinn would never see her grandchildren, or even see her own children get married. The woman had spent all of her adult life striving for power and control, and now she would die as a result of a drunken rage brought on by an abusive drug dealer. No one outside of her small family would ever remember her and the irony of the situation wasn't lost on Trinity.

Detective Jones himself showed up to take Quinn's statement. She managed to tell the entire story, stopping a few times either from being overcome with grief, or just trying to gain enough strength to physically continue. She didn't leave a single detail out and didn't seem to mind how much she had incriminated herself as well. She even revealed that Ezra had photo's hidden somewhere in his home that would provide more than enough evidence.

Trinity and Jonah were both shocked at that revelation, fearing that they themselves might be the subjects of some of the photos. The last thing that Quinn managed to do was sign the statement. She then looked at the detective "The Lord is going to judge me for my actions, and I am prepared for my punishment, but I want my last act to be me giving my children freedom from the monster that is their grandfather. I just want them to be able to get on with their lives."

Quinn was fading fast. Both of her children were now at her side. There wasn't any anger or judgement, just them spending the last moments of their mother's life giving her a little bit of joy. Most people wouldn't take the time to offer their parent comfort like this after all that they had endured, but Albert had raised both of his children to be forgiving, and more that anything right now they were doing this for their father.

Quinn weakly spoke "I wish both of you nothing but happiness. Use me as an example of how not to live your life. Jonah I want you and Michonne to be happy, and Trinity I know that Daryl loves you very much. Both of you embrace true love, it doesn't happen often and it is a gift. You two children gave me the only happiness in life I ever knew, and I am so sorry that I destroyed your happiness. I won't be able to make it up to you, but I will always love you both. Unfortunately it took me too long to realize what you mean to me. I love you both."

Those were the last words that Quinn Andrews Murdoch spoke. She slipped off into unconsciousness and a short time later she drew her last breath, both of her children holding her hand. Trinity felt overwhelmed with emotion as her mother passed on. It was all a senseless mess of what had happened with her. Was this a final reconciliation? Trinity and Jonah both were left with unanswered questions and realized they never really knew their own mother. She had redeemed herself to a point in her final act, but there would never be closure for either of her children. It left them both feeling empty on the inside.

Daryl had wanted to go to the hospital with Trinity and Jonah so he could offer them support, but with his obligations to school and being so close to finishing, he couldn't afford to miss anymore classes. He had only been allowed back this year because he people like Mr. Horvath and Ms. Prentiss had been willing to fight for him and he didn't want to do anything to break their confidence in his abilities.

Daryl had been fighting off visions all day long. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the lifeless body of Mitch before him, and could still feel himself pulling the trigger and then hearing the sound of the arrow hitting Mitch in the heart. He couldn't shake the haunted feeling that kept filling his mind. At lunch Daryl was sitting with Sasha and T-dog. T-dog asked Daryl outright "Man you seem like you're a million miles away, you missing Trinity?"

Daryl nodded. He hadn't given any of the details from the night before to T-dog other than the cops had caught the guys. Daryl wasn't sure that he was ready to talk about what happened. It truly was an act of self-defense, but it didn't make what he had done any easier. Daryl Dixon had killed another man and that act took away what little bit of innocence he still had remaining.

Would this nightmare of a year get over? Both him and Trinity had suffered horribly since they began dating. Were they toxic for each other? Maybe they would both be better off without each other. Daryl shook himself from those thoughts. Trinity made him happier than any other person he had met in his life. Right now Daryl's mind was racing and he blamed it on worrying about Trinity, his lack of sleep, and the trauma of the previous nights events.

"Daryl, come back to us man." T-dog said

"Sorry, got a lot going on right now. I just can't wait for this fucking day to end so I can be with my girl and get some damn sleep. I ain't good company right now. Guess I'm lost without my girl." He said honestly.

"Something happen last night you ain't telling me Dixon?" T-dog inquired. Sasha was looking at Daryl with a concerned face.

"Yeah, but I ain't up to talking about it right now. It is some fucked up shit though, and on top of that, this thing with Trinity's mom is just wearing on me right now. I don't mean to be such a dick."

Sasha then took Daryl's hand and spoke "Daryl, don't you worry about us one bit. When you feel like talking we are here for you, but don't push yourself. You and Trinity have been through a lot, and we just want you to be OK. We respect your privacy so please don't feel obligated to talk about anything you aren't comfortable with."

Daryl nodded again not really sure what to say. He just knew at that moment that T-dog and Sasha were the best friends anyone could ask for. These were the things in life he needed to focus on, not all the darkness in the past. It just seemed that anytime he could glimpse happiness, something horrific would happen. But Gene was locked up, Mitch was dead, Merle was straight, and Ed was now in custody. That eliminated the majority of evil they had been dealing with. He needed to get himself straight so he could be there for Trinity. He truly didn't know how she was going to handle losing her mom. All he knew was that he would support her anyway she needed him too.

"Thanks guys" was all he could say. But both of them knew he truly meant it.

After school Daryl dragged himself out to his truck and headed back to Jonah's apartment. He wasn't really thrilled about returning to the house where he had killed a man less than twenty- four hours earlier. Carol had assured him that they would be sure to get the house back together before he returned. She knew that if he was exposed to any of the remaining carnage from the events of last night it could upset him greatly. So Carol lovingly reassured him that he wouldn't have to see any remnants of what had happened. Though she could clean up the physical evidence of what had happened, there wasn't anyway she could remove the images that were dwelling in Daryl's mind.

When Daryl got to Jonah's apartment he found Trinity sitting on the couch sobbing. Jonah had left with Michonne to make the funeral arrangements and Merle and Carol were at the house trying to get everything in order. The moment he saw her there looking so distraught he rushed over to her side and wrapped his arms around her to offer comfort.

Trinity wasn't just mourning the death of her mother, but also mourning the loss of a mother-daughter relationship that would never happen. She realized how many similarities her and Daryl now had. Both of them had lost the one parent who loved and protected them and both of them also had a parent whose demented value system had damaged their children. They had both suffered abuses from family members that you would expect to be able to trust, and they had both survived. The two of them even had a brother in common. None of these similarities were lost on Trinity. Somehow she just knew that her and Daryl were meant to be together for eternity.

"Baby are you OK?" Daryl asked.

"I am now. How about you?" She asked.

"I will be. I can't get the sight of that dead man out of my head and I really don't want to go back to that house, at least not yet." He told her.

"Then we will stay here again. Jonah won't mind and Merle will understand." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him a little bit tighter.

"You know today I thought about all the shit we have gone through since we have been together, and briefly I wondered if we were bad for each other." Daryl confessed.

Trinity's face suddenly went pale at Daryl's statement "Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore Daryl?" Tears were threatening again.

"Trinity I can't imagine my life without you. Yes, we have been through hell, but you make me happier than anyone ever has. You are my light and my reason for living." He told her.

"Daryl I can't be your only reason for choosing to live, but you are my light as well." She admitted.

Daryl reached into his pocket and dropped down on his knee "I was going to wait and give this to you at Christmas, but after everything that has happened I couldn't wait any longer." Daryl said as he produced a small mahogany box that he had hand carved with precision. There were tiny flowers and the letters T & D on the lid. She took the box from Daryl and opened it slowly.

The inside of the box was lined with black velvet and there were two rings inside. Trinity looked at Daryl with a questioning look "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Daryl took her small hand into his own and confirmed her question. "Trinity Page Murdoch I want you to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife. I know we are young, but I know with every fiber of my being that this is what is meant to be. You are mine and I will be yours if you will have me. I love you eternally." He confessed to her.

The rings were stunning. The engagement ring was a beautiful white solitaire diamond with a blue sapphire on either side that emphasized the diamond even more. The wedding band was a platinum band that Daryl had asked the jeweler to engrave the symbol for infinity inside with a T on one side and D on the other. A lot of thought had been put into the designing of the rings and Trinity was touched by the detail. She was even more amazed at the beauty of the box that Daryl had created. On one of the saddest days of her life she was now overwhelmed with a wave of incredible joy and happiness.

"Yes Daryl, my answer is yes." She told him as she took his face into her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Daryl took the ring and slipped it on Trinity's finger and then wrapped himself around her. "Trinity I promise to always be there for you and to never let anything happen to you again. I will be the man you want me to be and I promise to take care of you for as long as I have breath in my body."

"Daryl Dixon I promise to love you forever and to be there for you whenever you feel yourself getting weak. We are stronger together than we are apart, and I promise my love to you for the rest of my life. Whatever the good Lord throws at us, we will survive because we have a bond that no one or no thing can break. If I died tomorrow I would die a happy woman because I have you in my life." She told him.

Daryl felt a tear slip down his cheek. His entire life he had sought to find someone who loved him unconditionally, and now he had finally found what he was looking for. He knew there would be obstacles in the future and that people would judge the relationship because of their age, but them being young just meant that they would be together just that much longer. If the world suddenly went to hell it would be OK with Daryl because he had Trinity for the rest of his life.

**So our boy went ahead and got himself engaged. The rings were his mother's that Gene had given to her years ago. There is going to be a few month time jump in the next chapter as we will be getting close to the birth of Carol and Merle's baby and we have a couple of weddings to throw in as well...I'm trying to wrap everything into a nice little package so we can finally get Daryl and Trinity to Asheville and then let the sexcapades begin LOL.**

**This was kind of a filler chapter, and I apologize for the lack of action. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I want to give a shout out to all my regular readers and reviewers. Y'all make this fun for me to do. If you have never left a review in the past, please leave me one and let me know what you think...I want to hear from the quiet folks!**

**After watching the last episode of the TWD I do realize this version of Daryl is a bit softer than Daryl on the show. Sunday's night episode with him and Beth was just incredible to me, and I thought both actors did an amazing job. I have re-watched the episode twice since Sunday and will probably watch it again a time or two. I was impressed with the character development.**

**Hope you all have a fantabulous day and once again PLEASE REVIEW for me, even if it is for the first time.**

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	39. Chapter 39

**One Day like this-Elbow**

_**Drinking in the morning sun**_  
_**Blinking in the morning sun**_  
_**Shaking off a heavy one**_  
_**Yeah, heavy like a loaded gun**_

_**What made me behave that way?**_  
_**Using words I never say**_  
_**I can only think it must be love**_  
_**Oh anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day**_

_**Someone tell me how I feel**_  
_**It's silly wrong, but vivid right**_  
_**Oh, kiss me like a final meal**_  
_**Yeah, kiss me like we die tonight**_

_**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes**_  
_**And only now I see the light**_  
_**Yeah, lying with you half awake**_  
_**Stumbling over what to say**_  
_**Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day**_

_**When my face is chamois creased**_  
_**If you think I wink, I did**_  
_**Laugh politely at repeats**_  
_**Yeah, kiss me when my lips are thin**_

_**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes**_  
_**And only now I see the light**_  
_**Yeah, lying with you half awake**_  
_**Stumbling over what to say**_  
_**Well, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day**_

_**So throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_

_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right for life**_

_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**And only now I see the light**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**And only now I see the light**_

_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_

_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_

_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_

_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_  
_**Throw those curtains wide**_  
_**One day like this a year would see me right**_

It was now April and Carol and Merle's baby was due any day. Carol had been relegated to monitoring the nurse's station, as she was unable to continue to make her rounds at the hospital because she was nine months pregnant. Merle was like a crazed over protective maniac when it came to his now wife. Her divorce was finalized in February and the two of them decided to go to the Justice of the Peace and get married in March. Carol was now officially a Dixon.

Jonah and Michonne had become Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch in February and had a simple but elegant wedding ceremony in the Church. They had received overwhelming support from Jonah's congregation and Michonne had slipped quite easily into the role of the pastor's wife. They had actively taken a part in Karen's life and were helping her with all aspects of her pregnancy. Karen was having a baby girl that would be named Tamara Christine Murdoch and she would be due in June. Jonah and Michonne had moved into Quinn's house and had completely redone the house and now were in the process of decorating the baby's nursery.

Merle's injuries had healed up to the point that he was properly fitted with a prosthetic in mid-January. It only took him a few days to become completely proficient with using his new artificial limb. He had returned to work and was just as good of a mechanic after his injury as he had been before the injury. Jim had expanded the motorcycle repair portion of his business and Merle now had a reputation of being the "go to" guy in the area for repairs and modifications. As a hobby Merle had begun to build his own bike from parts he was collecting from various places. He was going to need to make modifications to the design to allow for his hand injury, but he was excited to finish the project and be able to ride his own bike for once.

Trinity went through a tough period after her mother's death. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't know whether to feel guilty or angry. She had completed her high school classes and had taken a job at a local clothing boutique to earn extra money to put towards the "house" fund. Daryl and her had planned on going up for a couple of weekends before they actually moved, but with Carol being so close to her due date they were afraid to leave the area.

Since finishing school Trinity had two very awkward run-ins with Andrea. One was while she was working at the boutique. Andrea had come in to purchase some clothing and insisted to the manager that Trinity wait on her. Andrea took pleasure in running Trinity ragged while she "couldn't make up her mind" on what she wanted to purchase. Andrea knew Trinity would pull a commission on her sale, so Andrea made a large purchase, and then took pleasure in returning everything the next day stating that she was disappointed in the quality of the clothing. Both the manager and Trinity knew what Andrea was doing; she was just trying to wield her wealth and position in the community as Lars McCormick's daughter. Neither one of them missed the smirk on Andrea's face after she returned all the articles of clothing.

The other run-in with Andrea happened at a party that Daryl, Trinity, T-dog, and Sasha had decided to attend in December after Exams were over. Trinity and Daryl were celebrating completing their high school education and the party was being held at Rick's girlfriend Lori's house. Her parent's had gone out of town for the weekend so a party had quickly been planned and half the kids from Clayton high school were there.

Daryl was apprehensive about attending the party, but Shane had been admitted to the Rabun County Juvenile Detention center to begin his three-year sentence for sexual assault charges and Tony and Dave were being held in the County jail. That eliminated all of the individuals that had given Trinity and Daryl all their drama, and it really only left Andrea. She had been keeping a low profile since Shane had been sent away and no one was really sure what Shane had done in the first place. The rumors were rampant and had gone from him dealing drugs, to him committing murder.

When they arrived at the party everything was going great. Daryl and Rick actually had a decent conversation in which Rick apologized to Daryl for everything that had happened throughout the first part of the school year. Daryl accepted his apology and the two shook hands. They were by no means close friends, but it was a start at repairing the old wounds that had been most likely a result of Shane's actions.

Trinity had spoken with Lori who had been distancing herself from Andrea since the talent show. Lori, Sasha, and Trinity had actually gotten a kick out of Andrea's actions as of late, but Lori had about lost her mind when less than a day after Shane went away Andrea had propositioned Rick. That had been the final straw that broke the camel's back for Lori and she had ceased all friendly relations with Andrea from that point on.

Considering the fall out between Andrea and Lori it was a total shock when Andrea showed up to the party as if nothing had happened. She was hanging out with a few girls with her that neither Daryl or Trinity really knew. Andrea immediately made the rounds of the party flirting mercilessly with whichever male she was closest too. Lori rolled her eyes and shook her head as Andrea even had the audacity to go up to Rick and ask him for a hug. Rick obliged, but it was only to avoid a scene. Lori was less than thrilled, but she didn't retaliate.

Other than Andrea's appearance all of them were having a good time, including Daryl. Some of the individuals at the party had found some alcohol and were indulging out in the back yard. Lori had specifically told everyone that there wouldn't be any alcoholic consumption in the house out of fear that someone might get out of hand and the house would be trashed.

Several of the girls had heard that Daryl had proposed to Trinity and were now standing around admiring her engagement ring squealing at the beauty of the ring and how "romantic" Daryl Dixon was. A few girls even made the comment at how much they had seen him change in the past school year. Andrea overheard the conversation and whether she would admit it or not, she was extremely jealous. So Andrea did what she did best, and went to seek male attention to make herself feel better about herself.

Daryl was outside sneaking a cigarette when he noticed that Andrea was extremely drunk and surrounded by three burly looking guys. Normally he wouldn't care about what was going on with Andrea, but he could see that the three men were taking advantage of her being drunk, and even Andrea didn't deserve to be a victim of date rape. When one of the guys was groping her and Andrea had kindly asked him to stop, and he didn't, Daryl tossed his cigarette and went over to intervene.

When the threesome saw Daryl, they immediately stopped groping Andrea and decided to walk away. Sometimes there were perks to being a Dixon and that was at least most people in Clayton were scared of the reputation that surrounded the name. Daryl took Andrea by the arm and told her that she needed to find her friends and leave before she did something she regretted. She looked up at Daryl with tears in her eyes, touched by the fact that even after everything that happened between them during the year he still was kind enough to care about what happened to her. She was now even more jealous of Trinity than she had been of anyone in her life. Why was Trinity allowed this happiness and she was left wandering around aimlessly alone? Why was Daryl Dixon so attractive to her suddenly?

As Daryl began to lead a very drunk Andrea back into the house she turned around and threw herself at an unsuspecting Daryl. He didn't have time to respond as her lips crashed into his sucking him into an alcohol fueled desperate kiss. It took Daryl a moment to recover, but in that moment Trinity, Sasha, and Lori had come outside to look for him and saw what Andrea had done.

As Daryl stood there dumbfounded, Trinity reacted to the sight of her Fiancée being kissed by another woman. She jerked Andrea off of Daryl and threw her to the ground violently. It wasn't a difficult task considering how drunk Andrea was. Andrea just laughed and then taunted Trinity "What honey, you feel threatened or something?"

Trinity took Daryl by the arm "Come on Daryl, I think we are done here."

Andrea spoke up "What Daryl, are you already whipped by the little Bible Thumper? Has she fucked you like the man you are yet? Or are the rumors true and you really aren't a man at all?" She said making reference to Daryl's injury he received from his father.

Sasha did her best to hold Trinity back, but it was to no avail. Trinity once again rushed Andrea and began a brutal assault on the blonde lying on ground. Daryl quickly grabbed Trinity up off of Andrea and threw her over his shoulder trying to get her to calm down. "Don't let the dumb bitch upset you Trin, you are just playing into her hands."

Andrea then yelled out "Daryl, I will show you things that you didn't think were possible if you want to give it a go. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with this prude little bitch? We could have a lot of fun you know, I've never had any complaints."

"Fuck you Andrea, I got everything I need in Trinity, and you just can't stand to see us Happy. Go find someone to fuck that ain't afraid of catching something you stupid whore." Daryl yelled at her.

Daryl and Sasha were able to calm Trinity down once they were back inside Lori's house. Lori had gone to find Rick to get him to ask Andrea to leave and T-dog had made his way over to his friends. "Y'all wanna leave or stay? It's your call."

Daryl looked at Trinity "Up to you Trinity?"

"Stay, Andrea McCormick isn't going to ruin me having a good time." She told them smiling. And so they stayed and had a relatively normal night out with their high school classmates.

In early January it was reported that Lars McCormick would no longer be defending Ezra in his criminal trial. Between Quinn's confession and over thirty reported cases of sexual abuse, Ezra had decided to plead guilty in exchange for a lesser sentence. That meant that Trinity and Jonah wouldn't have to go to court and face their grandfather. The relief for both of them was overwhelming and even the prosecutor had to admit that Quinn's testimony was the deciding factor in Ezra's change of heart. Trinity knew child-molesters didn't do well in prison, because even criminals had boundaries you didn't cross, and knowing things would be difficult for the sadistic old man gave Trinity a sense of closure.

Daryl would be testifying in Gene's trial on May 14th. Ironically it would be the day before Daryl's eighteenth birthday. He was even more determined than ever to make sure that his father got everything he deserved for all the lives he destroyed. But dealing with Gene wasn't Daryl's biggest challenge these days.

Daryl had been struggling with horrific nightmares since the night that he had killed Mitch. In each of his dreams the dead man would rise back up and then attempt to kill someone Daryl cared about, whether it be Trinity, Merle, Jonah, or Carol. No matter how hard Daryl tried he still couldn't get the look of the dead man's eyes out of his head. As a result, Daryl was exhausted all the time and actually feared going to sleep at night. Of course, in true Daryl Dixon fashion he suffered in silence.

He was thriving in his job at Jim's shop and him and Jim continued to maintain a close relationship. They would go out hunting together on a regular basis and Jim had taught Daryl how to properly prepare and cook his kills. Daryl loved hunting and being in the woods almost as much as he loved Trinity. It was his own brand of therapy that allowed him to do exactly what he wanted to do. He hoped one day to have sons of his own so he could take them out and help them experience the freedom that he felt each time he went out on an excursion.

After Trinity had gotten her job at the boutique, she decided it was high time to get her driver's license. Jonah took her down to the local DMV and passed her driving test easily, but she was still in need of a vehicle. Jonah gave her an allotment of two thousand dollars to find herself a decent used vehicle. After a couple of weeks of shopping, her and Daryl decided on red Jeep Cherokee with four wheel drive for her. Since they would be moving to the mountains in a few months and since the house was located off a non-state maintained dirt road they decided the SUV made the most sense since it would be able to handle the wear and tear of the rugged dirt path.

All of Trinity and Daryl's efforts were now being put into planning for their future. They were banking all the money they could and Trinity had been going through issue after issue of "BRIDE" magazine with Sasha to work on planning their wedding. They didn't want to spend a lot of money, but Trinity did want a memorable ceremony. Carol, Michonne, and Sasha would be her bridesmaids, and Merle, Uncle Jess, and Jim were going to be Daryl's groomsmen. Trinity still had yet to decide on colors or dress designs, but she and Sasha were having a good time working on it together.

Daryl had made extra money selling some of his hand made wood working projects. He had managed to make a couple of bookshelves, side tables, hope chests, and a rocking chair. The locals were actually noticing his work and it seemed he was getting at least one call a week for someone requesting something for him to make. Jim had taught Daryl how to come up and bid on an established price and Daryl grasped every bit of information Jim continued to teach him how to run his own business.

At Christmas Daryl presented Carol and Merle with the huge entertainment center he had made for them and Merle had proudly put the beautiful shelving system in the living room. Not only was there room for the television and various equipment, but there was also storage cabinets and display shelves attached. It had been a huge project for Daryl, but he had thoroughly enjoyed creating it.

Daryl had also finally given Trinity the chest that he had made and won the regional competition with. He was still going to enter the state competition with the fine piece of craftsmanship but he wanted Trinity to know it was hers and that she had been the inspiration behind the piece. A part of Trinity wondered why Daryl was bothering to go to school and get his bachelor's degree when it was obvious that he really didn't need any type of formal education at all. However, considering what had happened to Merle with his injury, she had to admit having an education to fall back on wasn't a bad thing.

It was a Friday night in April and Daryl and Trinity were getting ready to go out to meet T-dog and Sasha to go to a little café for dinner and to listen to some live music. The evening had been a suggestion by Trinity and Sasha who obviously had a great appreciation for live music. Trinity had gotten dressed and was wearing her cowboy boots, denim jacket, and well-worn jeans. She had put on a little more eye makeup than normal, but she looked amazing. Daryl had thrown on a pair of jeans, a white beach T-shirt, and his denim jacket as well. Seeing the two of them now no one could ever imagine the hardships the two kids had gone through, finally life was getting to a point normal for them.

The foursome had arrived at the café and ordered their dinner and were enjoying the singer/songwriters that were appearing on the stage. Trinity and Sasha were discussing the different techniques and vocal classifications of the singers while Daryl and T-dog were planning another weekend camping trip. This time it would be just the two of them and Jim since both Jonah and Merle had babies on the way. As they were all deep in conversation, an announcement for "Daryl Dixon to please report to the front desk" was made. He made his way up towards the front and was told he had an emergency phone call. He answered the phone to hear a frantic Merle on the phone, "Meet us at the hospital, the baby is coming" was all that Merle managed to get out before he hung up the phone.

Daryl ran to grab Trinity and tell her the news and the foursome quickly left the café. T-dog and Sasha headed home and Trinity and Daryl headed to the hospital to wait for baby Dominic to make his way into the world

**So this explains everything that has happened in the past few months. We are getting closer to graduation and Daryl and Trinity's wedding. This chapter was just a necessary filler chapter to let you know what Daryl and Trinity had been through. As you can tell, I am not a big Andrea fan...**

**We will all get to meet Dominic next chapter and Daryl is still dealing with the demons of killing Mitch, as well as he will be facing his father in court. Let's see how strong Daryl can remain as he gets through that trauma.**

**I have also planted a little bit of foreshadowing in here, not sure if you caught it. **

**This is also the birth of Rickyl so to speak. Their relationship on TWD is one of my favorites. The heck with Carol/Daryl or Beth/Daryl...I want Rick and Daryl to reunite and kick some zombie ass! I am so nervous about what is going to happen the rest of the season, the rumors of Cannibalism is making me nuts...I don't want to see Daryl become someone's dinner.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you leave me some Reviews...can we get to 200? Please feel free to share this story with anyone you think would enjoy it, and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

**A special shout out to PterodactylOverLord, jeanf,Vanessa Garcia, Pantherbabe4ever ,sillygabby(my sweet little angel),avidreader13,BelieverofManyThings,pharmtechgrl71, DarylDixon'sLover for your very loyal and insightful reviews. You guys TOTALLY rock. Please accept my apology if I left anyone off the list.**

**I will update as soon as I can, but they are taking me a bit longer now as I am trying to spend quality time with the family and not shut them all out as I write.**

**Love Y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**

**3/10/14-UPDATE- Guys, I'm really struggling with this story, so I am going to take a hiatus for a few days. Sorry, but I am wore out and I don't want to write just "fluff"...I didn't think it was possible to get writers, block, but I'm really trying to come up with something creative to get me to the point I want to be. I could throw in some smut, but I just don't feel like it is right at this point in the story, and I'm not going to do just to do it, I don't want to cheapen the sex. **

**So I hope I get some inspiration and then hopefully I will update soon. Please forgive me!**


	40. Chapter 40

**"Danny's Song" (Dedicated to Merle)**

**_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one,_**  
**_And we've only just begun._**  
**_Think I'm gonna have a son._**  
**_He will be like she and me, as free as a dove,_**  
**_Conceived in love. Sun is gonna shine above._**

**_And even though we ain't got money,_**  
**_I'm so in love with you, honey,_**  
**_And everything will bring a chain of love._**  
**_And in the morning, when I rise,_**  
**_You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_**  
**_And tell me everything is gonna be alright._**

**_Seems as though, a month ago, I was Beta-Chi,_**  
**_Never got high._**  
**_Oh, I was a sorry guy._**  
**_And now, I smile and face the girl that shares my name._**  
**_Now I'm through with the game._**  
**_This boy will never be the same._**

**_And even though we ain't got money,_**  
**_I'm so in love with you, honey,_**  
**_And everything will bring a chain of love._**  
**_And in the morning, when I rise,_**  
**_You bring a tear of joy to my eyes_**  
**_And tell me everything is gonna be alright._**

**_Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign,_**  
**_Strong and kind,_**  
**_And the little boy is mine._**  
**_Now I see a family where the once was none._**  
**_Now we've just begun._**  
**_Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._**

**_And even though we ain't got money,_**  
**_I'm so in love with you, honey,_**  
**_And everything will bring a chain of love._**  
**_And in the morning, when I rise,_**  
_**You bring a tear of joy to my eyes**_  
_**And tell me everything is gonna be alright.**_

_**Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup.**_  
_**Drink it up.**_  
_**Love her and she'll bring you luck.**_  
_**And if you find she helps your mind, better take her home.**_  
_**Don't you live alone.**_  
_**Try to earn what lovers own.**_

_**And even though we ain't got money,**_  
_**I'm so in love with you, honey,**_  
_**And everything will bring a chain of love.**_  
_**And in the morning, when I rise, You bring a tear of joy to my eyes**_

_**And tell me everything is gonna be alright.**_

"Push Carol, you can do it baby" Merle encouraged his wife as she was now nine hours into labor, and had been up and pushing for the past two. With each push Merle was counting her in one, two, three…all the way to ten. He knew three of his fingers on his good hand just had to be broken, but at this point he knew the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to what Carol was feeling. Her Epidural hadn't worked as expected, so she was now struggling with each contraction and was growing more and more exhausted as the labor progressed.

"Come on sweetie, I know you are tired, but you can do this, just a few more pushes." Merle continued to cheer his wife on as she struggled with the labor. He loved Carol more than anything and was proud of how she was fighting through the pain to bring their son into the world. After another hour of pushing the doctor finally said the words they wanted to hear.

"I see the head Carol, just a few big pushes and he will be out."

Carol continued pushing and then the doctor shouted at her to stop "Hold on Carol, don't push for a moment, the chord is wrapped around the baby's neck and I need to get it taken care of."

Merle's heart stopped for a moment, he could see Carol still felt the urge to push and she was fighting to prevent herself from doing so. Merle was sending up prayers that the doctor could remedy the situation as quickly and painlessly as possible. He saw the doctor turn to the nurse, and the nurse ran out of the room to retrieve whatever it was that he had sent her to get. After she returned, the doctor performed some unknown procedure and Merle tried to look on to see what was going on.

"OK Carol, we're ready again. Let's get this baby out." The doctor said, and a huge sense of relief washed over Merle.

Carol only pushed two more times, Merle continuing to count her in for each push. At the end of the second push the little baby boy was freed from the birth canal and placed up on Carol's chest. Carol and Merle were both overwhelmed with joy and tears began to flow freely as they got to finally see their newborn son. He was a large baby with lots of black hair.

"Merle, why don't you come over here and do the honors of cutting the umbilical chord" one of the nurses said to him. Merle took the instrument and cut his son's chord, finally separating the child from his mother. This was by far the happiest and most emotional moment of Merle's life. His son had been born, and the woman he adored and would die for had fought like a trooper to get Dominic here safely.

The nurse took the infant and cleaned him up and weighed him. Another nurse went over and helped to finish up with Carol and remove the after-birth while another helped to clean her up. "We understand you have family here, are you ready for them or would you like to have them continue to wait?" The nurse asked.

"As long as I am all cleaned up I am most definitely ready for them to come in, they are Dominic's aunts and uncles and they have been waiting patiently for his arrival" Carol told them.

About fifteen minutes later Trinity, Jonah, Daryl, and Michonne were all in Carol's room ogling the newborn. Merle was a beaming proud papa who was holding and presenting his son to everyone who was in the room. "That there is the most handsome boy ever. His mama and I made a perfect little boy, didn't we? This is our Dominic Aidan Dixon …Ten Pounds- two ounces and twenty-three inches long. He's a big strong boy."

Daryl then spoke, still afraid to hold the baby "Merle, he is a good looking baby, I ain't never seen one look so cute. Y'all did good."

Trinity wanted to hold the baby more than anything but she was afraid she was going to have to wrestle Merle for the opportunity. Finally she went over and reached her hands out to Merle "My turn Merle, hand him over."

Merle obliged and handed the baby to Trinity. She instantly fell in love with the little boy and now felt herself wanting one immediately. She knew it was stupid, but how could you not want something so precious for yourself. As she was holding little Dominic, Daryl came to her side and wrapped his arm around her to admire his little nephew "Makes ya want one doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it does, very much, I want a house full of them." She admitted.

"I know, you said five, so I reckon I gotta start saving now" he joked.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good." He said. He did want to hold the child, but he was too afraid he would drop the infant.

"Are you sure, you really look like you want to hold him." She said.

When he didn't answer she took it as a yes and told him to hold out his arms. He did as she instructed and she handed the baby to a nervous Daryl. Once he got comfortable with the feel of the child in his arms, he pulled the little boy into his chest and actually began to cuddle the baby "hey there precious, I'm your Uncle Daryl, and I'm so glad to finally meet you. You are one lucky little boy and so loved already." He said to the child.

Trinity felt a lump in her throat as she saw how much Daryl already loved his nephew. Yes, children were definitely going to be in their future. She had no doubt that Daryl would be a good and loving father, despite the example that Gene had provided to him and Merle.

They all stayed at the hospital until around seven in the morning, but when Carol could barely keep her eyes open they decided it was time to leave and let her get some rest. Hugs were passed around freely, and Merle was running on so much adrenaline that Daryl doubted he would sleep for days, but knew little Dominic was going to need a lot of attention and that would probably wear Merle down quicker than he expected.

As they were leaving Merle joked to Michonne and Jonah "Y'all are next, another two months and little Dominic is going to have a playmate. Get your sleep now while y'all can."

Jonah smiled and Michonne went over and gave Merle and Carol a kiss and told them to let her know if they needed anything. There was no doubt that Michonne and Jonah were even more excited about being parents now after seeing the joy that Dominic brought to them.

As Daryl and Trinity got home they were both so exhausted they fell into bed together, not even bothering to change out of their clothes. Daryl needed to be into work at eleven, so he set the alarm clock and fell into bed for a quick three-hour nap. It wasn't much, but seeing little Dominic was worth the sacrifice.

Daryl woke, took a shower and dragged himself out the door to go to work. Trinity decided to clean the house and then head to the grocery store to pick up groceries. She called the hospital to find out from Carol what would be needed for Dominic and quickly jotted down the list that Carol gave her.

Trinity headed out to Wal-Mart and began grocery shopping, and then she made her way to the baby section and began picking up the items on the list. She found herself looking at all the baby items, even picking up a few little outfits and admiring them. Between Dominic's birth, seeing how Daryl was with the baby, and now looking at the baby items in the store, Trinity found herself longing for a baby. She promised herself that if she was lucky enough to have a child that she wouldn't make the same mistakes that her own mother had made raising her. Quinn had spent her final moments full of regrets, and Trinity didn't want the same fate for herself.

When Trinity got home she found Sasha parked in front of the house waiting for her. "Hi Trinity, do you need help carrying that stuff in?" Sasha asked.

Trinity knew that Sasha wasn't there just to help her bring in the groceries, but she gladly accepted the help.

"So what brings you bye Sasha? I know you too well and I know something is up?" Trinity said.

"Let's put the groceries up and I will tell you." She said.

They put the items up and Trinity went into the nursery and put away the items she had purchased for Dominic. After they were done both girls went to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"OK Sasha, spill it, what's going on?" Trinity said.

"Last night T-dog and I had sex for the first time." She said, her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Oh my God, what was it like?" Trinity asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie, it hurt a bit, but he was super gentle with me, and after we got going it felt pretty good." She told Trinity.

"Did you use protection?" Trinity asked.

"Of course we did, there is no way I'm ready to be a parent. It happened at his house while his mother is out of town at a Church conference. Trinity I really am in love with him. It was so special and he was just so tender and caring. There is no doubt that I love him." Sasha confessed.

"I'm so happy for you Sasha. I have to admit I'm a little jealous, Daryl still hasn't pushed the issue with me. I did purchase a box of condoms just in case, but I am wondering if it is ever going to happen. He keeps saying he wants to wait until we were married. He said he promised Jonah, but Hell, Jonah didn't even wait until he was married." She told her.

"He did with Michonne though. You said that he regretted his actions in high school. Think about it Trinity, you two are getting married in less than two months. I think you should wait too. I don't regret not waiting, but T-dog hasn't put a ring on my finger either. However, if he had told me he wanted to wait, I would have been fine with it. It's not a race, and I think Daryl is sweet for it. You know it can't be easy for him. Which brings me to my next question, I wanna have a wedding shower for you, so I need you to think about who you want to invite." She told her.

"Really, you want to do that for me. Oh Lord, I have no idea whom to invite. Let me think about it." Trinity said.

"One other thing, are you and Daryl going to go to the prom? That will be here in three weeks. T-dog and I haven't decided if we are going or not." She admitted.

"Why don't we skip the prom and go up to Asheville for the weekend. That might be more fun, and it won't cost us an arm and a leg to do it. We could stay at my house, and you could help me get it ready for us to move in. You know the invitation is still there for you and T-dog to move in with us until you find a place to stay." Trinity said.

"You know what, I like that idea better. It will be nice to get out of this place for the weekend." Sasha told her.

"OK, you talk to T and I will talk to Daryl." Trinity told her as Sasha got up to leave.

Daryl got home from work around six and the first thing Trinity noticed when he got home was he was sporting a bandage above his eyebrow and a black eye.

"What happened to you Daryl?" She asked concerned while motioning for him to make his way over to the couch.

"Fucking box fell off the top shelf and used my head for a crash landing. It looks worse than it is. Jim Butterfly stitched it so it should be fine. I was so damn tired I didn't do a good job of paying attention."

"I made some fried chicken and mashed potato's for dinner. Why don't you let me fix you a plate while you pick out a movie and we can relax? How does that sound to you Daryl?"

"Like Heaven, you always know the right thing to do Trin. God I love you so much." He said as he grabbed her to him and kissed her deeply. Trinity immediately reciprocated the kiss and the next thing she knew she was lying down on the couch with Daryl firmly on top of her. She heard him moan lightly then he pulled himself up off of her and sighed. "I can't Trinity, I promised Jonah I would wait. I swear though, as soon as we say 'I do' I'm gonna have you over and over again, and then I'm gonna have you some more."

"Daryl Jonah isn't here. You know Sasha and T did it last night for the first time." She told him, almost as if she were daring him.

"Trinity it ain't a fucking competition. Do you not think that I want you right here and now? Because trust me I do, but we have waited this long and it ain't gonna kill us to wait seven more weeks. I promise you we will make love every day ten times a day if you want after that. But right now all I can think of is how if we gave in now I would be breaking a promise to "our" brother, and your dad wouldn't have been to happy with me either. If nothing else it's the last bit of respect I can give Albert." Daryl told her in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just jealous of T and Sasha right now. She said it was incredible, and I want that too. Right now I'm jealous of everyone. Being around the baby and then shopping for baby stuff today really got me to realize how much I want us to have a baby…soon." She told him.

"Trinity we have school to think about. We need to get our education and then we can plan on children. You're starting to scare me with all of this Trinity. We ain't even turned eighteen yet. Look you want to have five kids, but we at least need to get our schooling in so we can afford them. I don't want them to grow up in poverty because mama and daddy couldn't wait. We are both being afforded and incredible opportunity, and I am going to be damn proud to be going to college with my stunningly beautiful wife, but don't you think a child might make all of that different?" He said trying to reason with her.

"We can make it work Daryl. I know we can." She said, almost begging him to change his mind.

"Trinity it isn't a puppy, it's a baby. I can't believe you are really pushing this." He said in a pleading manner. This was slowly turning into an argument and he couldn't believe that Trinity was being so stubborn about the topic.

"I know it isn't a puppy Daryl, this would be something that is a part of both you and me. Don't you want that like I do?" Trinity was now practically in tears.

Daryl wasn't sure what was going through Trinity's head right now, but in his opinion she wasn't thinking clearly. He was trying hard to maintain his composure, but between his lack of sleep, and his headache he lost his cool "TRINITY Don't turn this around on me. One of us has to act like they have some sense. We can't have a baby right away. I'm serious about this. I understand with Jonah and Merle having children so close together that it could cause you to want one too, but we have time. I am not going to get you pregnant on our honeymoon. DO YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled.

"You know what Daryl, you aren't the only one who has a say in this. Maybe you aren't the person I thought you were, and maybe we aren't as in sync as I thought. I am beginning to think that this whole marriage idea is just a fantasy. Here, take your damn ring back, I'm going to Jonah's for the night. I can't be around you right now!" She yelled as she gathered some of her things and rushed out the front door.

Daryl just sat there on the couch, shocked by what just happened. This was their first argument, and he didn't like it one bit.

**OK, I got over the writers block. And as I "fought" with it, I decided to have Trinity and Daryl have their first fight, and it's a doozy. For the first time Trinity is acting like a spoiled brat and Daryl is acting like a mature adult. We all know being around babies can be contagious.**

**Anyhow, right now Trinity and Daryl are overly tired and have a few things to work out. Maybe they can work out a compromise to get through this rough patch. **

**Thanks for being so patient with me, I know I was updating every day, but it's really hard to maintain that pace. So stick with me and let's see how they get through this situation. **

**Thanks in advance for your reviews, they are the ULTIMATE inspiration. Each and everyone of you feel like old friends to me, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Have a great evening, and I hope to hear from each and every one of you.**

**Thanks-**

**Missy  
XXOO**


	41. Chapter 41

**"Ain't No Sunshine"**

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
_**It's not warm when she's away.**_  
_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
_**And she's always gone too long**_  
_**Anytime she goes away.**_

_**Wonder this time where she's gone**_  
_**Wonder if she's gone to stay**_  
_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
_**And this house just ain't no home**_  
_**Anytime she goes away.**_

_**And I know, I know, I know, I know,**_  
_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_  
_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_  
_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_  
_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_  
_**I know, I know,**_  
_**Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone**_  
_**But ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
_**Only darkness every day.**_  
_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_  
_**And this house just ain't no home**_  
_**Anytime she goes away.**_  
_**Anytime she goes**_** away.**  
**Anytime**_** she goes away.**_  
_**Anytime she goes away.**_

Trinity barged into her brother's house without even knocking. Michonne had a startled look on her face as the angry teen marched in and flopped herself down on the couch. Jonah raised an eyebrow at Trinity's uncharacteristic behavior. "Um, so what do we owe the pleasure of your unannounced visit baby sis?"

"I just called off the wedding with Daryl. We obviously have much bigger obstacles to deal with than I thought we did" Trinity said.

"What Trinity? Do you care to explain? I can't imagine Daryl doing anything to put your relationship in jeopardy. He adores you and this just doesn't make sense. " Jonah said.

"I want a baby and he doesn't. To me that is a deal breaker." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"I thought Daryl wanted children. He seemed so natural with Dominic. I'm shocked to hear he doesn't." Jonah stated, a bit confused by Trinity's statement.

"Oh, he wants children, but he wants to wait, and I don't. I want babies right away. He says we need to finish our education first. I told him we could do both and he refuses to listen. He is being totally insensitive to my needs." She told her brother.

"I see. So I assume you want to stay here from now on?" He asked, knowing there was no way that she could stay away from Daryl that long.

"Yes please. I will get my stuff after school on Monday and move it over here." She told him. Jonah had to fight hard to prevent himself from laughing. Michonne had a concerned look on her face but Jonah winked at her giving her a sign that nothing was really going to happen.

"Fine Trinity, but if you are going to live here I expect you to be ready to go to church in the morning. You live under my roof then you have to follow our rules." He said.

"Really? You're going to do this now? Fine have it your way, I will be in church in the morning." She said not letting him change her mind on her decision.

Jonah then turned to Michonne and his sister "I'm going to check on my youngest brother to make sure he is OK after Trinity went and broke his heart. Is that OK with you both?" He asked.

"Fine with me. I have nothing to say on the matter, he is your brother, not mine." Trinity said, still not allowing her to be shaken.

Jonah went over to he house next door to check on Daryl. He knocked and Daryl let him in. It was obvious that Daryl was exhausted, and devastated by the events of the evening.

"Is Trinity OK?" He asked totally worried about her well being.

"She's angry, and acting like a spoiled brat, but she is OK. Do you mind telling me what happened in your words? I think I have an idea, but I want to hear your version as well." Jonah said.

"Trin wants a baby starting on the wedding night, and I told her I didn't think it was a good idea because we need to get our education. Kids ain't cheap and we gotta be able to provide for them. She wants five kids, and I don't have a problem with that, but I told her I didn't want them to grow up in poverty. Am I being selfish Jonah?" Daryl asked.

"No, you are being sensible Daryl, she is the one being selfish. I think seeing Dominic has set her into baby mode. I tell you what, hang tight for the evening, I think I have a plan that may change her mind. I also think that with you two living here and Dominic coming home, she is going to see first hand how difficult an infant can be. I'm proud of you Daryl for not giving into her. You handled this perfectly and I think you are definitely showing the maturity of a married man. My sister unfortunately isn't. Just trust me, and I guarantee she will be running back to you tomorrow."

"You sure, she ain't been gone an hour and I already miss her like crazy. I was half tempted to come over there and tell her we could do what she wanted." He admitted to Jonah.

"Don't do that Daryl. After tomorrow, she will be singing a different tune." Jonah told his young brother.

Daryl nodded and gave Jonah a look of relief. Jonah then got up and let himself out and headed back home, leaving Daryl to himself. He was exhausted but was too keyed up to sleep right now. And for the first time that he could remember in a long time, he was alone.

Daryl didn't want to sleep in the bed, because it reminded him too much of Trinity. He went and lay down on the couch and turned on the TV for company. There wasn't a fucking thing on TV that could hold his attention and it was past visiting hours at the hospital. He picked up the phone to call T-dog to see what he was up too, but T informed him that he and Sasha were "tied up" for the time being and he would give Daryl a call the next day.

Daryl wondered when he had gone from being a loner to needing to be surrounded by people. It was driving him crazy, and it was letting his mind wander, and unfortunately it was bringing up ghosts he could barely keep under control with a house full of people. He still had nightmares about his father and the feel of Gene's filthy hands all over his body. The horrific pain as he ripped the brace and screws in his arm. He would always carry a mental scar from that event, but also the physical scar on his arm was a constant reminder.

The other ghost he kept seeing was Mitch's dead eyes staring into his as he drew his last breath. Daryl's face was the last thing Mitch saw as the life left his body. And the dream had distorted to the point that the dead body would get up and reach for whomever was closest, almost as if it had come back to life for one final revenge. And each time it happened in his dream, he would stand there frozen as Mitch ripped him to shreds. This is why Daryl couldn't sleep.

Out of desperation, Daryl made his way into the kitchen and reached under the kitchen cabinet towards the very back corner. His hand felt the old familiar object that his father had kept there for "emergencies". It was a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels and Daryl immediately pulled it out and poured himself a shot of the brown liquid.

It burned as it went down the back of his throat, but after a few minutes he could already feel himself beginning to relax. So he then poured another shot, followed by another, then another. It was four in the morning now and Daryl was well on his way to being shit-faced drunk. He stumbled around the house and went to pour himself yet another drink, but realized the bottle was empty.

So Daryl stumbled out of the house and down the street to a twenty four-hour liquor store. He found a homeless drunk and paid the guy to buy him yet another bottle of Jack Daniel's, and when the guy returned he handed Daryl the unopened bottle, and then proceeded to open up the bottle of cheap liquor he had purchased himself. "Names Axl, what's yours son?" The homeless man asked.

Daryl slurred out his name, "Daryl Dixon, and thanks for doing this for me."

"You're a little young to be drowning your sorrows, but I ain't got no reason to talk. My friend the bottle here has got me through plenty of rough spots in this world. You wanna walk with me back to my camp? Ain't no reason we can't be drinking buddies tonight, or should I say this morning?"

Daryl nodded and stumbled behind the older man. They walked until they got to a makeshift homeless camp in the woods. Axl motioned for Daryl to sit down and Daryl plopped himself up against a tree, nursing the bottle in his hands. Axl asked Daryl a question "You got yourself a girl?"

"Not sure about that. She left me last night." Daryl told the man.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I got a wife and kids I ain't seen in a while. My drinking fucked up that situation, but my friend the bottle here ain't never let me down. Makes everything go away and you can deal with all the shit life throws at you." Axl told Daryl.

Daryl nodded, and held the bottle up towards Axl in a toast. "Got to admit, this is the best I have felt in a long time."

"God's little miracle cure for all that is ailing you. Who needs a family when you got your friend Al Cohol?" Axl joked.

Daryl took another swig of the liquor. His mind was clouded, but it seemed all his demons were fading away as the alcohol flooded his blood stream. Daryl stood up and Axl gave him a questioning look "Gotta take a piss." Daryl exclaimed. He stumbled towards the woods to relieve the pressure he felt in his bladder. He made his way back to the tree that had been supporting him and slumped back down on the ground to rejoin his drinking partner.

As Daryl was drinking himself into a drunken stupor with a homeless man in the woods, Jonah was up and getting ready for Church. Carol and Merle would be coming home today with the baby, and Jonah wanted to spend some time with Trinity and give her a life lesson. He decided he would check on Daryl one last time before he headed off to Church to get everything ready for this morning's service.

He walked next door and was alarmed to find the front door wide open. He walked into the house and found it dead silent. There was an empty liquor bottle and shot glass sitting on the counter and Daryl was nowhere to be found in the house. Jonah wanted to swear, but refrained from doing such. Alarmed that his youngest brother was missing, he headed back home to find Michonne.

"Hey sweetie, I need you to do me a favor. Daryl appears to have gone on a drinking binge and he is missing from the house. I really have to get to the church, but do you think you could take a ride and see if you can find him? I would try the liquor store first, then maybe call T-dog and see if he might know where Daryl is. Just don't say anything to Trinity yet. I will take her to church with me." Jonah instructed his wife.

"Sure, no problem. Teenagers and their drama, huh. I don't miss that part of my life one bit." Michonne admitted to Jonah.

"Me either, but I am sure we will be dealing with it sooner than later when Tamara becomes a teen. It will be here in the blink of an eye. At least this will give us some preparation in advance." Jonah joked with Michonne.

Michonne got in the car and headed first to the liquor store. Daryl wasn't anywhere that she could see, so she headed inside and asked the cashier if she had seen him. The cashier informed her that she did see one of the homeless vagrants a few hours earlier with a teenage boy. She then proceeded to tell Michonne about the homeless camp on the edge of town in the woods. Michonne thanked the girl and got back in the vehicle and headed off towards the camp.

When Michonne got to the location of the camp she was taken back by the crude conditions these people were living in. There were empty liquor bottles and trash all over the place. There were several crude tents and shelters made of various blankets and blue tarps, and even cardboard. Michonne looked around for Daryl and was startled when she spotted him. He was passed out against a tree and one of the homeless men was going through his pockets while another man was looking at Daryl with a lustful look in his eye. Daryl was completely defenseless in his passed out state and Michonne knew that she needed to get Daryl out of there before something dark happened to him.

She grabbed a large stick off the ground and pushed herself into a full run as she headed towards the two men. It didn't take her anytime to make her way to them, and with all her might, she knocked the man with his hands all over Daryl to the ground while then taking out the other man with a strong swing of the stick. Both men panicked and sprinted off to the woods as the angry woman retaliated against them for their actions.

Michonne couldn't help but notice another drunken man passed out a few feet away from Daryl. He didn't appear to be as menacing as the others and wondered if he had been the one who led Daryl here a few hours earlier. Michonne crouched down to Daryl and shook him trying to get him to become coherent enough so that she could get him to the car. She could probably drag him to the vehicle, but was hoping to avoid doing so.

"Daryl honey, I need you to wake up so we can get you home." She said to the drunken teen.

He moaned but seemed to come out of his stupor. "Ok, but I ain't feeling so hot." He told her. She imagined the boy would be hating life for a day or so. She knew his hangover was not going to be a lot of fun. Michonne helped him up, as he stumbled towards the car, but not before stopping and puking on his way over. Once he was done, he leaned back on Michonne and she half led, and half dragged him to the vehicle.

"If you feel yourself getting sick, let me know so I can pull over and let you vomit outside of the vehicle. Can you do that for me?" Michonne asked.

Daryl slurred out a "yes" and just sat there trying to keep the world from spinning around. Fortunately Clayton was a small town and it only took them a few minutes to get to the house. Daryl got out of the car and immediately puked again all over the front lawn before he basically crawled up the front porch steps. Michonne followed him into the house, but not before he vomited again, this time all over himself. Poor Daryl was in for a rough time of things. Michonne chuckled to herself a bit, "this should teach him a lesson, I bet he thinks twice before doing this again." She thought.

Daryl was becoming slightly more coherent, and managed to scramble to the bathroom and pull off his clothes and get into the shower. His world was spinning around, and he had to hold onto the wall to keep him upright, but the warm water felt good on his aching body. He brushed his teeth to get all the grossness out of his mouth and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as he made his way to his room. He had forgotten Michonne was there at the house with him.

"Daryl, don't forget Carol and Merle will be home shortly with Dominic. You may want to put on a little more clothes than the towel you are sporting. We don't want to traumatize the baby just yet." She said trying to joke around with Daryl.

"Yeah, I feel like shit. Not sure what I was thinking, but it seemed like a good decision at the time." He admitted to Michonne.

"Daryl can I offer you some advice. Turning to alcohol when things are going bad is probably one of the worse things you could do. Especially considering your family's history with addiction. I get that you are upset about Trinity's actions, to be honest we all are, but this isn't the way to handle your problems. Many a man has started out just like you did, and the next thing you know, they have lost everything. Just think about it. I'm not going to give you a lecture." She told him.

"'M sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"Well I'm sorry about how bad you are gonna feel today. I'm going to leave you to get some rest before Merle and Carol get home. Good luck. And don't be surprised if Trinity is back over here later this afternoon. She really loves you Daryl. I heard her crying herself to sleep last night. I think she is realizing she was acting irrational, but Jonah is going to make sure she gets a dose of reality today."

Daryl simply nodded, as he put a pillow over his head blocking out the light. He certainly hoped that Michonne was right about Trinity. She was his addiction, and he wasn't sure how long he could go without her. Besides his head hurting right now, his heart was hurting too.

After church Jonah told Trinity he wanted her to run an errand with him. There was a young married couple that were struggling to make ends meet and he had told them he would stop by and bring them some donations that church members had collected for the young family. Trinity agreed, more than glad to help out people in need.

They drove out to the oldest part of Clayton to the area that was mostly run down mobile homes and shotgun shacks. They pulled up to one particularly dilapidated house that had the stereotypical car up on blocks, and an overgrown front yard. Jonah knocked on the door and a young girl not much older than Trinity answered the door with a baby in her arms and another one on the way.

"Pastor Jonah, It is so good to see you." She said as she hugged him.

"Hi Crystal, this is my sister Trinity. She is here helping me bring in some donations the church collected for you, Owen, and the baby." He told her.

"Thanks so much. You know how hard we struggle." She told him as her young husband came into the house from the back yard. He was covered in car grease and it was obvious he had been working on an old car in the backyard.

He was a slight man, Trinity guessed he was around twenty or twenty-one. His face looked warn out and tired but his eyes were kind. "Pastor Murdoch. Good to see you." He said.

"Owen, do you think you can help me bring in some items the church collected for you guys?" Jonah asked.

Owen nodded and followed Jonah out to the car. Leaving Crystal and Trinity behind.

Trinity asked, "Do you mind if I hold the baby? What's her name?"

"This is Cheyenne, she is eleven months old. She will be having a little brother in a few months to join her." Crystal informed Trinity.

Trinity couldn't understand how they could possibly be having a second child when it was obvious to her they couldn't support themselves with just the one. Crystal handed her Cheyenne and then commented to Trinity.

"I know you must wonder why we are having the second baby after seeing the luxurious conditions we are living in, but sometimes accidents happen. We have been struggling so much since Cheyenne has been born, and we had a careless night, and boom! I'm pregnant again." She told Trinity, laughing a bit.

"So it's really a struggle huh?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, we thought we had it all figured out, we would go to school, raise the baby, work nights and all that type of stuff, but nothing was as easy as we thought." She told her.

She then continued "Day care is expensive, it costs more than what I could make in a week, and then Owen lost his job at the factory. He makes a little money here and their fixing people's cars and stuff, but it's not enough. We don't qualify for any public assistance since Owen makes just over the limit of what you can make to qualify. Cheyenne was sick the first few months, so it drained all of the money we had saved. Nothing quite worked out as we expected.

Trinity loved the feel of the baby in her arms, but was abruptly reminded that all in the world of babies was not cute and cuddly as the infant threw up all over Trinity and her dress.

"I'm sorry Trinity. She does that a lot. For some reasons babies seem to spit up all the time. I should have given you a towel to put over yourself." Crystal said apologetically.

"It's ok, no worries." Trinity told the young girl, trying to ease her concerns.

"Do you have a boyfriend Trinity?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, actually we are engaged, planning on getting married in June. We had our first fight last night though, and he is pretty mad at me now. I think I acted like an ass and owe him a big apology." She admitted.

"Can I give you some advice Trinity. Hold off on the kids. We thought we could handle all of this, but we can't. Even with family around it's still difficult. It's a drain on everyone. I love Cheyenne and the little one on the way more than anything, but I have been watching Owen kill himself trying to support us and it breaks my heart. He has an old man's responsibilities on him and he is only twenty-one years old. Don't let the fantasy cloud your judgment. I wanted something that I could love that would love me back unconditionally, but Cheyenne is only going to know this hard life. It was one of the most selfish decisions we ever made." She confessed.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Crystal. I'm so sorry for your struggle. Is there anything I can do to help?" Trinity asked.

"Well unless you have a winning lottery ticket you want to share, I don't think so. Your brother and the church have been a big help. We can't even really afford the extra gas to make it to church on Sundays. He comes by and checks on us and several of the members stop by and bring us food and groceries. You know its amazing because prior to us getting married I was valedictorian of my class and was heading off to UGA to major in criminal justice. Owen was in an apprenticeship program at the manufacturing plant and everything looked really bright for us. But after I became pregnant I had to drop out of school because I was sick all the time, and the plant closed down. Life can be cruel sometimes." She admitted.

Owen and Jonah came in with the last of the items from Jonah's car and Trinity and her brother said their good-byes as they headed back to the house.

"Jonah, I want to thank you for this. I know what you did, but I think it was the reality check I needed. I have been a selfish brat, and I have hurt Daryl when all he was trying to do was look out for us. Guess reality has just slapped me in the face." She admitted.

"Glad I could help sis. So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Get down on my hands and knees and beg forgiveness from Daryl. And then make an appointment to get myself on birth control. There isn't anyway that I'm risking my future and the future of my family for a fantasy. God I was such a dumb ass." She told her brother.

Jonah nodded, and was glad his plan had worked. Finally Trinity was making sense and he just hoped that Michonne had been able to find Daryl and that he hadn't done anything too stupid. These kids were still struggling with life, but even Jonah knew what didn't kill you only made you stronger.

**Well my updates are slower than I want them to be, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a reality check for both kids. Daryl and his family history really put him at risk of becoming an alcoholic, and I wanted Michonne to convey that message to him. I also wanted to give you just a glimpse of the bad-ass Michonne. She is awesome. **

**Can anyone relate to how bad Daryl is going to feel from his night of drinking? Most of us have made that mistake a time or two, so we know he is going to hate life for at least a day, and now there will be a newborn baby the next room over soon too...Oh yeah, it's not going to be fun.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I guess this story is more of a character development for the characters later down the road as we see how they will handle the ZA. I probably have about four more chapters before we get there, but it will happen, and for obvious reasons, this story will not follow the events of the TV show, but there will be elements in the story. Like the farm and *Possibly* the prison. **

**Well have a great Saturday, and I can't wait until tomorrow nights new episode of TWD. It looks intense!**

**Thanks guys- You are wonderful.**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	42. Chapter 42

**It's been a while but I just want to say "I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR IT's CHARACTERS""**

**WARNING- Mild Smut...(Just a teaser LOL)**

**"Collide"**

_**The dawn is breaking**_  
_**A light shining through**_  
_**You're barely waking**_  
_**And I'm tangled up in you**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**But I'm open, you're closed**_  
_**Where I follow, you'll go**_  
_**I worry I won't see your face**_  
_**Light up again**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_  
_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_  
_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_  
_**I somehow find**_  
_**You and I collide**_

_**I'm quiet you know**_  
_**You make a first impression**_  
_**Well, I've found I'm scared to know**_  
_**I'm always on your mind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_  
_**Even the stars refuse to shine**_  
_**Out of the back you fall in time**_  
_**I somehow find**_  
_**You and I collide**_

_**Don't stop here**_  
_**I lost my place**_  
_**I'm close behind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_  
_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_  
_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**_  
_**You finally find**_  
_**You and I collide**_

_**You finally find**_  
_**You and I collide**_  
_**You finally find**_  
_**You and I collide**_

Daryl was trying to sleep off his hangover before Merle and Carol got home. He was startled from his sleep when the bed began to bounce violently and he suddenly felt a weight crashing on his chest. He pulled his head out from under the pillows and saw none other than Trinity lying on top of him. Apparently Jonah's predictions had been correct. He spoke "You OK?"

"Daryl I am so fucking sorry. I was a complete Ass and I wasn't fair to you at all. I just got carried away is all. I don't want us to have kids until we are done with school like you said. Please say you forgive me."

"Honey I forgave you the moment you left. I half thought about coming next door to tell you I would knock you up right now if you wanted." He said, almost laughing at his statement.

"Wow, you are so romantic aren't you." She joked.

"Come here." He told her as he lifted up the covers and she snuggled underneath them up against his chest. His hangover was suddenly a forgotten memory as he felt his girl in his arms. Daryl pulled her tight to him and kissed her, which immediately erupted into a burning heat between the two of them. Trinity lost control and began to tug on the shorts Daryl was wearing, pulling them off and leaving him in only his boxers and a sleeveless T-shirt. Daryl felt vulnerable with Trinity acting so aggressively, but the physical intensity he was feeling left him powerless to react to what she was doing. She was now straddling him and seductively kissing him down his neck, then to his collarbone, and then she slid his shirt up and took his right nipple into her mouth and slithered her tongue teasingly around it. Daryl thought he was going to pass out from the illicit sensations.

Trinity heard Daryl moan from the back of his throat, and she could feel his pulsing member pressing against his boxer shorts. She then whispered in his ear "You may not want to have sex until we are married, but there is nothing that says I can't at least make you feel good."

Was Daryl really hearing this? He must be dreaming was all that he could muster in his mind. However, the dream became a reality when she ripped off his boxer shorts and slid her warm hands around the base of arousal. She began to stroke him from top to bottom, in long seamless strokes, causing his brain and body to become numb. She then spoke softly "Do you like this baby? Does it feel good?"

All Daryl could do was nod his head in agreement. Trinity maneuvered herself to a position where she could stroke him and return to nibbling on his erect nipple. Daryl had never felt anything so good in his life, even after all those times he took care of himself in the shower nothing felt as good as another human ravaging his body.

Trinity continued to stroke him and began to slowly move her kisses lower down his chest, then to his stomach, and eventually she was licking him just below his belly button, while still stroking him. She then ever so slightly slid her tongue over the tip of his erection and gently wet him with her tongue, and that sent Daryl over the edge. The intense build up in his stomach broke free and Trinity felt his body tense up and shudder, and she knew what was next. Daryl erupted and hot liquid poured out of him and coated his firm stomach.

Trinity smiled at him as he was panting trying to catch his breath. His body glistened with sweat and his cheeks were flushed from the intensity of his orgasm. Trinity felt proud of herself for being able to provide Daryl with such an intense physical reaction. "Trust me Daryl, there will be MUCH more of that in our future, but I wanted to give you a glimpse of what I can and want to do for you." She said as she smiled.

She got up and grabbed him a towel so he could clean himself up, and then he went and pulled out some clean clothes and took a shower while she cleaned up all the evidence in their room. They were expecting Merle and Carol home anytime now and she knew that there would be lots of friends and family stopping by. It was now three in the afternoon and she decided she would go and start preparing food to serve the guests that would be popping by the house.

Within thirty minutes Trinity had coffee brewing, a chicken casserole being prepared, a fruit and cheese plate laid out, and was working on a lemon pound cake. She filled a bowl with some chips and dip and made a quick fruit dip to serve with the fruit and cheese plate. "Well that should be good for now," she thought. She knew Carol and Merle were going to be exhausted, so she felt by at least preparing food she was helping out.

Carol and Merle arrived at the house around five in the afternoon. The welcoming family members and friends had made it to the house around four-thirty and were awaiting the arrival of the new parents and their baby boy. Uncle Jess and Karen, Jim, Jonah, Michonne, and of course the now reconciled Daryl and Trinity were all there happy to see the baby. One couldn't help but notice how tired both of the new parents looked. Carol was nursing the baby and was up every two hours to make sure he was fed, and Merle was helping with diaper duty. He was shocked at how many diapers a newborn child would go through in a day, but he didn't complain once about the dirty job.

The first night had been a long one for everyone in the house. Dominic had a powerful set of lungs on him and his crying filled the house continuously. Trinity couldn't believe that twenty four hours earlier she wanted a baby worse than anything. She realized now she wanted the cute and cuddly part, and not all of the responsibility that goes along with a child. Crystal and Owen proved to her that parenting was not as easy as she thought it would be. She still wanted a house full of children, but they would have to be spread out, and she wasn't going to think about it for at least another four years.

Apparently the little pleasure that Trinity had provided Daryl had put him in a good mood. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, which was a rarity for Daryl. She noticed that when he fell asleep that night he seemed to sleep soundly for once. She had noticed that he had been struggling with sleeping, and she had figured out it had started with the incident that he had been forced to kill Mitch. Daryl didn't talk about that night, but she knew he was deeply bothered by what had happened. She wanted to push him to discuss it, but knew he would just withdraw if he wasn't ready to talk about it, so she would just gently hold him at night when she new the dreams were haunting him. She never told him about it the next day, not wanting to embarrass him.

Merle, Trinity, and Daryl all returned to work that week, a little haggard from the lack of sleep. Carol was nursing continuously but seemed to be hanging in better than the rest of them. Friday Trinity and Daryl were travelling to Atlanta with Mr. Horvath for the state competition that Daryl's woodworking project that he had made for Trinity was entered in. There would actually be a grand prize of two thousand dollars for educational expenses that would be awarded to the winner.

Trinity managed to meet with Sasha mid week after school over at her house. The two gossiped about their most recent romantic encounters, and even though Sasha was light years ahead of Trinity in that department, Sasha was impressed with Trinity's "work around" for Daryl. She encouraged Trinity to get Daryl to reciprocate to her, but Trinity wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"Just tell him you want him to touch you and make you feel good. It's still not technically penetration, so you can at least get a little sexual relief. My guess is he will be more than glad to do that for you." Sasha told her friend.

"Maybe. We'll see." Trinity told her.

They were now going through the bride magazines and found some bridesmaid dresses that they both liked. The dresses were a rich eggplant with a halter back. All three of her bridal attendants would look incredible in both the color and design. They also found a wedding dress that Trinity liked and made plans to go to the bridal shop on Saturday afternoon to check it out. Trinity and Daryl's wedding was now less than two months away and she really needed to get her plans wrapped up.

Friday morning came early and Trinity and Daryl met Mr. Horvath at the high school at six in the morning for the trip to Atlanta. It took just over two hours to get there and the competition started at ten in the morning. They all went and filled out the proper documentation and submitted Daryl's work and then began to walk around and take a look at the other entries. Though Trinity was impressed with a lot of the other work that students had done, none of it seemed to compare to what Daryl had done, and not only that, he had done it while he was basically one handed at the time. She knew Daryl had talent, but it was apparent that he was years ahead of other's in his age group. Pride overtook her, as she was more than confident that Daryl would place high in the competition.

And place high he did, by winning the State competition and taking home the two thousand grand prize. Mr. Horvath was overcome with joy and was actually shedding tears as he embraced Trinity and Daryl. Trinity herself felt like the Belle of the Ball knowing it was her man that blew away the competition. The judges showered Daryl with praises to the point he began to blush at all the accolades he was receiving. This was all new to Daryl, and he wasn't quite sure how to react.

After they left the State Finals and began to head home, Mr. Horvath wanted to take them to dinner at a nice steakhouse. As they ate dinner Mr. Horvath then spoke "You know Daryl, I never had a son, and if I did, I would hope that they would be every bit the man that you are. I don't know that I have ever been so proud of a student in my entire career."

Daryl was speechless and he looked down as Mr. Horvath heaped the praise on him. "Thank you sir, that means a lot to me. Not a lot of people have ever told me anything like that."

"Son, I know that you have had a tough life to say the very least, but you have overcome all the adversity, and I don't know if I have ever seen someone come through such tragic circumstances like you have. You are an amazing young man."

"I couldn't have done any of it without people like you helping me along the way sir." Daryl said trying to fight back the emotion that was washing over him.

"I am going to be honest with both of you, when I had heard you were planning on getting married right after graduation, I had concerns. But seeing the two of you and getting to know you like I have, I have no doubt that you are both ready. Just promise me you will finish your education. If you ever need any help or advice I will be there for you both."

Trinity then spoke sensing Daryl might be too emotional to do so "I do hope you plan on coming to our wedding. It will be the Saturday after graduation at my brother's church and we would be honored if you and your wife could attend. It isn't going to be a large affair, but it will be all of our closest family and friends, and we definitely include you in that group." She told him.

"I will be there and I will lead the first toast for both of you." He told them grinning ear to ear.

They finished dinner and headed home. The day had been one of the best that both of them had experienced and they got to re-live all the events as Carol and Merle wanted to hear all the details of what had unfolded. When Merle heard that Daryl was the state champion a huge smile and giant wave of pride over-took him and he grabbed his little brother into a foreign embrace. "Looks like you are going to be the Dixon to break the curse Daryl. Fuck Gene and the others, Daryl Dixon is going to be somebody. You are gonna be the last Dixon standing and I couldn't be more proud. It's about time you get a break in this world kid, and it looks like you and little Miss Trinity are finally over the hump." He told him.

Once again Daryl blushed with all the attention and praise heaped on him, but Trinity grabbed his hand and told him "you might as well get used to it Daryl. Fuck all those old demons, this is a new chapter in your life for you, for us. I don't know that I have ever been so happy in my life. I should be down on my knees Thanking God right now for giving you to me. I mean it." She told him as she kissed him, forgetting that Merle and Carol were there with them in the living room.

The next day Sasha and Trinity focused all their time making plans for the wedding. They ordered the bridesmaid dresses in the appropriate sizes and set up a date for everyone's final fittings. Trinity chose a vintage wedding dress that was silk and lace. She bargained with the shop owner and got her to agree to give her a price that was within her budget in exchange for some vocal lessons for her young daughter. Daryl wasn't the only one who was able to utilize his talent for some sort of monetary gain.

They spent the rest of the day picking out the men's suits and ties, and once again made an appointment for them to get their final fittings a couple weeks before the wedding. Trinity noticed the date and realized it would be the Saturday evening after Daryl's eighteenth birthday and just a few days after he would be testifying at his father's trial. She hoped that by focusing on the wedding he would be able to put that horrific event behind him.

Sasha agreed to sing at the wedding, and Trinity was going to sing a song to Daryl as well just after they said their vows. The two of them spent hours combing through sheet music and song lists to find the perfect songs to sing. They made their choices and vowed to keep it a secret from everyone until the wedding. After an extremely productive day, the girls had made all the arrangements and would now be able to relax a little. The only thing left to take care of was the food, and Trinity was going to get advice from Carol in that department.

Trinity got home just before Daryl and quickly went to help Carol with Dominic. He was being a bit fussy and Carol said she suspected his stomach was bothering him. Trinity picked up the little boy and began to sing him a lullaby, which quickly relaxed the little boy. She was singing to him sweetly when Daryl walked into the house. Seeing Trinity holding Dominic and hearing her beautiful voice singing to the little boy gave him tingles throughout his body. There was no doubt he hit the lottery when he managed to get Trinity Page Murdoch fall in love with him. He didn't know if he had ever seen a more beautiful sight in front of him. He suddenly understood what Trinity had been feeling when she said she wanted a baby. For the first time in his life, he saw a future for himself, his wife, and his soon to be family. He didn't think that there was anything else a man could ask for, and he was truly content for all he had been given. All the bad that he had experienced in life seemed to fade away when the light of his life, His Trinity, was with him.

**So this chapter was a bit fluffy, but Daryl and Trinity need some good stuff to start happening. Next Chapter is going to be rough as it is going to be Daryl going to court to face his father, and give his testimony, we will celebrate Daryl's 18th birthday, and get to graduation.**

**After that we will have the wedding and they will FINALLY get to have all sorts of fun with each other. Do you think Trinity should ask Daryl to "help" her with her needs? Do you think she will be brave enough to do so?**

**Just a few more chapters left in this story, and then back to the sequel of "When life gives you Lemons"...It will be a nice change to go back to my first story and do a follow up.**

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story, it really hasn't received that much response like the other one, but I want to thank each and everyone of you who are reading it. **

**If you have any suggestions on what I can do to make the next story better, I'm all ears. **

**And as usual, Please Review Review Review...they are like sugar candy, damn addictive LOL.**

**Have a great evening...we are getting yet another ice storm here in North Carolina...so ready for summer!**

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	43. Chapter 43

******WARNING EXPLICIT MENTIONING OF RAPE******

**"Beautiful" (For Daryl)**

_[**Spoken]**_  
_**Don't look at me**_

_**Every day is so wonderful**_  
_**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.**_  
_**Now and then I get insecure**_  
_**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.**_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say.**_  
_**Words can't bring me down.**_  
_**I am beautiful in every single way.**_  
_**Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.**_  
_**So don't you bring me down today.**_

_**To all your friends you're delirious,**_  
_**So consumed in all your doom.**_  
_**Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**_  
_**The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**_  
_**is that the way it is?**_

_**You are beautiful no matter what they say**_  
_**Words can't bring you down...oh no**_  
_**You are beautiful in every single way**_  
_**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**_  
_**So don't you bring me down today...**_

_**No matter what we do**_  
_**(no matter what we do)**_  
_**No matter what we say**_  
_**(no matter what we say)**_  
_**We're the song inside the tune**_  
_**Full of beautiful mistakes**_

_**And everywhere we go**_  
_**(and everywhere we go)**_  
_**The sun will always shine**_  
_**(the sun will always, always shine)**_  
_**And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**_

_**We are beautiful no matter what they say**_  
_**Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no**_  
_**We are beautiful in every single way**_  
_**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no**_  
_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh**_  
_**Don't you bring me down ooh... today**_

T-dog, Daryl, Sasha, and Trinity had planned on going to Asheville the weekend before Daryl was to appear in court to testify against his father. This also happened to be the weekend of the Senior Prom and they had all decided to skip the Prom and go away for the weekend instead. Jim had agreed to let T-dog and Daryl off as long as they agreed to make sure that their responsibilities were taken care of in advance.

The foursome loaded up into Trinity's jeep. It was agreed that T-dog and Sasha were going to live with Trinity and Daryl for the first semester so they could save some money and get a place of their own. Trinity and Sasha were going to go shopping for home goods while Daryl and T-dog were going to spend time fixing up some critical problems with the house such as a few leaks and broken windows.

With both Trinity and Daryl working, and the weekly stipend that Trinity had been receiving from her inheritances, they had saved up a considerable amount of money to go towards the house. This was the first real trip they had taken to focus on getting the house in an inhabitable condition. It really was exciting to know that this was "their" home.

When they arrived the men separated from the women and each group went about their various tasks. Trinity and Sasha made lists of things that they were going to need and then headed off to downtown Asheville to pick up the supplies. Asheville was a much larger city than Clayton was and both girls couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement of all the activity that was around them.

They picked up groceries for the weekend, purchased two sets of mattresses that would be delivered later in the afternoon, and bought various cleaning supplies and other items that were going to be needed. Then they headed over to a second hand furniture store where Trinity picked out an Amish style kitchen table with six chairs, a comfortable couch and love seat, an over sized recliner for Daryl, and a few end tables. Some of her grandparent's furniture was still in the house, so she was going to use as much of that as possible.

The girls picked up a four barbecue plates with Brunswick stew, slaw, and boiled potatoes along with a gallon of sweet tea to feed Daryl and T-dog. The weather was perfect, but with the full sun shining both boys had worked up a good sweat. Trinity had made arrangements a few days prior for the electric and phone to be turned on at the house, which meant that the well would be working and they would have hot water. The house wasn't in perfect condition yet, but it would be fine for the weekend.

Daryl and T-dog had walked the property and surveyed the five acres as well as the various outbuildings that included the garage and wood shop. "Man this woodshop is right up your alley Dixon. Do these power tools still work?"

"Ain't sure yet. I need to clean 'em up and lube then, they have been sitting for a while." He told his friend.

"We can work on that later this weekend. We should run to the hardware store an get some windowpanes and some roofing shingles to weather proof the house first. Plus we could also get some boards and paint to fix up that porch. This place is going to be beautiful when we are done with it. It will look like a picture post card. Gotta say I'm a little jealous" T-dog admitted.

"Jealous, what for T?" Daryl asked.

"Because you got your future laid out nicely for you. Wife, School, home, career, all of it." T told him.

"You ain't thought of a future with Sasha yet?" Daryl inquired.

"Don't really know what I want to do. Sasha wants to get involved with music, just like Trinity, and you are going to be an incredible wood working genius, but I ain't sure what I want to do. I like working with my hands, like at the shop and stuff, but I don't want to be just a mechanic, I want to do more." T informed his friend.

"So if you like doing mechanical work, then why not do something specialized like working on high performance car motors, or something like that?" Daryl asked him.

"You know that ain't a bad idea Dixon. You know Charlotte ain't that far away, and that is where all the NASCAR teams are, I could maybe get on with one of them for a job as a pit crewmember or a developer. You know Daryl, you are one smart redneck." T- told him.

"I try and sometimes I surprise my own damn self." Daryl told him.

The four of them worked hard the rest of the day. T-dog and Daryl worked up until nine that night replacing all the broken windows and fixing the broken boards on the porch, while Sasha and Trinity started scrubbing down the house, and decided that all the walls were going to need new coats of paint. It meant yet another trip to the hardware store in the morning.

Trinity and Sasha had made a dinner of hamburger steaks and gravy, mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots for everyone to eat. The furniture had arrived in time for them to eat at the new table and the men greedily ate the meal that had been prepared. All their hard work for the day had made them ravenous. After dinner they spent time setting up the beds and arranging furniture. Sasha and Trinity had gone through what was in the house and picked out particular pieces that they wanted to keep.

Daryl noticed the pieces that Trinity wanted to get rid of and told her that he wanted to see if he could re-furbish them and maybe sell them for some extra money, and Trinity had no issue with him trying to do this. Daryl looked at wood like a blank canvas and he seemed to really love creating. He had the talent to see things that no one else did, and that was going to be what would cause him to excel in his career.

The weekend passed quickly and the four of them were absolutely exhausted when they arrived back in Clayton on Sunday night. The escape for the weekend had been great for Daryl and Trinity because this was going to be a truly hard week for Daryl. Tuesday he would be going to court to give his testimony, and then on Wednesday he would finally be a legal adult. He couldn't believe he was really going to be eighteen years old. There were times in the not so distant past that he didn't think he would live to see his next birthday. And Gene almost brought that fear to reality when he kidnapped Daryl.

Daryl woke up the morning of his testimony in a very bad mood. He hadn't slept very well the night before and he knew after today, that what Gene had done to him would no longer be his secret to keep. Media outlets had already begun to try to contact him for an interview about child abuse, but he had refused to talk about it. Trinity got dressed into a nice suit for court, and helped Daryl get dressed in a suit as well that she had picked out for him. She convinced him that looking like an upstanding citizen as opposed to a shaggy teenager would help convince the jury that he was worth listening too.

Merle and Jonah were accompanying them to court as well, along with Uncle Jess. T-dog and Sasha were unable to miss class with it being so close to the end of the school year, and Carol was going to need to stay home and care for Dominic. Daryl had to admit that he felt some sense of relief with his support group around him. Michonne had agreed to work with the prosecution on the case just so she could make sure that Daryl was not taken advantage of, and because she wanted Gene Dixon to get what he deserved. Sometimes the state attorneys were a little on the under aggressive side and Michonne was there to keep them focused and not let anything slip through the cracks.

When they arrived at the courthouse television trucks surrounded it from all over the South. Apparently the story had caught on and the sensationalism of Gene Dixon, and his connection to Ezra Andrews daughter, the murder of Ezra's son-in-law, and then his escape, murder of the doctor, and kidnapping and torture of his youngest son was movie of the week material. The sad thing about the case was that Gene had sort of acquired a rock star type popularity with those who lived on the fringe of society, and he even had a few marriage proposals from crazy lonely women who took pity on him.

Michonne had Daryl brought in through the back of the courthouse while Merle, Jonah, and Trinity all entered through the front. Merle was finding it difficult to hide his anger at the nosey questions that the media were yelling at him and his family. Apparently Jonah's connection to Gene had become public knowledge and that made the reporters that much more aggressive to get any kind of details about Gene and his family out of the Dixon boys.

If Daryl had known this was going to be a media circus, he would have thought twice about actually testifying in open court against his father. Trinity noticed Daryl chewing on his thumb, a bad habit he had developed whenever he was nervous. He was now seated at the front of the courtroom with the family and Trinity couldn't help but notice he looked pale. His nerves were getting the best of him. Michonne obviously picked up on it as well as she asked the judge for a quick break and motioned for Daryl to follow her.

She led him outside the back of the courthouse and took his hand. "OK, I can see you are terrified, and I don't blame you one bit. Why don't you smoke a cigarette and tell me what's going on."

Daryl reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a cigarette, and lit it up. The nicotine flooding his system and offering him immediate relief. "I don't know if I can do this Michonne. It seemed like a good idea when I was sitting in front of him and he was taunting me, but now I'm not so sure. There are a lot of people here, and there are a lot of details I don't want people to know about." He confessed.

"I get it Daryl, but you can't let him get away with what he did. I'm not going to lie, the defense is going to be hard on you, and unfortunately, you are going to be asked to recount all of the details that happened over that week. But by you doing this, you are not only making Gene take accountability for his actions, and you just might be giving someone else the courage to do the same thing you are. I know it's personal, and I know it is embarrassing Daryl, but there wasn't anything you could do about it. When you testify, you look Gene in the eyes and think about what he took from you, and try to block everyone else out. To me it takes a much stronger man to do what you are doing as opposed to someone who would run from what happened. This is your cleansing Daryl. I know you can do it." Michonne told him.

Daryl nodded, finished his cigarette, and then took a deep breath as he followed Michonne back into the courthouse. He went back and sat beside Trinity as they listened to all the formalities of the case. All the legal jargon was a bit overwhelming to him and Trinity, but they listened intently. Fortunately for Daryl, he was the first witness to be called to the stand. He took another deep breath, and Trinity squeezed his hand as he made his way to the witness stand and swore an oath to tell the truth.

Gene's attorney was a sleazy looking lawyer with slicked back hair and a pin stripe suit that went by the name of Tomas Garcia. He was a very smooth talker with beady eyes that most people wouldn't trust any further than they could throw him. Apparently one of Gene's new female fans had put up the money to get him one of the more powerful attorney's in Atlanta. Daryl didn't know how someone like Gene could charm the women like he did. Even Quinn had been smitten with guy.

The questions from the attorney started out simple enough, name, date of birth, future plans, etc. Then the real questions began,

"Can you tell me your relationship to the defendant?"

Daryl replied "He's my father."

"Were you close?"

"No, not at all. He hated me."

Then Attorney Garcia responded "Objection your honor, that is speculation by the witness."

The judge replied "Sustained"

So the attorney asked the question, "Just a yes or no answer Mr. Dixon, did you get along with your father?"

"No" Daryl answered.

Then the attorney submitted a video tape of the interview that Daryl and Trinity had done together just after Albert had been murdered by Gene as "Exhibit 1". The jury and the court watched the video of Daryl and Merle describing the abuse that they had suffered at the hands of Gene.

After they watched the video, the attorney then continued with his questioning "So you suffered abuse at the hands of your father shortly following the death of your mother. Did you ever have a chance to report it?"

"Yes" Daryl answered.

"Why didn't you?"

"Too scared." Daryl told the attorney.

"Mr. Dixon, can you give us a detailed account of what happened to you the night that Gene Dixon abducted you?"

Daryl rubbed his hands across his face, knowing this moment would come, he breathed in deeply and began to tell the story "I had gone to take the trash out the night that the interview we just watched was recorded. It was just before the news. When I was out there, Gene came up to me and pointed a gun at me and told me to come with him, I refused, and he hit me in the head knocking me unconscious. When I came too I was in an old hunting cabin we used to go to up in the mountains. He had it set up waiting for my arrival"

The attorney then asked, "Set up how?"

"He had purchased a large quantity of heroin, and had various tools laid out on the table. The first thing he did when I woke up was took the pliers and ripped the metal arm brace I was wearing out of my arm, one screw at a time. There were eight of them. When he was done I was bleeding and my bone was exposed. That was just the first night. After he was done with that he held me down and injected me with a dose of heroin."

"Are you a drug addict Mr. Dixon?"

"I ain't, excuse me, I hadn't ever done drugs before that happened. Watched my brother struggle with addiction and knew it wasn't something I wanted for myself." Daryl answered. Trinity was proud of him for how strong he was holding himself together.

Daryl continued on with all of the physical abuse that Gene had done to him over those seven days. He described in detail about Gene putting out the cigarettes all over Daryl's body, the dosing of the heroin, only to let him come down from the high, and then beat him again when his pain tolerance was at an all time low. Daryl even described in detail how sick he would become, as he would go through withdrawals from the heroin. Gene had dosed Daryl with unusually large doses and it was a miracle that he hadn't OD'd on the drug.

The attorney then addressed the judge " I would like to submit Exhibit B" and Daryl looked behind him on the screen to see the vicious carving that Gene had put on Daryl's groin area. There for all of the court and for intents and purposes the world to see was Daryl's crotch with the carving of "Daddy's boy" in his flesh. Trinity gasped, as she wasn't expecting the photo to be displayed so prominently. She looked at Daryl and he looked like he was going to be sick, so she caught his eyes and mouthed the words "You can do this, I love you baby."

He nodded at her and took a deep breath. The attorney then asked him to go into detail about the photo that was now still displayed behind him in the court. Daryl knew they were leaving it up behind him for effect so the jury could take in what a monster Gene was, but it didn't make it any easier. "After a few days of being locked in that cabin, I was delirious and asked my father why he didn't love me, and he responded simply by telling me "I will show you love." And at that point, he stripped me naked and forced himself on me in a sexual manner. The pain was horrible, and I was bound up, so I couldn't fight back. When he was done, he carved that message on my groin so that "everyone will know I was here first" and so he marked me permanently." Daryl told the court. There was an eerie silence as everyone gasped at what Daryl had revealed. Daryl sat there stoically, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He tried hard to maintain his composure, but this was proving difficult.

"Did this happen just the one time Mr. Dixon?" the attorney asked.

This was something that Daryl had feared would be asked, he hadn't revealed much about the event and now he was going to disclose something that he hadn't told a single soul. "No sir, He did it to me repeatedly, I lost count of how many times it happened. I eventually just passed out from the pain and the humiliation. I was so physically sick that I prayed for death at that time. But I knew if I died, then he would have won." Daryl looked directly at Gene letting the man know that he had NOT defeated his youngest son.

Trinity was crying, and Merle and Jonah were both trying to console her. They all knew bits and pieces of what Gene had done to Daryl, but not to the extent that Daryl had just described on the stand. To Merle, Jonah, and Trinity, there was no man stronger at this given moment than Daryl Dixon. He held true to his promise to face Gene in court and let the world know what a monster Gene Dixon truly was.

It was now time for cross-examination and the sleazy Tomas Garcia stepped up to the witness stand and began his questioning.

"So Daryl, can I call you that?"

"Yes" Daryl replied. He was trying to anticipate what the douche bag was going to ask him.

"You mentioned that your father took you up to the hunting cabin where you used to go hunting. So he did spend quality time with you at some point?"

"Before my mother passed away." Daryl responded.

"How old were you when that occurred?"

"Ten"

"Did your father provide for you and your family?"

"Yes, for a while, but not that much."

"Is it true he received disability and was unable to work?"

"Yes"

"So is it possible that your father didn't have a dislike for you and instead you resented him for not providing you a luxurious lifestyle?"

Michonne stood up "Your Honor, I object based on Mr. Garcia is trying to lead the witness."

"Sustained. Mr. Garcia, do you have a point with this questioning?" The judge asked.

" I will retract the question Your Honor."

"So Daryl, is it true that you are engaged to Albert Murdoch's daughter?"

"Yes" Daryl replied. He was doing a good job of trying to stick to one-word answers.

"Is it also true that you graduated early, have managed a full scholarship to college, and you recently won a state competition with your wood crafting skills?"

"Yes"

"Then how can you say that your Father's behavior was detrimental to you? Is it possible that you actually propositioned your father out of a desperate attempt to get him to show you love and affection? I mean look at you you're a strong young man, and your father is a disabled veteran. I have a hard time believing that he over powered you that many times."

Michonne jumped up again "I object Your Honor. This questioning is ridiculous. We have the medical reports here that prove that Daryl was sexually assaulted and the report shows that it was definitely done in a traumatic fashion. The rape kit revealed that there was a DNA match to Gene Dixon."

"Sustained Ms. Murdoch." The judge replied.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't been aware of all of the medical procedures that had been performed on him when he was in the hospital, and he was so out of it when he had arrived at the hospital he didn't know they had done such a test.

Trinity sat there trying to be strong, but she felt sick and had to run out of the courtroom to avoid vomiting in public. Her heart was broken for Daryl and all that he had gone through. He had tried hard to keep this from her, most likely trying to protect her from the horror that he had suffered. No wonder he couldn't sleep at night. What Gene had done to him was ten times worse than what Ezra had done to her. She suspected that Jonah might be able to relate to what Daryl had gone through, but since Daryl hadn't brought it up, Jonah didn't want to bring it up either.

When Daryl saw Trinity run out of the courtroom he thought he might have lost her forever. She must have been disgusted with him now knowing the truth about what had happened to him. His worse fears were coming true, she no longer saw him as a man, but as a weak pansy who had been violated by another man. He was almost violently sick right there on the stand. He quickly grabbed the glass of water sitting beside him and gulped quickly, trying to calm his stomach.

A sense of relief washed over him when Trinity returned to the courtroom. She had composed herself, and she didn't take her eyes off of him once as she walked back to her seat with Merle and Jonah. She looked up at him and smiled. That was all Daryl needed to know she was still OK with him. Once again he had let his mind go to the extreme, and almost let it defeat him.

The questioning took over two hours and finally Daryl was dismissed from the stand. He got up and walked back over to his family and Trinity immediately grabbed his hand and she held him tightly. Merle reached over and patted his youngest brother on the back and whispered to him "I'm proud of you Daryl. You done real good up there. Mama would have been proud of you too."

"Thanks" was all Daryl could whisper. He was emotionally spent. The judge dismissed everyone for a one hour recess, and as they headed out through the back of the courthouse with Michonne, and Daryl finally broke down and let all the emotions that he had been holding in release. This time it was Merle who took his brother into a strong embrace and tried comforting him. Michonne and Jonah held Trinity, as she was visibly upset as well. This day had been more emotional than any of them had suspected it would be. But Daryl stood true to his word, and he held back nothing.

After lunch they all returned to the courtroom, and both the prosecution and defense rested their cases and made closing arguments. It was now three in the afternoon and the jury was dismissed to the jury room with instructions from the judge. Less than hour later the Judge announced that the jury had come to a decision and that the Verdict would be read.

"Will the defendant please rise" The bailiff announced.

As each of the individual charges against Gene was read one by one, he was convicted on all counts. Gene Dixon was found guilty of Two counts of murder, One count of Kidnapping, sexual assault, sodomy, and another long list of lesser charges.

The judge wasted no time sentencing Gene to life in prison with no chance of Parole. Gene Dixon would now be gone out of all of their lives forever. Finally this chapter in the Dixon family was closed. It truly was a new beginning for each and every one of them.

Gene Dixon's last words as he was being led out of the Court room "Daryl Dixon you don't get to win this, I will see you again in Hell Boy."

Daryl just smiled knowing he would never see that man again. Not unless the world came to an end and somehow Gene managed to escape. And he knew there wasn't any chance of that happening.

**I wanted a little more to take place in this chapter, but it was getting very long. So it will carry over to the next chapter...Our baby boy legally becomes a man!**

**This was a tough chapter, and I totally suck at writing courtroom drama. I don't watch Law and Order, so I don't know a whole lot about court proceedings. So if I screwed everything up, sorry...**

**Can you believe I finally updated two nights in a row...been a few weeks since I have been able to do this. **

**Anyhow, Let me know what you think about this chapter, the next few will be HAPPY chapters, I promise. But we all knew Daryl was going to have to face his father, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. **

**Hope you all have a nice evening, and please leave me a review.**

**Take Care-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	44. Chapter 44

*****SMUT*****

**"Feel Like Makin' Love"**

_**Baby, when I think about you, I think about love**_  
_**Darlin', don't live without you and your love**_  
_**If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays**_  
_**I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I'm dyin' on the way**_

_**Feel like makin'**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love to you**_

_**Baby, if I think about you, I think about love**_  
_**Darlin' if I live without you, I live without love**_  
_**And if I had the sun and moon, we will shine them**_  
_**I would give you both night and day of satisfyn'**_

_**Feel like makin'**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love to you**_

_**And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays**_  
_**I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I'm dyin' on the way**_

_**Feel like makin'**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love to you**_

_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love to you**_

_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love to you**_

_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Well I feel like makin' love**_  
_**Feel like makin' love to you**_

_**Well I feel like makin' love**_

May fifteenth 1991 and Daryl Dixon was now officially an adult. It was ironic to think about since he had struggled through so many more hardships than most adults had at twice his age. But today was a new day. He awoke with his girl wrapped in his arms, his father locked up so that he couldn't hurt him or anyone else ever again, and his sweet nephew finally asleep in the next room and his older brother clean and sober. Finally, life was good for Daryl Dixon.

He lay there for a bit and watched Trinity sleep soundly beside him and he felt fluttering in his stomach thinking about the fact that she would be his officially in less than three weeks. With the wedding fast approaching he had decided on the perfect wedding gift for her, but he was going to have to work on it when she wasn't around. It would be something that he created with his own hands, but something that would last the duration of their marriage, and possibly could even be passed on to their children later down the road.

Daryl rolled out of bed trying to not wake Trinity. Everyone had been up late the night before trying to recover from the drama of Gene's trial, and then Dominic decided around two in the morning that it was time to play. He needed to be into work at seven this morning so he forced himself out of bed at six and headed for the shower. The hot water pouring over his body felt tremendous and helped to wake him up. Trinity would be going into work in a few hours and then the family had planned on going out to eat at a new Japanese Steakhouse that had opened in Dillard. No one was quite sure what the difference between a Japanese Steakhouse and regular steakhouse was, but with the main food being steak, how could you go wrong.

Trinity woke up and realized Daryl had already left for work and she hadn't wished him a happy birthday yet. She got dressed and then stopped by the bakery picking up a couple dozen muffins and coffee to bring into Jim's shop for the men to enjoy and as a mini celebration for Daryl. His face lit up when he saw Trinity walk in with a big smile on her face. "You thought you could leave without me wishing you a happy birthday, but I know where to find you Daryl Dixon" she teased him.

"Well don't forget that darling, I might like playing hide and seek with you." He joked back.

The men in the shop laughed and made catcalls at Daryl's statement, and it caused him to realize the double entendre of what he just said. Trinity blushed but still kept smiling. Then she leaned over the counter and whispered in his ear "You better stop teasing me or you are going to ignite a fire only you can put out." And then she gave him a wink and a kiss.

She then left and headed to the boutique for work. Daryl's birthday gift would arrive at the house later in the day and Carol had assured her that she would be there to sign for it. She had ordered him all sorts of hand tools that he would be able to use in his future as opposed to borrowing the ones from the school, and she also ordered him a Jointer/Planer combo and a Power Carving Kit. She wasn't exactly sure what these items were, but Mr. Horvath had assured her that it was something every wood craftsman dreamed of having. He also helped her pick out the hand tools as well. She spent a pretty penny on it, but figured it would be something that Daryl would use, so it was worth it.

When Trinity got home everyone was gone. Carol had left her a note that said Daryl's package had arrived and was over at Jonah's for safe keeping. She went into the fridge to get a glass of tea and noticed that Carol had made Daryl a birthday cake. She wondered if Daryl had ever really celebrated his birthday before. Of Course, this one was monumental, including the fact that he would now also have to register for the draft, now known as the selective service.

Trinity saw that there was a message blinking on the answering machine, so she played it back and it was none other than Jonah. "_Hey Sis and Daryl, Carol called and said she was running late at the Doctor with Dominic and Merle wasn't getting off until later, so why don't you guys ride with us to Dillard tonight? We will pick you up at 6:30 for a 7:00 reservation."_

Trinity realized that she and Daryl would be alone until Jonah picked them up, and that gave her a naughty idea. She waited patiently for Daryl to come home, and he arrived just a short time later. She waited for Daryl to jump in the shower, and that's when she made her bold move. Quietly she entered the bathroom just as Daryl got in the shower and she then stripped down naked. Daryl's eyes about fell out of his head as a fully naked Trinity joined him in the shower.

"You know the rules Daryl, no actual sex, but we can get to know each other a little better." She purred as she slipped under the flow of the water. She picked up the soap and rubbed it on the bath sponge and then began to rub the soapy sponge across his chest. His eyes closed as he savored the feel of her hands on his exposed body. This was the first time that they had ever been completely bared together like this. They both drank in the sight of each other's natural beauty. The sponge in Trinity's hand quickly moved lower across Daryl's stomach, and finally she slid it across his erection, causing him to moan in ecstasy. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and the look of lust on his face caused her stomach to flutter. Daryl was putty in her hands at this point.

Before they knew it hands were roaming all over each of their young bodies. Daryl pulled her back up against his chest and took the soapy sponge and began to run it across her breasts. He could feel her erect nipples in the palms of his hands as he slid the sponge across her stomach. Their bodies were slick with wetness from both the water and their own passion. Daryl began to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone, and then slipped his hand down to her wet folds, feeling the natural silk on his fingertips that her body was producing. "Oh God Daryl" she moaned. Just the sound of her breathy voice was enough to make him want to come right then and there.

He let his finger slide across her nub, feeling it harden instantly with his touch. Then ever so gently, he took his middle finger and slid it to her opening and very slowly pressed it into her entrance, while using his thumb to continue to rub her hot bundle of nerves.

Trinity thought she would pass out right then and there. She had never felt so much pleasure in her body. She could feel his erection against her backside, but was so caught up in her own pleasure at the moment she could barely stand up. As Daryl continued sliding his finger gently into her opening, and rubbing her aroused nub, her mind went completely blank, and before she knew it, she was screaming out in pleasure. Trinity was experiencing her first orgasm and could barely remain coherent. Daryl held her body up as she rode out the wave of pleasure. Her legs were shaking and her breathing was erratic, but she felt amazing.

Once her body recovered she turned around and faced Daryl. She slid her hands down to his erection and began to slide her hand up and down the length, managing to get Daryl to throw his head back in pleasure. She began to speed up the strokes as he began to moan her name. His breathing had become labored, and she then took her other hand and cupped his testicles and began to rub them as she continued to stroke his member. The size of his engorged manhood was a bit intimidating to Trinity when she realized in a few short weeks where he would be putting it, but from what she had heard from Sasha, you become accustomed to the size.

Trinity then decided to add the trifecta to her technique and took her tongue and lashed it out across his erect nipple. The multiple sensations on Daryl's body sent him over the edge and before he knew it, he was having the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. Both of them slid down the shower wall and were now wrapped up in each other's bodies at the bottom of the shower as the water still cascaded over them.

Trinity looked at Daryl "Happy Birthday Baby".

"The best one ever. Holy Fuck that was incredible and it will only get better baby girl." He told her as he pulled her too him.

"We may never leave the house after we get married" she told him while giggling.

"Trinity, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I could sit here and stare at you in all your glory the rest of my life." He confessed.

"You ain't so bad yourself Dixon. But we need to get out and get ready for Dinner tonight."

"Right now all I want to do is lay down with you in my arms and sleep, but I guess you are right and we need to get ready and get our wits about us." He said.

"Yep, and we still haven't broken the rules. I love loopholes" She joked.

They both managed to drag themselves out of the shower and get dressed. Trinity and Daryl had a glow about them that they hoped wouldn't give their foray into passion away. They were giggling and fawning all over each other as they rode with Jonah and Michonne to Dillard. "You two are sure in a good mood, what's up?" Jonah asked.

"Nothing Jonah, can't we just enjoy each other's company? It's Daryl's birthday, and we are getting married in a few weeks. Of course we are in a good mood."

"I see." Jonah said not totally convinced they were telling him the truth, because he recognized the signs of their behavior. Michonne placed her hand on her husband's knee giving him a silent message to drop the line of questioning.

When they got to the restaurant in Dillard they quickly met up with Merle, Carol, and Dominic. Sasha and T-dog joined them along with Uncle Jess and Karen. It was their first experience at a Japanese steakhouse and all of them were mesmerized with the show that the chef was performing as he cooked their dinner. Merle was even brave enough to try sushi for the first time. He was pleasantly surprised at how much he liked it.

T-dog brought up the subject of the wedding and a bachelor party. "Dixon we need to do something as a last hurrah before you get married."

"I ain't going to no Strip joint."

Merle then spoke "How about we men all go up to the Ocoee River and go white water rafting. They are all class four and five rapids up there and it would be a good weekend get away."

"I'm in." Jonah said.

"Sounds good to me too." Daryl added.

"We'll gentlemen, looks like we got a bachelor weekend planned then, don't we." T-dog joked.

The ladies had then started to talk about Trinity's wedding shower and who was coming. Outside of the females at the table, they were also inviting a few ladies from the church who were close with Trinity, and Lori.

Sasha then spoke, "Oh my Gosh y'all did you hear the news about Andrea?"

Trinity replied "What, or should I say Who did she do now?"

"No, Lars McCormick was disbarred when they found out he had been embezzling money from his law firm. The family is broke. He had to sell Andrea's Benz for extra cash, and the mansion on the hill is in foreclosure."

Karen smiled, "Seems the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Couldn't have happened to a better person."

Trinity thought for a minute, "I hate to say it, but I actually feel sorry for her. Poor girl is going to be lost. But she brought it on herself. I reckon she will be adjusting her lifestyle drastically."

"You know I don't think she has any true friends. Makes me even more thankful for what I have here." Trinity added.

"Amen to that." Sasha said as they all toasted each other.

As they finished dinner, they all headed back to the Dixon house and had birthday cake and then let Daryl blow out the candles. He felt a bit foolish, but this was something he hadn't experienced since before his mother had passed away.

Trinity had Merle and Jonah bring Daryl's birthday present over and when he opened them up his mouth fell open. She had given him tools that any master wood craftsmen would be proud to own. And what she didn't realize was how much easier this was going to make his job of creating the perfect wedding gift for her.

The following Saturday the men and the women all went for their final fittings for their wedding attire. Merle was strutting around like a proud peacock in his Tux. "Little brother, ain't no one gonna notice you once they get the sight of Merle Dixon in these fine clothes."

"Yeah Merle you just keep reminding yourself of that."

Each one of the women looked incredible in the bridesmaid dresses that Trinity had picked out. After they were fitted they headed to the florist and picked out flower. Trinity wanted all white flowers so she went with mostly lilies and white roses, with a few white Gerber Daisies and white carnations. White was extremely traditional, but it was what Trinity wanted.

Daryl and Trinity had agreed to write their own vows, and he knew that Trinity wouldn't have any problem at all with the task, but he was by no means an eloquent speaker or writer. He thought about getting T-dog or Jim to help him with the vows, but decided that it would be counter productive for them to help him write what He wanted to say. He wanted it to be his words and his words only. He found himself up late at night, scribbling down thoughts, but most of the time he wasn't happy with what he came up with and ended up trashing his work.

Finally one night about two weeks before the wedding he woke up around two in the morning and grabbed his notebook and began writing what was on his heart. Finally, he wrote the words down that he wanted to say. Daryl Dixon poured his heart out on the piece of paper and when he was finished, he knew he had truly expressed his true feelings of love for his soon to be wife. He couldn't wait see his bride, and he was even more excited about the honeymoon to follow.

**I'm not real happy with this chapter...it's a bit fluffy. Next chapter will be the pre-wedding bonding and then the actual wedding. The chapter after that will be the honeymoon (and you know what that means)...**

**Please let me know what you think about the smutty part. It's not my strong suite by any means. I don't want it to come across like a sleazy porn, but I want it to show the beautiful-ness of the love these two have for each other.**

**As usual...Please review for me, and also if you would like, recommend this to anyone you think would like it.**

**I hope to have an update this weekend, but I'm not promising anything because sometimes I get so excited about TWD I can't concentrate. I can't believe we are down to only two episodes this season, and then the long dry spell until October.**

**Have a great night (or day).**

**Hugs to all of you and THanks so much for all the awesome support. And a special shout out to SillyGabby for helping me with ideas about the male bonding.**

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOOXXOO**


	45. Chapter 45

**I love you-Climax Blues Band (From Daryl to Trinity)**

_**When I was younger man I hadn't a care**_  
_**Foolin' around, hitting the town, growing my hair**_  
_**You came along and stole my heart when you entered my life**_  
_**Ooh babe you got what it takes so I made you my wife**_

_**Since then I never looked back**_  
_**It's almost like living a dream**_  
_**And ooh I love you**_

_**You came along from far away and found me here**_  
_**I was playin' around, feeling down, hittin' the beer**_  
_**You picked me up from off the floor and gave me a smile**_  
_**You said you're much too young, your life ain't begun, let's walk for awhile**_

_**And as my head was spinnin' 'round**_  
_**I gazed into your eyes**_  
_**And thought ooh I want you**_

_**Thank you babe for being a friend**_  
_**And shinin' your light in my life**_  
_**'cause ooh I need you**_

_**As my head was comin' round**_  
_**I gazed into your eyes**_  
_**And thought ooh I want you**_

_**Thanks again for being my friend**_  
_**And straightenin' out my life**_  
_**'cause ooh I need you**_

_**Since then I never looked back**_  
_**It's almost like livin' a dream**_  
_**Ooh I got you**_

_**If ever a man had it all**_  
_**It would have to be me**_  
_**And ooh I love you**_

It took just over an hour for the men to make their way to the little hotel in Copperhill, TN. Jonah and Merle were sharing a room and T-dog and Daryl shared the other room. It was Saturday… one week before the wedding and this was Daryl's last hurrah as a single man. They quickly checked into their rooms, changed into some clothes that they knew were going to get soaked, and headed straight up to the Ocoee to one of the outdoor companies that specialized in white water rafting trips.

As they road on the bus to the raft launch area, Daryl and T-dog looked out the window at the angry river that they were riding parallel with. A huge smile crossed Daryl's face as he felt his adrenaline building knowing they were going to be conquering the river in a short period of time. T-dogs face had a look of concern "You know Dixon, I ain't the best swimmer."

"Don't worry, you will be wrapped in a helmet and a life vest. If worse comes to worse and you fall out, just relax and float down to calmer water and someone will come get you. I won't let you drown man." Daryl told him, trying to calm his nerves.

"You better not man, or you are gonna have to pick another best man for the wedding." T-dog threatened.

"Ain't gonna happen T. Just relax and enjoy the rush." Daryl told him.

They all listened to the rafting guide as he explained how the five- mile trip down river would happen. He made it very clear that everyone was to heed his instructions and not question what he said. Daryl noticed Merle smirked at having to listen to the young college kid, but knew Merle just didn't like authority from anyone. Some things never changed. They went through all the safety precautions, and if T-dog could have worn two life vests, he would of.

The trip down river started off with an immediate rush and the whooping and hollering from the Dixon's, T-dog, and Jonah could be heard for miles. All of them were feeling the exhilaration of being thrust through the Class IV rapids. Merle screaming "This might be better than Sex" at the top of his lungs caused everyone on the raft to go into hysterics. The River guide was a little less than enthused that Merle was cracking jokes as they journeyed through the fast moving water.

The specific instructions of the Cocky College kid guiding the raft were to do what he said, no questions asked. But as they hit a particularly violent set of rapids Daryl noticed that the Guide's facial expression changed abruptly. Daryl recognized that look, the guide had made a serious misjudgment at the angle the raft took the rapid, and before anyone could react, the raft bounced violently, sending all the occupants out of the boat into the frigid torrent.

Daryl felt himself pulled under the current but his first thoughts were of T-dog who admittedly was not a good swimmer. He managed to get to a rock outcropping out of the current and looked around for his best friend. He was relieved to see that Merle, T-dog, and Jonah had made it over to calm waters and would easily be able to maneuver to the shoreline.

Daryl heard screams and looked about thirty feet down river and noticed that a mother and daughter were trapped underneath the current and were getting pounded strongly into a rock. Without thinking Daryl let go of the rock he was holding on to and let himself get carried by the current to where the stranded mother and daughter were.

When he reached the stranded duo the daughter was hysterical and the mother was beginning to panic as well. The water was freezing and the current was pounding hard against their bodies. Daryl spoke to the mother "Hi, My name is Daryl and I am going to try to help get y'all out of this mess. But you need to listen to me, OK."

"OK, I'm Sandra and this is my daughter Ashley. We really need your help." She said trying to remain calm.

"On the count of three, let go of the rock and let the current carry you, it should drop us out about fifty feet from here on that little sandbar over there. Do you think you can do that?"

"Are you sure about letting go of the rock, I'm not sure I can take being thrown into the current again." She admitted to him.

"I know it seems crazy, but the natural flow of the water will push you to that little strip of land. Hold onto me and I will help guide us over there." He said.

Merle and Jonah heard the Young River guide already trying to make excuses about what happened, and then when he saw that Daryl was trying to help the stranded mother and daughter, he tried to step up and save face. "He's just going to get them killed, that guy doesn't have any experience with this kind of stuff. Damn Redneck thinks he is MacGyver or someone."

"Boy you best shut the fuck up. This is your mess and he is trying to clean it up. That 'redneck' is our brother, and he is one of the smartest individuals I know, so if you wanna keep your teeth, you better shut up and go help them when they get out of the mess they are in."

The college boy saw the seriousness in Merle's eyes and simply nodded in agreement. They then turned and watched as Daryl, the mother, and the daughter all let go of the rock and got pulled into the churning current.

Daryl hung onto both of the females as they got thrashed violently into the angry white waters. It was a struggle to hold on and their bodies were being tossed by the strong current, but just as Daryl predicted they were quickly pushed into the calm water and washed up on the sandbar. The two females clung to Daryl for dear life and felt a sense of relief as their feet finally planted on solid ground.

The river guide, Merle, and Jonah made their way over to help everyone back to the shore. Other than a few bumps and bruises the mother and daughter were fine and the young guide assured them all that they would be picked up soon.

The College kid was right, and a group arrived quickly to pick them up and take them to the rafting center. The manager agreed to refund them all their fees since it was the fuck-up of the cocky kid that caused them to get dumped into the drink. As everyone was loading up into the vehicle, they saw the kid being escorted off the premises by the manager. Daryl noted that it looked like it was the last trip down the river for the snobby bastard.

After spending the day rafting down the Ocoee and after the adventures spent in the water, all four men were exhausted. They headed back to the hotel, took showers, and then went out for a dinner at a local home-style restaurant. Their waitress was about Daryl and T-dog's age and it was obvious that she was quite smitten with Daryl. Her little obsession worked in the men's favor as their tea glasses never dipped below half-way, and the fresh hush puppies kept coming to them hot out of the kitchen.

Of course Daryl was oblivious to the young waitress's flirtations and didn't think twice when she asked them where they were staying. After she walked back towards the kitchen T-dog punched Daryl in the arm "Man are you wanting her to drop in on us tonight or something? You're getting married in a week and Trinity doesn't need you stepping out on her."

Daryl looked bewildered "What the hell are you talking about T?"

Merle then spoke "Are you that blind boy? That girl wants ya. Why the fuck do you think we have been getting such good service? She's been making googely eyes at you the whole time."

Daryl looked at Jonah "Are they right?"

"Hate to say it Daryl, but yeah, she was pretty into you." Jonah affirmed.

"Fuck! You don't think she is going to come around tonight do you?" Daryl asked.

T-dog replied "Well if she does, I will protect you. The last thing I need is for Sasha to cut off my balls because she thinks something more than male bonding went on this weekend."

It was decided when dinner was over with that Daryl and T would slip out to the vehicle with Merle and Jonah would settle the bill. The little waitress looked disappointed that Daryl had left without saying goodbye, and Jonah told her that they were missionaries and had come up to the mountains for a prayer weekend. Her interest seemed to disappear immediately after his story.

That night back in the hotel Daryl and T were laid out on each of the double beds in the room watching "Silence of the Lambs" on the in-hotel movie network. When the movie was over T-dog spoke to Daryl "Alright Dixon, as your best man it's time for a discussion regarding you finally getting lucky next weekend."

Daryl blushed at the topic of sex, but he figured he would rather have the conversation with T-dog than with Merle. "I think I can handle it without you. Just because you're getting lucky with Sasha doesn't mean that you're the only one who understands women."

"You telling me that you and Trinity already…"

"No, I'm not telling you that, but we have figured a few things out. Let's just say I got a surprise visit from her in the shower on my birthday, and it went well."

"You scored already man? I thought you told me you were holding off until you said 'I Do' so that you kept Jonah happy."

"I didn't say we had sex, at least not in the traditional sense. But I did get her off, and she did the same for me. And just that alone was fucking amazing. I think I know what goes where, so I won't need any assistance from you." Daryl told T.

"Well hell, maybe I need to come to you for advice. I still haven't been able to get Sasha to that point where she screams my name yet. I think she tenses up too much. Any secrets?"

"I just let Trinity make all the moves. She actually initiated the whole thing. I didn't force her or try to talk her into anything, but I held her close and kept her relaxed. I can't believe I'm telling you this shit. Just don't say anything to Sasha, because I don't want Trinity to think I betrayed her trust." Daryl told him.

"It's just me and you man. No worries. I imagine you guys are going to have a banging time next weekend though. Hope you booked a sound proof room for your honey moon."

"I actually got Jim to let us use his family beach house at Bald Head Island, North Carolina. There ain't no other houses around and it has its own private beach. So we can scream and shout all we want, and no one will know the difference. There aren't even any cars on the island."

"Damn man, that sounds sweet. You are a good man Dixon. Wasn't sure what to think of you at first, but I'm glad I got to know you. Hope when I get brave enough to marry Sasha you will be my best man as well." T told him.

"Well if you would grow yourself a set of balls and ask her, I'd be damn proud to be your best man. Now shut up and go to sleep. I'm beat."

While the men had been off on their "man" weekend, or "Daryl's last Hurrah" as Merle referred to it, the girls were all in Bridal mode. Trinity would turn eighteen that week, graduate, get married, lose her virginity, go on her honeymoon, and then move to Asheville. To say it would be the biggest week of her life was an understatement.

They had all gone and picked up the bridal dresses and then decided they would do a spa and pampering day prior to the wedding. Karen had volunteered to watch Dominic while the girls had their day. After they spent the day in total relaxation and head to toe pampering they opted to go out shopping, and then they would finish the day eating dinner at a swanky restaurant in Dillard. Carol insisted on treating everyone to the day's events as she was receiving a hefty amount of cash still from Ed's "legal" investments. After all the pain and abuse she had taken because of the man, she had no issues spending his money on others and for her enjoyment.

"Trinity darling, we have all decided that we want to take you out and pick out a whole wardrobe for your honeymoon on us, so let's hit the mall," Carol told her.

"Really, you guys want to do that for me?" Trinity inquired.

"Oh yes sweetie, and Victoria's Secret is definitely on the list of places we are starting. Poor Daryl isn't going to know what hit him."

Sasha chimed in "And let's not forget swim wear. Trinity's figure is two perfect for a frumpy one piece, she needs a hot little number to wear on the beach."

"Are you guys serious about all this?"

Carol answered "Absolutely honey, and its Ed's money we are spending. After all the pain and misery he caused not just me, but all of us, we are going to have a Good time. After Dinner, we are all going out to stay at a luxury hotel for the night. I know you girls are underage, but I don't see why we can't indulge in some fine champagne just to celebrate!"

Sasha squealed with delight "Carol…really?"

"Yes, but it's our secret. No one will be driving anywhere and Karen and Jess have the baby for the night, so I think we deserve this."

All four of the girls indulged in just enough champagne to get just a bit tipsy, and the conversation quickly regressed to sex. Trinity confessed to them about the shower and what had happened and all of them laughed in delight that she had been bold enough to try such a thing. Trinity pointed out the fact that she was still a Virgin and they had skirted the rules.

Sasha admitted she was jealous as she had yet to experience an orgasm with T-dog, but after some good advice from all three of her friends, she could not wait for him to return from their rafting trip. Poor T-dog did not know what would be in store for him upon his return, but he was going to be a happy man if Sasha had her way.

Trinity's birthday happened on Tuesday and was just a quick celebration with the family and T-dog and Sasha at the house. Daryl grilled out and Michonne made a cake for the celebration. Karen and Jess stopped by, with Karen now being less than three weeks from her delivery date. Daryl had bought Trinity a sterling silver necklace with the Infinity Symbol and a "D" and "T" for her birthday. He decided that as their family grew in the future, he would add an initial for each of their children.

Thursday night was the graduation ceremony and Merle made a huge Deal about Daryl walking in his cap and gown. Daryl was the first Dixon to officially graduate (not including Jonah). Merle took at least two rolls of film to mark the occasion and had Carol run the film over to the one-hour photo the next day. To say Merle was proud was an understatement.

Friday night was the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. They had the rehearsal dinner in Dillard at the Japanese steakhouse and this time Merle ordered Sushi for everyone. It was quickly becoming his favorite food, and once Trinity realized that it was not just raw fish, she actually tried a California Roll and enjoyed it.

Trinity woke up on Saturday morning at her brother's house. Her and Daryl agreed to not see each other on the day of the wedding until the ceremony. The wedding would take place at two in the afternoon, and to Trinity not seeing Daryl until that time seemed like an eternity.

Trinity arrived at the church around ten that morning as did Sasha, and Michonne. Carol would be a bit later as she needed to tend to Dominic. Sasha and Michonne began to work on Trinity's hair and make-up. She was going to wear her hair pulled up on the sides and then have long tendrils trailing down in the back. It was basically a half up-do. Sasha went through her bag of hair products and began curling, spraying, and spritzing. Once she had Trinity's hair perfect, she then fastened the veil.

Michonne applied Trinity's make-up to pure perfection and then dusted her shoulders and cleavage with a scented body powder that had bits of silver intertwined. It gave Trinity a luminescent glow. It was close to one in the afternoon by this time, and Carol showed up to get ready, but not before she had stopped by and helped the men with their Tuxes and boutonnieres.

They all stood and helped Trinity get into her fitted gown. Carol slid a blue garter on for her to toss when the reception began. Trinity wore some diamond heirloom earrings that her mother had given her and a matching diamond necklace. She also wore silver pumps and white silk gloves that went up three-quarters of the way up her arms. At one forty five Jonah came back to check on the ladies. They all looked stunning and he couldn't get over how beautiful his sister looked. She was positively glowing. Jonah was going to walk his sister down the aisle, and then he would hand her to Daryl and perform the ceremony.

It wasn't lost on Trinity that Jonah was carrying their father's bible. She felt tears welling in her eyes but was stopped by Michonne when she was reminded that she would have to touch up her make up if she started to cry. "Baby sis, you look stunning. Daryl is a lucky man." She then picked up her Bouquet and they began to get ready to walk into the Church.

T-dog, Merle, and Jim were doing their jobs as ushers seating all the ladies in the church. The men looked handsome and Merle hadn't been lying when he said he cut a nice figure in his Tux. And in true Merle Dixon fashion, he was strutting around like a peacock. As the music began to play and everyone stood up, Merle whispered to his little brother, "Damn proud of you boy. You have yourself one fine woman. Momma would be proud of you today." Merle then slipped a photo out his pocket and slipped it into Daryl's. Daryl saw that it was a picture of his mother on her wedding day. Daryl's heart smiled at Merle's endearing gesture.

Sasha walked in first and instead of going up to the altar, she went over to the Piano. She played the wedding march and Jonah escorted in Trinity. When Daryl saw his bride for the first time his eyes began to immediately well up with tears. Trinity looked like a mythological creature of exquisite beauty. She literally took his breath away. T-dog whispered "Jackpot Dixon, she looks like an angel."

All Daryl could do was nod as the lump in his throat prohibited him to speak an audible word. As Jonah walked his sister down the aisle, he took Daryl's hand and placed Trinity's hand in his. Joining them together. As he joined the young couple, Sasha began to sing the old Peter, Paul, and Mary song "There is Love"

_**He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts**_  
_**Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part**_  
_**The union of your spirits, here, has caused Him to remain**_  
_**For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name**_  
_**There is love, there is love**_

_**A man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home  
And they shall travel on to where the two shall be as one  
As it was in the beginning is now and 'til the end  
Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again  
And there is Love, there is love**_

_**Well then what's to be the reason for becoming man and wife?  
Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life?  
And if loving is the answer then who's the giving for?  
Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?  
Oh there's love, there is love**_

_**Oh, the marriage of your spirits here has caused Him to remain  
For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name  
There is love, there is love**_

Jonah began the ceremony by reading scripture from his Father's Bible. He then went through the traditional wedding speech. When it came time to read their vows, Daryl had memorized what he had written and began to recite his words.

"I ain't good with words, unless you count grunting as a foreign language but I want to say this to you. The name Trinity is representative of the Savior, and Trinity you are my Savior. You are my Trinity, My wife, My Best Friend, and My Strength. I don't know what would have happened if we never met, but I know that I would never feel the way that I feel now. You are my light and my life, and I promise to love and care for you with every breath I take from this point forward."

Trinity was speechless. No one had ever said anything quite that beautiful to her. When it came time to recite her vows she could barely speak. "Daryl you represent everything that is Good. God has given me a gift that I promise to cherish every day that I live this glorious life with you. You are perfection, love, and goodness and you complete me. Together from this day forward we will be one, and nothing will ever be able to separate us, our hearts are forever joined together. I love you my beautiful man, for all of eternity."

Sasha then slipped back to the piano and began to play a song…It was the Baby's "Every time I think of you" and Trinity began to sing looking directly into Daryl's eyes.

_**Everytime I think of you  
It always turns out good  
Everytime I've held you  
I thought you understood  
People say a love like ours  
Will sure pass  
But I know a love like ours  
Will last and last  
And baby I was wrong  
Not knowing how  
Our love should go  
(How our love)  
(How our love should go)  
But then I wasn't wrong  
In knowing how our love would grow  
(How our love)  
(How our love would grow)  
And everytime I think of you  
Everytime  
Everytime I think of you  
Every single time  
It always turns out good  
Seasons come and seasons go  
But our love will never die  
Let me hold you darling  
So you won't cry  
Cause people say that our love affair  
Will never last  
But we know a love like ours  
Will never pass  
And baby I was wrong  
Not knowing how our love should go  
(How our love)  
(How our love should go)  
But then I wasn't wrong  
In knowing how our love would grow  
(How our love)  
(How our love would grow)  
And everytime I think of you  
Everytime  
Everytime I think of you  
Every single time**_  
_**It always turns out good  
People say a love like ours  
Will surely pass  
But I know a love like ours  
Will last and last  
And baby I was wrong  
Not knowing how our love should go  
(How our love)  
(How our love should go)  
But I wasn't wrong  
In knowing how our love would grow  
(How our love)  
(How our love would grow)  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you  
It always turns out good  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you (everytime)  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you (everytime)  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you  
Everytime I think of you (everytime)  
Everytime I think of you**_

It wasn't proper protocol, but when Trinity was done singing, people began to applaud and cheer. There wasn't a dry eye in the house and even Merle was choked up. Jonah managed to finish the ceremony and T-dog was perfect in handing over the wedding rings. They slipped the bands on each other's fingers, and Jonah pronounced them man and wife.

After the ceremony and the photo session with the professional photographer, the wedding party headed over to the Church fellowship hall for the wedding reception. It was a small wedding compared to a lot of weddings that Trinity had attended with only about forty people or so, but to Daryl and Trinity it was perfect. T-dog toasted the couple, and then they danced their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Daryl John Dixon to one of Trinity's favorite songs "At Last" by Etta James. Yes, At Last they were finally a married couple.

At Five Trinity and Daryl were leaving for their honeymoon. But not before Trinity tossed her bouquet (caught by Sasha) and Daryl tossed the Garter (Caught by T-dog). As they were leaving Mr. Horvath embraced them both and couldn't hide the tears of joy that slid down his face. He shook Daryl's hand and kissed Trinity and sent them on their way.

Daryl and Trinity climbed into their car that had been decorated by T-dog and Merle, and began their journey too the coast. The ride would take about five hours, and Jim had arranged for a family friend to pick the couple up and take them to the private beach house on the island. Once they arrived at the house, their honeymoon would officially begin.

Daryl looked at Trinity and she smiled back at him. Neither one of them could stop grinning. "I love you Trinity Dixon. If I died right now I would die a happy man."

"I love you too Daryl Dixon, my sweet husband." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

**Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon (Yay)...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I posted a URL address on my profile page that you can use to see what Trinity's dress looked like. **

**There are just a few chapters left on this story. Next chapter will be LOTs of honeymoon Sex. It will be a happy and loving Chapter for the youngsters. **

**Please let me know what you think of the Wedding, and if there is anything you want addressed in this story before I begin to wrap it up and move it to the Zombie apocalypse.**

**Thanks so much for all your awesome words of support and encouragement. They mean more than you can imagine.**

**Thanks guys-**

**Love and Hugs and Kisses...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	46. Chapter 46

*****WARNING-SMUT**** After all, It's their honeymoon.**

**The Honeymoon-Pt. 1**

**Tonight's the night-Rod Stewart**

_**Stay away from my window**_  
_**Stay away from my back door too**_  
_**Disconnect the telephone line**_  
_**Relax baby and draw that blind**_

_**Kick off your shoes and sit right down**_  
_**Loosen off that pretty french gown**_  
_**Let me pour you a good long drink**_  
_**Ooh baby don't you hesitate cause**_

_**Tonights the night**_  
_**It's gonna be alright**_  
_**Cause i love you girl**_  
_**Ain't nobody gonna stop us now**_

_**C'mon angel my hearts on fire**_  
_**Don't deny your man's desire**_  
_**You'd be a fool to stop this tide**_  
_**Spread your wings and let me come inside**_

_**Tonights the night**_  
_**It's gonna be alright**_  
_**Cause i love you girl**_  
_**Ain't nobody gonna stop us now**_

_**Don't say a word my virgin child**_  
_**Just let your inhibitions run wild**_  
_**The secret is about to unfold**_  
_**Upstairs before the night's too old**_

_**Tonights the night**_  
_**It's gonna be alright**_  
_**Cause i love you woman**_  
_**Ain't nobody gonna stop us now**_

Daryl and Trinity drove the five- hour trip to the North Carolina coast still in their wedding clothes. Trinity had wanted to change, but Daryl wanted her to keep the wedding dress on. He wanted to be the one to personally remove her dress and savor his body as he did it. He couldn't let himself think about it while he was driving or he would end up putting them in a ditch alongside the road.

They arrived at the address Jim had given them around Ten thirty and an elderly gentlemen showed them where to park the Jeep for the week and then led them to a boat where they loaded the items for the trip and then proceeded to the private dock that went with the beach house. The trip from the mainland to the dock took about thirty minutes. Daryl pulled Trinity to him and wrapped his arms around her to keep her bare shoulders warm from the cool air as the boat made its way across the water to the private island. The moon was full and the silhouette of Trinity and Daryl was mesmerizing. They couldn't have asked for a better wedding night set-up.

Daryl pulled out the key that Jim had given him and unlocked the door. He told Trinity to go inside and he would retrieve their belongings from the dock. It only took him about five minutes to get all of their items in the house. Daryl quickly unpacked the cold food that they had brought in a cooler and loaded up the refrigerator. Someone had slipped a bottle of champagne in the cooler, and Trinity guessed it had been Carol. She went to the cabinet and pulled out to fluted glasses and Daryl opened the bottle. They both drank the bubbly concoction feeling relaxed as the liquid went down their throats and flooded their blood streams.

Daryl picked Trinity up Bridal style and carried her upstairs to the master suite. There was a screened in porch off the master bedroom and he opened the French doors allowing the ocean breeze to flood the bedroom. The sounds of the ocean and the illumination from the moonlight were magical. The room was filled with the aroma of salt air and passion.

Trinity lit a candle and turned on the radio to a soft music radio station. She turned around to find Daryl standing there, ready for her. He slowly unzipped the back of her wedding dress, letting it drop to the floor. She was standing there in a white lace corset and light blue and white eyelet panties, with white lace bows on either side. Daryl had to take a deep breath to keep from ravaging her right then and there.

She heard the low growl in his throat and immediately she felt warmth flood her loins. Tonight she would give herself to him completely, and there wasn't anyone or anything that would or could prevent that from happening. Daryl reached out and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and her body shivered with anticipation from the touch of his hands. His blue eyes were burning like sapphires and she felt he could see deep down to her soul. Her eyes returned the gaze and he gently pulled her to him in a slow and tender kiss. His lips were strong and sure and she could feel the passion of the kiss straight down into her knees.

She slid off his suit jacket and removed his tie. She then un-tucked his white linen shirt and began to meticulously unbutton each button. He breathed in a deep breath as he felt her tiny fingers releasing each of the buttons. Once she had the shirt unbuttoned she placed both hands on his abdomen and slid them up towards his chest, spreading the shirt open wide. As she reached his shoulders she slid the shirt down off of his body and let it drop to the floor. Her movements were slow and calculating, leaving him in a frenzy. She then reached down and released his belt and unbuttoned the button on his dress slacks, slowly easing the zipper down. Once again she used both of her hands to slide the soft slacks down his hips and off his body. He stepped out of them and was now standing in front of her clad only in a pair of boxers. The two lovers embraced each other and Daryl lowered his head to kiss Trinity again. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his firm torso and guided her over to the bed. He set her down gently and eased his wife back onto the mattress.

Her hair had been loosened and was now surrounding her face and shoulders like a veil of beauty. "My God Trinity you are absolutely gorgeous. I love you and I want to make you mine." He whispered.

"Baby I'm yours, take me." She whispered back.

She raised her hips as he slid her panties off, exposing her smooth mound to him. He had to bite his lip to keep his body in control. She reciprocated the action and slid his black boxers off of him. The only article of clothing remaining was Trinity's corset. Daryl pulled her up and unlaced the back of the corset and slid it off of her, allowing her firm and supple breasts to be free of their binding. Daryl licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. His goal was to take his time and make this a cherished moment that they would always remember. He now knew why Jonah had wanted them to wait, it made this night just that much more special to them both.

Daryl leaned down and placed a kiss on Trinity's cheek, but she needed more, and she greedily pulled his lips to hers and began to kiss him passionately. All the build up to this moment was setting her inhibitions free. He pulled away gently from her hungry mouth and began to place soft kisses down her neck, behind her ears, down to her collarbone, and then to her breastbone. He softly cupped her right breast in his hand then lowered his tongue to savor the feeling of the hardened nipple in his mouth. Trinity moaned in delight.

As Daryl was savoring her pert breasts in his mouth Trinity reached out and began to lightly stroke his testicles, receiving back a moan of pleasure from Daryl. His manhood was firm and hard and as she began to stroke him, she could feel the silky clear liquid excrete from the end. She gently pushed Daryl back and sat up so she could take his erection into her mouth. She lapped the clear liquid that was teasing her and savored that flavor that was pure Daryl. He dropped his head back in ecstasy as he felt the warmth of mouth engulf his hardness. She continued to slide her tongue along his head and shaft and sent sensations pulsating all over his entire body.

He then slid her back onto the bed and pulled her to the edge so that her lower body was teetering on the edge of the bed. He trailed kisses down her lower stomach and began to taste her soft skin as he let his mouth lead him to her soft folds. He then slid his tongue over her nub, tasting her sweet juices that were flowing freely from her arousal. He began to lap and tease at her hardened womanhood relishing how sweet she tasted. This was all new territory for both of them, but it seemed that lovemaking was coming naturally to them both.

As Daryl continued to gently suck on her engorged nub, he took his finger and slid it inside her slickened entrance. Trinity squealed with delight at the sensation and began to thrust her hips upward, seemingly begging for more. He worked his finger back and forth, and then inserted a second finger, opening her up a little so that she would be able to handle him in his erect state.

Her breathing was becoming quicker and she finally began to beg "Please Daryl, I want to feel you inside of me."

"Are you ready for me baby?" He asked.

"Yes Please Daryl, now. God I want you." She moaned.

Daryl slowly pulled his fingers from her entrance and stroked his erection, letting her juices coat his manhood so he could glide into her easily. He positioned himself at her entrance and very slowly began to slide himself into her body. She gasped slightly as she felt a strange sensation as he penetrated her, but the sensation eased after a few slight thrusts and she began to enjoy the pleasure of being filled by something so warm and satisfying.

Daryl was trying hard to control himself. The warmth and tightness of her walls was almost an overwhelming sensation that he wanted to take in all at once, but he wanted her to enjoy this too, and he was also a bit afraid of hurting her if he got too rough.

"Trinity you feel so fucking good to me. Warm and tight, Jesus".

Trinity began to respond to his voice and began to speed things up by thrusting her hips upward, as if she was trying to get him to plunge deeper. He began to increase his speed and her pulsating hips matched his movements. He slid his tongue over her nipples as he continued to thrust into her. The mixture of the different sensations caused her to lose all control of her body and she began to buck wildly against him.  
"Oh God Daryl, Now, Harder Please…Fill me up baby…God…I'm coming" she screamed.

Daryl began to thrust deeper, and faster. She continued to say his name and he finally felt warmth in his belly, knowing his release was coming. There young bodies were covered in a soft sheen of sweat and as he felt the hot liquid release from his shaft, he couldn't help but scream her name "awww…Trinity."

She felt herself fill with his seed and her legs were still shaking from her orgasm. Daryl collapsed gently on top of her, still inside of her slickened walls. Both of them were breathing like they just ran a marathon. He raised himself up and looked in her eyes, trying to see if he had hurt her. But as he gazed into her face all he saw was love, a soft smile, and a glow of pleasure. He whispered down to her "Forever baby, this is forever."

They made there way off the bed and decided to take a shower to clean up after their lovemaking. Trinity felt a slight bit of soreness, but it was worth it for the incredible sensations that she experienced. She knew it was rare for women to experience orgasms their first time having sex, but Daryl was like a sex God. How did he know exactly what to do to make her feel so good? She decided that all the years that he had spent observing people paid off and he had a sixth sense when it came to her and what she liked and needed.

They washed each other's young bodies off and fortunately Trinity didn't bleed after their encounter. It was now close to two in the morning and neither one of them were remotely close to falling asleep. After they emerged from the shower Daryl led Trinity out to the screened in porch. He lit a cigarette as a celebration to their lovemaking and when he finished, he pulled her into his chest as they sat on a soft weatherproof couch that was on the porch. They continued to listen to the seagulls, the wind, and the surf as well as the soft music playing. To say that this was a perfect night would be an understatement. They stayed there wrapped up in each other's arms savoring the feeling of each other's warm bodies until the sun came up. Finally at the sunrise they made their way back into the bedroom and slipped under the covers and fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.

**So I decided to split their honeymoon into two chapters. I tried to make this a beautiful experience between two lovers as opposed to a raunchy romp in the hay. The Raunchy sex can come later...Please let me know what you think.**

**If you want a mental picture of what Daryl looks like in this part of the story, think of Norman Reedus in the movie "Dark Harbor". That is what I picture a younger Daryl looking like. And Trinity looks like a young Jane Seymour.**

**I know this is a bit short, but I wanted this experience to stand alone. So Please review and let me know what you think or what you want.**

**P.S. Vanessa Garcia- Yes, their children will be in this part of the story. There will be a significant time jump as we get ready for the "Turning" that will inevitably happen. **

**I have found some time to write during my lunch hour, so I hope to get back to updating regularly.**

**Have a good evening...now I have a husband to attend too, I let him read this before I posted LOL.**

**Night Sweeties-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


End file.
